


Undercurrents

by Darkprism



Series: Monoshizukanohi [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Costumes, Denial, Dom/sub, Dungeon Play, Fingering, Hurt/Comfort, Impact Play, M/M, Master/Sub, Masturbation, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Oral, Rimming, Sweetness, Teasing, Toys, Vigilantism, Violence, boys in high heels, cross-dressing, images from past abuse, references to dub-con instances, references to past abuse, vengeance, voyeurism/exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-11 15:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 89,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkprism/pseuds/Darkprism
Summary: Neji's been in love with his friend Shikamaru for years - but will that be enough to keep them together despite Shika's past and Neji's position in Monoshizukanohi?





	1. Chapter 1

Neji shifted the BMW M6 convertible into fifth gear and absently brushed a stray lock of long hair away from his face. The highway wasn’t very busy, and Neji cruised entirely too fast as he headed toward the outskirts of Monoshizukanohi. Trees and gently rolling hills flew past his peripheral vision, the sun beat down from overhead, and Neji easily swerved to the right to pass an SUV. Cops be damned, he loved driving fast. 

Adjusting the rearview mirror, Neji settled down into the leather seat, flexed his fingers on the steering wheel, and tried not to glance at the innocent-looking package sitting next to him. 

Such a small thing to take up so much metaphysical space, Neji thought. He grimaced.

Merging onto the highway had briefly broken his train of thought, but now with nothing but concrete to contemplate and miles to kill, Neji’s plans resurfaced for more fine-tooth combing. This would make roughly the twelfth such combing session in the past two hours, but still Neji was not entirely happy with the way he saw events going in his head. 

And it was all because generally speaking, Hyuugas did not beg.

Typically, that task fell to other people. Furthermore, it was usually people begging Hyuugas; not the other way around. Though, Neji conceded, “begging” might not be the best term for what his uncle’s constituents did. “Lobbying” and “scheming” or perhaps simply, “sucking up” would all be more accurate. Neji’s uncle, Hiashi, was Prime Minister of Monoshizukanohi’s one-house government – making him a type of elected king, really – and there was no end to the political maneuvering or favor exchanging.

Point being, the fine art of begging was not exactly in Neji’s overly-educated repertoire. He could coerce grown men into agreements they never thought they’d make, could argue and win a point without raising his voice, and could take a beating that would make most adults weep for mercy without flinching, (the latter a by-product of coming-of-age in a Hyuuga household).

But begging?

Neji scowled and his tires screeched as he exited the freeway. He slammed on his brakes before making a hairpin turn onto a country road. Neji easily regained control of the car, the steering wheel spinning under his hands. As he accelerated mindlessly through the gears, he turned his plan over in his mind once again. It wasn’t as though begging were an integral part of the scheme; in fact, most of the exchange should go like a presentation.

It was just that Neji truly felt that if he didn’t achieve his desired results, he would beg. Gracelessly if necessary. On his knees if required. For hours.

Desperation is a cruel and unjust mistress.

The only problem was that he wasn’t sure it would be enough, and if Neji hated anything with a passion, it was open-ended variables in a plan.

Distaste gracing his fine features, Neji reached over and switched on the stereo. Dir en grey managed to drown out the rest of Neji’s thoughts as he guided the car along the winding, narrow roads that led to the Nara farm. The drive usually soothed Neji. He would come out to this part of town and just get lost on back roads when he felt uptight. He rarely stopped in to see Shikamaru or any of the Nara family, but Neji often found that just being near their farm and nature preserve helped calm any frayed nerves.

Today, however, Neji slowed down and made the turn onto the road that led to the Nara Nature Preserve Field Office. The Nara family owned thousands of acres on the outskirts of town, and those acres were summarily divided into thirds: cattle, crops, and nature preserve. On the far side of the farm was a large holding facility and shipping center. The Nara Farms dairy products were famous and in every grocery and convenience store in the region. And they grew, bottled, and packaged everything right from the very land they worked.

The preserve where Shikamaru spent nearly all his time was both a rehabilitation facility and home to hundreds of deer and other animals that the Nara family tended. If you found a wounded baby skunk on your back porch, then you took the little guy to the Nara Preserve. A wild animal specialist from the Inuzuka family was kept on-call to assist if necessary. All in all, it was a very peaceful and profitable industry.

Neji and Shikamaru had known one another for years. They went to school together, saw one another at various political functions and other get-togethers, and their families were friends. Well, inasmuch as one can be “friends” with Hiashi, Neji conceded. 

As Neji turned onto the gravel drive that led to Shikamaru’s cabin, he tried to coax his heart down out of his throat. He failed, but he'd be damned if he let anyone know how nervous he felt. The car glided along the drive, and Neji’s outward demeanor was as calm as fallen snow.

Neji knew his friend would be home; Shika rarely left the family land now that he had his own place. It helped that said place was far away from his parents’ house, which was several thousand acres away. Shika and his mother didn’t exactly get along very well.

Neji just hoped that Shika would actually be at his cabin as opposed to walking the preserve. Shikamaru was in school for forestry and wildlife, though there was a betting pool as to how many years it would actually take him to finish. Neji’s money was on seven. The degree was a formality, really; Shika knew as much as his father about wildlife and managing land, and that was quite a bit. 

Shikamaru’s cabin was small but adequate and stood in a clearing of woods about two miles from the Field Office. Neji stopped the car in front of the porch and killed the engine. For a second Neji simply stared at the box in the passenger seat. Then he sighed, grabbed it, and got out of the car. 

Insects buzzed in the trees as Neji climbed the stairs, crossed the wide porch, and knocked on the front door. If Shika was home, he would have heard the car, of course. But that didn’t mean he’d get up to answer the door until absolutely necessary. 

Neji slipped his impersonal mask across his features as easily as he would pull on socks. He casually adjusted the hem of his dark gray shirt, the sleeves rolled up past his elbows. His jeans were ripped in intentional horizontal lines across one upper thigh, and they were tailored to hit exactly on top of his black boots. Despite his fluttering insides, he projected an air of subtle confidence and calm and waited.

Shika’s soft footfalls approached the front door a moment later. “Who is it?” Shika’s bored voice asked.

“Neji.”

“Oh,” Shika said, his tone changing to slightly puzzled and a tad relieved.

Neji heard a bolt turn and then Shika opened the door. He was half-dressed, his loose pants barely managing to hug his narrow hips. He had a belt over one arm and a cloud-covered coffee mug in his hand. Shika brought the mug to his lips and sipped while Neji stared. 

It wasn’t the first time Neji’d seen Shikamaru in casual states of undress. And it affected him like it always did: his heart dropped to his gut, his pulse quickened, and his mouth went dry. 

Neji’s expression, however, never faltered. Calm, cool, collected. “Did I wake you?” Neji asked, his voice carefully controlled.

“Nah… just didn’t bother to find clothes ‘til you knocked. Come in.” 

Neji licked his lips and tried very hard to keep images of a naked Shikamaru wandering around his cabin out of his head. 

Damnable imagination.

Shikamaru kicked the door closed once Neji was inside and then made a face at the mug. “I’d offer coffee, but it’s from yesterday.”

“I don’t drink coffee,” Neji replied, eying a stack of laundry that was, for some reason, in the corner of the living room. 

Shika grunted. “Probably for the best, then.” He padded into the kitchen while Neji let himself into the living room. Two-story windows occupied one wall of the room, letting in forest-darkened light. The furnishings were simple and very Shika: mismatched chairs and a long couch no doubt chosen for their comfort and functionality rather than their aesthetics. A long coffee table sat in front of the couch and on it were not one but two chessboards, both with active games. A fireplace occupied one corner, and a stack of wood sat next to it in a rather ornate holder. The only thing on the walls was a very large, metal wheel that hovered over the fireplace.

“Just sit anywhere,” Shika said. He went over to the pile of laundry and selected a t-shirt that was, Neji saw, folded. One part of the pile appeared to be sorted and the other was just mashed clothing.

“Thank you,” Neji said and chose one of the chairs. 

Neji watched as Shika yanked on the t-shirt, tugged up the pants, and then collapsed onto the couch. He leaned back and put his hands behind his head, eyes closed. “What can I do for you, Neji?” Shikamaru asked.

Neji swallowed and managed to find some satisfaction in that everything was going to plan thus far. Shika was relaxed, informal, and his usual direct self.

“I have something for you,” Neji said. He leaned forward and placed the small box on the coffee table between the two chessboards. It was wrapped in dark green foil paper.

“Oh?” Shika asked, eyes opening. He frowned as he sat up and eyed the box. “Why?” 

“Because I have something to tell you and it’s the kind of thing you say with a gift,” Neji said. It was both a direct answer and extremely vague. Neji was proud of that.

Shikamaru frowned even harder, his eyes on the box. He loosely folded his hands between his knees. “It’s not my birthday and no one’s dead. What else requires a gift to talk about?”

“You’ll find out after you open it,” Neji said. Sheer practiced willpower kept nerves and irritation out of his voice.

Shika looked at Neji and for a moment the two men merely eyed one another. Neji knew Shikamaru was assessing if there was a way just to refuse the gift since it obviously came with a price of some sort. Shika didn’t like anything upsetting his routine, and he hated surprises. But Neji also knew there wasn’t a way for Shika to do that and not appear like a complete ass. So he waited.

“Okay,” Shika finally said and picked up the box.

“Careful,” Neji quietly cautioned as Skika made to shake the box. Instead, he glanced at Neji and then gently set the box down on his lap. Curiosity stole over Shika’s face, and Neji smiled. He actually really enjoyed giving presents; he just didn’t do it often.

Neji sat appearing to be the image of tranquility as Shika carefully undid the wrapping paper and cut the tape holding the lid of the cardboard box with his thumbnail. Neji resisted the temptation to yank the box out of the painfully slow Nara’s hands, but he managed to hold on to his cool. For all the times Neji hated being so aware of appearance, he was thankful for that awareness at times like these. 

Shika lifted the lid, unfolded the tissue paper and then gently picked up the object inside. It, too, was wrapped, so Shika carefully removed that paper just as slowly. The cabin was completely silent and Neji forced himself to breathe through his nose. He knew Shika would like the thing; it was what came after the “thank you” that had Neji sweating. 

Once the tissue paper was off and lying in a pastel puddle at Shika’s feet, he held the delicate, glass stag in one hand. It was a nice work of art, Neji thought. The glass was Italian and hand-blown. The stag was carefully shaped with exquisite detail that Neji didn’t even know was possible with glass until he saw this piece. The eyes were tiny flecks of onyx, and the stag proudly displayed twelve-point antlers. 

Carefully, Shika ran his fingers over the glass as though petting the deer. He turned it over in his hands and examined it for a full minute before finally looking up at Neji. His expression was both pleased and cautious; like he had no idea why he deserved such a thing and was worried about it. “It’s…very nice, Neji,” Shika said.

“I’m glad you like it,” Neji said and smiled, a mere movement of lips. “I found it two years ago in Italy, and it reminded me of you.”

Shika stared hard at Neji, and he returned Shika’s gaze. Neji almost laughed as he watched the wheels turn in Shika’s head. 

“Two…years?”

Neji nodded, one eyebrow raised. He let that information sink into the Nara’s brain. 

“Why…” Shika faltered, and he looked incredibly unsure for a split second. Neji frowned. It wasn’t one of Shikamaru’s usual expressions.

“Why are you giving it to me now?” Shika managed, recovering.

Neji sighed. “Have you heard about Lee and Gai?” he asked.

That threw Shika for a loop, just as Neji expected. “Huh?” Shika asked.

Neji stood up. “Lee and Gai – I guess you haven’t heard, then?” He made his way around the coffee table. “Mind if I sit?” Neji didn’t wait for an answer before he gracefully sat sideways on the couch, one arm over its back, so that he was facing Flustered Shika Version 1.2.

“Lee? And that sensei of his who runs the Green Dojo place?” Shika asked.

“Yes,” Neji said. “They moved in together last week.”

“You’re kidding.”

Neji shook his head. “No, I’m not. Lee’s loved Gai for… God, who knows how long? And he finally figured it out and worked up the balls to confess his love. Get this – I think he had to tie Gai to a chair to do it.”

“Tie him… to a… chair?” Shika looked confused and slightly nervous. He couldn’t work out the link between Gai and Lee and Neji and the stag, yet. 

Neji smiled. “Apparently he got a little lesson in bondage 101 from Kakashi,” Neji said and chuckled. “I’m sure Gai loved it, if what I know of him is true.”

Now Shika looked distinctly nervous. He shifted away from Neji a bit and licked his lips. “Neji, I fail to see how Kakashi, Gai, Lee, or bondage has anything to do with this gift.”

Neji waved a hand. “I know. The thing is…” Neji paused and tucked his hair behind his ear. It was a nervous habit he played off like a coy move. It also stalled for some time because even though Neji knew exactly what he wanted to say, it didn’t make it easy by any means.

“The thing is, Shikamaru that watching my best friend practically kill himself to tell someone whom he loves how he feels woke me up to a few things. I think I’m finally fed up with being afraid of rejection. It can’t be any worse than silence or self-imposed denial.”

Shika blinked at Neji. Now Neji looked down, not able to meet Shika’s gaze as he said the next part. He forgave himself – it wasn’t necessary to the plan, after all. “So I brought you this gift that I’ve had for years so that I could tell you how I feel about you.” Neji took a deep breath. “I…care very deeply for you, Shikamaru.” He couldn’t quite say “love,” but Neji let it go. This was probably going to be shocking enough to Shika without the “L” word.

“And I hope if you’re not too opposed to the idea that you’ll let me prove it.” Neji sighed and looked up.

Shika’s face was almost comical in its shock. His eyebrows formed deep furrows in his forehead, his eyes were wide, and his mouth was small and tightly drawn. Then he shook his head in a clear show of disbelief. “Wait a damned minute. You’re gay?”

Neji almost laughed but held back. “Ah, yes, Shika, I am.”

“But… you’re the Hyuuga heir.”

“Yes?” Neji didn’t quite see where he was going with that one.

“Isn’t… Well, isn’t Hiashi pissed?”

Now Neji did laugh. “Oh, he doesn’t care. As long as I continue to work as political advisor and finish out my education so that can become official, I don’t think Uncle cares who or what I screw.” Neji shrugged one shoulder. “He thinks it’s progressive and a show of tolerance. I just have to pick an heir from the family to pass everything along to when the time comes.”

Shika’s mouth worked for a second before words managed to formulate. “But how do you know I’m gay?”

Now that was a question Neji anticipated. “Research,” he said with an artful shrug.

“What?” Shika’s eyes were wide.

“I asked around, Shika. I’m in politics – you think I don’t have informants?” Honestly, Neji’d been in love with Shika for at least two years. Didn’t the boy think Neji’d done his homework?

“And since you’re not shy about telling people you’re gay…” Shika began.

“It wasn’t a surprise that I was asking after you, no,” Neji finished.

“So… you know… what, exactly?” 

Neji frowned at the wording of the question and at the level of panic he heard in Shika’s voice. “I know you like men and that you're single,” Neji answered. “And I know…” Neji paused as a few facts quickly tried to piece themselves together. 

“I know you went on a few dates with Kiba,” Neji finished. Kiba was infamous in a few circles for enjoying… certain things. And Neji was acquainted with both the circles and those certain things. Was that why Shika was so agitated? Did he think Neji would be offended?

Shika relaxed a little, but he still seemed distressed. More so than he should, really. “Shika, what’s wrong?” Neji asked.

Shikamaru spluttered. “What’s wrong?” He sat up and looked at Neji like he was insane. 

“You waltz into my home, hand me a...well, beautiful…thing, thanks for that. But still!” Shikamaru gesticulated wildly as if he couldn’t form the words but his hands could. “You tell me that you…and then you say you know things…and-" He broke off, his arms dropped, and Neji smiled.

“I know, Shika,” Neji said. “And I certainly don’t expect you to accept this all in stride. But I’ve felt this way for a while, and seeing Lee was… inspirational.” Neji met Shika’s flustered gaze. “So, like I said, I hope you give me the chance to prove to you that I’m sincere.”

Shika swallowed. “You know that I went out with Kiba,” he said and his hands moved and fidgeted with one another.

Neji nodded. That information was easy to come by, actually. He’d only had to ask Kakashi whom Shikamaru had dated. “Yes,” Neji said.

“I… know some things, too,” Shika said quietly. 

“Like what?” Neji asked. Shika looked like he was going to reply but a heavy knock reverberated through the cabin.

“That’s Dad,” Shika said, not looking at the door.

“Shikamaru?” Shikaku called. “Who’s car is that?”

The elder Nara walked into the living room and spied Neji. He grinned. “Neji. I should have known. You and Gaara and your cars.”

Neji smiled and stood, easily making the transition from spilling his heart to polite formality. “It’s good to see you, sir,” Neji said.

“Bah,” Shikaku said, waving a hand dismissively. “Call me Shikaku.” Then he winked. “I only make your dad call me, ‘Sir!’”

Neji chuckled good-naturedly. Shikaku was on the environmental board and often met with Neji’s father and Uncle to talk business. The Nara farm was a key player in local government and economics.

“And speaking of your father, I’m glad you’re here, Neji. You can help convince my wayward son that he has to attend the gala tomorrow night.” Shikaku fixed his gaze on Shika, who still sat slouched on the couch staring at the floor.

“It’s such a bother,” Shika muttered and ran his hands over his arms.

“You haven’t been off the land in weeks, Shika, and you need to make an appearance as the representative for the Preserve,” Shikaku said and then turned to Neji with a sly look. “Neji – tell the kid he needs to be there. I’m sure he’ll go if you ask him.”

“It is the fundraiser gala for Wildlife Charities, Shikamaru,” Neji said, keen to play along. He was never one to miss an opportunity, and if he could get Shika at the gala, then perhaps they could continue this conversation.

Neji walked over to the coffee table, presumably to eye the chessboard, but it was a cheap excuse to get closer to Shika. “I’ll see to it that he has a seat at my table,” Neji said. Shika looked up and met Neji’s gaze. His expression was practically unreadable, but Neji thought there was an undercurrent of worry in Shika’s brown eyes.

“All the VIPs will have a seat reserved for them,” Neji continued. “We ask that they wear red boutonnieres so the service staff can identify them.” Neji leaned down and thoughtfully picked up a white pawn on one of the boards. He moved it and took a rook. “So, if Shika shows up tomorrow night with a red flower, I’ll know just where to seat him.” Neji set the rook down on the table with a clink and stared into Shika’s eyes for a moment. Shika swallowed.

Neji smiled and then stood. “Sound good, Shikaku?”

“Absolutely. You can’t get any better than VIP, Shikamaru.”

When Shika didn’t respond, Neji turned toward Shikaku. “Well, I should get going. I’m sure you and Shika have things to do on the farm.”

Shikaku nodded. “I was just coming to fetch Shika.” He turned to his son and dropped his voice. “Your mother wants to see you.”

Shika groaned and put his head between his knees. Neji chuckled. “Good luck with that, Shika. I hope to see you tomorrow night.” Neji nodded at Shikaku and made for the exit.

Back in the car and safely on the road, Neji focused on putting together the puzzle. Shika’s shock seemed to be pretty standard until Neji told him about his research. Was there something Shika didn’t want Neji to know? And what did he know about Neji, exactly, that would make him so anxious?

Neji sorted out the questions and the unknowns, and by the time he reached his house – a small estate in a community that allowed each of its residents private one-acre lots surrounded by fences – he knew all the questions he needed to ask. The only variable was whether or not Shika would show, and Neji couldn’t do anything about that. 

But since Shika’s parents were involved, Neji felt confident that he’d see Shika tomorrow night. Confident enough that when he called to confirm his own attendance at the gala and the woman on the line asked if he would be bringing a guest, Neji said: “Yes, one. Nara Shikamaru.”

And hopefully, he’d be wearing a red flower in his lapel.

~*~


	2. Chapter 2

Neji woke up Friday morning at six as per his usual routine. Sleeping more than five hours a night was a luxury for Neji, who wasn’t as much an insomniac as he was simply someone who didn’t require much sleep.

Moving swiftly, Neji threw back the covers and climbed out of the massive bed. He threw on loose pants and a t-shirt, laced up sneakers, and grabbed a hair tie off the dresser. Then he took the stairs two at a time and headed for the kitchen. The hot water was waiting on him in the tea maker, and he poured it over two bags of Earl Gray that sat in his stainless steel mug. 

Then it was into the car, stereo blasting, and he drove through the quiet streets at three times the speed limit heading to Green Dojo. He and Gai did private sessions several times a week, and Neji looked forward to seeing Lee, who was undoubtedly on property somewhere. 

The bell chimed as Neji walked into the Green Dojo lobby, and Lee looked up from the counter and grinned at his friend. Neji smiled back, pleased to see Lee so happy. The boy’d been floating on air for three solid weeks ever since the night he finally got Gai to come to his senses.

“Neji!” Lee said by way of greeting. “Gai’s getting ready in the dojo.” Then Lee looked around as though checking for someone else who might hear them. Neji smirked; they were the only two in the room.

“Well?” Lee asked, his voice low and eyes serious. “Did you…do it?”

Neji sauntered over to the counter and saw that Lee was going through the attendance records. Finally – someone who could actually manage the paperwork for the dojo. Gai was useless in that department.

“I did,” Neji replied just as quietly. He loved humoring Lee; it made him pleasantly happy and not many things did, really. Lee was just so damned earnest it could warm anybody’s heart. Hell, even Sasuke admitted the other day that the boy was growing on him. And Sasuke held pretty much everyone in some form of contempt.

Lee laughed, delighted, and slugged Neji lightly – for Lee – on the arm. “And what did Shikamaru say?”

Neji quickly filled Lee in on what happened yesterday at the Nara Farm. It was only fair – Lee was both Neji’s inspiration for finally telling Shika how he felt and his only confidant who knew all the details of his plan.

“So you are going to the gala, then?” Lee asked. 

Neji shrugged one shoulder. “It appears so. I don’t like the things but…” He didn’t bother finishing the sentence. Lee knew Neji didn’t enjoy formal events that required him to woo people of power. He was excellent at it, sure, but it was still made for a draining night.

“But if your love appears with a red flower, then you will know he feels something, too!” Lee exclaimed and Neji almost laughed at his friend’s sheer enthusiasm. 

“That’s the general idea, yes,” Neji said.

The back door opened, then, and Gai appeared. He grinned at Neji and walked over to Lee, his movement seemingly unconscious. Neji didn’t actually think the man understood how his actions betrayed a singular need for Lee. It amused Neji to no end.

“There you are,” Gai said. “I’m set up and ready if you are.”

Neji nodded and shifted away from the counter.

“You must let me know how it goes!” Lee said.

Neji nodded at his friend. He would share the details eventually, and it felt rather nice to have someone so very much in his corner. 

Gai looked slightly perplexed and eyed both younger men. “Ah, youth,” he said as though it explained everything. Neji thought that to Gai, it just might. 

Then Gai ruffled Lee’s hair and the two exchanged a nearly nauseatingly affectionate look. Neji rolled his eyes and left, not wanting to watch any further. He loved Lee like a brother, but Gai still made his teeth itch in irritation outside of training.

The session went well, and Neji showered and changed at the dojo afterward. Then he had a day to fill before he could get ready for the gala. He spent it running errands, stopping by his office downtown, and generally doing other things that allowed him to pace mentally while still being productive. 

After a few hours of reviewing a recent lawsuit brought against the city and the guest list for the gala, Neji breathed an inward sigh of relief and headed for home to get ready. Two hours later and Neji’s bedroom looked like the discard pile of an Armani and Gucci fashion show. Neji sniffed disdainfully at the piles of clothes. He’d have Rosemary – his housekeeper – file them all away again. And it was only natural that he’d be picky about his clothing; this was an important function for both himself and his uncle, after all.

The half of Neji’s brain that was still pacing with anticipation for the evening to start quirked an eyebrow at that rationalization. 

Finally opting to tie his hair back at the nape of his neck to create the illusion of short hair until he turned around, Neji pronounced himself presentable. The charcoal gray three-button Armani suit showed off his slim physique, and the lavender dress shirt and darker tie made his eyes appear almost the same color. His shoes were recently shined within an inch of their lives – thank you, Rosemary – and the moonstone cufflinks and hair clasp were the final touches that managed to satisfy Neji’s insanely picky taste. He looked expensive and desirable. 

Would he be irresistible to a certain Nara? Neji could only hope.

In the kitchen, Neji opened the fridge and pulled out a clear container holding a rare, miniature, and delicate rose. He carefully removed it and pinned the flower to his lapel. Neji knew that he and possibly Shika would be the only two with roses, but Neji didn’t want Shika to think he’d been completely full of shit even though he’d made up the bit about the roses on the spot yesterday.

Once the rose was pinned and straight, Neji headed for the front door. He gave himself a once-over in the hallway mirror, picked a tiny fleck of lint off his suit, and then nodded. 

Now…to match the car to the evening’s mood. The six-car garage that held Neji’s prized possessions sat catty-cornered to the house. It’d been built custom for Neji’s cars and outfitted with a security system that even a paranoid schizophrenic might call overkill. Gaara recommended it. 

Neji chuckled…ah, yes, speaking of paranoid schizophrenics…Neji would never have the collection Gaara boasted, but then, the man worked on high-end cars for one of his livings. What did he expect, exactly?

Neji stood in the twilight and pondered for half a second before a grin broke out over his face. He headed to the last bay and keyed in the thirteen-digit code for the steel door to open. 

The Ferrari Italia 458 was Neji’s newest prize. He’d traded in his 430 for the brand-new custom model merely a week ago. Typically only available in Ferrari red, Neji’d paid an obscene amount of money over list price for the custom pearlescent gray paint job. 

But when Neji keyed the car to life, the powerful hum of the V8 engine made every dime entirely worth it. And when he peeled out of his driveway – no doubt pissing off neighbors and their little dogs, too – Neji laughed in sheer delight. 

Neji made it to The Palace in record time. The Palace was a massive convention hall that looked like, well, a palace. The owners of the place weren’t exactly the imaginative type, Neji supposed.

A massive pond with colorful fountain took up most of the front lawn, the back lawn opened out onto an extremely exclusive golf course and club, and the building itself was a combination of stone traditionalism and Asian architecture. The Palace boasted several large outdoor terrace areas, perfect for mingling and bars. The Grand Hall was decorated in early-gothic motif, the candelabras hanging over plush red carpeting. 

Neji thought the place tried too hard, but it was one of the only venues in town large enough to accommodate an event as large and extravagant as the Charity Gala.

Slowing down on the sweeping circular drive in front of the main entrance, Neji sighed at the gathered crowd of reporters and spectators. As Neji climbed out of the car, flashbulbs went off and a chorus of questions came from the roped-off press section. 

“Nice car, Neji – how much did that one set back the Hyuuga fortune?”

“Who are you wearing, Neji?”

“Date tonight for the famous Hyuuga heir?”

Neji simply smiled, flashing teeth, and tossed his key to the valet. The man was the consummate professional, but even he looked giddy at the thought of driving the rare car. 

Holding up a hand in a practiced wave, Neji casually strolled down the red carpet, looking up but not focusing on anything. He let the cameras flash, the questions roll off him like water on glass, and then he entered the overdone lobby. Here he greeted men in suits and tuxes and their various wives in black cocktail dresses and ball gowns. Neji smiled, shook hands, said a thousand polite phrases, but he did all of it on autopilot. It wasn’t until Neji saw Naruto and Sasuke that he came back to himself. 

Making his way over to the couple, Neji admired Naruto’s deep blue suit and crisp white shirt. His blond hair looked fashionably tousled, and the lariat he wore in lieu of a tie bore a sapphire the size of a baby’s fist.

Sasuke, on the other hand, looked distinguished dressed entirely in black, the silk of his tie practically glinting. His ears and lip winked with large, diamond studs, however, and upon closer inspection, the mascara did lovely things to his thick lashes.

Naruto beamed at Neji as the slimmer man approached, and the blond casually stepped away from the woman chatting with him. Sasuke openly looked Neji up and down and smirked from his pose that practically draped him over Naruto’s arm and left side.

“Neji,” Naruto said. “How’re ya, man?” Naruto shook loose from Sasuke and grappled Neji into a hug. Neji patted the exuberant man on the back while Sasuke scowled. Neji chuckled.

“Pleasure to see you back in town, Naruto. How was London?”

“Eh,” Naruto shrugged. “Fine, I guess. Not a decent ramen shop in the whole damned city, though. And all the fuckin’ meetings.” He rolled his eyes dramatically and then casually grabbed two flutes of champagne off a passing tray. He handed one to Sasuke without looking at his lover. Sasuke accepted it without comment. 

“They went on for days. So, glad to be back. But now we gotta suffer though this gala thing.” He grinned and then glanced slyly down at Sasuke. “But Sas loves a ball, so I figured we’d make an appearance.”

Sasuke frowned. “Don’t call me that.”

Naruto snorted over his glass. “I’ll call you whatever I want and you’ll like it.” 

Sasuke scowled but leaned into his boyfriend’s shoulder. Naruto casually tilted his head down and kissed the very top of Sasuke’s ear. The dark-haired man visibly shuddered and rested his cheek against Naruto’s shoulder.

Neji shifted his weight from one foot to the other. These two always managed to make everyone slightly ill-at-ease; Neji was no exception, although he’d seen them in a variety of positions that would make some people beyond merely uncomfortable.

“You here with somebody?” Naruto asked. “Or you holding down the fort on your own, again?”

“Ah, well,” Neji replied. “I believe Shikamaru might join us this evening, so perhaps I will have someone to keep me company aside from you two.” 

Naruto grinned. “Uh-huh,” he said. “Well, here’s hopin’ the Nara brat does more than that for ya, Neji.” The blond raised his glass and finished off the champagne in a gulp, never looking away from Neji.

With a disdainful roll of lavender-gray eyes, Neji slipped away from the two men to make his way into the Grand Hall. Naruto acted like the world’s most uncouth idiot, but he was far from unobservant. Besides, thanks to a few business ventures, Naruto was slightly more in-the-know about Neji than the average citizen.

Inside the Grand Hall, the large, round tables were covered in thick, white tablecloths and laid out with silver dinnerware. Candlelight filled the room, although The Palace went to electric candles a few years ago after half the banquet hall went up in flames. Still, it made a dim and pleasant atmosphere, and Neji approved.

Hiashi’s table was in the front of the room on a raised platform near a presentation stage. The stage was flanked by two such platforms, and each was occupied by a VIP table. A silver podium stood atop the stage, ready for tonight’s fundraising speeches. Neji spotted and nodded to Hiashi as he crossed to the table. His uncle nodded back without breaking his conversation with several important businessmen. One of them was Shikaku, and Neji’s pulse quickened.

Ascending the steps, Neji saw that Naruto and Sasuke were seated to Neji’s right, and Shikamaru’s name was on a white placard to Neji’s left. Hiashi was apparently seated at the other VIP table. Acceptable, Neji thought. Now to find Shika…

Nervously, Neji glanced around the room, the view from the raised position better to see everyone. His eyes skimmed over bright gowns, laughing faces, and artfully positioned hair as he searched. Perhaps the Nara wasn’t here, yet, he thought.

Or perhaps he just wasn’t coming. Neji swallowed.

Then, as though on cue, a man walked through the double doors and into the Grand Hall. He wore a plain black suit and white shirt, and his hands were shoved deeply into pants’ pockets. Neji almost didn’t recognize Shikamaru, as his friend’s hair wasn’t up in its usual high tail. Instead, tonight it was down, the razored and choppy ends curling slightly in natural brown waves that ended at Shika’s shoulders. Even from this distance, Neji could read the nervousness and hesitancy in Shika’s body, his shoulders hunched and eyes casting shiftily around the room. 

And then Neji spotted the bright red flower in Shika’s lapel, and instantly tension uncoiled along his spine. His face relaxed into a small smile, and he started walking in Shika’s direction in long, easy strides.

Shikamaru looked over and spotted Neji as he drew closer, and the man froze. Neji glided through the parting waves of guests, smiling and nodding at the polite greetings without bothering to look and see who spoke. His eyes were only for Shika, and Neji held Shika’s gaze until he stopped next to his friend, Neji’s lips still in a slight smile. Shika’s eyes grew wider as Neji got closer, and then he finally looked down when Neji stopped.

But not before Neji spotted a generous amount of appreciation and anxiousness in Shika’s gaze.

“Shikamaru,” Neji said, canting his voice into low and soothing tones. “I’m so glad you decided to join us.”

Not looking up, Shika nodded. “Didn’t have much choice,” he said. “Dad insisted, and he’s right: the Preserve does need to be represented.” 

“Well, that’s undoubtedly true,” Neji agreed. “But all the same,” Neji reached up and lightly touched the flower in Shika’s lapel with one long, slender finger. “I’m glad you decided to come wearing this.”

Shika glanced up at Neji, then, his lips slightly parted. Then he nodded and shifted his gaze away again. Neji uttered a little laugh and lightly squeezed Shika’s upper arm. To any observer, it would look like Neji just complimented Shika’s suit. Neji itched to touch Shika – put an arm around him, pull him into an embrace, do something to sooth him. But he couldn’t do that here without drawing attention. So instead he took a step back and made a small sweeping gesture. “Let me show you to our table, then. I believe the meet-and-greet is almost over.”

Shika nodded and fell into step behind Neji as the two men headed back to the front of the room. A small, round man stood up at the podium. “May I have everyone’s attention?" the round man called. "If everyone could take their seats, we’d like to begin dinner.”

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ∞ Welcome to my second novel-length fanfiction, UNDERCURRENTS. This one remains an author and, I think it's safe to say, fan favorite. Previously, this sucker was only found on Y! (now defunct) and AFF (difficult to read/find/interact with). So I'm very happy it's found a home here. :) Hope you enjoy & thanks for reading.
> 
> ∞ For all information about Monoshizukanohi that you never knew you wanted to know, click [HERE](http://demented-dee.livejournal.com/12226.html).
> 
> ∞ I don’t own any characters in any fandom; I just entice them into doing things they never thought possible. The originals though, if present, are all mine. I also own the world, Monoshizukanohi, and all the places therein. 
> 
> ∞ Want more? Check out my other stories here or head over to my [Demented-Ink headquarters](https://www.demented-ink.com/). And make sure to stop by [Smoke Signals](https://www.demented-ink.com/smoke-signals) and keep in touch!
> 
> Much light, more love, and many, many baked goods.  
> ♥Dee


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone began moving  _ en masse _ , and Neji used the press of people to pause and then to touch Shika’s shoulder, as though directing him. Still Shika avoided Neji's gaze, but amiably walked to the raised platform. Neji couldn’t resist one more touch to Shika’s arm as he pointed out their seats. Enough, Neji admonished himself. Keep groping him in public and he’ll probably flee the scene.    
  
“Ah, ha!” cried a familiar voice. Naruto stomped onto the platform and yanked his and Sasuke’s chairs away from the table. He waited until Sasuke was gracefully seated before plopping unceremoniously down next to Neji.    
  
“You made it, eh, Shikamaru?” Naruto grinned, his expression feral.   
  
Shika looked at Naruto with equal parts distaste and amusement. “Parents pitched a fit,” he said. “So yeah, I’m here.”   
  
“Nice rose,” Sasuke said, startling all three other men. Naruto grinned, Neji’s face went blank, and Sasuke’s eyes danced with secret knowledge.   
  
“Uh, thanks?” Shika said. “Where’s yours?”   
  
“Oh, at home,” Sasuke said with a toss of his head. Naruto laughed.   
  
Neji made a noise somewhere between a hiss and disgusted grunt. “Honestly, you two.”   
  
“Sorry, Nej,” Naruto said with a shrug. “I can’t gag him in public.”   
  
“I’d like to see you try,” Sasuke said, challenging.   
  
“I just bet you would,” Naruto replied, focus shifting to his lover.   
  
Neji coughed, and Shika looked unimpressed. Neji bodily blocked Shika’s view of the two other men by turning sideways in his chair. “Just ignore them, Shika. Sasuke’s just being his usual troublesome self.”   
  
“Yeah,” Shika said, but he eyed Neji with intelligence sharp enough to cut water. “Troublesome.”   
  
Conversation stalled as the appetizer was served, and Neji happily let Naruto babble about London as the other guests at the table made idle chit chat. The table wasn’t full, the two seats next to Shikamaru remained empty, but Naruto managed to keep the rest of the group entertained through the main course and dessert. Neji amused himself by watching Shikamaru eat, eyes on the man’s mouth. 

 

Mind out of the gutter, Neji, he reprimanded himself. Again.   
  
If Shika noticed Neji’s attention, he didn’t show it. He ate his food, commented occasionally in the conversation, and kept his eyes off Neji.   
  
Eventually the plates were cleared, coffee and tea were served, and the alcohol flowed freely. Then the same round man cleared his throat into the microphone at the podium, and the fundraising speeches began. The room darkened – another benefit of electric candlelight as opposed to the real thing: dimmer switches. Shika shifted his chair so that he could view the stage better, and the position shoved his entire lower half beneath the table.   
  
A wicked idea caused the corners of Neji’s mouth to turn up. As the room darkened further for a video presentation of baby seals and the like, Neji turned his chair, too, and brought himself flush with the table and closer to Shika. He relaxed against the chair's back and put his hands in his lap. While his leg didn’t touch Shika’s, although if Neji sneezed it would, Shika’s leg and lap were easily within hidden reach.   
  
And the urge to touch was upon Neji again like a drug frenzy. Neji was a very sensation-oriented kind of guy. He loved fine fabrics, smooth metal, and warm skin. And he rarely ever allowed himself the pleasure of the last item on that list. It was his most forbidden fetish, he supposed: touch. Growing up in a house that was approximately as warm as a glacier, it really wasn’t a surprise.   
  
Keeping his face absolutely blank, Neji calmly reached out with one finger and lightly brushed Shikamaru’s leg. The wool nap of Shika’s suit was soft, and Neji suppressed a shiver. On the second pass of his finger, Shika stiffened and turned to glare at Neji. Shika's expression clearly said, “What are we, in elementary school?”   
  
Neji raised his eyebrows as if asking Shika what, exactly, was the problem. But despite his blasé attitude, he silently worried he’d overstepped his boundaries. Shika stared for a moment and then snorted softly. Neji heard the telltale mutter of, “Trouble,” in a barely audible whisper, and Neji unwound by a single degree.

 

Shika crossed arms in classic defensive posturing, but instead of shifting away from Neji, Shikamaru also crossed his legs so that his right ankle rested on his left knee. And in the process, he moved minutely closer to Neji so that their legs touched.   
  
Neji’s heart beat harder in his chest, and he barely contained the grin that tried to split his lips. He turned his face toward the video presentation and podium and looked vaguely interested.    
Under the table, however, Neji slid his hand over Shika’s narrow thigh and squeezed. Pleasure beat through Neji’s veins as he allowed himself to familiarize himself with the contours of Shika’s upper leg. He ran his fingertips over Shika’s thigh, smoothed over kneecap, and then slowly skimmed them back up to the juncture of leg and body. Neji really didn’t have a final goal in mind; he just wanted to touch. Yesterday he’d told Shika that he cared about Shikamaru as far more than a friend, and then Shika had shown up here, red rose at the ready. It told Neji that Shika was at least nominally comfortable with the idea of seeing or dating Neji. So touching wasn’t outside the realm of what was allowed.   
  
Right, Neji thought. And so much for all that talking I wanted to do, but it feels so illicitly good to be able to touch him like this. And Shika did move closer, after all.   
  
Besides, Neji thrilled at the hidden display of affection and was so hard for Shika that he could barely keep himself from ravishing the man on the stage in front of any who cared to watch. Hell, they could all watch. Neji, at least, would enjoy it. Neji absently fingered a fold in the fabric of Shika’s pants, and he turned his head to see how Shika was taking the attention. 

 

Feeling Neji’s gaze, Shika swallowed. Beneath the light caress, Neji felt the muscles work in Shika’s leg. They tensed and relaxed rhythmically for a few seconds. Experimentally, Neji pressed into the muscle with more force, massaging circles with his fingers. Shika’s lips parted.    
  
Smiling and not caring who saw, Neji continued the impromptu massage, moving slowly down and then back up Shika’s leg. When that grew mundane, Neji leaned forward and rested one arm on the table so that his hand could better slide to the tender back of Shika’s thigh. With a tiny sigh, Neji stopped massaging and pinched the skin – a slight pressure, nothing more. A strategic grope, really, with just the frosting of discomfort added for spice. 

 

Shika’s breathing hitched and stopped, and surprise coursed through Neji. Shika seemed to be responding rather well to this simple thing. He petted the back of Shika’s leg for a moment until Shika resumed breathing. Then Neji pressed the skin – harder and higher on Shika’s leg. This time, Shika jerked and was forced to cover it by shifting in the chair. But the shift allowed Neji’s hand to go higher, and he rolled the flesh of Shika’s inner thigh between thumb and fingers. Shika’s head dropped forward, and though Neji couldn’t see an expression, he felt Shika’s leg tremble. Neji applied light pressure to the skin, released it, and then casually brushed the back of his hand over Shika’s balls.   
  
For a few seconds, Shika didn’t move at all, nor did he breathe. Neji seized the opportunity and caressed Shika again, this time slowly dragging the backs of each finger over the tender, cloth-covered flesh. Lust coiled into a tight knot low in Neji's stomach, but then Shika jerked away from Neji’s hand. Neji covered that by carefully moving his arm to his own lap, trying not to kick himself for going too far. 

 

Shika hastily drank a bit of water, his hair obscuring his face. Neji watched, expression impassive but mind spinning. Was he upset? Was he aroused? The second thought was hopeful, the first more probable.   
  
Shika stood, his head still bowed, and he said something low, apologetic, and completely unintelligible to the rest of the table. Then he turned, walked quickly over to the stairs and down them, to the far wall, and, presumably, out of the hall. Neji followed his exit only as far as the stairs off the platform, not wanting to appear too interested. 

 

Inside, he panicked and his brain yelled at him to follow – immediately. Making a show of sitting up and frowning in concern, Neji leaned over to speak to Naruto, Sasuke, and the diplomat sitting beside Sasuke whose name escaped Neji at the moment. “I believe my friend is ill,” Neji whispered. “Please excuse me, and give my apologies to the rest of the table.”   
  
Naruto frowned, as though also concerned, then grabbed Neji’s arm. He leaned in to speak directly in Neji’s ear, “Need a rubber?”    
  
Neji managed to keep his face in a frown. Thankfully, exasperation and concern looked much the same. He shook his head, freed himself of Naruto’s grip, and then followed Shika’s path to the exit.   
  
Back in the lobby, Neji glanced around quickly to see if he could spot Shikamaru. He needed to find Shika and apologize. Or possibly continue what they started. Neji didn’t know which would happen or was appropriate, and he had to find Shika to figure that out. He felt slightly ill when he didn’t see the other man, but then his brain began to analyze.   
  
_ If I were aroused, unfocused, nervous, and possibly angry, where would I go? _ __   
  
Neji spied a roped-off darkened hallway. It led to another wing of The Palace set aside for meetings but currently not prepared for guests. Neji swiftly walked over, jumped the velvet rope, and started down the hallway.   
  
Ten paces later and Neji was in complete darkness. He paused to let his eyes adjust and listened. For long seconds, he didn’t hear a thing. Then, faintly, he heard a door click. Neji’s feet were moving before he thought twice. Darkness, darkness, and more darkness. Where the hell could Shika have gone?   
  
Neji sighed in exasperation and then saw a patch of light to his right. It wasn’t an actual light – just a lightened swath of pitch black. Neji moved cautiously toward it, and was rewarded when his hand met a wooden door. The door had a glass pane in it, and through that pane, Neji saw a window and carpet illuminated by the full moon.   
  
As quietly as possible, hand trembling slightly in anticipation, Neji opened the door and shut it just as quietly behind him. The light from the moon was brighter on this side of the door, and Neji saw he was in a lounge of sorts. Winged back chairs and a low couch clustered in one corner, and a massive billiards table took up most of the space in the center of the room. The window was very tall and framed by – thankfully – open heavy drapes. There was a nook of darkness to Neji’s right, and he could just make out shelves full of books.    
  
Neji squinted and listened. Then he heard it – breathing. “Shikamaru?” Neji's voice was just above a whisper.   
  
For a moment, there was only the sound of breathing, until, finally fabric rustled. “You weren’t supposed to follow,” Shika said in his typical bored tone.   
  
“I missed that memo,” Neji replied in the same tone. “I thought it prudent to come find you.”   
  
“Well, congratulations.”   
  
Neji frowned and his mind tripped over itself trying to figure out Shika’s tone and actions. Did Neji go too far at the table? Was Shika regretting coming here tonight? “I can go?” Neji made it a question, though it made him equal parts angry and miserable to ask.   
  
For a moment, Shika didn’t say a thing, and Neji’s heart pounded in his ears. Then, quietly, from somewhere in the room: “No.”   
  
Relief washed over Neji. Okay, so Shika wasn’t angry enough to just call everything off. Neji took a step into the room, and his foot encountered a thick rug. “What’s wrong?”   
  
Shika drew a shuddering breath that Neji heard across the room. “I think I underestimated the impact that you and what you’ve said have had on me.”   
  
Neji stopped trying to search and see and merely stood still. That sort of admission from Shika was rare; he enjoyed being right and was irritatingly good at it. “I understand,” Neji said reasonably. “I know I dropped a lot into your lap yesterday.”   
  
“More than I think you know,” Shika said. “But it’s not entirely a bad thing.”   
  
And that meant that it wasn’t all good, either. Dammit. What did he miss? What was the issue, here? Neji worked to keep his face neutral. Just because he still couldn’t see Shika didn’t mean Neji was invisible to the other man. “It’s not?” Neji asked.   
  
A rustle; movement again. Neji’s eyes shifted rapidly around. Still nothing; one entire side of the room was completely dark and Neji couldn’t get a feel for how much space was there. Shika’s voice was reasonably close, but…   
  
“Of course not,” Shika replied, more confident. “I mean, my god, look at you, Neji. You’re… _ you _ . And we’ve known each other for years. Just because I somehow overlooked how you feel doesn’t mean it’s a bad thing. Anyone would be lucky to be pursued by you. I knew what I was doing when I wore a rose here tonight; I wanted to… continue our conversation.”   
  
Well, thank God. That was verbal confirmation of what Neji took the rose to mean, and it was fantastic to hear. But Neji worried about Shika’s admission that it bothered him that Neji’s feelings went unobserved. That was the sort of thing Shikamaru hated: missing something he later deemed obvious. Neji crossed to the billiards table and rested a hand on the wooden edge, listening and looking while appearing to do neither.   
  
“But it…” Shika let out an irritated sigh. “You and this situation are reminding me of some things that I thought were in the past.” He paused. “But apparently I was wrong about that, too.” Bitter.   
  
It wouldn’t do to let Shika get too angry with himself. He sulked for weeks when that happened. Neji thought fast. “Shika, things of an emotional nature can leave behind land mines.”   
  
“No,” Shika said, and Neji somehow managed not to wince.    
  
“I mean, you’re right – they can – but that’s not the case with me. I just didn’t want to… completely cope, I suppose. Too much trouble, and I honestly didn’t think I’d need to. I thought I was being careful, and then you waltz in with a goddamned stag-shaped bomb…” He made a frustrated noise in the darkness, and Neji ached all over.   
  
Neji would not panic. No matter how self-deprecating and frustrated Shika sounded. He could fix this – he knew it. He  __ had to fix this…even if he had no idea what the hell he was fixing or why.    
“Let me help,” Neji said. “Talk to me.” 

 

_ Yes, this is just a great venue for a deep chat: a dark, strange room where I can’t see you or gauge your expression. Perfect.  _ __   
  
Neji stifled a sigh. No matter. He’d do anything for Shika.   
  
There was a long silence punctuated only by soft breathing and the faint ticking of a clock. “What do you want, Neji?” Shika finally asked. His voice was low and soft, and Neji didn’t think Shika meant only here and now in this room. 

 

Beating back anxiety, Neji stepped away from the table, eyes still searching. At least that question had a simple answer: “You,” he said, honestly. “Just you. Will you come out of the dark?”   
  
Again, silence reigned. Neji bit back a frustrated noise of his own, and then stopped moving to turn in a slow half-circle. The room was full of darkened patches and heavy furniture. When he moved again, his leg bumped into a low side table, and he grimaced.   
  
Ignoring Neji’s question, Shika spoke: “If you did your so-called research, then…” he paused, as though trying to catch his breath or build up courage. “Then you know it’s been a while since I was with anyone.” His voice was rough and rushed.   
  
“Actually,” Neji replied. “I didn’t know that.”   
  
Shika snorted, and Neji felt triumph surge as he managed to locate the direction from which the noise came. There – Shika was over there near that corner.   
  
“I wouldn’t lie to you, Shikamaru. I never have, and I never will.” Neji’s tone was a little harsh. He could appreciate that Shika felt overwhelmed, but trying to have this conversation here was insane. Plus, Shika’d nearly called him a liar with that derisive snort.   
  
“You won’t?” Shika said after a moment, voice small and child-like. Neji immediately recalculated his frustration. Something was absolutely up – something much larger than a mere bad break-up. What had started out as some simple physical flirting had apparently triggered emotional fallout for Shika. Neji’s mind raced ahead pulling together information and details.    
  
“No, Shika, never,” Neji said tenderly. It was the absolute truth.   
  
Again, there was no immediate answer, and Neji grit his teeth with the tension. He needed to see Shika – to touch and comfort and hold. This damned distance was intolerable.    
  
“Okay,” Shika said softly. 

 

Neji saw a shadow shift, and he took a step toward it. “How long has it been since you were with someone?” Neji asked, both to keep Shika talking and because he was curious.   
  
“Over a year,” Shika replied, his voice closer. The moving shadow got clearer, and as Neji’s eyes finally adjusted to the dimness, he could now make out Shika’s form. The other man leaned against the wall with head down and hands behind his back. The pose seemed unnatural for Shika, as though the weight of memory was too exhausting to remain upright.

  
“Why so long?” Neji asked. He had a hard time imagining a world where Shika couldn’t get a date. And he wanted to keep Shikamaru talking.   
  
Silence again. Neji paused and saw the pattern: Shika spoke when Neji stopped searching. Since Neji knew where Shika was, he took the opportunity to turn a different way – seemingly to search elsewhere. It worked.   
  
“You know about Kiba,” Shika said. “Do you know…anything else…about me?” Shika’s voice was still soft and hesitant. 

 

Neji’s mouth formed a thin line as he quickly analyzed what to say. Neji would be damned if he said anything that made Shika more anxious. “I know you’re one of my oldest friends,” he said, comforting. “I know I care for you, and I know that it makes me happy that you came here tonight wearing the rose.”   
  
“So you don’t know, then,” Shika whispered. It wasn’t a question – more like a relieved statement.   
  
“What don’t you want me to know, Shika?” Neji asked the non-Shika darkness. “There’s absolutely nothing you could tell me that would change my opinion of you.”   
  
“Don’t make me tell you.” A rushed, harsh whisper. “Please, not now.” Shika breathed heavily in the darkness, like speaking took everything out of him.   
  
The pleading in the words was so naked and so unlike his friend that it made Neji turn back to the Shika-shadow. The phrasing and emphasis bothered Neji; he couldn’t  _ make _  Shika do anything if Shika didn’t want to. Shika had to know that; had to know that Neji would never…   
  
…unless…   
  
No, that didn’t make sense. Kakashi said Shika and Kiba dated but didn’t play. But the tone of voice, like Shika was nearly laid bare. Neji frowned hard enough to hurt.   
  
Taking several steps forward, Neji stopped the advance, considering. He put his arms behind his back, hands grasping alternate elbows. It was both an effort to keep him from grabbing Shika in an unwanted embrace and to show the apparently skittish man that he meant no harm.   
  
“Okay, Shika,” Neji softly agreed. “You don’t have to tell me right now.” For a painful second, the blazing need to know, to understand, what had Shika so distressed overrode everything else: the desire to soothe and comfort, to continue their activities from the table, to hold. Neji swallowed and shoved everything aside. Shika would tell him some other time – some more appropriate time. 

 

Right now Neji needed to do what was best for Shika. The man sounded like he might break. “Instead of that, then, can you tell me why you wore the rose?” Neji asked in what he hoped was his most calming and soothing tone. Focus on something positive; get Shikamaru's mind away from bad memories.   
  
“I liked your gift,” Shika said. Neji took a small step closer to the man against the wall.    
  
“And I wanted to be here. I wanted to do…” Shika paused for a long moment. “Wanted to, I don’t know, make you happy. I don’t understand enough right now – why you waited until now to tell me, why me of all people. I know you said Lee inspired this but…” Shika shifted and ran one hand over his face and through his hair. Then he put his arm back and slumped forward.    
  
“I could do 100 things right now, and at least ninety percent of them would be smarter than having this conversation. This is neither the time nor the place to talk about the past. But all I want…” Shika bit his lip. Neji’s heart soared and alarm bells sounded all at the same time. 

 

_ Land mines, indeed. But he wants me here, and that’s really all that matters. _ __   
  
Neji took another step closer. Now one long stride would put him next to Shika, and Neji saw that while Shika’s head was turned slightly down and to one side, eyes gazed in Neji’s direction.    
  
“Do you want me to go, Shika?” Neji asked.   
  
“No.”   
  
Neji took a deep breath. He had to know, but it was damned hard to ask. “Did you mind what I did at the table?”    
  
“No,” Shika said, voice barely audible.   
  
Neji was both relieved and instantly aroused. It occurred to him that he might not survive the night at this rate. The tension and emotion in the room were palatable, suffocating. But Neji refused to let go of this puzzle, and Shika wanted him there. “Do you want me to come closer?” Neji whispered, knowing Shika could hear him.    
  
“Promise me something first,” Shika said, clear and concise.   
  
“What’s that?” Neji asked.   
  
“Promise me that you won’t… that tonight…” Neji saw Shika shift and could almost hear the mental berating for not being able to spit it out.   
  
The pieces of the Shika Puzzle began to fly together. Kakashi’s information, the date with Kiba, years since last relationship, Shika’s tone of voice…    
  
_ “I know some things, too.” _   
  
“No pain tonight, got it?” Shika’s voice cut through the room. The words were biting, edged in anger. More at himself, Neji thought, for having to say them. For  __ needing to say them.   
  
Realization hit Neji like a physical blow. Apparently, his research was both accurate and incomplete. 

 

He was going to kill Kakashi. And possibly several other people.   
  
Neji understood a few things in quick succession. First, what Shikamaru knew of Neji probably had to do with his partial ownership in a club called Break. That information probably came from Kiba. But what Shika knew was likely more hearsay than fact, speculation by association, or complete untruth.    
  
Second, someone had hurt Shika in the past – apparently badly enough to make him gun-shy about dating at all. Maybe about humanity in general.   
  
Quick images of Kiba – face full of need and domination – flashed through Neji’s mind. But that couldn’t be right. Kiba was intense, but he’d never hurt someone without their express and specific permission. Of that Neji was entirely sure. Neji was also sure that Kakashi would have known something and told Neji when initially asked. Kakashi didn’t really hold much back when asked a direct question. 

 

Okay, cancel Kakashi’s death warrant for the moment.   
  
So it was someone else who hurt Shika, probably someone from more than a year ago, as that’s when Shika hooked up with Kiba. Furthermore, it had to be someone from out of town or at least outside of Neji’s information circle, because while he knew Shika and Kiba dated, he hadn’t known until that moment that Shika dabbled in the Scene, too.   
  
Neji’s brain struggled for a few seconds in information overload. “No pain ever if you don’t want that, Shika,” Neji managed, voice kind. He blew out a puff of air, stored away the anger at the unknown asshole who’d hurt Shika, and calmed his mind. Later, he told himself, he would have time to sort that out. For now he needed to act.   
  
Neji briefly thought about calling everything off. He could walk over, hug Shika, and say now wasn’t the time for the physically intimate side of things.   
  
But he quickly dismissed that idea as fast as it had arrived. It was obviously hard for Shika to admit this much, and Neji didn’t want to do anything that made him appear less than completely accepting and happy for the new knowledge. And Shika’d said Neji should stay. So, for now, he needed to show Shika that he wasn’t some monster with a penchant for using bullwhips on the unsuspecting.  Neji would let Shika drive and give him plenty of ways out.   
  
Mind made up, Neji chose his words carefully. “May I come closer, Shikamaru?” Neji asked. 

  
_ Please say yes, oh please. _ __   
  
Shika looked up, finally meeting Neji’s eyes. He seemed a bit more like the Shika whom Neji knew and loved, but Neji also saw the defiance there. I dare you, said the gaze.   
  
Everything about tonight was turning out to be much more complicated than Neji originally planned.   
  
~*~


	4. Chapter 4

Neji forced his face neutral and quietly waited on an answer. The waiting made the defiance falter a little…and Neji saw need, too.

_Oh, Shika…let me. Just let me._

Oceans receded and new stars were born while Shika debated.

“Okay,” Shika finally said.

Neji reached Shika in one long stride, uncrossing his arms from behind his back. Shika didn’t move, although his head pressed into the wall at Neji’s sudden proximity, and his breath blew harshly out his nose.

“Shika,” Neji whispered and he dropped every mask and let his face show everything he felt. Shika’s eyes widened. Neji merely stood close, his face tilted toward Shikamaru, hands hovering at his own sides.

“May I touch you?” Neji asked. If Shika’d been hurt like Neji suspected, getting permission at every phase would probably be a wise move. It’d help Shika feel more in control.

Looking into Neji’s eyes, Shika's gaze softened and his lips parted. He nodded.

Neji started by reaching down, gently grasping Shika’s forearms, and then pulling Shika’s arms from behind his back. He clasped Shika's hands, felt the nervous dampness of the palms. Slowly Neji raised one of Shika’s hands to his mouth. 

Neji’s breath ghosted over skin, and his eyes never left Shika’s as he moved.

“May I?” Neji asked, face hovering over Shika’s palm.

Shika licked his lips, and Neji saw his shoulders relax. Shika nodded again.

Neji stared at Shika as he lightly kissed and then licked Shika’s palm. Then he kissed the inner wrist and lowered Shika’s arm. Neji slowly moved his hands up Shika’s arms, still watching as Shikamaru’s breath quickened, his eyes widened, and body eased. Oh, Neji wanted to devour this man, but he forced himself to go slowly. He wanted to savor this – the first touches, the first kiss.

“Can I take this off?” Neji asked when his fingers reached Shika’s shoulders. He pinched the fabric of the dress jacket to emphasize his point. Quicker this time, Shika nodded, and then Neji slipped his fingers under the collar. Shika leaned forward and Neji slid the jacket off and then turned to toss it over the back of a chair.

When Neji turned back, he leaned his body into Shika’s, pressing him against the wall. Shika gasped and Neji’s eyes widened. He reached and fingered a bit of Shika’s hair, and it was as soft as Neji expected it to be. He sighed in happiness and ran his fingers along the back of Shika’s skull, feeling and caressing.

“I love your hair down,” Neji whispered.

Neji felt tentative arms enclose his waist and he smiled. “Shika,” Neji whispered, his mouth hovering over the other man’s. Neji could feel Shikamaru’s breath on his lips, and he nearly trembled himself. “May I kiss you?”

Shika’s breath hitched audibly and his eyes slid closed. The arms around Neji’s waist tightened. “Yeah,” Shika whispered.

Neji leaned harder into Shika as he moved his mouth and brushed his lips against Shika’s. His tongue licked at Shika’s lower lip, and then, with a near-growl, Shika kissed Neji. Eyes wide for a second of pleasant surprise, Neji kissed back. Their mouths moved and slid over one another, and it was Shika who deepened the kiss, his tongue darting into Neji’s open mouth. Shika tasted like the chocolate soufflé served earlier as dessert, and Neji closed his eyes and lost himself for several breathless moments.

Finally, he was kissing Shika – finally. And Neji couldn’t bring himself to care if this was too much or too little for Shika. Neji trusted Shika enough to tell him if he should stop, and Neji knew his control was good enough that for tonight, it wouldn’t go much further than kissing and touching.

Thought vanished from Neji for a second when he felt the hands at his waist move to wrap in his hair, and he felt fingers quest up and find the clasp.

“Just pull,” Neji said, breaking away from the kiss barely long enough to give instruction before devouring Shika’s mouth again. He felt Shika tug at the clasp, trying to be gentle, and then he gave up and yanked it down and off. Neji didn’t mind in the least; he liked his hair pulled. He moaned a bit to show it was all for the good, and then Shika’s hands wove into his long hair: stroking, feeling. Neji hummed in pleasure. Then he felt Shika’s hands move to his shoulders.

“Get this off,” Shika said against Neji’s lips and yanked at the collar of the suit jacket.

“Take it off me, then,” Neji said and dropped his hands to his sides. He leaned down and kissed the skin of Shika’s neck before pulling the flesh into his mouth and sucking gently. Shika panted but managed to tug and pull at the jacket until it was off Neji’s shoulders. Gravity helped with the rest, and once his hands were free, they were back on Shika, one on his face and the other at his side.

“No mark there,” Shika panted. “Too visible.”

Neji grunted in protest against Shika’s neck but released the skin.

“Then tell me where I can mark you,” Neji said. He reached down and squeezed Shika’s ass. Fuck he was perfect and practically edible.

“I like…” Shika broke off with a fluttering breath as Neji bit an earlobe.

“Chest. Here.” Shika reached up one hand and undid the first three buttons of his shirt, exposing flesh as he went. Neji drew back and looked down at the expanse of skin and then back up into Shika’s eyes, naked hunger in his gaze.

Neji undid another button and then drew the fabric aside. He licked at Shika’s collar bone and then kissed one extremely toned pectoral. Shika enjoyed running on the Preserve, and the benefits of his one strenuous activity were evident in the hard muscles beneath Neji’s hands and mouth. Shika turned his head toward the wall, and Neji could feel his heart pounding like a caged bird as he kissed a wet trail to one pert nipple. When he swiped his tongue over the hardened flesh, Shika jerked under his hands.

“Sens-sensitive,” Shika gasped.

_Oh, gods, Shika, the things I’m going to do to you later if you’ll let me._

Neji licked a light circle around the nub and teased the flesh until Shika panted. Then he sucked hard without warning and bit down with an experimental pressure.

“Neji!” Shika hissed and he bucked under Neji’s hands and mouth. Neji took that as a good sign and bit harder, which earned him a high-pitched mewl and hands scrabbled at his back and hair.

Neji moved to one side and pulled warm skin into his mouth, biting and marking. Each suck earned him a whine of need from Shika, and Neji stopped himself from throwing the man to the ground and fucking him senseless.

No, not yet…not this time…patience, damnit, patience, Neji chanted to himself.

Instead, he released the skin and moved back to Shika’s mouth while his hands reached down and grabbed Shika’s ass again. He ground Shikamaru’s pelvis against his own, letting Shika feel his hardness and reveling in Shika's. He closed his eyes and groaned, pulling away from Shika’s mouth.

“Fuck,” Neji hissed.

“Fuck yes,” Shika whispered at the same time with the same need.

Neji barked a laugh and his eyes locked onto Shika’s gaze. He grinned and, keeping one hand on Shika’s ass, he slid the other around to cover Shika’s erection through the loose cloth of his pants.

“Finish what we started earlier?” Neji asked, eyes at half mast and head tilted toward Shikamaru's mouth.

Shika’s eyes squeezed shut, he let out a breathy moan, and then he leaned into Neji, clutching at him almost desperately. The intensity of the reaction startled Neji, and he was immediately cautious again. Control snapped back like a rubber band. He lightened his touch, but Shika pushed back into his hand with a greedy sound. Neji kissed Shika’s hair and his cheek. Gently and slowly he stroked Shika through the fabric, losing himself for a second in the sheer thrill of touching Shika like this. His own cock ached and his body felt feverish.

“May I?” Neji whispered into Shika’s ear, the other man’s face still buried in his shirt. Shika trembled all over. “Shika?” Neji asked, concerned.

“Sorry,” Shika said, his voice slightly muffled. “No one’s really ever…” He trailed off and tightened his grip around Neji’s neck and back.

“No one’s ever what, Shika?” Neji asked. He traced his fingers over Shika’s hardness and kept the touches light.

“Just this,” Shika muttered. He shifted so his forehead rested on Nej’s shoulder making it easier to speak. “No one’s ever just kissed me or asked me or…done this. There was always…something else going on, and…” The rushed and embarrassed words made Neji angry and oddly desperate.

What in God’s name had happened to Shika?

Neji grit his teeth. Later, he thought. Later details can be gathered and heads will roll. For now…

“We can stop,” Neji said and stilled his hand. “Just say the word, Shika, and I’ll-"

“No.” Shika grabbed Neji’s hand. “Don’t go.” Desperate again.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Neji said softly. And while a tiny part of him wanted to back away from this emotional maelstrom and reassess, Neji knew he would never forgive himself.

Shika’s grip on Neji’s wrist lightened but his other hand twisted into the fabric of Neji’s shirt.

“I want this,” Shika said, but his voice was rushed, frantic and frustrated. “But I can’t do…and I can’t let you…or I shouldn’t let you…there’s too much in my head and I can’t sort it all out or explain everything, but I still want it. Feel like I’ll fuckin’ explode if you leave, and…” He broke off with a noise of pure frustration.

Neji understood – Shika’s personal hell would have to be indecision caused by an unsolvable problem. One quick plan and an intuitive leap later and Neji wrapped his arms around Shika. He reached one hand up and stroked over the incredibly soft hair and hoped that Shika couldn’t hear Neji’s heart pounding like he was one mile eight of a marathon.

“I don’t have any goals other than making you feel good,” Neji said. “No pain, no games, just my hands on you and that’s all. And this is about you, not me. I get you off and then we see.” He paused and it took every bit of control he had to make the next words come out evenly. “Sound okay?”

Shika’s chest heaved with a couple of breaths. “And…you want…that’s what you want?” Shika sounded child-like again. Neji frowned. He would think it pretty obvious what he wanted, but maybe Shika just needed to hear him say it. All right, he could do that.

Neji shifted Shika in his arms and leaned to speak in his ear. “What I want is to make you come. But I won’t do anything without your permission first.”

Shika shuddered all over and then uttered a noise made of need. “Yes. Okay, yes, please, Neji…”

Neji hummed his approval and relief against Shika’s hair. Then he glanced around the room, cock throbbing as he thought of what he wanted to do. He intended to make this the best fucking hand job Shika could ever imagine. That meant the wall or floor just wouldn’t do.

“Good, then,” Neji said and then he gently removed Shika’s hands and stepped away.

The couch, he decided. Definitely.

Shika looked at Neji expectantly. Gone was the lazy Shika, and there was no trace of his earlier defiance or bitterness. His eyes were wide as he looked at Neji; eager.

“Come here,” Neji said and tugged on Shika’s hand. Neji marveled at the semi-dazed and aroused Shika, his expression so adorable Neji couldn’t resist pulling him back in for a kiss. Then he turned and led Shika over to the front of the couch.

Yes, this would do nicely.

Neji turned back and fingered another button on Shika’s shirt. “I’m going to take this off, okay?”

As Shika nodded again, Neji’s fingers were already moving. In seconds the shirt was off and Neji paused, admiring. He gazed at the sleek and solid muscles of Shika’s arms, the clearly defined indentations of firm abs. The pants hung low showing off the deep cut of Shika’s pelvis, lovely lines pointing enticingly toward Shikamaru’s cock. Neji murmured his approval, and he swore Shika blushed as he looked away.

Moving quickly, Neji shifted behind Shika and then he gracefully sat down on the couch, pulling Shika with him. Shika made a startled noise, but went along for the ride. Neji grabbed a pillow and stuffed it behind his back and then arranged it so that Shika sat between his legs. He pulled Shika flush with his body, and Shika helped, letting Neji’s hands guide him.

“Lean back,” Neji whispered, and Shika complied. He was high enough that he had to tilt his head back to reach Neji’s shoulder, but the position allowed Neji’s long arms to wrap easily around Shika’s body.

“Good,” Neji whispered and kissed Shika’s neck. “Just like that.”

Then Neji skimmed his hands along Shika’s bare chest and torso, tickling over his ribs. Shika squirmed and gasped, and Neji smiled evilly. When one hand easily covered Shika’s hard length again while the other hand snaked up to caress a nipple, Shika twitched and looked down. Neji could practically hear the click as Shika understood the plan.

“That’s right,” Neji said and licked a hot line up Shika’s neck. “This way, we both get to watch me work.”

Then, surprising Neji again, Shika moaned loudly and writhed. He didn’t try to get away, exactly, but he turned his face into Neji’s neck and trembled. Neji felt hot kisses on his skin punctuated by pants of breath, and he had to think hard about not coming himself.

Instead, Neji distracted himself by reaching both hands up and pinching Shika’s nipples. He did it harder than last time and Shika nearly came off the couch, crying out.

Holy _God_ but that was hot.

“Shika,” Neji whispered. “Is this okay? Is this what you want?” He kept working Shika’s flesh, and then he twisted to kiss Shika’s temple.

For a moment, Shika didn’t answer. Instead, he reached down and behind Neji, and Neji felt Shika’s hands grab the pillow that was supporting Neji’s back. Neji closed his eyes and suppressed a moan.

“Yeah,” Shika panted. “That…that’s good.”

Neji practically purred and then let himself go as he traced and memorized the feel of Shika’s skin. He ran his hands along muscles and ribs, reached up to knead into the muscles of Shika’s neck, making his head fall to one side. Goose bumps broke out over Shika’s skin, and Neji shifted his hands back to the pebbled nipples. Shika’s gasps made Neji shiver.

“Does this…do I…” Neji heard the falter in Shika’s voice. He released the abused bits of sensitive skin and slid his hands down to Shika’s waist. When he fingered the buckle of Shika’s belt, Shika's breathing hiccoughed.

“Is this what you want?” Shika asked, breathless.

“Oh, yeah, Shika,” Neji husked. “This is definitely what I want.”

Shika whimpered and his hips bucked.

Neji shook his head. “Say you want me to touch you again, first.” Neji was only half-teasing; he wanted the reassurance, too.

Shika moaned – loudly. “Yes…God, yes, please…” Shika panted between the words and rolled his head away from Neji’s neck.

“Good, Shika, so good,” Neji nearly cooed. Then he undid Shika’s belt, unbuttoned the pants, and with what he hoped was agonizing slowness, he lowered Shika’s zipper. Neji reached inside and untucked Shika’s erection from underwear and pants, moving fabric out of the way with the other hand. He felt Shika’s arms flex as he held on to the pillow behind him, and Neji loved the way Shika took his hands out of the equation.

“Keep your hands there,” Neji commanded softly. “And look down.”

Shika made a noise behind tightly closed lips and obeyed. His breath caught from both the sight and the sensation as Neji made a circle of forefinger and thumb and stroked up Shika’s shaft.

“Oh,” Shika panted. “Neji, _oh._ ”

“Tell me how you like it,” Neji whispered and bit down on the flesh of Shika’s neck. He shifted his grip to full fist and stroked slowly.

“Anyway you do,” Shika breathed.

Neji thought about that for a second and stored the information away for later. He hummed against Shika’s shoulder.

“Okay,” Neji said and repressed an evil grin. Neji loved sensation, after all. The more the better. He quickly moved his hand to the head of Shika’s leaking cock and twisted his fist over every sensitive part at once.

Shika grunted and breathed through clenched teeth, but still looked down like Neji wanted.

Neji suckled the salty skin at the junction of Shika’s shoulder and neck and let his hand explore: one stroke up, thumb swirl around the crown, then several slow pumps. Shika tried to hold back a throaty moan and failed, the noise sounding broken. Neji kissed and bit Shika’s shoulder.

Then Neji reached out with his free hand and steadied Shika’s cock at the base, pulling skin almost taut. He ran his other hand back up to the weeping crown and placed his thumb under the near side of the head. Moving slowly to drag out the sensation and broadcast what he was going to do, he bent his thumb until his blunted nail dug slightly into the tender, sensitive skin. Shika stopped breathing and held still. Then Neji dragged the nail in a slow trail up over the head, through the slit at the top, and then down the other side. Shika shuddered, hard, and his cock wept thick slicks of precome.

“Oh fuck, fuck, _fuck_!” Shika growl-hissed.

Neji did it again, dragging the nail slowly back along the same path.

Shika let loose a long and loud, “ _Ah_!” and Neji had mercy. He shifted his grip and stroked Shika, his fist keeping a good pressure. He licked Shika’s neck and released the base of Shika’s cock to run the free hand up to play with his nipple. He pinched several times, each press slightly harder than the last. Shika made incoherent sounds and his cock leaked even more.

“Mmm,” Neji hummed. “I love a man who gets good and wet.”

Shika trembled all over. He almost leaned his head back but snapped forward at the last second, still obeying. Neji’s cock pulsed at that. Obedience just did it for him.

_Fuck. Yes._

“You can lean your head back if you tell me one thing you like,” Neji whispered.

Shika licked his lips, and Neji saw his eyes shift to nervously glance back at Neji.

“I like harder strokes.” Shika paused to swallow. “And if you do that thing with your nail again…I-I’ll probably come.” Shika trembled in Neji’s arms. “And…and if you play with my balls, I’ll come faster,” he whispered.

A combination of searing heat, fierce affection, and harsh possession swept over Neji. He wrapped one arm around Shika and held him tightly. Then he carefully calculated his next words, almost certain of the effect they would have.

Neji sighed happily and nibbled Shika’s earlobe. “That was perfect, Shika,” Neji said into Shikamaru's ear. “You telling me that pleases me very, very much.”

Just as Neji suspected, Shika writhed at that last comment, his arms tightening, his breath coming fast and hard. His cock leaked over Neji’s hand making the glide even wetter. Then he turned his face into Neji’s neck and whimpered.

Neji smiled. Shika loved to please – he got off on it. Neji bet that just praising Shika while he lightly stroked him would be enough to get Shika off.

It was a dangerous sort of thing: it meant that Shika would rarely ever say no so long as someone told him he was pleasing. Neji let those thoughts join others that he wanted to contemplate later.

Raising a hand, Neji smoothed Shika’s sweaty hair behind one ear. Then Neji carefully shifted to one side just enough to pull Shika’s face gently away from his neck. Shika’s eyes were half-closed, glazed over, and he didn’t look up at Neji when he was moved.

Shika was lost to pleasure and utterly beautiful. The look confirmed every one of Neji’s suspicions. He licked his lips and didn’t try to stop himself as he moaned. Shika’s eyes squeezed tight, and he whimpered at the sound.

“So good, Shika,” Neji said against Shika’s mouth. “You’ve been so good for me.”

With those words, Shika went boneless in Neji’s arms. Neji kissed Shika once, nearly chaste, and then let him nuzzle back into his neck. Shika’s breath was warm and quick, pulse hammering.

Then Neji reached both hands around Shika. At first, he merely continued stroking. Then he gradually increased the pressure until Shika moaned. Neji kept up the pressure as he quickened the strokes, watching Shika’s body with a nearly-scalding intensity.

Moving his free hand quickly, he raked a nail over Shika’s nipple, earning a squirm, and then slowly slid his hand down. He pushed fabric away from Shika’s body and exposed enough skin to see Shika’s heavy balls pulled tightly against his body. Neji very lightly traced gentle fingers over the tender skin, and Shika’s breathing sped up to quick, staccato pants.

“Don’t hold back, Shika,” Neji whispered as he watched his hands work Shika’s skin. “Come when you want to.”

Shika gave a tiny cry against his neck and Neji nearly came again. Gritting his teeth, he kept up the pace on Shika’s shaft as he closed his other hand over Shika’s balls. He let his fingers roll them, caressing, and Shika keened against his throat. He did it again and earned the same reaction, and then he moved his other hand in a long, hard stroke up Shika’s dick. Quickly and precisely, he thumbed Shika’s wet slit and then traced a thumbnail over the slit and head again.

Shika stopped breathing, and his body tensed.

Neji dragged a nail again and squeezed Shika’s testicles – carefully, but firmly.

“Come for me, Shika.”

Shika made a choking sound.

“Neji!” Shika cried, arching his back as orgasm took him. Hot seed covered Shika’s stomach and chest. He shook and Neji gently stroked him through the climax. He nearly came yet again from the way Shika’s body tensed, trembled, and tensed again. Shika’s breathing reduced to startled gasps, until finally, after a sweet eternity, he collapsed back against Neji’s body.

Neji didn’t move for several minutes. Instead, he closed his eyes and relished the fierce sense of possession. Mine, he thought with each breath.

 _Mine_.

Swallowing and with control more or less back in place, Neji gently removed his hands and, after a second of feeling guilty, grabbed the tasseled throw over the couch. He’d send an anonymous donation to cover the dry-cleaning bill. He used the throw to clean Shika, being as gentle as possible. Then he zipped the quiet and still man up and redid the belt.

Neji wrapped his arms around Shika’s chest and gently rocked him. Shika’s face was still buried deeply in Neji’s neck, breathing growing gradually slower. After a few minutes, Shika pulled his arms from behind Neji and tucked them to his chest. Neji shifted and crossed one arm over both of Shika’s, sighing happily. His eyes closed, and Neji breathed in the scent of Shika’s sweat, skin, and sex.

After a few blissful moments, Shika suddenly tensed and sat up, surprising Neji for the hundredth time tonight. Shika turned toward Neji, and he watched as Shika’s expression went from perplexed to dismayed. Then Shika moved away and sat on the edge of the couch, letting his head fall forward into his hands.

“Shika-" Neji reached for him.

“Shit, Neji, just give me a minute.”

Neji withdrew his hand and swallowed, hurt. Anger threatened to boil up inside him, but he pushed it away. Instead, he waited, forcing his face into an expressionless calm. He, too, sat up, bending one leg and putting the other on the floor.

Shika sat that way for a while, breathing hard enough to make Neji’s lungs ache. Then he looked up at Neji’s face, and searched there for a second or two before traveling over Neji’s unclasped hair and disheveled clothing. Then Shika’s expression went from dismayed to despondent.

Shika shook his head and stood up, obviously rattled. “They need you back at the dinner.”

“Not as much as I need to be here,” Neji answered immediately.

“I have to go,” Shika said and grabbed his shirt, fingers flying to close buttons after he rammed his arms into the sleeves.

“If you think you must,” Neji replied. His voice was completely calm, but his mind was in an angry, hurting, flailing turmoil.

“Don’t do that thing with me,” Shika said sharply, pausing.

Neji startled. “Thing?”

“That thing you do when you’re pissed. You get all formal and…fucking peaceful.”

Neji scowled. “Believe me,” he said roughly. “I’m just about anything other than peaceful.”

Shika paused and trembled at that, and Neji stood up.

“Neji,” Shika said and took a step back. “I – you have to understand.” Shika waved his hands, as though flailing was an explanation.

“You actually have to tell me something for me to do any understanding,” Neji replied at the edge of patience.

“I know. Look…I can’t. Not yet. And I just can’t be here right now. And I know this was…I know this was important.” Shika looked like it was many other things aside from, “important” but it was the only thing he could actually say.

Shika looked up and met Neji’s gaze, imploring. “But I have to get away and clear my head and think. I’ll come by tomorrow and…” Shika glanced down at Neji’s body, shuddered, and then closed his eyes. “I’ll come by tomorrow.”

Then he turned to grab his jacket from over the back of the winged back chair. Neji took three powerful steps and grabbed the protesting Shika, forcing him into an embrace.

“Shika,” Neji purred and soothed his hands over hair and back. He was pissed, sure, but it didn’t have anything to do with his state of arousal and had everything to do with Shika’s sudden change of attitude and apparent shame. Not to mention the secrets he kept. Neji wanted – needed – to know everything that made Shika tick. He craved that knowledge like a thirsting man in a desert, and he knew they needed to talk. Neji mentally kicked himself for doing all this before questions were answered.

“This was important,” Neji said. “More than just important. It meant the world to me, actually.” Shika relaxed a little in his arms.

“And please come by my home tomorrow – I’ll be in all day.” Then Neji pulled away to look Shika in the eyes. When Shikamaru tried to look away, Neji grabbed his chin and made him meet his gaze.

“But don’t do it because you think you owe me. You don’t. I want you to come by because you want to and because it would make me happy to see you. I don’t care if you come by, shake my hand, and leave. Seeing you is plenty for me.” Neji paused and then added for the sake of honesty: “Well, that and knowing that you want to see me. That matters, too.”

Shika bit his lip.

“We have things to talk about,” Neji said and tucked hair behind Shika’s ear. “And I hope to talk about them sooner rather than later. But we do things on your time, not mine.”

Shika looked like he wanted to kiss Neji for that, but instead he just nodded.

“I’ll come by tomorrow,” he said softly. Then Shika backed away a couple of steps, turned, and left Neji standing in the dark.

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ∞ For all information about Monoshizukanohi that you never knew you wanted to know, click [HERE](http://demented-dee.livejournal.com/12226.html).
> 
> ∞ I don’t own any characters in any fandom; I just entice them into doing things they never thought possible. The originals though, if present, are all mine. I also own the world, Monoshizukanohi, and all the places therein. 
> 
> ∞ Want more? Check out my other stories here or head over to my [Demented-Ink headquarters](https://www.demented-ink.com/). And make sure to stop by [Smoke Signals](https://www.demented-ink.com/smoke-signals) and keep in touch!
> 
> Much light, more love, and many, many baked goods.  
> ♥Dee


	5. Chapter 5

Neji sighed and snapped the laptop closed with more force than necessary. He grabbed his glass of wine off the wicker table and drained it, throat working as he swallowed. He kept hoping the wine would calm his nerves and give him patience.

So far, it was just giving him a faint headache.

Putting the laptop aside, Neji stood and stretched, his movements cat-like. The late-afternoon air was pleasant, and a breeze ruffled his hair as he walked over to the porch railing. A crew of men had the Ferrari out in the driveway to clean and detail. Rosemary’s car was parked in front of the house, and she was inside organizing the chaos of Neji’s closet after his clothing fit last night before the gala. He could practically hear her disapproval of all the rumpled suits thrown about the room; but when Neji arrived home last night he’d been in absolutely no mood to deal with tidying. Instead, he dropped straight into bed and slept with his hand wrapped around his cell phone. Just in case a certain man called the following morning to announce his arrival.

Not that he’d ever admit that to anyone. Ever.

Now his iPhone lay on a chair on the covered side porch, and Neji refused to look at it again to get nothing but the same disappointment. It was only four. Shikamaru had many hours in the day left to appear and ease Neji’s…anxiety. 

_ "I’ll come by tomorrow." _

Sighing, Neji allowed a moment to recall the way Shika’s body tensed as he came, the way his face looked when he let himself go – trusting and needing Neji. The way he cursed through clenched teeth when something felt particularly good.

One of the detail men let out a loud laugh bringing Neji out of his thoughts. He rubbed at the bridge of his nose and then paced up and down the porch that ran along this side of the house, and if anyone asked he would just say he needed to stretch his legs. He absolutely was not fretting over whether or not Shika would actually show, and he wasn’t trying to relieve some of the worry concerning their future conversation.

The front door opened and after a moment, Rosemary peered around the corner of the house. Spotting Neji, she immediately headed toward him. In her hands she carried a tray heavy with finger foods and a tall glass of fresh lemonade. Rosemary was a small, compact woman of about 40 with dark hair and eyes. She’d been Neji’s housekeeper and occasional cook ever since he moved out of his uncle’s house some years ago. Neji loved her because she cleaned like a fiend and tolerated no nonsense.

“You didn’t eat lunch,” she said, setting down the tray. “Wine does not constitute a meal.”

Neji arched an eyebrow. “And crackers, brie, and pickles do?” he asked.

She arched an eyebrow right back at him. “Better than nothing. You’re skinny enough as it is; eat something and make me feel better about life.”

Neji almost smiled and then nodded, absently walking over to pick up a cracker. 

“Your closet is back in order, and the house is nearly done. I’m going to call that window company and get your glass done next week.”

“Thank you, Rosemary.” Neji half sat and half collapsed back into the porch chair. His blood practically boiled with irritation and impatience. Being housebound and waiting on Shikamaru without calling and demanding to know his whereabouts was just about to kill Neji.

“You need anything else?” Rosemary asked, eying the agitated man. “Dinner, maybe?”

Neji waved a hand. “I can cook, you know,” he said. The words sounded much more irritable than Neji intended.

Rosemary snorted. “You have that massive kitchen and all you ever cook is toast and tea. I’ll throw something together before I leave and put it in the fridge.” She looked at Neji, her gaze assessing. “You want me to make enough for two?”

Neji sighed and wished for more wine, but his head was really starting to ache. “Make as much as you want,” he said, and then winced at his tone. He stood.

“I’m sorry,” Neji said. “I’m not myself today. Thank you for the tray of food and for the dinner. Enough for tonight and tomorrow would be splendid.” Neji smiled, his lips nearly cracking in the effort.

Rosemary shook her head. “No need to apologize to me, sir. I’m just the help.” She smirked. “But if I were you, I’d fix whatever’s bothering you. I’ve never seen you like this.” 

“Believe me, Rosemary, I’m trying,” Neji said, his tone bitter.

Rosemary nodded her head respectfully, took the empty wine glass from Neji, and then went back inside. 

“Too bad I left fixing things up to someone else,” Neji grumbled. He went back to pacing.

An hour later and the detail men were almost ready to pull the Ferrari into the garage for the final touches. The tray of snacks was empty, though Neji didn’t recall tasting any of the food. The lemonade was fantastic, however.

Then, faintly, Neji heard a car approaching. He stilled, headache and irritation momentarily forgotten. Once he knew that it was indeed a car and that the car was coming up the driveway, Neji turned toward the back of the house. He threw open the doors off the dining room and nearly slammed them behind him. Almost angrily, Neji walked through a dining room and formal living room, and he stopped in the entryway. To his left was a rotunda with a gleaming white marble staircase that curved up to the second floor. To his right were the foyer and the front door. Neji stared at the dark wood as though waiting for it to catch on fire.

If that’s anyone other than Shika, I will not be held responsible for what I will do, Neji thought with a grimace. It would be a very bad day for a Jehovah’s Witness.

Neji took deep breaths as he waited and listened to footsteps mount the front steps and cross the porch. There was a brief hesitation and then the doorbell rang. Neji breathed in and out five times before finally walking over to the double front doors. He smoothed a hand over his hair, which was tied back in its usual low tail, and tugged on the hem of his gray v-neck shirt. Then he opened the left door.

Shika stood on the front porch gazing over at the men slowly pushing the Ferrari into the garage. He wore dark jeans and a forest green, long-sleeved shirt. His hair was up and his hands were buried in his pockets. He jumped at the sound of the door.

“Hello,” Neji said and smiled. He hoped Shika wouldn’t notice the death grip he had on the door handle.

“Hey,” Shika said. “That a new one?” He tilted his head toward the garage.

“Traded in the other one for the new model,” Neji answered. 

“It’s a nice color,” Shika said, looking back over at the car.

“Thanks. Come in?” 

_ Yes, please get in the house before I bodily drag you inside. _

“Oh, sure,” Shika mumbled and Neji closed the door behind his friend. 

“Sir? I put dinner in the fridge. There should be enough for-" Rosemary stopped when she reached the entryway and saw the two men. She looked at Shika and then back to Neji, and her features settled into something like smug satisfaction. Then she bowed politely to Shika.

“Good evening,” she said.

“Hi, Rosemary,” Shika said.

“Thank you for your help today, Rosemary,” Neji said. 

“Of course, sir. I’ll see you day after tomorrow.” She smiled a knowing smile at Neji and then quickly went to grab her things out of the hall closet. Neji didn’t even care about her looks – Shika was here, and that was all that mattered.

“Come on,” Neji said and walked through the rotunda heading toward the large family room in the back of the house. 

“You know this is only the second time I’ve ever been here?” Shika asked conversationally as he followed.

“Oh?” Neji absolutely knew how many times Shika’d been in his home. To the date and possibly to the number of steps he’d taken while on the premises.

“Yeah,” Shika said and paused on the elevated landing before following Neji down the steps into the room. 

“I was here for that Christmas party thing you threw a couple years ago and haven’t been back.”

“I apologize,” Neji said and stopped in front of a large, black leather chair. He turned to look at Shika and gestured for him to sit on the nearby couch.

Shika bit his lip and then looked up at the two-storey fireplace for a second. Then he turned and looked at a heavy wooden door that was different from the rest of the doors in the house.

“I remember wondering why that door was different and locked,” Shika mused. He looked back at Neji, his face unreadable.

“That’s the garage,” Neji replied mildly. 

Shika’s eyes narrowed. “Then it’s half as long as this house, which would give you plenty of room for all the cars. But you have the other garage for that.” 

Neji sighed. “Well, one can’t have too much storage space. Can I get you something to drink?” He really didn’t think talking about what lay behind that door would help matters this evening.

Shika shoved his hands back into his pockets, and shook his head. Then, thankfully, he crossed over and sat on the end of the couch closest to Neji’s chair.

Neji sighed in relief. Having Shika in his house after waiting all day to see if he’d show was both relaxing and torturous. He wanted to get up, pull Shika into a kiss, and then sit next to him while they talked. He wanted to do many things instead of talking, actually. But instead, he gripped the chair arms and tried to appear calm. Neji’d waited years to have this sort of conversation with Shika. No way was he screwing it up now.

“Shika, I-"

“Two years ago I did something stupid,” Shika interrupted. Neji couldn't keep his shock from showing, but it didn't matter. Shika leaned forward and braced his forearms on his thighs. His hands played nervously with one another while he stared hard at the carpet.

“It’s always been hard for me to relate to people,” Shika continued. “I have friends, I’m not a complete social moron, but…” Shika shrugged. “I figured out I was gay a long time ago, but it never seemed necessary to do anything about it. To date, I mean.”

Neji nodded but Shika didn’t seem to notice.

“Then I was over at Choji’s one night with Kiba and Ino, and we all got drunk. Choji and Ino started making out, and Kiba looks at me with this grin on his face.” Shika lifted his head and stared into space, his mouth pulling to one side. 

“He drags me into the hallway and asks if I have a problem with what he’s about to do. I think I said something like, ‘Depends on what that is,’ and then he kissed me.” Shika shrugged. 

Neji’s grip on the leather tightened.

“So we do that for a while and then…” Shika shifted on the couch. Neji noticed and every fiber of his being trained on his friend and his words.

“And then he pulls away and sort of bites my neck. And I hear him say, ‘It would be so sweet to get you tied up and on your knees.’ I said, ‘Tied up?’ and he, ahm…clarified. In detail.” Shika looked nervously at Neji. “But I don’t think you need to know all that."

“Yes, let’s skip those particular details,” Neji agreed immediately. The leather wouldn’t survive it. 

“What matters is that he said all that stuff, and I’m just…stunned. And, you know, really turned on. Too turned on. And I get all embarrassed and shit. So, I shoved him away and got the hell out of there. I still don’t know how I made it home without wrecking.”

“No doubt,” Neji said neutrally. 

“The point is that’s when I realized that I might like…” Shika faltered and waved his hands. 

“Being tied up and on your knees?” Neji supplied.

Shika looked at him quickly and then away, faster. “Right. So I started doing research into D/s and bondage, just to see if it got me hard. It did. And I wanted to try some of it. But I didn’t want to do anything with someone I actually knew or who lived in town.”

“Why not?” Neji asked, though he thought he knew the answer.

“Because I didn’t want anyone I knew to see me like that. Logically, I knew that it made the most sense to go to someone I trusted, but I rationalized that it would make more sense to go to a professional who knew more than I did, explain my situation, and experiment. That way, if I made a complete fool of myself, it would be some stranger who knew it. Not some friend I’d have to face in class or something.”

Neji suspected as much. “Go on,” he encouraged.  

“So I looked outside of the city and into the next town over, and I ended up going to this place called Haze.”

Neji ensured his only outward sign of distress was one slow blink. But oh shitfuck, Haze? The place was notorious. They hired in doms without doing a lot of background checking, their rules weren’t strictly enforced so long as enough money changed hands, and generally most people in the know avoided the place. People went to Haze when they wanted something that Break outlawed.

“And it was bad,” Shika said. His voice maintained the same matter-of-face tone, but Neji thought it took a lot of effort.

“How bad?” Neji asked. “What happened?”

Shika sighed and his hands worked furiously. Neji was amazed the skin didn’t get raw.

“The details don’t really matter,” Shika said. “But you should know I went back a few times. Six, actually.”

“Six?” Neji exclaimed. Shika ignored him.

“I always saw the same guy, and he… _ we _ ," Shika corrected himself, “tried all sorts of things.”

Neji leaned forward. “What was his name?”

But Shika shook his head. “For a while I thought I was getting what I wanted, but I finally came to my senses after the sixth session. The car ride home was pretty awful, and it occurred to me that what I really liked about the whole thing was making him happy. He would tell me he liked it when I did something or whatever, and as long as he said that…” Shika trailed off.

“So you let him do whatever he wanted as long as he said you made him happy,” Neji summarized. He worked very hard to keep the horror out of his voice. It was just as he suspected, and in the wrong hands, Shika would be extremely vulnerable.

Shika rubbed a hand across the back of his neck. “Pretty much, yeah.”

“And you never stopped him?” Neji asked. A series of horrific images went through his head: an irresponsible jackass who found a pretty sub who would never say no as long as he was properly encouraged. He actually felt bile in the back of his throat. 

Shika’s lips formed a thin line and he shook his head. “It’s so stupid, Neji,” Shika whispered. His hands gripped the sides of his skull, and he stared at the ground. “It’s like I’m so weak and pathetic, and it’s so easy to keep me that way. I knew when he was out of line; I knew how to stop it. But I didn’t want to. The only time it stopped was when I nearly…” Shika cut himself off and sat up. 

“When you nearly what?” Neji demanded.

Shika sighed. “Passed out.”

Neji jerked upright in the chair, eyes wide in anger. “His name,” Neji snarled.

“It was just one time, and it was two bloody years ago,” Shika said, ignoring the demand and staring Neji down. “And I know I was a dumbass. Believe me, down to every detail and every circumstance, I know exactly how, when, and why I screwed up.” Shika was nearly yelling. 

“But you didn’t,” Neji said calmly. He was good at coaxing anger and emotion out of his voice, thank the gods. “Granted, you could have been smarter in many ways, as I know you understand. Researched Haze a bit more, not jumped into the deep end of inexperience with a hack. 

“But, Shika,” Neji implored. “He was the one that was at fault, not you. Shika, every sub likes to please. But for those who love the validation of it – who want the praise and the kindness more than any one act – they get lost quickly, and you have to be extremely gentle and on your guard. He should of –"

Shika held up a hand. “I know what he should have done. I know what I should have done. I’m over it.” 

“Obviously.”

Shika’s eyes flared with anger.  “Look,” Shika said trying to be calm. “I told you all that because it explains the rest. I didn’t see anyone for over a year. I spent the time figuring out exactly how dangerous what I like the most can be, and some ways I could avoid repeating mistakes.”

Neji frowned and sighed. Roughly translated that meant Shika spent a year kicking himself for being stupid and for wanting something that got him hurt. Neji itched to hold him; itched to prove so many things that Neji actually couldn’t enumerate them all in his head. 

But Shika’s shoulders were tense, his gaze fierce, and his body language screamed for space. So Neji held on to the chair and let him continue.

“Somewhere in there, Kiba asked me out. I agreed because I thought that maybe if I tried the whole thing again with a friend, then maybe it’d go better. But I ended it early because Kiba’s pretty honest about what he likes and it’s not…” Shika blanched. “It’s not what I like,” he finished.

Neji nodded. Kiba’s tastes were wide and varied, but his heavy hand and thrill-seeking nature wouldn’t work with Shika. Not after his first experience, anyway.

“But he did tell me some things…” Shika said. Neji looked up sharply at the change in tone. Shika regarded him with burning intensity.

“What did he tell you?” Neji calmly asked.

“Nothing specific because apparently he couldn’t, but I know you’re involved in some sort of underground club called Break. I know that many of Monoshizukanohi’s rich and powerful are also involved, though I don’t know which ones specifically. I can guess, though.” Shika continued to stare at Neji as though silently accusing him of keeping secrets.

Neji didn’t say anything for a moment. So far, every one of his own suspicions was correct. Sometimes, Neji really hated being right. “And is this all you know about me?” Neji asked.

“I think it’s enough,” Shika said. 

Neji resisted the temptation to snarl.

“I’m not what you want, Neji,” Shika said, his voice and eyes dropping. The words cut through Neji’s indignation like a keen blade.

“I’m really inadequate when it comes to things I’m sure you like. It’s probably much safer for my health and sanity if I’m in a normal relationship and not one like…well, like I’m sure you want to be in. That you deserve to be in,” Shika amended, and he glanced at Neji from the corner of his eye. “I mean, you’re a Hyuuga: you could have anyone you want. And that can’t be me.”

Neji let out a slow breath and then slowly stood. He forced his hands and teeth to unclench, but when he spoke the anger in his voice gave him away regardless.

“Don’t you dare…presume…to know what I want. Or what I like. Or what I need.” He paused and managed to regain some control over his voice. “And don’t you dare belittle yourself like that to my face ever again.”

Shika’s jaw clenched and he stood as well. “I’m not belittling myself, Neji,” Shika nearly hissed. “I’m very good at many things, and one of them is analyzing a situation. I look at you and me, and it makes no sense.”

“What in the hell are you talking about?” Neji really, really wanted to shake Shika but managed to refrain.

Shika made an exasperated noise. “I’m a glorified farm hand and you run this country with your uncle. Do you not see the irony? Or maybe drastically different and varied interests?”

Neji’s jaw flexed, and he felt himself on the knife’s edge of a decision: he could give in to anger – which was oh-so-tempting – and tell Shika to take his presumptuous ass out of his house. Neji was in love, but no fool. In time he’d get over it. Give him 30 years or so and he’d be fine.

Alternately, he could rise above the anger and react to the real problem, here: Shika was incredibly insecure about his position with Neji. First he discovers that his casual friend has been in love with him for years, but it somehow escaped his rather attentive notice. Then, because he is interested, he has to dig up all the memories of a past he thought he could shove under the proverbial rug because, as it turns out, his friend is involved with something that hurt Shika in the past. Hurt him badly, apparently – both physically and psychologically. 

And that wasn’t to mention that Shika obviously had a love and hate relationship with his need to please – something that only came out in the bedroom. He loved it because he needed it – craved that particular type of validation. And he hated it because he thought it was weak and got him hurt.

Neji closed his eyes as he sorted through the mess. He flashed back to the memory of driving to the Nara Farm and thinking that he would beg if he had to, and it took him less than a second to make his decision.

Neji took a step closer and put his hands on either side of Shika’s startled face. Shika immediately tried to step backward, which knocked him off balance and he sat hard onto the couch. Not missing a beat, Neji gracefully fell to one knee and pulled Shika toward him. He reached out and gently grabbed Shika’s chin.

  
Before Shika could regain his balance or composure, Neji brushed his lips over Shika’s and then sat back on his heels.

“Shika, I love you. But you’re driving me crazy with all this talk of varied interests and farm hand bullshit,” Neji said calmly.

Shika looked at him, wide-eyed.

“I’ve known you for years,” Neji continued. “And I know you to be introspective and brilliant. You’re beautiful – handsome if you prefer – and kind. You save animals and tend land for a living, and in my world that makes you more of a man, not less. I lie, cheat, and steal favors for my uncle and for this country, and there are many days when I think the only thing that keeps me grounded, sane, and humane is my friendship and connection to you.”

Shika made an exasperated noise and tried to jerk his chin away. When he couldn’t, he looked down. Neji almost fussed at him, but then he saw that Shika’s eyelashes were damp. More of Neji’s cool façade crumbled. He released Shika’s chin and touched his face. 

“After Kiba, I decided to avoid that type of relationship altogether,” Shika rasped. He cleared his throat but didn’t look up at Neji. “I was an idiot. An irrational, illogical idiot. I did everything wrong, got myself hurt, and I swore I’d never do that again. For me, the place where logic gives way to need is dangerous. I lose myself, and I can’t afford to do that.”

Neji lightly squeezed both Shika’s knees. “Shika, that’s all well and good, but swearing denial to yourself won’t fix the problem if you still crave that kind of release.”

Shika grunted. “There was no problem until you showed up,” he said. “And now it’s infuriating.” Shika leaned back and rested his weight on one hand. “It’s like you slip past all my defenses, and at first I’m angry, but then I just don’t want you to leave.”

Sighing, Neji shifted and then leaned down to rest his cheek on Shika’s knee. He heard the intake of breath above him and closed his eyes, smiling.

“It’s only fair, Shika,” Neji said. “You do the same thing to me. Only difference is that you’ve been doing that to me for years.”

“I’ve thought about this from every angle, and I know what the choices are. I just don’t know if I can…” He sounded miserable.

Neji sat up and his eyes met Shika’s. “First of all, stop berating yourself so much. Your first partner was a monster, and Kiba’s responsible and good at what he does, but he’s not your match. You don’t have enough experience to kick yourself so hard for being unsure. Especially not when you consider what you’ve gone through.” 

Shika’s mouth formed a thin line as he considered that. Then he nodded once. “You make a point,” he conceded.

Neji smiled. Shika and his damned logic. “Second, you’re right: I am involved with club Break. I’ve been in the Scene for years longer than you have, which affords me the right to speak from experience. And I can say with some measure of accuracy that you and I are a good match.”

Shika snorted. 

“And I don’t just say that because I’m willing to do just about anything to be with you – although that’s true, too,” Neji admitted. “I say it because I know exactly what I like and I’m gaining a fair understanding of you.”

Shika looked down and fidgeted.

“So you need to decide if you want to continue to trust me.” Neji reached over and brushed a thumb across Shika’s sharp cheekbone. “Like you did last night.”

“I think I already made that decision,” Shika muttered. “Even though I told myself you’d probably call it off once I explained everything.”

Neji shook his head. “That’s just fear. I already told you that there’s nothing you can say that would make me think any differently of you.”

Shika stayed quiet for a moment, and Neji rested his hands on Shika’s legs and rubbed soothing circles with his thumbs. Then Shika sat forward and grabbed one of Neji’s wrists. 

“You say we’re a good match, but I don’t know that. And while I’m sure this feels slow to you, it’s moving at light speed for me. I don’t want to slow down or stop, but I’m not going to lie and say it doesn’t scare the hell out of me.” It looked like that admission was a hard one. 

“You don’t know anything about my private life, Shika,” Neji whispered. “But know that all my fantasies in the last few years all involved you and in absolutely none of them were you weak, in serious pain, or trying to get away from me.”

Shika’s breathing went ragged, and he looked away.

“As for what I like? I can tell you something right now. I love touch.” To punctuate the point, Neji slid his fingers down Shika’s thighs and then lifted his hands to ghost over Shika’s face and trace the tips of his ears.

“Touch?” Shika whispered, gaze still down.

“Yes,” Neji said softly. “I don’t let myself touch other people very often, and growing up touching nearly always hurt. So, I like it, and I’ll do it a lot with you.” Neji shrugged one shoulder.

“But that’s so…basic,” Shika muttered and finally looked up. His face formed a rather adorable frown as he tried to reconcile the gap between his expectations and Neji’s reality.

Neji smiled at him. “So is the need to please, Shika. It’s what’s done with these things that make them good or bad.”

For a moment Shika stared at Neji. Then his lips formed a sour expression. “I feel like an idiot around you.”

Neji laughed, a soft and caring sound. “If I help run the country, then you help run one of its largest and most successful businesses, Shikamaru. You’ve never been an idiot for a second in your life.”

Shika scowled. “I don’t help run the farm; I try to avoid that as much as possible.”

“Well, that in of itself takes a certain type of genius, Shika,” Neji said, amused.

“I still think someone else would make a better-" Shika began.

“What did I say about belittling yourself?” Neji sighed.

“Dammit, Neji, this isn’t some self-esteem issue.” Shika pushed backward on the couch to give himself some room to talk with his hands. “It’s not rational.”

Neji laughed, and for a moment Shika looked fascinated. 

“Since when is love ever rational, Shika?” Neji asked.

Shika grunted, perhaps conceding the point, and crossed his arms. “I…don’t know how I feel about you or this,” he said. “Enough to know I want to continue, not enough to tell you I feel the same as you do.”

Neji’s lips pulled back in a smile. “Thank you for being honest,” he said. “But like I said in the beginning of all this, I’m just hoping for a chance.”

Hands fidgeting and gaze downward, Shika nodded once. “So what do we do now?”

“Now we go on a date,” Neji said.

“A date?” Shika said and looked up.

Neji laughed again. “Yes, you know…those things that couples go do when they want to get to know one another better.”

Shika seemed to consider that. “All right…” he said, finally.

“And…” Neji paused and slowly reached a hand out to settle on Shika’s hip. “I’d love a kiss.” 

Shika made an amused noise. 

“It’d make me very happy,” Neji murmured.

Shika’s gaze focused with those words. Then he sat up, moving closer to Neji. “It would? Just that?”

“Just that, Shika,” Neji whispered and then his lips covered Shika's. While their tongues danced, Neji pulled Shika up to his feet and wrapped his arms around him. He kissed Shika like he wanted to drown in the feeling; to wipe away every bad thing in Shika’s memory and replace it with this sensation.

After a moment, Shika pulled away, gasping. His eyes were clouded, and he shook his head. “Can I ask for something?” 

“Always,” Neji replied immediately.

Shika shifted his weight onto his other foot, and he turned his head to look at Neji from the corner of his eye. The hesitation was adorable enough to kill.

“When we go out, could we take the Ferrari?”

Neji chuckled and answered with another kiss.

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ∞ For all information about Monoshizukanohi that you never knew you wanted to know, click [HERE](http://demented-dee.livejournal.com/12226.html).
> 
> ∞ I don’t own any characters in any fandom; I just entice them into doing things they never thought possible. The originals though, if present, are all mine. I also own the world, Monoshizukanohi, and all the places therein. 
> 
> ∞ Want more? Check out my other stories here or head over to my [Demented-Ink headquarters](https://www.demented-ink.com/). And make sure to stop by [Smoke Signals](https://www.demented-ink.com/smoke-signals) and keep in touch!
> 
> Much light, more love, and many, many baked goods.  
> ♥Dee


	6. Chapter 6

Neji pulled off the highway and back onto familiar roads heading toward the Nara farm. The Italia cornered like an unbelievable dream, and Neji hummed along to the stereo as he sped to pick up Shika for their first official date.

When Neji turned onto the road leading toward the Field Office, pleasant butterflies filled his stomach at the thought of seeing Shika. His cock twitched at the memory of the gala and the kisses exchanged just two days earlier after he and Shika finished talking. Neji sighed and shifted in the seat.

The rest of that night went without incident, really, Neji reflected. He’d warmed up the dinner Rosemary left, and he and Shika stood in the kitchen while they ate. Shika talked about his next semester in school and how he was taking as few classes as possible. Neji recounted a few mundane work stories and that it was odd to be out of school, finally.

“Well, if you weren’t such an over-achiever, you’d have another year left,” Shika commented.

“There’s always law school,” Neji said. “Something to keep me busy.”

Shika snorted and finished off the food, which was, of course, delicious. Rosemary was worth her weight in gold.

And even though Shika made it clear that he certainly wouldn’t mind staying longer or exchanging more than the flame-inducing, knee-weakening kisses, Neji sent Shika home relatively early. He disregarded Shika’s near-pout and his remarks about how much trouble driving home would be. They would see one another again soon enough.

Besides, the part of Neji that enjoyed making people beg simply delighted in delayed gratification.

One thing they did agree on, however, was to meet at the Field Office instead of Shika’s house. The Ferrari didn’t do well with gravel.

The small parking lot was completely empty when Neji arrived, which was no surprise. Neji parked and got out of the car, smiling as he saw the light on in the office. While he would never admit it, he was practically giddy that he was here to go out with his long-time obsession. Giddy that, if he wanted to, he could kiss Shika, touch him. Not only did he have permission, he had invitation. Shika wanted to try this despite everything in his past, and Neji needed a new word to describe how happy that made him.

A shudder shook Neji’s shoulders as he walked the short path to the office front. Neji couldn’t remember feeling luckier in his life.

It was 8:00 p.m. and the night was almost chilly. Fall was definitely on its way. Late summer bugs roared in the woods as Neji climbed the worn stairs. It inspired a dizzy spell of déjà vu, but Neji liked the anticipatory butterflies of this meeting much more than the nervous ones of the last.

Shika actually opened the door before Neji got a chance to knock. The soft glow from a lamp illuminated Shika from behind, and Neji’s cock twitched again. Shika’s hair was down, his shirt clung to his frame, and his jeans sat low on his hips. Neji swallowed.

Yes, this was definitely familiar.

“Hey,” Shika said, giving Neji a half-smile. “Let me close up shop, and we can go.”

“Sure,” Neji said, softly. Speaking loudly when everything was so quiet seemed wrong. He followed Shika into the office and watched Shika grab some paperwork off a low table. Rounding a desk that had seen better days, he yanked open a drawer and shoved the paperwork unceremoniously into a file. Then he muttered something under his breath as he dug through a pile of paper on the desk blotter.

But Shika could have been preparing a lamb for ritual slaughter for all the specifics mattered to Neji. He took in the loose, wavy hair and the dark maroon shirt that seemed to be some sort of ultra light – and thin – sweater. The neck of the shirt was wide and it showed enticing flashes of collar bone and shoulder as Shika moved around the office. The fabric hugged Shika’s body and looked insanely soft.

Neji’s fingers itched, but he kept his hands clasped in front of his body. He rolled his eyes at himself; at this rate, Shika would reduce him to a pile of needy, grabby, desperate testosterone before they even made it to the car.

“Ah,” Shika said. “Finally.” He shoved more paper into the drawer and then looked up.

“Sorry,” he said, coming out from behind the desk. Something about Neji’s expression made him hesitate. He wiped his hands on his snug jeans.

“Just had to..." He made a vague gesture. "Didn’t mean to make you wait.”

Neji shook his head. “Not at all. There’s no rush; the reservation isn’t until nine.” He paused. “You look nice.”

“So do you,” Shika answered immediately, and his gaze swept over Neji’s loose hair and his clothing. Neji wore the charcoal shirt with the black dragon on one shoulder and dark slacks. Shika drew closer, hands clenching and then unclenching at his sides.

Neji coughed. _Right – get it in control, Hyuuga. You’re acting like a fucking teenager._

“Shall we?” Neji stood aside and motioned to the door.

“Sure,” Shika nodded vigorously. “Right.” Shika leaned over and switched off the lamp. Neji refused to stare at Shika’s ass while he did it. Refused.

The interior of the office was nearly dark, but a safety light shown from an outlet near the desk and a lone lamp from outside cast light in through the bare windows. There was enough light to see the interior of the office and avoid knocking a kneecap on the furniture. Neji turned and took a step closer to the door, and Shika brushed by him on the way out

Not really thinking, Neji reached out and closed his hand over Shika’s forearm; in theory, he was just going to slide his hand down and take Shika’s hand. Just a simple touch.

But the fabric of the sweater was softer than Neji imagined, and Shika was wearing something that smelled bloody incredible: musk, cinnamon, and clean.

Before Neji could stop himself, he pulled Shika to him and leaned so that his lips hovered over Shika’s bared shoulder. Shika uttered a soft, startled gasp and then put a hand on Neji’s hip.

“Um, Neji?” Shika whispered.

“You smell good and feel even better,” Neji muttered. Control fought a close battle with greedy lust. Neji ran a quick hand down Shika’s arm and around to his waist. When his hand touched another incredibly soft fabric, he tilted his head and smiled. The pants weren’t jeans – or, well, they weren’t made of denim. The nap was silky soft, well-worn. Neji sighed, drunk with sensation.

“Touch,” Shika whispered, his voice sounding altogether more even-keeled than Neji felt at the moment.

“Hmm?” Neji replied, running light fingers to trace the pocket line of Shika’s pants, play with the hem of his sweater. It was deceptively thin and felt like the softest mohair Neji’d ever touched.

“The other day, you said you liked touch. So, I thought, you know, that might extend to fabric and such, too.”

Leave it to Shika to extrapolate in his spare time. Neji pulled back and looked at Shika. “You wore this for me?”

Shika shrugged. “I had it, so…” The light caught his expression: a mixture of attempted cool and nerves. “So yeah, I did.”

Warmth pooled in Neji’s center and his hands grew surer on Shika’s body. He rubbed the sweater over Shika’s back, Neji’s hand grasping the fabric in a fist. He slid his other hand to squeeze Shika’s ass and managed to get another tiny gasp out of Shika.

“I take it that’s a good thing?” Shika asked.

Neji gave Shika a feral grin that would rival Naruto’s. “Very good,” he husked.

Neji’s lips crashed against Shika’s in a kiss hard enough to bruise. He walked them backward as he slid his tongue into Shika's mouth. As he sucked at the others’ lip, Shika’s back hit the wall.

The kisses went from hard to messily frantic as Neji grasped and groped Shika’s body. Shika made muffled noises into Neji’s mouth and reached up to wrap his arms around Neji’s neck. Neji stroked and caressed anything within his reach, and the touches were not gentle or slow. This wasn’t like the other night – this was Neji in a state of nearly panicky want. He bit down on Shika’s lower lip while his fingers yanked at the button and zipper of the soft pants.

Shika pulled back from the kiss, panting for breath. “Can I…” Shika started to pull his arms away from Neji’s neck. Neji shoved his body against Shika’s and growled.

“No. Getting you off now. I’m later,” Neji rumbled. He stopped working with the pants and slid both hands down Shika’s arms. The fabric over Shika’s skin was maddening. Neji grabbed Shika’s wrists and pushed them over Shika’s head against the wall. Neji maneuvered both wrists into one of his hands, and then he went back to undoing Shika’s zipper.

“Don’t worry, you’ll be later, too,” Neji promised.

Shika’s breathing went from quick to fluttering when Neji yanked aside pants and then slid his hand inside to grasp Shika’s hardening cock. Shika wasn’t wearing anything but the pants, and Neji let himself moan, his eyes closing and forehead falling forward to rest against the back of Shika’s arm.

“Oh fuck,” Shika gasped.

Neji had Shika hard and thrusting up to meet him in a matter of seconds. Shika’s mouth was open and eyes half closed. Then Neji pulled his hand away, which earned him a huff of protest.

Neji chuckled and raised his head to look lazily into Shika’s eyes. He licked his upper lip slowly and deliberately and put his palm in front of Shika’s mouth.

“Get it wet,” Neji commanded.

Immediately Shika craned his neck forward and licked Neji’s palm. He worked up saliva and let it run from open lips before smearing it with his tongue. Neji uttered a grunt of desperation.   

 _Shit, fuck, hell, AND damn_.

Neji shifted so that one of Shika’s legs was between his, and then he shamelessly ground against Shika’s thigh. The friction ignited tingling flame up and down his spine and low in his belly.

“Shika,” Neji moaned. He let himself sound wanton and needy. He didn’t care – the only thing that mattered was getting to touch Shika. The need blazed in his entire body with an intensity that obliterated all other thought. Shika’s breathing stuttered and Neji swiftly moved his slick hand back to the Shika's cock. It stood out straight and up from Shika’s body, painfully hard. Neji wrapped his fist around Shika with the pressure he knew Shika liked and pumped.

Shika bucked into the fist and hissed a slew of profanity and pleading. Neji ground himself against Shika’s leg again and his lips pressed tightly together to hold back greedy, lusty sounds.

“Neji, holy god, _please_ ,” Shika nearly wailed.

Moving Shika’s wrists down so that it gave him more room, Neji leaned in so that he could kiss and lick Shika’s neck, shoulder, and ear.

“Mine,” Neji whispered harshly into Shika’s ear. “You’re mine, Shikamaru, and you moan for me, you writhe for me, and you will come only for me.”

Shika’s eyes flew open and he twisted his head into his other arm, letting out a sobbing gasp. Neji kept his pace steady and watched Shika pant as Neji worked him with ruthless efficiency. In mere minutes, he felt Shika’s legs tremble.

“You close?” He rumbled into Shika’s neck.

Shika made a noise that sounded like an affirmative.

“I want to drink you down. Will you let me?”

This time the noise was a high cry and with his eyes squeezed shut and face contorted in pleasure, Shika nodded.

“Hands stay above your head,” Neji commanded throatily. When he released his grip on Shika’s wrists, they didn’t move an inch, and Neji felt another wave of desire. Ignoring his own cock, he swiftly knelt in front of Shika. His hand slid lower on Shika’s shaft as his other hand tugged the pants down. Breath ghosting over Shika’s weeping slit, he continued to pump in long, hard strokes until he felt the increasingly-familiar shudder of Shika’s legs and body.

Then he grasped both of Shika’s balls in one hand as he slid the circle of forefinger and thumb down to the base of Shika’s cock. After a quick lick over the head, Neji closed his lips over Shika’s cock, worked him swiftly and easily into his mouth and throat, and sucked hard. At the same time, he squeezed Shika's balls with his other hand.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Shika yelled, his body taut with tension as he came down the back of Neji’s throat. Neji swallowed, licked, and sucked Shika, enjoying the taste and the tremble of Shika’s body. While Shika panted, he slowly withdrew his hands and mouth, laying a tiny kiss to the side of Shika’s softening sex. Then he gracefully stood up to look at Shika.

His hands and arms were still above his head, and Neji smiled at that. He reached up to pull them down and wrapped Shika into an embrace. Neji kissed the top of his head and sighed.

“Mmm, that was nice,” Neji purred.

“Yeah,” Shika said weakly. “You know…nice.” He shifted to adjust himself and fasten his pants and then looked at Neji with a confused and lazily lusty expression.

“What about you?” Shika asked. “Why can’t I…” he trailed off.

Neji chuckled and nuzzled Shika, making him squirm. “Getting you off helps me hold back,” he explained. “You don’t know it yet, but I could spend an entire day and night getting you off as many times as you’re able and not worry about me until you’re so spent you’re begging me to come.”

Shika clung tighter to Neji, but Neji pulled back to look at him.

“Control: it’s another thing I like. And do very well.”

“So I see,” Shika replied with no small about of mockery.

Neji ignored the tone and looked at his watch. “And good news: we should still be able to make our reservation.” Then he grinned at Shika, who looked equal parts sated and dazed.

“Thank God for fast cars,” Neji said, grabbing Shika’s hand and pulling him to the door. Neji waited while Shika locked the office, and then he opened the car door for Shika. He closed his date into the Ferrari and hummed a bit as he walked around to the other side.

Yes, tonight was going quite well so far.

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ∞ Surprise smut for the win. I mostly remember thinking I was never going to get these boys to do anything except make out on every available surface. Such a shame, that.
> 
> ∞ For all information about Monoshizukanohi that you never knew you wanted to know, click [HERE](http://demented-dee.livejournal.com/12226.html).
> 
> ∞ I don’t own any characters in any fandom; I just entice them into doing things they never thought possible. The originals though, if present, are all mine. I also own the world, Monoshizukanohi, and all the places therein. 
> 
> ∞ Want more? Check out my other stories here or head over to my [Demented-Ink headquarters](https://www.demented-ink.com/). And make sure to stop by [Smoke Signals](https://www.demented-ink.com/smoke-signals) and keep in touch!
> 
> Much light, more love, and many, many baked goods.  
> ♥Dee


	7. Chapter 7

Neji didn’t slow down until they reached downtown and traffic lights forced him to obey the rules. The darkened windows of the Ferrari were cracked, and Kyo’s screaming voice seemed to come from the leather and metal of the car itself. Neji’s hand gripped the shift, and he eyed Shika’s loose and sprawled form. His eyes were closed, his chin moving in time to the music, and one hand lazily traced the contours of the door.

Shika felt him looking and blinked at Neji. He gestured to the stereo and moved as though to turn a dial.

“Too loud?” he yelled.

Neji shook his head. It was rarely ever loud enough, actually. Neji was thrilled that Shika seemed so at ease; so very much himself. The first minutes of the drive away from the Nara Farm had been slightly tense. Then Shika stretched and reached for the stereo.

“What’re you listening to?” 

After that, it was smooth sailing at four times the posted speed limit.

Neji coaxed the car into the busy parking lot of one of Monoshizukanohi’s five star restaurants. Typically, the management kept the front of the building clear except for the valet service and doormen. 

Much to Neji’s chagrin, however, tonight there was a small crowd of paparazzi taking pictures of the guests as they entered. 

“Should have worn a jacket,” Shika commented, seeing their destination.

Neji shook his head. “Nah, this is Tobi’s. They’re pretty laid-back here.” He nodded at the voyeuristic camera crowd as the occupants of the car two ahead of Neji exited the vehicle.

“You okay with that nonsense?”

Shika shrugged. “I’ve been around when they’ve mobbed you before,” he said.

Neji smiled and stopped the car. “True,” he agreed. “Wait here. I’ll get your door.”

Ignoring Shika’s bemused expression, Neji got out of the car and made his way to the passenger side. When Shikamaru climbed out of the Ferrari, catcalls and questions came from the mob representing yellow journalism. Neji didn't deign to answer, and he put one hand on Shika’s lower back as they walked through the entrance. He would never give the press the show Naruto and Sasuke did, but he wasn’t going to act distant from Shika, either.

“Good evening, sirs,” the hostess said once they were inside. The front lobby was entirely quiet except for the bubbling of a fountain and the tinkle of harp music through hidden speakers. The walls were midnight blue with maroon swirls of paint sweeping in circular patterns. The ceiling over the lobby was slanted and made entirely of tinted glass, and a dark, wooden staircase leading to the second level was to the left of the hostess station. The main part of the restaurant lay through a pair of glass doors tinted such a dark blue that they blended in with the walls.

“It’s always a pleasure to see you here, sir,” the hostess said to Neji as she came out from behind the podium. She was petite, blonde, and good at playing gatekeeper.

“Only one guest?” she asked with a smile.

“Yes,” Neji confirmed. “It’s just the two of us.” He kept one hand on Shika’s lower back and was pleased when Shika leaned into the touch.

“Excellent, sir. I’m to tell you that Madara sends his regards, and if you’ll follow me, I’ll escort you to your regular table.” She bowed and then turned to walk up the stairs. 

Neji and Shika followed the woman up the stairs to the more private second level. The floors were dark blue tile covered here and there with artistically-placed rugs. The second floor had its own bar and a view of the sky through several large, deeply-tinted skylights. The tables were the same dark wood of the staircase, and all of the seating on the second floor was in booths. To offer the most privacy and to support the swirling, abstract art theme, the tables were round and accessible on one side through an opening just large enough to accommodate a single person. Dark blue glass etched with maroon patterns rose from the backs of the booths. To complete the look, chandeliers on extremely long, silver chains hung low over the tables, making each one glow from within.

Shika slid into their designated booth first, the plush maroon leather bench whispering with movement, and Neji followed. The table could easily seat six, so Shika stopped halfway around. 

“Enjoy your dinner, gentleman.” The hostess flashed one more brilliant smile and was replaced immediately by a waiter holding a bucket of ice and a bottle of chilled champagne.

“Compliments of Uchiha Madara,” the waiter explained. “We’re honored to have you with us this evening, sir.” He nodded at Neji. 

“Please convey my gratitude,” Neji replied. They watched as the waiter uncorked the bottle with a deft hand and then poured the liquid. Neji ordered an appetizer and then they were alone.

“Come here a lot?” Shika asked, sipping the champagne.

Neji shrugged a shoulder. “Occasionally. Uncle likes bringing people here, and we have a standing reservation for up to six guests. But this is the first time I’ve gotten champagne.” Neji smiled.

“Your uncle do a lot of business with the Uchihas?” 

“Not really,” Neji replied and smoothed one hand over the white tablecloth. “Most of the Uchiha family lives outside the country, and no one knows where Madara is off to these days. I believe Sasuke loosely manages his businesses in the city.”

“Why not Itachi?”

“Itachi’s always had his own agenda. I’m not even sure what it is he does, exactly, but he lives out in the country, I think. Itachi is happy to let Sasuke have the city, and he does his own thing elsewhere.”

“I heard a crazy rumor that he’s some sort of magician,” Shika said, leaning his elbows on the table to prop his chin up with a hand. 

“Magician?” Neji smirked.

Shika nodded. “Illusionist or some such; working on a show.”

“Where on earth did you hear that?”

“Kankuro,” Shika replied and sipped the champagne. “He, Kiba, and I went out for drinks a couple months ago to catch up.”

“He still over at the University?”

Shika nodded. “Still in theatre, torturing prima donna undergrads.”

“Well, that fits.” 

Waiters invaded the table at that moment, one pouring ice water into tall goblets before stepping aside to let another set down the Vietnamese spring rolls. Plates and food were distributed and served with stark efficiency, and then they were alone again. 

After a moment of chewing and appreciative noises over the food, Shika looked at Neji, his gaze assessing.

Neji sipped his water. “Something on your mind?”

“I’m pretty bad with small talk,” Shika stated. “And as this is only my third official date in my life, I’m even worse when it comes to knowing what’s appropriate to talk about over bisque.” He looked down at his plate. “Or spring rolls, in this case.”

“We’ve known each other for years, Shika. You’ve never had problems talking to me.” 

“Don’t play coy, Neji, you know things are different now.” Shika looked away. “And we didn’t so much talk as just hang out.”

“Which is fine by me, too,” Neji said. Spending time with Shika in just about any capacity was fine with Neji.

“Yeah, I get that, but there are things I want to know.” Shika fidgeted with one chopstick and Neji absently thought about sharp objects and eyeballs.

“Then ask,” Neji picked up a stray noodle from the spring roll.

Shika scowled. “You’re infuriating.”

“Because I’m agreeable?” Neji half-laughed.

“No, because I can’t figure out what you want.” If Shika frowned any harder, his eyes would cross.

Neji set down the chopsticks and rolled his eyes. “You know, for someone so intelligent you are rather deaf to honesty.”

“It’s not something I’ve experienced much of in this kind of relationship,” Shika said, voice flat. “Humor me, okay?”

Neji reached over and removed the chopstick from Shika’s grip. Then he brought the hand to his mouth, scooting closer to Shika to do so. Neji placed light kisses across each knuckle of Shika’s hand and then smiled.

“I’m happy to reassure you as often you as like, Shika. All I want is you – the good, the lazy, and the deaf.”

Shika snorted. “Sometimes you remind me of Lee with more verbal skills.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Neji said and gave Shika a thumbs-up. 

Shika laughed and the waiter reappeared to take their order. That out of the way, Neji turned back to Shika.

“Now, what did you want to talk about?” He released Shika’s hand to resume eating.

“What can you tell me about Break?” Shika asked.

“Not much, I’m afraid,” Neji replied. 

“Why not?” Shika pressed.

Neji smiled. “Break is like Fight Club – the first rule is you don’t talk about it.”

“Then how do people get in?”

“By invitation of current members only,” Neji replied. “It’s a heavily guarded secret, Shika, and not one that anybody takes lightly.” He paused, thinking how best to explain. 

“Break is a place people go to be true to a part of themselves that may or may not be readily accepted. It’s safe and so are everyone’s secrets.”

“Obviously,” Shika replied. “I surmised that much. But how do you keep people out?” Shika asked, gaze intent. “I mean, it’s a physical place, so how do you manage to keep some out and some in?”

“Break’s not out in the open, and you need a key,” Neji carefully hedged. He wanted to tell Shika everything, but he valued the privacy that Break offered. He would respect the rules as much as he could. One of those rules was not to speak of Break to anyone until you were ready to bring that person as a guest. Shikamaru wasn’t ready for that by a long shot. 

Shika frowned but nodded. “Can you tell me how you’re involved with it?”

Neji took a sip of water. “I’m a regular guest and have other duties that I fulfill.”

“And let me guess: you can’t tell me what those are?”

Sighing, Neji leaned back in the booth. “Not yet, Shika, but I will. And I’ll be happy to take you to the club sometime if you ever want to go.”

Shika swallowed at that and didn’t say anything for a moment. “Break isn’t that room in your house, is it?” Shika asked. 

Neji turned his head sharply to look at Shika. “Good God no,” he said. Then laughed. He could just imagine Naruto and Sasuke on his doorstep at 3:00 a.m. wanting the room. What a horrific thought.

“Sorry,” he said and sat up. “I was just trying to imagine how that would go. But no, I don’t have a secret club in my house. Whatever gave you that idea?”

Shika looked at Neji for a long couple of seconds and then determined he was telling the truth. Shika shrugged and then ticked off reasons on one hand. “I know you’re connected to the club in some important way; the room in your house could accommodate a fair number of people without problem; you told me it wasn’t out in the open and that you need a key. All those things fit that room, you know.”

Neji couldn’t argue the logic. “That’s all true,” he conceded. “But no, that space is just for me.” A small smile split his lips as Neji thought of the locked room in his house. Briefly he flashed on what Shika would look like in that room but then shoved the images away. They could feed fantasy later, but it was way too early to tell or show Shika anything of that room.

Shaking himself, Neji dabbed his mouth with a linen napkin and glanced at Shika, who looked back with a deliberate and calculating expression. If it’d been anyone else, Neji would be nervous.

The food arrived and for a few moments the clatter of china and the polite chatter of the waiter interrupted the conversation. Neji didn’t know quite how to feel about Shika’s curiosity. On one hand, it was fantastic that the curiosity existed and Shika felt comfortable asking questions. On the other hand, he didn’t like keeping anything from Shika. And that feeling reminded him of how desperate he was for Shika to have a permanent place in his life, which made him feel like begging Shika not to run screaming in the other direction.

Neji drained his champagne and reached for the bottle.

“So, are you only a dom?” Shika asked. 

Neji topped off his glass.

“I don’t really think anyone’s  _ only _ anything, personally. But that is my preference, yes.”

“Are you a dom for the club?”

Neji smiled as he chewed a mouthful of food. He had to hand it to Shika; the man was persistent in his information gathering.

“I am often a dom  _ at _ the club,” Neji answered.

“And how often is that?” Shika asked, his food untouched.

“Sometimes once a week, sometimes once a month.” Neji shrugged. “It varies based on many things, but Shika,” Neji set down his chopsticks, wiped his mouth, and leveled his gaze on Shikamaru. “I know all this seems important because of your past and how new we are, but it’s good to remember that Break and the lifestyle are only two things in my life. There are many others, and they often keep me quite busy. And happy.”

Shika shook his head. “Neji, I know I’m dwelling and giving you the third degree, but I have to understand.”

“Of course,” Neji quickly agreed and leaned toward Shika. “That’s not what I meant. I’m happy to tell you anything I can, and I’ll do it honestly.” His expression grew tender. “I just don’t want you to work yourself up over all this.”

One of Neji’s hands rested on the bench between the two men, and Shika reached and lay his hand on top of Neji’s. Then he laced his fingers in between Neji’s.

“A week ago you were just my friend Neji, the brilliant and beautiful Hyuuga heir.” Shika said the last with some heavy irony. Neji’s lip twitched.

“But now you’re…” Shika rubbed his thumb over the side of Neji’s hand. Neji shifted to take the weight off that arm so that Shika could do as he liked. The simple touch was short circuiting Neji’s focus, but he couldn’t bring himself to mind. At all. It was the first time Shika’d touched Neji of his own volition.

“Say it,” Neji pleaded softly.

“Now you’re my boyfriend, I guess,” Shika said. 

Outwardly, Neji continued to sit still and listen. But on the inside, the giddiness returned full force.

“And I want to know what’s important to you. Well,” Shika amended. “I know some of that already. But this Break stuff is new, and it’s not only important for me to understand it because we’re together. It matters enough to you that you’re willing to risk your reputation, keep secrets, and dedicate a four-car garage of your home to what I have to assume is a large dungeon.”

“All true,” Neji admitted. “But I’d gladly convert that space into a sewing room if it made you happy.”

Neji felt Shika look up at him, but Neji’s gaze was locked on Shika’s fingers wrapped around his own. “Playing means that little to you?” Shika asked.

Now Neji looked up. He knew beyond a doubt that Shika set him up to say it, but he spoke the words anyway. “No, Shika. You mean that much.”

A smile quirked Shika’s lips, and he picked up Neji’s hand to lay it palm-up in his lap. With one finger he slowly traced circles and patterns over Neji’s skin, his head tilted down to watch. Then he made an exasperated noise and shook his head. 

“You really are as sentimental as Lee.”

Neji refrained from saying that Shika was no better. “He is my best friend,” Neji said instead. “We had to have something in common.”

“You mean other than an obsession with one-uppmanship and training?” Shika quipped.

“Mm,” Neji agreed and felt himself relax as Shika’s swirling patterns made their way to his inner wrist. Then the movement stopped, and Shika tensed. Neji looked up.

“This is…okay, right?” Shika asked, his expression wary. For a moment, Neji had no idea what he was talking about. Then he realized Shika was referring to Neji’s hand in his lap.

“More than okay,” Neji replied. The tracing resumed, and Neji chuckled.

“What?” Shika asked.

“Oh nothing. It’s just that at some point you’re going to realize how much power you have over me and then I’m in serious trouble.”

Neji smiled at Shika, whose expression was unfamiliar: thoughtful, distant, maybe pleased. Neji cocked his head.

“What is it?”

Shika shrugged. “Just adjusting my thinking.”

Neji sat up and impulsively kissed Shika on the cheek. “That brain of yours…” he said. “And I thought mine was difficult to deal with.”

“Why do you think I like to sub?” Shika deadpanned.

Neji nodded and turned his hand over to squeeze Shika’s. “I think I understand the impulse,” he said mildly.

The two men looked at one another for a long moment, the soft harp music still playing in the background overlaid with the quiet drone of other conversations.

“Dinner’s cold,” Shika commented.

“They can warm it up.”

Shika turned in his seat to finish off his glass of champagne. Neji’s skin tingled and missed the contact.

“So where to next?” Shika asked.

“It’s a surprise,” Neji said and flashed a quick grin.

“I hate surprises,” Shika nearly whined.

Under the table Neji quickly reached out and squeezed Shika’s thigh, making him jump.

“I know,” Neji said smugly. “That’s just too bad, isn’t it?”

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ∞ Scratch that. All these boys wanted to do was TALK and make out. Getting them anywhere was a serious undertaking. Oh my... memories...
> 
> ∞ For all information about Monoshizukanohi that you never knew you wanted to know, click [HERE](http://demented-dee.livejournal.com/12226.html).
> 
> ∞ I don’t own any characters in any fandom; I just entice them into doing things they never thought possible. The originals though, if present, are all mine. I also own the world, Monoshizukanohi, and all the places therein. 
> 
> ∞ Want more? Check out my other stories here or head over to my [Demented-Ink headquarters](https://www.demented-ink.com/). And make sure to stop by [Smoke Signals](https://www.demented-ink.com/smoke-signals) and keep in touch!
> 
> Much light, more love, and many, many baked goods.  
> ♥Dee


	8. Chapter 8

One refreshed meal and a paid check later, Neji and Shika made their way back down to the main level of Tobi’s and then out to the valet station.

“If you could just bring the car over there?” Neji asked politely and pointed to the side of the building.

“Certainly, sir.”

“You must make every valets’ night,” Shika observed as they walked along the sidewalk. The reporters were gone, thankfully.

“Not as much as when they see Gaara coming,” Neji replied.

“Does he collect as well as work on cars?” Shika asked. They stopped on the curb and Neji ran his hand idly over Shika’s lower back.

“He does,” Neji replied. “He likes vintage cars, though. I’m a bit more modern in my tastes.”

The valet pulled the Ferrari smoothly around and parked next to the curb. As the valet got out, Neji opened the door for Shika.

“You know I can manage my own door,” Shika muttered.

“I’m aware that you’re capable,” Neji replied, arching one eyebrow. “But it makes me happy to spoil you, so shut up and get in the car.”

Shika barked a laugh and obeyed. Neji tipped the valet generously and waited until he went back around the building. Neji smirked to himself and moved into the shadows behind the Ferrari. Then Neji unbuttoned his shirt and stripped it off his arms without ceremony to reveal a sleeveless, deep-v neck shirt underneath. It was made of the softest leather blend and a fine mesh filled in the “v” of the neckline showing ample amounts of veiled skin. Moving quickly, Neji undid his belt, yanked it through loops, and then turned it over to show the other side. Rows of flat, glittery, red squares covered the underside of the reversible belt, and Neji cinched it lower on his hips. Now there was a strip of pale flesh showing between the hem of the shirt and waist of the pants.

As final touches, Neji yanked a red leather hair tie out of his pocket and deftly pulled his hair back into a low tail, leaving a few strands to frame his face. From the other pocket he removed an ear cuff in the shape of a dragon: ruby eyes gleamed and the cuff clamped onto the middle and upper part of Neji’s right ear, letting the dragon “wind” from earlobe to upper cartilage. 

The whole transformation took less than a minute. He slung his discarded shirt over his arm and moved around to open the driver-side door. Heart pumping faster in anticipation, he casually sank into the seat.

“I was beginning to wonder if you –" Shika stopped speaking. His mouth froze around whatever word would have come next, and he took in Neji’s hair, ear, and new shirt. His gaze lingered on Neji’s muscular arms and semi-naked chest. 

Neji sat still for a few seconds and then held out his shirt to Shika. “Fold this for me, would you? Rosemary’ll kill me if it comes back in a wadded mess.” 

Then Neji revved the engine once, flexed his hands over the leather of the steering wheel and the metal of the gear shift and peeled out of the parking lot.

It took Shika a minute or so to stop staring and no doubt analyzing Neji’s attire before he carefully buttoned the shirt and folded it to lay in his lap. “Um…” he said. 

Neji reached over and put a hand on Shika’s leg; he squeezed. “Yes?”

“Where are we going?” 

Now Neji grinned. “We’re going to Bliss.”

“Bliss?” Shika repeated.

Neji nodded. “Yeah, Kakashi’s club.”

“I thought Kakashi just owned Glow?”

“Kakashi likes to diversify.” Neji chuckled. “Actually, to be fair, Kakashi shares ownership of Bliss with three others.”

“And one of those other people is you?” 

“Very good,” Neji praised, still grinning. “Yes, I have partial ownership of Bliss. The other owners are Tenzou and Naruto.”

“Tenzou?” 

“Eh, sorry. You’re familiar with Asashi? The architect?”

Shika nodded. “Sure. His name’s on just about every major building in the city.”

“Same man.”

"Ah."

Neji made a right onto an unmarked two-lane road. 

“I’ve heard of Bliss,” Shika reflected. “But didn’t know you had anything to do with it. I’ve never been.” He paused and pulled a face that Neji caught from the corner of his eye. “I’m not one for dancing, really.”

“Oh, I know,” Neji said and chuckled. “I still remember the ballroom lessons we endured years ago when we had to attend that royal ball. I thought Hinata was going to kill you before the first class was finished.”

“You remember that?” Shika made an exasperated noise. “I’ve tried to forget.”

“It was endearing how many shades of red you’d blush when you messed up the steps.”

Shika grumbled something and crossed his arms. “Like I said, dancing’s not really my thing.” He glared at Neji. “Though I remember you being irritatingly good at it.”

“Which is why you don’t need to worry about Bliss,” Neji said with another affectionate squeeze to Shika’s leg. “I’ll make sure we both get out alive with all toes in tact.”

“Well, it’ll hardly be ballroom,” Shika said. Neji wasn’t sure if he was defending or comforting himself.

“True,” Neji agreed. Then he licked his lips and shifted his hand higher on Shika’s leg. “It’s like fucking with your clothes on and an audience.” 

Neji stopped the car at a four-way intersection and looked at Shika. “I’m sure you’ll catch on.”

Shika hugged himself tighter and swallowed.

***

Neji slowed down as he finally made the last turn up the mountain. Then he shifted in the seat so he could watch both Shika’s reaction and the road.

When Neji and the others got together to form a plan for the nightclub they wanted to open, nobody had a clear view as to what it should look like. Naruto’s travels over the globe allowed him perspective on some of the largest and most extravagant clubs in the world. Tenzou’s love for arches and gothic design had him doodling buildings that took the best of medieval architecture and combined it with modern industrial. Kakashi just wanted a bar big enough to hold every type of alcohol on the planet.

But when Neji pulled out a sketch of an ancient and basic floor plan for a cathedral, everyone got quiet. The shape was perfect for a club, Neji quickly explained and demonstrated. Kakashi immediately saw where the bars should go, Naruto saw where the lounges should be, Neji saw stages and interior design, and Tenzou somehow managed to put it all together.

Club Bliss looked like a gothic cathedral and loomed on top of a plateau that overlooked downtown Monoshizukanohi. The site preparation had been heinous, but it was worth it for the sheer functionality and aesthetics. Spires reached up toward the sky, and gargoyles guarded archways and spewed water into artificially lit fountains. An open garden bordered by stone walls ran along one entire side, and the entranceway consisted of two massive wooden doors one could see between the columns that lined the front of the club.

“Christ,” Shika said when he saw the place.

“Not even a little,” Neji replied.

Shika gave him a look and then returned his gaze to the cathedral. “This place is massive,” Shika said in awe. 

“It holds about a thousand people comfortably.” Neji maneuvered the car into the closest parking lot and pulled into a slot marked, “VIP Parking Only - All Others Will Burn.” Neji leaned over and pulled a permit out of a small console and put it on the dash.

“That’s only one-tenth the capacity of Privilege in Ibiza,” Neji commented. “But we didn’t really think this city could support anything larger, even with tourism.”

They got out of the car and Neji wrapped an arm around Shikamaru as they made their way to the entrance. As they walked, Neji surreptitiously evaluated Shika. He didn’t seem nervous or anxious so far as Neji could tell. He kept trying to look up and see the tops of the spires from this angle, which was impossible. It was adorable that he tried, though.

Neji promised himself that at the first sign of discomfort or anxiety he would take Shika home. Neji didn’t really think that Bliss would remind Shika of Haze or bad memories, but Neji kept a close eye on Shika all the same.

It was early, yet, so the closest lot was the only one full. Stone steps led up to a long and wide ramp onto which the front doors opened. The doors were two-storeys tall and operated by machinery. 

Just inside the doors was the “narthex” – which consisted of a coat check on the left, a hostess stand in the middle, and a door that led to offices and other things to the right. Neji left Shika standing and staring up at the massive mural on the wall above the hostess stand as he checked them in and got two armbands that would allow them drinks on the house the entire night. 

“It’s representative of life and death,” Neji said as he walked over and slid the armband onto Shika’s wrist. Neji moved behind Shika and wrapped his arms around his chest, and then craned his neck up to look at the man and woman wrapped in a yin/yang pose high on the wall. The woman was wrapped in fabric showing stars and galaxies, the man was similarly wrapped in fields, meadows, and the sun. They reached for one another without touching, eyes closed in bliss or sadness, Neji couldn’t tell. The woman’s hair was stark gray and full of thunderclouds and the man’s was green, flowers and vines wrapped and entwined throughout.

“Who did it?” Shika whispered.

“The artist’s name is Sai,” Neji answered. “He was a huge pain in the ass, actually. Insisted on working at night and didn’t allow anyone but his assistants inside while he painted.”

“It’s amazing.” Shika half-turned to look at Neji. “Why isn’t music playing?” 

“Too early,” Neji replied. “Sets don’t start for another thirty minutes or so.”

“If it isn’t Shikamaru,” a voice said. Neji and Shika turned to see Sasuke saunter in through the side door to their right. He wore skintight black pants that looked like they were made of silk and hid nothing of the body beneath, knee-high boots, no shirt, and a silver chain around his neck. At the bottom of the chain was a white gold pendant in the shape of a rose. 

“So that’s the rose he left at home,” Shika said very softly.

Neji looked from Sasuke to Shika and he could actually hear Shikamaru putting more puzzle pieces together. Neji sighed.

“May I speak to you, Neji?” Sasuke asked sweetly. 

Neji nuzzled at Shika’s neck. “Shikamaru,” Neji said. “Would you go get us a couple of drinks? The bars are just inside and should be open. I’d love a gin and tonic.”

Shika turned his head to look at Neji. He looked both flustered and eager. Neji smiled.

“Sure,” Shika said. 

“Just show them the armband,” Neji instructed.

Shika nodded and disentangled himself from Neji’s arms. He gave Sasuke one more look, frowning, and then headed through the door in search of the bar.

Neji turned and glowered at Sasuke.

“Thanks for that,” Neji said. 

Sasuke lightly touched the rose and then shrugged an elegant shoulder at Neji. 

“Oh, come on,” Sasuke said. “It’s not like I divulged state secrets. You’ll take him to Break eventually.” Sasuke paused and measured Neji’s expression. “Well, won’t you?” 

“Maybe,” Neji said, meeting Sasuke’s gaze. 

Sasuke chuckled. “Uh-huh. Exactly how much are you giving up for this one, Hyuuga?”

“He’s the last one, so anything that’s necessary.”

Sasuke pursed his lips. “Oh. How. Sweet,” Sasuke mocked.

Now Neji snorted. “Don’t hurt yourself, Uchiha.”

“What would be the point?” Sasuke quipped. “And really – no harm done. He’s a smart one, your Shikamaru. He would have figured it out sooner or later.”

“He knows I’m involved with the club, Sasuke,” Neji said dryly. “He didn’t know about the rose until just now, though.”

“What, this?” Sasuke said innocently and touched the heavy pendant. “I think Naruto’s idea for passkeys was ingenious.” Sasuke’s eyes flashed. “As was your idea to make Shikamaru wear a red rose to the gala to show his interest.” 

“How did you-"

“Lee,” Sasuke said.

_ Of course. _

Neji rolled his eyes and sighed. “What did you want?” he asked.

“I have the information you requested,” Sasuke said, and his expression turned darkly serious. He removed a flash drive from somewhere Neji didn’t really want to contemplate and held it out.

But when Neji reached for it, Sasuke drew back. “Condition,” he said. 

“Does Naruto know you’re giving me conditions?” Neji demanded.

Sasuke smirked. “Neji, Naruto may own my ass, but he doesn’t own my mind.” He paused. “He wouldn’t know what to do with it.”

Neji didn’t comment; it was better that way.

“Besides,” Sasuke continued. “I think he’d approve of this condition.” Sasuke stepped closer to Neji and looked him in the eye, his expression deadly.

“I want in,” Sasuke whispered.

“But you never-"

“I know,” Sasuke hissed. “But for this one…” He trailed off as Shika reappeared and headed their way. He carefully held two glasses in his hands and watched the other men with calculating eyes. 

Sasuke stared at Shikamaru for a moment and then looked back at Neji.

“For this one, Neji, I’m in.”

Neji and Sasuke looked at one another for a few seconds, and a world of conversation happened without words. Neji nodded in understanding.

“Good,” Sasuke said and stepped back. He smiled and shook Neji’s hand, and with that discreet move the flash drive was now in Neji’s possession. Sasuke waved two fingers at Shika and then left through the same door he’d arrived. Shika watched him go, and Neji slid the drive into his pocket.

“What was that all about?” Shika asked.

“Club business,” Neji replied. “Thanks.” He accepted the drink. 

“Which club?” Shika deadpanned.

Neji just smiled. “Let’s go in, shall we? The music will start up soon.”

Shika looked at Neji for a couple of seconds and then just nodded. “Kakashi and Tenzou are at the bar and asked after you,” he said.

With a nod and smile, Neji took Shika’s hand and they entered the main part of the club. Two exceptionally long bars ran along either side of the main dance floor. The ceiling here was low and covered in hundreds of pinprick lights. The bars glowed blue and massive video screens ran along the walls behind the glass liquor displays. The screens continued all the way to the “cross” portion of the floor plan: where the lectern for sermons would normally be. The DJ booth stood smack in the middle of the floor and two large nooks opened on either side. Tables, booths, and lounges took up the space. 

The ceiling opened up on the other side of the raised DJ booth, and a sunken dance floor surrounded on three sides by stages occupied the rest of the space. Behind the largest stage at the far end of the building directly opposite the entryway was a two-story stained-glass window lit with strategically placed outdoor and indoor lights. The patterns were geometric and abstract, and when the light show was on, the patterns mimicked those of stained glass.

The barstools were already mostly full of eager patrons, but Neji spotted Kakashi and Tenzou easily enough. Nearby he also saw Gaara standing at the very edge of the bar, drink in hand. Gaara didn’t bother to look up as Neji and Shika approached.

“Shikamaru, I’m not sure you know Tenzou?” Neji asked, gesturing to a rather plain-looking man with large, dark eyes.

Shika bowed. “Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise,” Tenzou said and smiled. 

“Didn’t expect you here tonight, Kakashi,” Neji said.

“Iruka said I needed a night off from the bar,” Kakashi replied with a wink. Years ago an accident claimed one of Kakashi’s eyes, and it had been replaced with a donor eye. The man now had one bright blue eye and one deep brown, and the effect never failed to make an impact. Neji rather liked it. 

“I was just getting ready to go meet him, actually.” Kakashi set his empty glass on the bar and looked at Tenzou. “You coming?”

Tenzou shrugged. “I think I might head home, actually. Not feeling much like...” He paused. “Anything, really.”

Kakashi nodded, his expression slightly concerned. “Sure there’s nothing we can do to help?”

Tenzou just smiled and shook his head. “Very kind of you to offer, Kakashi.” 

Neji watched Shikamaru view the exchange and smiled at the mixture of confusion and analysis on Shika’s face. The group said their good-byes and Neji and Shika took up their vacated stools.

“Enjoying yourself?” Neji asked. He reached over and ran one finger between Shika’s brows, smoothing out the crease. 

Shika blinked and then shook his head. “I can’t help but see everything as a piece to the puzzle.”

“What puzzle are you trying to solve?” Neji asked.

“Yours,” Shika said, staring intently back at Neji. “Asking questions didn’t really work, so now everybody’s a clue.”

Sighing, Neji slid off the stool to stand. The movement forced Shika’s legs apart to allow Neji room. Wrapping one arm around Shika’s waist, he picked up Shika’s drink and held it up in front of Shika’s face.

“I’m really going to have to work to get that brain of yours to quit, aren’t I?” Neji asked mildly. “You know me, Shika. You just don’t know some things about what I do in my free time. But I promise you, everything will get explained and resolved to satisfy even you. For now, have patience.” Neji brought the glass to Shika’s lips. “And relax a little.” 

Shika’s hand flew up to rest on Neji’s arm, and his eyes were intent as they looked up at Neji. But he parted his lips and let Neji pour some of the alcohol into his mouth. Neji smiled and set the glass back down. When Shika moved to wipe his mouth on the back of his sleeve, Neji stopped him. Neji leaned down and licked Shika’s bottom lip before trapping it between his own and nibbling. He sighed through his nose at the taste of the gin on Shika’s mouth. Then he kissed Shika, long and slow, as though there weren’t a hundred people standing around, some of them watching the show. 

When Neji pulled away, Shika didn’t look more relaxed, exactly, but he definitely didn’t look like he was thinking about puzzles and clues. Neji reached for his own glass, keeping his hand at Shika’s waist, fingers lightly petting sweater and skin. 

“How goes it with you tonight, Gaara?” Neji asked without looking at the redhead. Shika turned quickly on the stool and saw Gaara’s fixated sea-green gaze. Gaara never tried to hide it when something intriguing caught his attention. Shika blushed a lovely pink and took another drink.

Neji looked up and he and Gaara stared at one another. Technically, since Gaara was a DJ at Bliss tonight, he was Neji’s employee. But Neji never made the mistake of treating Gaara as such. Gaara spun because he wanted to, and Bliss was not the only club he worked. Glow and Break were his other two venues, and Neji didn’t want to say anything to the unstable man that might make him rethink his contracts. He was the best DJ in the region, and a semi-friend besides.

Gaara frowned, still looking at Neji. “Irritated,” he said. 

“At what?” Neji asked. Shika raised his head, evidently interested.

Still staring with an unblinking gaze, Gaara’s mouth twitched. “Humanity,” he said.

“Gaara, when aren’t you irritated with humanity?” Neji asked, but kept his tone light.

Face now smooth and unreadable, Gaara looked down. He picked up his tall glass and drained the clear liquid, which Neji knew to be water. Gaara didn’t drink anymore.

“It’s one human more than the rest,” Gaara said, and it was practically a speech for him. 

“Do you need assistance taking care of the problem?” Neji asked. It was his way of asking if he needed to relocate someone for being a general nuisance. Most employees got the breakdown of the beautiful redheaded DJ immediately: he did not date, he was not interested – male, female, animal or vegetable. He would sooner stab you than give you the time of day, and he had a very shady and colorful past that was only barely behind him.

In short, keep your distance if you wanted to keep your job and all the blood on the inside of your body.

Sometimes, however, an employee wouldn’t take the warnings to heart, and Neji or Kakashi would shuffle that poor fool to another position. Something about Gaara inspired stalkers and obsession, though he seemed generally oblivious to that fact.

“No,” Gaara answered. He stood, and shrugged out of his leather jacket. He wore a black-t-shirt underneath over black jeans. “Time to work.”

“Look forward to it,” Neji said. 

Gaara nodded at him and then at Shika before stalking off to the DJ booth. A burst of applause went up as Gaara approached his station. He ignored it and began to set up.

“I didn’t know Gaara even liked music,” Shika observed.

“I’m still not convinced Gaara actually likes anything,” Neji drawled. “There are just some things he doesn’t hate.” 

Shika chuckled and then the lights dimmed. The people occupying barstools began to move toward the middle of the floor or toward the front of the club and into the sunken dance area. More people poured through the entry doors; they’d been in the lobby waiting for the light cue.

In the darkness, laser lights suddenly danced across the crowd and then beamed down onto the stages. The mirrors that lined the back of the stages slowly slid back revealing dancers poised and ready to begin the night. In the DJ booth, Gaara slid one headphone over his ear and flicked a switch. The club seemed to hiss like a living creature in pain as the speakers came to life, and a female voice whispered:

" _ Bliss _ ."

Music began to pulse, slowly building, and the female voice repeated the word in different languages. The speech got faster as the music slowly grew louder, and the crowd started to cheer as the dancers began to move. People seemed to pour in from everywhere, slowly dancing, swaying. The screens behind the bars and in the alcoves thrummed to life, glowing and dancing in time to the music. Low-lying fog blew in from unseen sources, and lights in artificial techno-trees pulsated and glowed in the lounge areas. 

Neji’s heart hammered. He absolutely loved the openings. They were always slightly different, depending on Gaara’s mood and if there was a theme to the evening’s show. Tonight’s blend of music and theatrics seemed to be standard hedonism, but it was still intoxicating. Neji drained his drink and turned to Shika, whose eyes were wide in the blue glow of the bar. 

Taking the glass from Shika’s hand, Neji pulled Shika out of the chair and against his body. Letting his hands roam for a minute while he breathed in Shika’s ear, Neji grinned as the music suddenly ripped into a fevered pitch, making the crowd scream.

“Come on,” Neji said into Shika’s ear. Then he turned and headed for the front of the club, the music annihilating any thought but the crazed urge to press himself against Shika and dance.

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ∞ Oh Gaara. My favorite sociopath. *happy sighs* Also, damn, this takes me back. Did a lot of club hopping back when I was a young whippersnapper. It's nice to be back, even if I'm only visiting.
> 
> ∞ For all information about Monoshizukanohi that you never knew you wanted to know, click [HERE](http://demented-dee.livejournal.com/12226.html).
> 
> ∞ I don’t own any characters in any fandom; I just entice them into doing things they never thought possible. The originals though, if present, are all mine. I also own the world, Monoshizukanohi, and all the places therein. 
> 
> ∞ Want more? Check out my other stories here or head over to my [Demented-Ink headquarters](https://www.demented-ink.com/). And make sure to stop by [Smoke Signals](https://www.demented-ink.com/smoke-signals) and keep in touch!
> 
> Much light, more love, and many, many baked goods.  
> ♥Dee


	9. Chapter 9

Shikamaru grasped Neji’s hand tightly as Neji led them through the dancing and drinking patrons of Bliss. Gaara stood illuminated by the blue lights surrounding the DJ booth, and his fingers deftly flew over the turntables. Dancers in outrageous costumes composed more of glitter than fabric danced and gyrated on the stages in the front of the club, and already the sunken dance floor was full of writhing bodies.

Neji headed for the pit, craving the press of the crowd. Few places beat concerts and nightclubs for sheer sensation, but Neji paused to look back at Shika. He was a little overwhelmed, maybe, but he watched one man wrap himself around a pole with keen interest. Neji smiled and tugged sharply on Shika’s hand. 

The music picked up tempo as Neji led Shika down the shallow steps into the pit. He staked out a small area for them near the stairs, just in case they needed to leave. The walls around the sunken floor were shoulder-height and lit with pin lights that changed color and pulsed to the music. The stages ended about a foot away from the rails around the top of the pit, and dancers would often lean out on ropes or swings to tease the guests into a frenzy.

Neji felt light pressure as people danced around him; LED lights flashed from around necks and in hands, mouths. He smelled twenty colognes and perfumes, heard raucous laughter over the pulse of the music, and felt Shika’s hand squeeze his own. For a moment Neji just slowly moved, enjoying. Then he started to dance.

Neji never bothered dancing in front of a mirror to make sure he didn’t look like a lunatic. He didn’t practice dancing, and he’d certainly never trained in it other than the brief stint with ballroom. He often danced with his eyes closed and hoped that other dancers would just make room for him. They often did – a circle opening around him to give him space. Neji didn’t care why they did that or what he looked like: he just loved to move like this.

After a few minutes of feeling nothing but bodies around him and music in his ears, Neji opened his eyes to find Shika. Shika stood slightly apart from Neji, moving to the music. Shikamaru watched Neji through a veil of thick lashes.

The song began to change to something darker but no less frenetic, the transition liquid-smooth. Neji grabbed Shika and pulled him close. 

“You okay?” Neji half-yelled into Shika’s ear. 

Shika pulled back, wrapped his arms around Neji’s neck, and kissed him. Shika’s tongue was warm and slick against Neji’s own, and he went from half-hard to fully erect in the few breathless seconds Shika’s mouth covered his. Neji slid his hands down to tuck into Shika’s back pockets. He moved one leg between Shikamaru’s, and when he started to move, he pulled and shifted Shika with him. It was so good – Shika in his arms, hot and hard against his leg. Neji shivered.

“Want you,” Neji said near Shika’s ear. Shika ground himself against Neji’s leg in response, and Neji squeezed Shika’s ass. More people climbed down into the pit and pressed everyone into a tighter hold for a moment. Neji wrapped his arms around Shika as bodies pushed against him on all sides. Shika’s head fell forward onto Neji’s shoulder, and he slid his hands around Neji’s waist. Neji’s cock pulsed as he felt Shika’s fingers drag across the exposed skin and tug at the shirt. People moved and adjusted to accommodate the newcomers, and Neji relaxed his grip.

Then Neji saw Kiba.

Face splitting into a wide grin, Kiba kept dancing for a moment before slowly moving toward Neji and Shikamaru. He wore a thin, white shirt that gleamed under the lights, so it was easy to follow him. Kiba danced with force; almost tribal. A couple of girls pressed into him, and he pressed right back, leaning down to say something that made one girl jerk away in shock. Kiba threw his head back and laughed.

Neji wasn’t sure what to do with this new development. The music was changing again, the beat slower, more sensuous. A moan reverberated throughout the entire club and was quickly echoed by the crowd. Kiba rolled his hips and danced in a slow circle. When he faced Neji again, he gestured from himself to the pair of them, obviously asking if he could come closer.

Slipping one hand from Shika’s pockets, Neji beckoned to Kiba. But as the man moved, Neji pulled Shika’s head away from his shoulder and kissed him. He felt rather than heard Shika moan against his lips and into his mouth, but Neji’s eyes stayed on Kiba while he dominated the kiss and openly groped Shika’s body.

Mine, he said without words. This one is mine – touch without permission and die.

Kiba threw his hands up in innocence and then undulated his body.

_ No harm done, boss – just want to dance. _

That over with, Neji pulled away from Shika’s mouth somewhat reluctantly. Then he quickly turned Shika around so he could see Kiba. For an instant Shika tensed, but then relaxed back into Neji.

Gesturing again for Kiba to come closer, Neji loosened his hold on Shika so that the three of them could dance. Neji lost track of time, his eyes opening occasionally to watch Kiba twist and move, the face paint he liked to wear on his cheeks when clubbing glistening black in the dim light. Neji watched Shika pick up the rhythm and move like he’d been dancing in clubs all his life. The music grew gradually slower and Neji heard a cry from someone behind him having a great deal of fun. 

In the next second Neji had an armful of Shika and Kiba. He heard Shika’s teeth clack as his chin hit Neji’s shoulder, hands scrabbling for purchase. Neji managed to catch himself, letting the other two men use him as a brace while Neji leaned hard on the man behind him. People poured into the pit, and Neji saw security come over to remove some people from the other side to make room. It was easy to get overheated in the pit, and at least one body was ragdoll limp in the security guard’s arms. 

“Shit!” Kiba yelled and he pulled his hands up behind his head. He winked at Neji:  _ didn’t mean to touch your property, swear! _

Neji rolled his eyes and shook his head, then he tugged at Shika’s chin and looked into Shika’s eyes with some concern. Shika just laughed and wiped hair out of his eyes. The three were still pressed snugly together, and now the way to the stairs was blocked. Shika seemed to be okay, though, and glancing once more at Kiba’s mischievous expression, Neji gave in to fate. This could be fun, after all. It certainly wouldn’t be the first time Neji and Kiba had someone between them.

“Want to dance with both?” Neji said into Shika’s ear. 

Shikamaru shrugged, but a smile played at the corners of his mouth.

Neji reached out and grabbed Kiba’s arm. They exchanged a look, and Kiba grinned. Neji’s hands slid down to Shika’s thighs, and he maneuvered Shikamaru back over one of his legs. Kiba’s hands moved to rest lightly on Shika’s waist. Neji nodded when Kiba’s eyes met his, a question there. At this point, there really was no point in asking permission to touch; it was unavoidable. The crowd pressed in, and when they moved, the three men moved, too. It was impossible to stand still or actually dance; the best Neji could do was grind and shift against Shika and Kiba.

The music stuttered, a siren-like noise wailed for a few intense seconds, and then a heavy house beat blasted Neji’s eardrums. The crowd roared, the lights danced, and the performers on the stages next to the pit started to move in choreographed chaos. 

Kiba picked up the pace immediately, and Neji felt him shift and move Shika’s body to match the rhythm. Neji squeezed Shika’s legs and gently pulled him forward, feeling the hardness trapped behind the soft fabric. He smiled and leaned down to nibble the top of Shika’s ear before pulling back to tease a breath over Shikamaru’s mouth. Kiba watched and then leaned in to say something to Shika. Neji saw his boyfriend’s eyes widen. 

That can’t be good, Neji thought.

Smiling like the cat that got the cream, Kiba reached down to cover Neji’s hands on Shika’s hips with his own, and his grip was anything but gentle. Neji’s eyes flared in shock for a split second before he scowled. He knew exactly what was coming next; Kiba liked this trick and variations of it.

Kiba knew Neji entirely too well, and the delight in that knowledge was written all over Kiba’s face.

Kiba looked at Neji as he spoke to Shikamaru again, and then he pulled on Neji’s hands. The three pressed closer together, the crowd pressed harder into all three of them, and Kiba switched his grip from Neji’s hands to his wrists. Neji resisted, and Kiba clamped down with a vice-like force. Shika’s mouth moved in an unheard gasp, Kiba still speaking into his ear. The look on Shika’s face was a perfect blend of cunning, lust, and surprise.

Shika barely had enough room to move, and Neji closed his eyes as he felt Shika’s hand move down his chest and to his belt. Kiba leaned in to give more instruction, and this time Neji heard him say, “He’ll let you.”

Neji opened his eyes to glare at the grinning Kiba as he felt Shika’s hands work the belt. Shika didn’t take it off – just loosened it a couple of spaces. Kiba squeezed Neji’s wrists as if to make a sadistic point, and then Shika’s hand slipped down the front of Neji’s pants. 

“Likes it when…” Neji heard Kiba saying something to Shika again and realized the oversexed shit was telling Shikamaru what Neji liked. Damn him to hell. Kiba loved to fuck with Neji’s pride, and Neji fought back an uncouth snarl.

Neji felt Shika’s fingers grasp at the soft and damp hair over his cock and gently pull. Lips pressed together in a thin line, Neji gave one last look at Kiba:  _ I’ll have your head for this. _

Kiba flashed canines at Neji:  _ You’ll have to catch me first _ .

Neji closed his eyes and leaned forward until he felt Shika’s hot breath on the side of his face. Kiba shifted them again so that his hands closed around Neji’s arms, which provided a modicum of privacy for Shika’s actions. Neji knew he could toss Kiba off of him, but it would mean fighting the crowd, too. 

Not to mention it’d mean Shika would stop. And as those slender fingers pulled at the hair again before moving to loosely wrap around Neji’s swollen cock, he found he really didn’t want that.

Neji dropped his head further and Shikamaru’s breath panted into his ear. “Touch,” Shika said. “Your weakness.”

Neji didn’t know if that gem came from Kiba or if Shikamaru just worked that out for himself from Neji’s boneless and unresisting form, but it was accurate. Touch meant to please always felt good; but Neji kept himself on a firm leash as to how much touching he allowed. Especially when playing or from people he wasn’t dating. Hell, even then. 

But for years now Neji had known the exception to the no touching rule was Shikamaru. And should Shika ever want to actually touch him – in any way, shape, or form – the days of keeping himself in denial – and therefore, control – would be over.

“Been a while for you, too,” Shika said. “Hasn’t it?”

Neji wanted to nod or answer; wanted to explain himself. He’d loved Shika forever now, it seemed, and only rarely allowed himself actual release when he visited Break. But the feel of Shika’s hand on him was entirely too distracting, and now Kiba was rubbing up and down his arms, which only added to the sensory overload.

“Didn’t know for sure until now,” Shika said. 

Neji turned his head so that Shika would hear him. “Just you,” he said. 

Shikamaru nodded. “Good.”

Kiba’s nails dragged down Neji’s bare arms, Shika tightened his grip and smoothed his palm over the head of Neji’s cock, and a stranger pressed into Neji’s back, forcing him closer to all of those sensations. Neji cried out, and Shika shuddered. 

They moved with the crowd like that for a while; Kiba’s fingers almost soothing while Shika’s hand made Neji’s stomach clench and teeth grind. 

With Shika still working him, Neji felt Kiba release his arms and circle the both of them until he stood behind Neji. Sighing and forcing himself to regain some control, Neji stood upright, though he brought one hand up to nestle in Shika’s hair.

The music lulled to a softer beat, a vocal track beginning to come through the mix. For the moment, it was easier to hear, and Neji heard conversations all around him for the first time.

“You should really let yourself go more often, Sir,” Kiba said in Neji’s ear with some amount of respect. 

Neji shrugged. It was none of Kiba’s business, really, and he didn’t bother trying to answer.

“That’s a good boy ya got there,” Kiba remarked. “But ya should probably get him outta here before he comes all over himself just from touching you.”

Nodding, Neji gently reached down and removed Shikamaru’s hand from the waist of his pants. Then he settled the hand back on the belt, and Shika got the hint immediately. Shika undid the belt to fix it back the way it was.

“Thanks for lettin’ me play, Sir. Reminded me ‘a the good old days before ya went and fell in love. Now, I’m gonna go have t’find me something to beat black and blue. Enjoy yer boy.”

Neji nodded in recognition of the thanks and words, and Kiba squeezed his arms. Then Kiba was gone; lost in the pit crowd. 

It took some doing, but Neji managed to get himself and Shika out of the pit and back to the bar. 

“Two waters,” Neji called and immediately two chilled bottles of water were put into his hands. 

Neji drained the bottle in less than a minute, and Shikamaru did the same. By the light of the bar, Neji could see Shika was flushed and slightly dazed. His hair was damp with sweat around his temples and forehead, and the sleeves of his shirt were pulled up over his elbows in an attempt to cool off.

He looked utterly and completely fuckable. Neji licked his lips.

“Want to get out of here?” Neji asked. 

Shika looked at him with slightly widened eyes and nodded once. 

With a sudden and intense sense of possession, Neji grabbed Shika and hugged him hard enough to make bones pop. Then he turned and, holding Shikamaru by the hand, he headed for the exit. 

Instead of trying to get out through the front entrance, Neji turned at the end of the bar and left through a side door. It opened into the garden, and Neji had a key for the gate so they could get out this way. Several people stood under a large tree and smoked, and others found shadows and put them to good use. 

They were halfway to the gate when Shika suddenly stopped. Neji turned and there it was: the anxiety he wanted to avoid tonight. 

“Are you angry?” Shika asked. His voice was steady and close to normal, but he didn’t look at Neji. “You don’t seem angry, but I’ve got to know…”

“No,” Neji said and cupped Shika’s face in his hands. Neji didn’t even have to think about what had Shika nervous. Neji kissed Shika lightly, looked at him, and then did it again.

“I’m not angry. I invited him over to us, and I know Kiba.” Neji said the last ruefully. 

“But you did absolutely nothing wrong.” Another kiss. “In fact you did most things a little too right.” Neji ground his erection into Shika’s hip to prove the point. Shikamaru grunted and then sighed.

“Okay,” Shika said and his shoulders relaxed a bit. 

“Come home with me?” Neji asked, hands still on Shika’s face. 

“Yeah,” Shika whispered and licked his lips. “Sounds good.”

Neji smiled and then turned to keep going, but Shika tugged on his hand again. Neji bit back impatience. “Shika?” he asked.

Now Shikamaru looked nervous. “About the rest of the night…”

Neji swallowed the urge to tell Shika exactly how the rest of this night was going to go and he needn’t worry about it. But he channeled patience: just reassure the man so you can get him home and naked.

“I know,” Neji whispered. He stepped back to pull Shikamaru to him and spoke into his ear. “No pain, and I swear I won’t do anything without permission first. Just like we’ve been doing. That okay?”

“No,” Shika said and pushed away from Neji, whose heart stopped with that one syllable.

“I mean, yes – it’s been fine. More than fine.”

Resume heartbeat.

“But earlier at the office…when you just…” Shika shuddered. Then he looked up at Neji, his lips pressed tightly together. “I need to tell you something.”

Neji’s eyes searched Shikamaru’s. “Tell me,” he said softly.

“I don’t think…” Shika paused and sighed. “I don’t think I can go much further than we have, er, in some ways.” 

Well. That was nice and clear. Neji arched an eyebrow. “Shika?”

“Look, the guy from Haze he…” Now Shika shifted in Neji’s arms and the muscles in his jaw flexed. “He sort of…well, not sort of.” Another pause. “Oh goddammit. No anal, okay?”

The whirlwind of emotion that flew through Neji sucker punched him. He breathed and tried very hard not to let anything show, lest Shika think Neji was upset with him. Neji wasn’t; not in any way. Most of what he felt boiled down to anger at the fuckhead who hurt Shikamaru and tenderness toward the man in his arms, whose fists were clenched and brow furrowed at his admission.

“It’s okay, Shikamaru. I wasn’t going to suggest that for tonight. And I told you – we go at your speed, not mine.”

Dark eyes looked up at him and Neji saw worlds of old hurt and doubt in their depths. 

“There’s more,” Shika said.

Neji wasn’t entirely sure his blood pressure could take it, but he kept his expression tender. “Tell me.”

Shika’s head tilted slightly to the side and spoke slowly. “I don’t necessarily dislike all pain. Although I know why you’re keeping it out of the equation, and you should know that means a lot to me.” Blushing, he fidgeted with the hem of Neji’s shirt.

“ _ You _ mean a lot to me,” Neji said.

“But now that you know what we can’t do…I wouldn’t mind it – actually, would  _ like _ it if we…if you didn’t…”

Neji had never seen Shikamaru this flustered. It was equal parts endearing and maddening.

“Fuck,” Shika said, frustrated. He looked skyward, as though counting to ten. Then his eyes met Neji’s. “What I’m trying to say is that you don’t have to ask me every step of the way tonight.” Shika swallowed and adrenaline dumped into Neji’s bloodstream with enough force to make his breathing stutter.

Neji started to speak but instead made a startled noise when Shikamaru suddenly pulled his body flush with Neji’s and spoke into his ear, one hand in Neji’s hair. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I’m not usually this bad at saying what I want. It’s clear in my head, and I’ve done it before. But when I look at you all I see is what I want you to do to me and the words go.”

Neji could sympathize. Forcing himself to breathe slowly despite his thudding heartbeat, he settled his hands on Shika’s waist. “Try just telling me what you like instead of telling me what you want to do. Sometimes that’s easier.”

“Okay,” Shika said, voice breathy.

Neji bit back a pant of anticipation and moved them into shadows under a large tree. He was grateful that no one else was using this shadow for the same purpose.

“I love being told what to do, like when you tell me how to stay or how to move.” Shika shivered, and Neji’s cock began to positively ache.

“You being controlling and aggressive is so…I-I went home after that night we talked and jerked off thinking about the sound of your voice. And then tonight at the office you sounded just like I thought you would and…”

Neji was on fire. Images of Shika filled his mind: him lying on his bed, pumping his cock, biting his lip as he made those soft noises of need. And he was thinking about Neji while he did it. He reached down and covered Shika’s erection through his pants, making the man jump. 

“Tell me what else,” Neji said, tone bordering on demanding.

For a second, Shika just breathed heavily against the side of Neji’s face. He pushed into Neji’s touch and dug his fingers into the bare skin of Neji’s arm. 

“It’s been forever since I wanted just to tell someone to take control and do whatever they want, but fuck, Neji, I want you to.” Shikamaru swallowed and he couldn’t seem to get control of his breathing. Neji started to speak again, but Shika cut him off, his voice quiet and hurried.

“I’m beginning to understand why you think we’re a good match. At first, I thought it was just me wanting to please somebody, but I think it might just be you.” He swallowed. “I want to – fuck, I want to do everything. I want you all over. But it’s too fucking much. I think. And Neji, I’m sorry. If I’d known that you…then I never would have. I just would have asked. I trust you.” 

“Shika –" Neji started. It felt like his heart was breaking and filling at the same time.

“And then in there…” Shikamaru panted, his breathing erratic. “When Kiba had you and you let me…oh god…Neji.” Shika ground his face into Neji’s shoulder, hands clutching. Neji bit his tongue to stifle noise.

“I want to touch you, taste you, do anything that you’ll let me do. That you make me do.” Shika hissed and grabbed Neji’s wrist. “Stop or I’ll come,” he gasped.

Neji stilled his hand and squeezed Shika roughly through the soft fabric. Shika buried his face in Neji’s neck to muffle his whine. Neji took his hand away and wrapped his arms around Shikamaru.

“It’s okay,” Neji soothed. It was actually more than okay; he needed a new word for “okay.” But Neji calmed himself down and focused.

“Breathe in through your nose,” Neji commanded softly. Shika obeyed, the breath shaky.

“Hold it.” Neji counted to five in his head. “Out through your mouth.” 

Shika blew out a lungful of air.

“Again.”  

It wasn’t the first time that Neji held someone while they admitted what they wanted. Neji’d seen tears, joy, all sorts of reactions. And while that experience helped him know what to do – make sure Shika didn’t hyperventilate for example – it didn’t help with the simultaneous aches in his heart and cock because it was Shikamaru saying the words this time.

His Shikamaru…

…who responded to everything Neji did with breathless need. Neji knew it was because they were new; because Shika had probably never experienced someone who just wanted to make him happy or who wouldn’t abuse him to feed a need. 

But the intensity of being with Shikamaru still dumped gasoline onto the fire in Neji’s veins.

While Shika got his breathing under control with Neji’s soft instructions, Neji thought fast about his plans for the night. With a couple of happy altercations, he could do exactly what he originally intended. Sheer anticipation threatened to make him tremble, and he breathed with Shika.

“I’m so happy you told me all this,” Neji said softly against Shika’s hair. “You make me so happy, Shika.”

“You, too,” Shika said, his voice much more stable.

Neji closed his eyes and channeled inner strength and responsibility. Lust and giddiness went into a box, and Neji forced himself to think.

“Here’s what we’re going to do,” Neji said. “You’re coming home with me, and I understand that you’re giving up enough control that I don’t need to ask your permission at every phase. Correct?” 

“Yeah,” Shika said, his voice barely audible.

“I agree that we shouldn’t go much further than we have given the circumstances, but I need to clarify one more thing: I trust no anal means I can’t penetrate you with my penis. But how do you feel about other things? Fingers and tongue, specifically?”

Neji felt Shika’s knees shake, but Neji remained silent.

“Those two things would be all right,” Shika said. Neji grinned over the top of Shika’s head.

“Next thing: you should know that I’m not a fan of heavy pain. I rarely do it, and I don’t particularly enjoy it. That’s one of the reasons I think we’ll play well together.”

Shika sighed against him. Neji felt lightheaded: he was standing under a tree holding Shikamaru and they were negotiating the night. Neji tightened his grip on Shika to reassure himself this was real.

“And because of your past, I hesitate to do anything that involves pain. So, I propose that if I want to do anything that might cause discomfort, I will ask permission first and tell you specifically what I want to do. And I won’t be asking for anything like that if and when you’re too far gone to care. Agreed?”

“Agreed,” Shika said.

“I’m fond of using terms like ‘pet’ and ‘boy’ when I play. Do any of those terms offend you?”

“No,” Shika replied. “What should I call you?”

“I like, ‘sir.’” But honestly anything would work coming from Shikamaru’s lips, but Neji left it at “sir.”

Shika nodded and sighed. 

“Any other questions?” Neji asked, rubbing circles on Shikamaru’s back.

“Will…will you let me get you off? At some point tonight?” 

Neji hummed against Shika’s hair. “What did I say at the office earlier?” 

Shika pulled back to look at him. “That you were later.”

“There’s your answer.”

“All right.” Shikamaru’s face was adorably serious.

“Final thing: I use two safewords. One to stop a particular action or to break for a question, and the other to stop everything. Do you want to pick them or do you want me to?”

“You,” Shika said immediately.

“To stop a single action or to stop me and ask a question, you say ‘goldfish.’ Say it now.”

“Goldfish,” Shika said, lip twitching.

“Good. To stop everything, you say, ‘Hinata.’”

That earned Neji a laugh. “Your cousin’s name?” 

Neji smiled. “It makes me think she’s in the room getting ready to pass out from shock, and it’s stopped me cold both times a sub used it.” 

“Goldfish and Hinata. Got it.”

Neji reached out a hand and stroked over one of Shika’s cheekbones. “Anything else before we start?”

Shikamaru’s eyes were wide as he considered for a moment. Neji knew better than to ask if he was sure. Shika wasn’t the kind of person to say things he didn’t mean, and trust had to go both ways. Neji told himself that between safewords and his experience Shika would be fine. Then he told himself that again just to be on the safe side.

Shikamaru slowly shook his head.

“Okay then,” Neji said. He stepped closer to Shika and lightly kissed his forehead. Then he pulled back to look in his eyes.

“Let’s begin.”

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ∞ And heeeeere we go! Though, side note, it's probably best NOT to be actively jerking off one's partner while negotiating, but hey... These boys, as I may have already mentioned, cannot. Keep. Hands. Off. One. Another. Such a shame... such a damn shame. 
> 
> ∞ For all information about Monoshizukanohi that you never knew you wanted to know, click [HERE](http://demented-dee.livejournal.com/12226.html).
> 
> ∞ I don’t own any characters in any fandom; I just entice them into doing things they never thought possible. The originals though, if present, are all mine. I also own the world, Monoshizukanohi, and all the places therein. 
> 
> ∞ Want more? Check out my other stories here or head over to my [Demented-Ink headquarters](https://www.demented-ink.com/). And make sure to stop by [Smoke Signals](https://www.demented-ink.com/smoke-signals) and keep in touch!
> 
> Much light, more love, and many, many baked goods.  
> ♥Dee


	10. Chapter 10

With those words, Shikamaru’s breathing sped up, and he looked down. Neji reached out and wrapped Shika’s arms around his waist. Shika offered no resistance; just let Neji move him.

“Hold still,” Neji commanded in low tones. His fingers brushed over Shika’s chin and jaw before his thumb dragged across Shika’s lower lip.

“Open your mouth some.” 

Shikamaru obeyed, lips parting and eyes on Neji’s mouth.

Slowly Neji leaned closer. “Be still,” he said again just before the tip of his tongue lightly teased Shika’s lower lip. Neji enjoyed this game: his mouth was right there – it’d be so easy for Shikamaru to just kiss him back, to move. But Neji knew Shika was the kind of person who’d sooner starve before disobeying a command.

Neji licked Shika’s upper lip, just a light brush, before placing tiny kisses across Shika’s lips, the corners of his mouth. Shika’s eyes closed as Neji suckled his lower lip, teeth nipping. Neji ran cool fingertips over Shika’s face and neck and continued to tease him until Shika’s lips were kiss-swollen. Shika never so much as swallowed, and Neji rode out the lust that Shika’s abject willingness to obey inspired.

“Good boy,” Neji purred. He turned abruptly, his grip firm on one of Shika’s wrists. Shikamaru stumbled the first step but then managed to match pace with Neji as they headed toward the gate.  

While they walked Neji didn’t look back, didn’t slow even when he felt Shika nearly trip trying to avoid a patch of mulch. He tightened his grip and his world focus narrowed to getting to the car and the feel of Shika’s skin under his hand.

Neji made short work of the gate, his fingers lifting the security panel’s lid and flying through the key code. When his feet hit the pavement of the parking lot, his mind was already twenty steps ahead. Being a good dom was much like envisioning a long game of chess: obey the rules, know your opponent well enough to anticipate his moves, plan your sequence accordingly, and know enough strategy to improvise if your partner surprised you.

At the car Neji spun and yanked Shika against him. Neji kissed Shika with force and teeth, one hand holding Shika’s head like he wanted and the other still gripping his wrist. When Neji broke away, Shika’s lips glistened and he gasped for breath. 

“I want to get you home…” Neji murmured while he fished the car key out of his pocket. Shika’s gaze was on his chin, lips still wet and parted.

“Get you naked,” Neji continued. The car unlocked with a soft noise.

“And on your knees,” Neji finished, his mouth millimeters from Shika’s. Moving fast, he yanked the door open and gracefully spun Shikamaru around and down into the seat. Shika’s face was a study in shock and anticipation.

Just how I like it, Neji thought. Now to keep him off-balance until further notice.

Neji yanked open his door and slid into his seat. “Take off your shirt,” Neji demanded without looking at Shika. He keyed the car to life as Shika leaned forward and ripped the shirt over his head. In the quiet of the car, Neji could hear the sound of Shikamaru’s breathing – which was pleasantly quick.

Without being asked, Shika folded the shirt and put it with Neji’s, which was lying between the two seats. Neji hummed in approval and then swiftly moved to lean over the center console. He planted one hand between Shika’s legs to brace against the leather. Instinctively Shika tried to move away, and Neji swept in and closed his mouth over one nipple.

Above him, Shika made a soft noise behind closed lips, and Neji sucked and gently bit at tender flesh. He laved a trail from nipple to neck and gently suckled the flesh there, dropping kisses between pulls. Shikamaru started to raise his arm and hesitated.

“If I don’t want you moving, I’ll tell you,” Neji said. He half-sat and half-lay across the console, the arm not between Shika’s legs was wrapped around the passenger headrest. 

“Same goes for talking,” Neji said. “And noise.” He bit along Shika’s clavicle, dragging teeth and making a pleased sound. “I enjoy noise.”

“That’s good, s-sir,” Shika said. He only tripped a bit on the “sir” and Neji smiled against Shika’s skin. 

“I’m not very quiet.” He gasped as Neji kissed his way up the front of Shikamara’s throat, forcing his head back.

“So I’ve noticed,” Neji agreed. 

“And you like that…sir?” Shika whispered, baiting.

Neji shifted back down and Shika moved with him, arching his back to provide easier access. 

“I love it.” Neji teased a nipple to hardness with his tongue. “Just like I love the idea of you in nipple clamps and a cock ring begging me to let you come.” 

Shika moaned, and Neji flew back up to catch his lower lip with his own. “You like that idea, too?” Neji asked.

“Yeah,” Shika said immediately. 

Neji’s eyes flashed. Then he sank back into his chair, grabbed the back of Shika’s neck, and roughly dragged Shika with him. Shika caught himself on the console easily enough, and Neji’s hand held him steady.

“I know you didn’t just say, ‘Yeah’ to me when I asked you a direct question,” Neji snarled. 

“I’m sorry, sir,” Shikamaru said, eyes wide and staring at Neji’s chest. 

Neji grunted. “Let’s try this again – when we get home, I’m going to put clamps on your nipples, a ring around your cock, and then I’m going to do everything in my power to make you beg. Hard. All night if I feel like it.” 

Neji paused to enjoy the effect his matter-of-fact words had on Shika: his support arm on the console trembled and his eyelids fluttered. The soft whimper was icing on the cake.

“Now, is any of that a problem?” Neji asked, tone still business-like.

“No, sir,” Shika said, shaking his head.

“Good.” Neji released Shika and sat back in the seat. Shikamaru reached out and tentatively put a hand on Neji’s arm.

“Very sorry, sir,” Shika whispered. His fingers left trails of heat on Neji’s arm.

“Then you should make it up to me,” Neji commented. He knew he sounded casual, but he was anything but.

“I want to,” Shika said. “Just tell me how. Please.” The fingers stopped moving and squeezed Neji’s arm.

Neji pretended to consider. “Did you like stroking me in the club?” 

Shika nodded. “Yes, sir.”

“You liked the feel of your hand around my dick, my body pressed against yours, the thought of me moaning your name when I come?” Neji asked conversationally.

Shikamaru’s head dropped forward and the hand on his arm tightened. 

“Well?” Neji prompted.

“Oh…yes, sir.” He swallowed. “I did.”

“Good. Me, too. So unfasten my pants, pull out my dick, and stroke me.” Neji casually leaned one arm to rest on the car door and stared at Shikamaru expectantly. 

Shika looked shell-shocked for a second or two and then shifted in the seat to gain better balance. He reached out with both hands, and Neji saw the way his fingers shook as they undid the button and fly of Neji’s pants. He didn’t move – didn’t help Shika in any way. Instead, he leaned on the door and seat, posture completely calm and gaze analytical.

Shika’s hands were beyond gentle while they went about the task of carefully releasing Neji from the restricting fabric. His touch was hesitant yet eager, but Neji didn’t so much as breathe differently when Shika clasped his fingers around him and stroked. Neji was rather proud of that.

Because inside, Neji wanted to buck into that hand. He wanted to grab Shikamaru and kiss him black and blue, suck the come out of his body until there was nothing left, make Shika yell his name while Neji buried himself so deeply into Shika’s ass that Shika would feel Neji in the back of his throat.

Neji fought back a gasp as Shika’s strokes became surer and the mental images assaulted his control.

Not yet, he thought. Someday, but not tonight. Tonight there will be more of this and me making my pretty Shikamaru beg and squirm.

Clasping a bit of Shika’s hair between his fingers, Neji made a noise between a sigh and grunt.  “That’s a good boy,” Neji said. “I like your hand on me.”

Shika shuddered and his eyes didn’t blink while he watched the skin of Neji’s cock move in his grip.

“It almost makes up for you forgetting yourself a moment ago.” Neji turned in the seat and put his foot on the clutch.

“I could do more, sir,” Shika said with a quick breath. 

“Oh?” Neji asked as if vaguely interested.

“I could suck you, sir.”

Neji did not let himself tremble at the words nor at the eagerness behind them. 

“You’ve done nothing to earn that, pet. I’m not really in the habit of dispensing rewards to rude boys.”

“I’m good at it, sir,” Shika stated.

“Oh?” Neji asked. “You think you’re a good little cocksucker, do you?” 

Neji smiled at the effect the words had on Shika, who shivered and tightened his grip around Neji. In the past, Neji’d been told that his mixture of formal tone and dirty words was alluring. Neji could speak of cocks and pounding into tight assholes in the same way he could speak of high tea and stock options.

“I-I don’t know, sir. But I want to be good for you. Please, sir…please let me.” Shikamaru licked his lips, and Neji found himself in love with the image of Shika begging to suck him off.

“Fine, boy.” Neji reached over and grabbed a handful of soft hair. Pulling Shika’s head back to look into his eyes, Neji spoke: “Suck me.” He released Shika’s hair. “But mind the gearshift.”

Neji dropped the car into reverse and backed out of the space while Shika readjusted in the seat. Neji eased the car toward the road leading down the plateau while he watched Shika maneuver himself around the console and shift. Shika squirmed and managed to get his head in Neji’s lap, and Neji had a second or two to feel hot breath against the skin of his cock before warm, velvet heat closed over the head. Neji braced himself back against the seat while he tried to simultaneously ignore and relish the feel of Shikamaru’s mouth sucking and licking at his cock.

Fuck…he –  _ was _ – good at it.

“You look good like this, boy: your face buried in my lap.” Neji threaded his fingers into Shika’s hair and gently stroked the soft strands. A hot tongue lapped and circled the crown of Neji’s dick, and he ordered the muscles in his legs and lower stomach to relax. 

“Do that again,” Neji directed and ran one hand across Shika’s bare back while Shika obeyed. Wet muscle circled Neji’s throbbing dick over and over until Neji had to speak or else he would moan.

“Looks like you are talented with that tongue of yours.” Neji bit off a pant as Shika switched tactics and flicked his tongue over Neji’s slit.

“I suppose it’s a good thing that I’ve wanted to know what your mouth would feel like around my dick for years now. But it’s probably bad news for you…with some practice I think you could be my perfect little cocksucker. And then you’ll have to do this all the time.”

Shika made a noise that vibrated up Neji’s shaft.

“Oh, like that idea, do you? Sucking me off first thing in the morning when you’re barely awake? Being tied up and fed nothing but my come for hours? Me fucking that pretty face of yours…”

Shikamaru’s mouth fell away and he moaned in pure need. After a split second wait to make sure Shika was merely reacting to the words and not anything more serious, Neji’s hand gripped his hair.

“Did I tell you to stop, boy?” Neji growled.

“N-no…sir…” Shika managed.

“Then get your mouth back. On. My. Cock.” 

Shika panted and then complied.

“And suck harder,” Neji commanded. “Blow me like you mean it, for Chrissakes.”

Shika groaned long and deep, and the vibrations made Neji shudder. Shika pulled himself closer, and Neji felt the back of Shika’s throat as Shikamaru took him deeper, swallowing. Shika sucked and licked viciously the entire time, and Neji grit his teeth. He enjoyed testing his control, but Shika was entirely too good at this.

Neji felt a hand move to close over his balls, and he fought the urge to spread his legs. He loved getting road head, but he wasn’t about to make this easier for Shika. Nor was he about to let Shika make him come. 

But when Shika started to bob his head faster, tongue swirling, lips forming a tight seal, and one hand moving to caress balls and inner thighs, Neji had to bite his cheek to keep an orgasm from being a foregone conclusion. The sensation was intense, and this was his Shika in his lap, sucking him and moaning around his dick. It quickly became too dangerous to continue.

Neji took a deep breath and tugged at Shika’s hair. “That’s enough,” he said.

Shikamaru grunted and dragged his lips and tongue slowly up Neji’s shaft, releasing it with a wet sound. Shika didn’t move back. Instead, he rested his head against Neji’s stomach, breathing harsh and rushed. Neji let him stay still for a moment while he turned onto a highway. By his calculations, it would take another fifteen minutes or so to get home. 

Perfect.

Neji petted Shika’s hair. “Good boy,” he soothed. “Now sit back in the seat for me.”

While Shikamaru complied, Neji tucked himself away and zipped his pants with one hand. Neji cast several quick glances at Shika, observing the open mouth, moist skin, and raging hard-on. Neji smiled to himself and slowed the car to the speed limit.

“You’re going to put on a show for me,” Neji said with his eyes still on the road. “It’ll be easy: I tell you what to do and what I want to see and you do it.”

“Anything,” Shika said softly.

Neji nodded, thrilled to see the first of many stop signs between here and home just ahead. This road was the back way to his neighborhood, and it wasn’t heavily trafficked. Neji let the car idle and he turned to look at Shika. Neji could see just enough by the light of the dash and around the instruments in the car to satisfy him.

“Rub your hands over your skin,” Neji said softly. “Stay above the waist, start anywhere you like, but do it slowly.”

Shika licked his lips and for a brief second he looked up and met Neji’s hungry gaze. Then he swallowed and shifted in the seat with a suddenness that surprised Neji. Shika ripped off his shoes and then swiveled in the seat so that his back now rested against the front dash. One leg bent to rest across the seat and the other rose to brace against the headrest. Then Shika scooted down further to give himself more clearance under the windshield.

A car passed through the intersection, and Neji checked the review mirror. Nothing behind them, yet.

Bracing his upper back on the dash, Shika reached up with both hands and clasped his fingers behind his neck. He slowly rolled his head around so that he ducked the windshield and could let his head fall backward. Then he moved his hands down his torso, ran his fingertips across his stomach, and then rubbed back up opposite arms to hug his shoulders.

“Like this, sir?” Shika whispered.

Well…that was hardly bloody fair.

Neji’s cock jumped and screamed for attention, but the headlights behind him were more important. He slid through gears and eased the car back up to under the limit again, impressed at how easy it was to watch both the road and Shika with him backward in the seat. It was…a genius move.

“Yes,” Neji answered after the car turned off behind them. “That’s good. Do it again but play with your nipples this time.”

Shika made a noise that was equal parts groan and whine and slid his hands over his chest. Neji watched and memorized how Shika’s fingertips pinched and pulled, rolled and flicked. Shika’s head turned so that Neji could see Shika’s face: his eyes were closed, lips parted, brow furrowed in pleasure and concentration.

“Good boy,” Neji murmured, his body temperature well beyond feverish. “Pinch again – harder this time.”

Shika groaned before he obeyed the command and whimpered when he did it. 

“Again, pet.”

Shikamaru’s hips rose in unbidden lust as he pinched and abused his flesh while Neji watched the show with intensity that bordered on anger. He spotted the next stop sign ahead and nearly shivered at what he wanted next. 

“I think you like this,” Neji commented. “I bet your cock’s so hard it’s dripping.”

Shika gasped and his fingers stopped their torture for a second.

“Did I tell you to stop, boy?” Neji asked, voice rough.

“No, sir…but please…oh please…” Shika pinched himself, and his mouth fell open.

“Mm,” Neji purred. “You’re pretty when you beg.”

Neji stopped the car at the sign and once again the roads were empty.

“You can stop, Shikamaru,” Neji drew out Shika’s name and watched his eyelids flutter.

“Reach down and undo your pants.”

Chest rising and falling in a fast tempo, Shika obeyed. Neji was pleased beyond description when Shika stopped after he undid the button and unzipped the fly. Obeying to the letter would get Shika everywhere he wanted to be.

“Pull out your dick,” Neji said, voice still soft. “I want to see how much you like performing for me.”

Shika bucked his hips upward and wriggled to allow him some room to pull out his erection. His hands hovered over the hard, heated skin for a second, but he did nothing more.

“Oh, Shika, you obey so well.” Neji let himself groan, and Shika clenched his fists. 

“So good, pet, so very good,” Neji purred. “Stroke yourself – but do it slowly.”

Neji watched as Shika fisted himself and stroked up, down. Neji eased the car forward and listened to Shika make tiny noises and gasps.

“You like my eyes on you?” 

“Yes, sir,” Shika panted. 

Neji hummed in delight. “I love a pet who puts on a good show,” he praised. “Ready for what’s next?”

Shika hissed through his teeth and his cock wept. “I don’t know, sir,” he said, voice shaking.

Neji grinned and then composed his face. “Keep stroking and pull your pants down a little further.” 

Shika pressed harder into the dash and used his free hand to obey, the other still moving with the slow speed on his erection. Neji eyed it hungrily; it looked hard enough to hurt.

The road made a couple of turns and then straightened. There were only two more stop signs between where they were and Neji’s neighborhood. 

“Good,” Neji said after Shika settled again. The pants were around his mid-thighs, now, exposing balls and creamy upper thighs. Neji licked his lips. “Now take your free hand and put it to your mouth.”

“Sir?” Shika’s eyes opened.

“You’re going to suck the middle finger on your left hand, Shika. Do it now.”

Shikamaru’s entire body shook, and the noise he made was shockingly loud. Neji watched him closely but saw no sign of distress – just lust.

Slowly Shika slid his middle finger into his mouth, eyes half-open and glazed. Neji hummed his approval. 

“You’re so hot like that, Shika. Get it good and wet.”

Neji listened to Shikamaru noisily suck his digit and pulled up to another stop sign. Woods surrounded them and the only light came from Neji’s car.

For a moment, Neji merely watched and enjoyed the view: Shika’s legs were tense with strain; his nipples were hard and flushed dark against his pale skin; the hand on his cock smeared precum and stroked with a diabolically slow rhythm; and Shikamaru’s face was an ode to tension and avidity. He sucked on his finger with hollowed cheeks and half-closed eyes.

“Good enough,” Neji finally said. Then he leaned sideways, bringing his face closer to Shika’s. “Now take your hand away from your mouth and cup your balls.”

“Fuck, sir…fuck…” But Shika closed his eyes and obeyed, hand shaking.

“You’re beautiful like this, Shikamaru.” 

Shika panted once his hand was in place, and the other hand continued in slow, lazy strokes. 

With another quick glance around, Neji confirmed they were still alone. “Take your slicked up finger and circle your asshole with it.”

Neji shifted his gaze to watch, his view obscured by hands and Shika’s hard anatomy. But with the way Shika trembled, Neji knew he was obeying. 

_ Fuck _ . Neji breathed slowly and blinked hard. “Feel good, boy?” Neji’s voice managed to be perfectly steady.

It took Shika a second or two to answer. “Y-yeah, sir. I’m…oh, god, sir, I want to come.”

Shika turned his head so that it was tilted straight back, hands and finger still working himself.

“We haven’t even really started, pet, and already you need to come?” Neji tsked. “I think you need more control. Slide your finger into your body, Shika – do it very slowly, boy – and if you come the entire game is over.”

Neji watched Shika’s body buck and dance, sweat glistening and hands moving. He was so hard and needed to come badly, himself, but he kept his focus on Shika, his beautiful Shika who was so fucking incredible in his submission that Neji wanted to scream and cry at the same time.

“Oh,” Shika whispered as his hand shifted slowly with the movement of his finger into his body. “Oh, oh… _ oh _ .”

“Perfect, Shika,” Neji whispered. He sat back up in the seat and quickly drove away from the intersection. “Stay just like that and don’t come.”

“I can’t…” Shika said after a minute of heavy breathing. “Oh god…oh god…”

“You can and you will,” Neji said, voice calm and authoritative, but he barely stopped at the last intersection.

Shika moaned and pleaded, words eventually dissolving into whimpers. Neji shuddered and it took everything he had to focus.

“Stop stroking,” Neji ordered as he turned into his neighborhood.

Shika’s hand fell away, and Neji watched Shika chew his lower lip.

“Fuck yourself with your finger – slowly, Shika, do it very slowly.”

“Shit, sir…oh fuck please…”

Neji hummed, face in a carnal grin. “'Fuck, please'? All right, boy, fuck yourself faster.”

Shika’s free hand flew up and hit the car’s roof with a solid noise. Neji glanced to watch Shika’s hand move faster, finger sinking in and out of his body. 

“Fucking…oh god, sir, I can’t…I have to…”

“You will not,” Neji ordered. “My dirty pet; all this and just a finger up your ass?” Neji let loose a cruel chuckle.

“Yes, sir,” Shika hissed and then whimpered.

Never had his driveway seemed so long, but Neji finally managed to get to the top and shut off the car.

“Stop moving,” he commanded. “And stay still.”

Neji flew from the car and around to Shika’s side. Throwing open the door, Neji shoved Shika’s legs down and onto the ground. Then he wrapped his arms around Shikamaru and dragged him out of the car, making sure to watch his head. Shika leaned practically limp against Neji as Neji slammed the car door and leaned Shika back against the car.

“You were amazing, Shika,” Neji said into Shika’s ear. His hand plunged down and wrapped around Shika’s cock. Shika cried out and then buried his face in Neji’s neck.

“So good,” Neji crooned. “You got me so fucking hard. All I could think about was kissing you, sucking you, getting you off. I wanted my finger in your ass, my mouth on your balls, my nails dragging over your skin.”

Shika cried out again and shook. Neji shifted so that Shika’s head fell backward. The corners of his closed eyes were moist, teeth clenched. 

“Can you come for me, baby?” Neji whispered. Then he pumped Shika hard and fast. It took mere seconds and then Shika grunted: a low, shocked sound. He came with breathless intensity, mouth tightly closed and panting in quick bursts through his nose. Shika’s fingers clenched rhythmically on Neji’s arm until finally Shika went limp against Neji’s body and the Ferrari.

Neji slowed his strokes but didn’t stop moving. Shika whined and squirmed, but Neji held him tightly. He kissed Shika’s throat, licked up his chin. His tongue plunged into Shika’s mouth and the kiss was messy and breathy. Shika’s hand flew up to close over Neji’s wrist, but he didn’t try to make Neji stop moving.

“If you’re going to be with me, you have to learn to love too much sensation,” Neji whispered. “And that getting to come doesn’t mean I’ll stop what I’m doing.”

“Oh god,” Shika whispered and blinked up at the sky. 

Then, abruptly, Neji stopped and pulled away. Shika lay against the car evidently trying to get his breathing back into his control.

“Don’t bother putting yourself together,” Neji commanded. “There’s no need; you’ll be naked in a moment.” Neji half-turned and looked over his shoulder at Shika.

“Now, follow me. When we get inside the entryway, get on your knees.”

“Yes, sir,” Shika said, eyes down. Then he stepped away from the car, swayed only slightly on his sock-covered feet, and headed toward the house.

Neji smiled and then turned to go inside.

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ∞ Chapter remains one of the author's favorites. :D And it was often requested back in the Read Along days. Ah, fond memories. You people were – and are – too good to me. Cheers!
> 
> ∞ For all information about Monoshizukanohi that you never knew you wanted to know, click [HERE](http://demented-dee.livejournal.com/12226.html).
> 
> ∞ I don’t own any characters in any fandom; I just entice them into doing things they never thought possible. The originals though, if present, are all mine. I also own the world, Monoshizukanohi, and all the places therein. 
> 
> ∞ Want more? Check out my other stories here or head over to my [Demented-Ink headquarters](https://www.demented-ink.com/). And make sure to stop by [Smoke Signals](https://www.demented-ink.com/smoke-signals) and keep in touch!
> 
> Much light, more love, and many, many baked goods.  
> ♥Dee


	11. Chapter 11

Neji paused to unlock the front door and then flung it open. He keyed in a code on the panel next to the door to stop the alarm from sounding, and then headed toward the back of the house. Even though he didn’t look back to see if Shika did as he was told, Neji’s ears strained to hear any and all noise coming from that direction. He heard the front door shut and lock and then silence. That was a good sign.

In the family room, Neji took several deep breaths and began to rearrange furniture. He shoved a chair back against the wall and pushed aside the sofa. Grasping the large, leather ottoman with both hands, Neji pulled it into the center of the room. Then Neji walked around and eyed the massive mirror on the wall. He pushed and tugged the ottoman until he could see every part of it in the mirror with unobstructed view. Satisfied, Neji smirked at himself in the mirror. 

Yes, that would do nicely.

Turning, Neji grabbed an end table and brought it closer to the middle of the room. Happy with the table’s position, he crossed quickly over to the wall opposite the one with the mirror and reached up to remove a heavy wall sconce hanging off a large hook. The sconce was silver, ornate, and just high enough on the two-storey wall that Neji had to extend his arm to pull it down. Windows overlooking the covered back porch flanked either side of the slip of wall where the sconce usually resided. Neji moved to one side and leaned the sconce against the stone fireplace.

Neji enjoyed decorative and secretly functional pieces in his home.

Crossing to the far side of the fireplace, Neji dimmed the light of the overhead chandelier until the room was lit with a twilight glow. He flipped off the lamp that was on in the far corner, and then slid the curtain over the doors to the outside.

The room and his control in order, Neji paused before heading back to the entryway. For a few seconds, he let himself revel in the mental image of Shika in the car, body moving with need and heat. He thought of his Shikamaru kneeling back on the hard marble of the foyer, and Neji exhaled explosively. Never in his wildest dreams did he think this would go as well as it already had. He was happy that tormenting Shikamaru with things that actually felt good was going about as well as Neji thought it would. Shika aimed to please, and Neji aimed to control. 

It worked.

But, Neji reminded himself, I can’t let tonight escalate too much further. The level of intensity in the car was about right. Neji sighed and shook himself before calling up his indifferent game face. The night was far from over, and Neji had many things he wanted to do that he hoped Shika would like.

Neji could clearly see Shika once he left the family room, and his breath hitched even though his stride did not. Shikamaru knelt in front of the door with his hands behind his back and head down. Neji watched Shika’s chest move in slow, controlled movements, and his fingers itched with the need to touch.

Shika didn’t look up as Neji approached. Giving in to the urge, Neji ran his hands through Shika’s hair, petting and pulling gently. Shika made a soft noise and leaned into the touch, almost but not quite resting his head against Neji’s legs. For a moment, Neji merely combed his fingers through Shika’s messy hair, and the only sound in the house was the faint ticking of the grandfather clock in the living room. 

Then Neji smiled to himself.

Giving no warning, Neji swiftly knelt, grabbing Shika to pull him forward before turning him and pushing him down. Shikamaru landed on his back with a grunt, and one of Neji’s hands rested on Shika’s chest as his legs moved to straddle the prone man.

“Shika look at me,” Neji ordered. Startled brown eyes met calm gray, and Neji’s lips twitched in an almost-smile. 

“Enjoying our time together so far?” Neji asked. It didn’t hurt to check in, and Neji wanted to make sure Shika was altogether with him before asking his next question. The part of him that was irritated with the caution was drowned out by the other part that was all too aware of Shika’s past and the need for said caution.

Shika nodded. “Yes, sir.”

Neji made a happy noise. “You’re so good for me,” he crooned, fingertips stroking Shika’s face. “But even the most obedient pet could displease me. To punish bad behavior tonight, I may strike your ass or legs with an open hand. Is that all right?”

Shikamaru swallowed, and he blinked rapidly. “Yes, sir.”

“What are your safewords, Shikamaru?”

“Goldfish and Hinata,” Shika answered immediately. Good – he was most definitely with Neji at the moment.

“Good boy.” 

Neji shifted and lightly trailed fingertips down Shikamaru’s body, pausing to smile as the pad of his finger traced a freckle. He leaned forward and let his long hair fall to caress skin while he hooked his hands under the waist of Shika’s pants and skimmed them down his legs. The socks and pants went into a corner, and then Neji shifted back up Shika’s body to nuzzle his neck. Shika smelled so good, and Neji fought the urge to abandon plans and just taste every part of Shika’s body. Beneath him, Shika squirmed and lightly touched Neji’s hair with one hand. 

Neji sighed; it was time to move on with things. With a grace practiced and learned in the hours spent at Green Dojo, Neji shifted his weight and kicked his legs to one side of Shika’s body to stand over him. Without being asked Shika immediately scrambled to his knees and sat back on his heels. 

“You do make a delicious picture,” Neji murmured, more to himself than Shika. Neji admired pale skin with faint tan lines and licked his lips at the trail of fine brown hair that ran down to a perfectly formed sex. Shika blushed under the weight of the gaze, a pretty pink lighting his cheeks.

“You are to go into the kitchen and fetch two bottles of water from the fridge and a glass of ice,” Neji said, voice carefully controlled. “Then if you have any need for the bathroom, take care of that before you bring those things to me. Go now.” 

Neji watched Shika stand and head toward the kitchen. Neji returned to the family room and sat down in the leather chair to wait. His ears strained and his brain mapped out every movement Shika made while he did his best to look casual and disinterested. 

Several minutes later, Shika walked through the breakfast nook and down the two steps into the room where Neji sat. He held the two bottles of water and the glass of ice in front of him, and looked momentarily at a loss once his feet hit the soft rug that covered the hardwood floor.

“Over there, Shika.” Neji gestured to the end table. “Set those things down, drink some from one of the bottles, and then kneel next to the ottoman.”

Moving quickly Shika did as he was asked while Neji watched. He found himself captivated by the smallest things: the way Shika held the water bottle; the motion of his throat as he swallowed; the way his feet made indents in the rug. Everything the man did was fascinating, and Neji thought he could easily get accustomed to a naked and obedient Shikamaru in his home.

Although it might be a bit of an adjustment for dear Rosemary.

“Good,” Neji said once Shika settled. He watched as Shika stared into the mirror and swallowed. 

“Wait here,” Neji commanded as he stood. 

“Sir, are we…” Shika’s eyes widened a bit and then closed like he was horrified that he spoke and then remembered that he could. Neji loved how easy it was to read Shika’s expressions, though he wished more of them were eager and happy rather than hesitant and worried.

“Are we what?” But Neji already knew what Shika would say.

“The room,” Shika all but whispered. “Are we going to that room?”

“Not tonight, Shika,” Neji answered, tone gentle. 

Shikamaru nodded and Neji thought he saw his shoulders relax a bit. Yes; definitely too early to throw Shika into the dungeon. 

Despite how appealing that turn of phrase might be, Neji smirked to himself.

The door leading into the retooled garage was not in Shikamaru’s line of sight, which was good: better to keep him ignorant and without temptation to peek. The door’s lock was electronic, and Neji pushed the buttons in the correct sequence. Once inside, he flipped a switch on the panel next to the door. A blue floodlight came on that outlined a corner of the room containing a series of odd-looking leather furniture and a wall that held a wide array of implements on various hooks. The rest of the room extended beyond the illumination of the floodlight, the shadows swallowing all the details.

Neji quickly grabbed what he wanted from the wall and then went to a chest. Opening the ash door, he pulled out a bag, and then started shoving other items inside the nylon container.

Dropping the bag of toys next to the door, Neji absently began to strip out of his shirt while he opened an unobtrusive black panel on the wall. The entire house was wired with speakers so that music could play throughout. The main control panel for the system was in the media room on the second floor, and there were switches that could turn music on and off in each room of the house.

When Neji modified the garage, he had another master control panel installed. In here the music could reach deafening levels, and thanks to the generous soundproofing, nothing could be heard beyond the walls.

Neji flipped the main switch that would turn on the system, and selected some music that would enhance the mood without being overwhelming. Humming to himself, he walked over to a trunk and threw open the lid, searching through a pile of leather, silk, and velvet. He yanked off his clothes and slid into loose, black pants with a sigh. 

Finally done, he switched off the light and left, heading back to Shika. Shika’s eyes widened slightly at the sight of Neji and his bag of tricks. Neji paused to turn on the music before dropping the toys on the couch. Then he grabbed two small, black boxes and a tube of lube out of the bag and sauntered over to Shika.  

Ripping into the shrink wrap that enclosed one of the boxes, Neji gestured to Shika. “Up on your knees,” he muttered.

Shikamaru’s eyes were fixated on the box in Neji’s hands, but he complied.

“Hands behind your back,” Neji said, absorbed in the plastic which he tossed aside. Kneeling in front of Shika, he flipped open the box and pulled out a handful of leather and metal. In quick order he flipped open the lube and applied a thin slick of it to the metal. 

“Hold still.” Without further preamble, Neji smeared the remaining lube on Shikamaru’s soft shaft before sliding the metal onto it. Shika sucked in his breath and held it while Neji deftly snapped two thin strips of leather looped over the metal onto a longer piece of leather. Shika jumped with each snap.

“Be still,” Neji muttered, though in truth he enjoyed the reaction. The long strip of leather wrapped around the base of Shika’s penis and under his balls to fasten on the side with another snap. This time Shika didn’t jump, but he didn’t breathe, either.

Neji chuckled. “First time in a cockring, boy?” He asked, examining the fit to make sure it worked. His blood bubbled nicely at the sight of Shika in the ring, and he licked his lips.

“N-no, sir,” Shika replied, breathing now. “But it’s you putting it on me, sir.”

Neji’s insides twisted with unexpected warmth, but he didn’t let it show on his face. Instead he made a non-committal noise and tossed the empty box aside. He grabbed the other one and set it closer on the floor. At the sight of the box, Shika’s breathing sped up.

“You remember what comes next?” Neji asked, cock twitching in anticipation. 

“Clamps?” 

“Very good,” Neji purred. “Lie down, arms at your sides.”

Shika managed to get mostly onto his back before Neji attacked. He planted his elbows on either side of Shika’s head, and brought his mouth down for a kiss while he brought his knee up to spread Shika’s legs. Neji settled on top of Shika, their groins pressed together and skin warm. 

For long minutes Neji let himself kiss Shika like the secrets of the universe were held captive in his mouth and Neji’s tongue needed to find them. Breathless noises filled the room to accompany the bass beat of the music that played through hidden speakers, and Neji’s heart pounded equally hard in his ears and cock. The taste of Shika and the feel of him beneath his body were pure heaven, and it was all he could do not to moan helplessly into Shika’s mouth.

Forcing himself to focus, Neji shifted his weight onto his right elbow without breaking the kiss. He slid a hand along Shika’s jaw to direct his head to one side. Neji opened his eyes while his teeth pulled on Shika’s bottom lip, and he flipped open the other black box. Inside was a pair of clamps connected by a thin, silver chain. They were shorter and wider than tweezer clamps and coated in vinyl. He liked them because the pressure was good and they could pinch skin deeply.

Grabbing clamps and chain in one hand, Neji moved again to straddle Shika, effectively trapping Shika’s arms against his sides. Still Neji kissed him, and Shika moaned under the assault. Neji dragged fingertips down Shikamaru’s neck and chest before stopping to lightly touch one nipple. Neji felt Shikamaru’s cock twitch beneath him as Shika sucked Neji’s tongue into his mouth, lips wet with Neji’s spit and eyes tightly closed.

Neji trapped the nub between two fingers and rolled the skin. In a fair imitation of what Shika had done to himself in the car, Neji kneaded and pulled, pinched and squeezed. All the while he chased Shika’s mouth as he tried to break the kiss, muffled noises of pleasure rising from Shika’s throat. Frowning in something akin to annoyance, Neji pressed his mouth down with force, teeth clacking and breathing harsh. Shika moaned but finally kept his head still. Neji grunted against Shika’s mouth in approval and continued his assault on Shika’s flesh. 

When the nipple was hard and Shika’s breathing was harder, Neji moved and opened one of the clamps before pulling away from Shika’s mouth to sit up and watch what he was doing. Neji’s fingers pinched and held until the last second before the clamp closed deep onto the skin. Shika made a low, lusty sound, eyes still closed and mouth a ripe red.

Smirking and pleased with himself, Neji bent back down to kiss Shika’s exposed neck. He let the other clamp lay on Shika’s chest while his fingers went about torturing the unclamped nipple. When Neji kissed the skin behind Shika’s ear, he whimpered and his hips pulsed upward.

“Responsive pets get me hard,” Neji husked. “Make noise for me,” he whispered before sitting up to clamp the other nipple. When Shika felt the pressure his mouth opened, and he moaned several syllables of sheer lust.

“Perfect,” Neji praised. He rose up and off of Shika to step away and grab something out of the bag.

“On your knees,” Neji ordered, fishing in the bag. But it took a second or two for Shika to register Neji’s demand, body limp on the ground and chest rising and falling. Neji grabbed what he wanted from the bag before he marched back over to Shikamaru, who now moved to comply. 

But it was about ten seconds too late.

Neji dropped a pair of leather cuffs to the floor, and grabbed Shikamaru’s arm, which upset Shika’s balance. Holding Shika firmly so he didn’t fall, Neji casually drew back his arm and smacked Shika’s backside hard enough to sting his own hand. Shikamaru yelped and clutched at Neji, eyes wide in shock.

“When I say move, you  _ move _ .” Neji manhandled Shika upright and then tugged gently on the chain that swayed across Shika’s chest. Shikamaru gasped and his head fell back.

“I’m sorry, sir,” Shika panted.

“Oh yes, boy, I know.  _ So _ sorry.” Neji tugged the chain again eliciting another gasp, and he growled as dominance and heat warred in his body. Fuck if Shika didn’t look incredibly sexy with his head back and eyes closed.

“Hold out your arms, wrists together,” Neji commanded, his voice much harsher than moments before. Shika complied immediately, his head snapping forward to see what Neji would do.

Neji released the chain and grabbed a pair of soft leather cuffs strung together with a roped cord. They fastened with simple Velcro, and Neji secured them around each of Shika’s wrists. 

“Now stand up, boy, and be fucking quick about it,” Neji snarled as he, too, stood and turned back to the bag. 

“Yes, sir. Anything…” Shika whispered as he stood. 

Neji grunted and turned back to face Shikamaru, something black wadded in one hand. His eyes took in the disheveled and aroused Shika: nipples clamped, cock straining now against the leather and metal ring. His eyes were down, mouth pulled into a tight frown, and he held his bound hands awkwardly in front of his body.

Beautiful.

Repressing a shiver, Neji approached. “I think I have something in mind that will make me forgive and forget.” Shika looked at Neji’s hand and then back up to his face, apprehension written in loud neon across his features.

Neji stepped around Shika wrapping his arms around Shika in an embrace. Neji slowly and gently kissed Shikamaru’s neck, nibbling on the tendon. For long seconds Neji simply held Shika and kissed him until finally Shika relaxed. Then he took the length of silk in both hands and let it drag up Shika’s forearms…chest…neck.

Shika stopped breathing as Neji settled the silk across his eyes and tied it snug against the back of Shika’s head, the fabric whispering in Neji’s hands. Then Neji wrapped his arms around Shika and hugged him again, face nuzzling Shika’s neck.

“I like you a little helpless,” Neji sighed against Shika’s skin, and Neji felt Shikamaru tremble. “Will you wear this for me?” Neji tugged at the silk.

“Y-yes, sir,” Shika stuttered.

“Good boy,” Neji praised, letting himself sound tender and pleased. “We’re going to turn around, now,” Neji said softly before he began to move Shika so that he faced the other direction. Neji kept his body pressed against Shikamaru’s, and he ran his hands over cool skin.

“Walk forward, pet, and don’t worry – I’ve got you. You won’t fall.” Neji gently nudged Shika forward, and Shika took a couple of slow steps before matching Neji’s pace. In a few short strides they reached the strip of wall between the two large windows. 

“I’m going to turn you around again,” Neji said in the same soothing tone before he moved Shika how he wanted him.

“Now raise your arms up above your head,” Neji said.

Swallowing, Shika complied. Neji reached up and grasped the leather cord that connected the two cuffs. Then he eased Shika back against the wall and slid the cord up and over the hook in the wall. The height was almost perfect – Shika’s arms were pulled long but not strained, and his weight rested on the balls of his feet.

Thrilling at the sight of a blindfolded and bound Shikamaru against the wall, Neji leaned in and claimed Shika’s mouth in a soft kiss. Shika’s chest rose and fell rapidly and sweat glistened on his forehead above the line of black silk. 

“I love you like this,” Neji whispered against Shika’s lips. “It makes me want to do all sorts of things to you.” Neji smoothed his hands over warming skin.

“Touch you.” Neji’s hands squeezed Shika’s hips.

“Stroke you.” Neji’s hand ghosted over Shika’s cock, and both it and the rest of Shika twitched at the touch.

“Tease you.” Neji gently pulled on the chain between Shika’s nipples and Shikamaru’s mouth fell open in a breathy pant.

“Hm,” Neji said, contemplative. “Teasing sounds good to me, too.”

Neji stepped away and moved fast: he grabbed the glass of ice off the end table, and then went to the bag to pull out a small vial and an oddly-shaped, bright pink tube.

In less than a minute Neji was back and pressed against Shika for another kiss. Shikamaru ate hungrily at Neji’s mouth, and the noises escaping his lips nearly drove Neji over the edge. He finally had to break away or come, and he set everything down on the windowsill. The ice was half-melted, making it perfect for what Neji wanted to do. He fished a cube out of the glass and then set it on the sill.

Neji managed to turn and lift his hand with the cube in it before Shika shivered and whimpered.

“Fucking ice…” Shikamaru didn’t even seem to be aware he’d spoken out loud, and he shivered again.

Neji’s eyebrows went up and a look of sheer evil glee graced his noble features. He reached and fished a second cube out of the glass.

“Something to say, boy?” Neji asked. He closed a fist around one of the cubes and held it over Shika’s rigid cock. 

“No, s-" Shika broke off as ice water began to drip steadily onto his skin. Shika gasped and squirmed away.

Neji chuckled. “You sure?” He took both cubes and reached up to place them just under the cuffs on Shika’s wrists.

“Last chance,” Neji said, but Shika just turned his head into one arm.

“Okay then,” Neji said softly. 

Neji ran the cubes down Shika’s arms and for the next few minutes he tortured every sensitive part of Shika’s body with cold efficiency. Neji left a trail of chilled droplets on Shika’s neck, nipples, stomach, and cock. He slowly swirled a mostly-melted cube across the tender skin of Shika’s balls and then reached further to slide a freezing finger into the cleft of Shikamaru’s ass. 

All the while Shika panted and arched this way and that, trying to get away from the feeling. Neji let him – he couldn’t move that much, after all, and it was rather fun to watch him squirm, whimper, and hiss. 

When the glass was half-empty of ice, Shika was a miserable and wet mess. His teeth clenched, jaw muscles flexed, and he breathed against his own bicep.

Neji sighed and leaned to whisper in Shika’s ear. “I’m so thirsty, pet, and you’re dripping wet.”

Shika stilled as Neji’s tongue traced down one arm, lapping at the last couple of drops that had not yet dried. Shikamaru gasped as Neji licked along Shika’s neck, swirled his tongue over his chest. He carefully applied the tip of his tongue to the tops of each of Shika’s nipples, and Shika cried out.

Reaching for the glass again, Neji continued to suck at the drops of water that ran down Shika’s skin. Then he dipped his fingers in the melted ice and slid them along taut abs and lean hips, his tongue following close behind. With every gasp and twitch Shikamaru made, Neji felt a little more light headed and eager to continue.

Neji went down on his knees and licked lightly over Shika’s cock. He dribbled drops of water on the very tip only to lean in and suckle them away a second later. Shika squirmed and shifted for entirely different reasons.

“Please,” Shika begged, hoarse. “Ooh, sir…feels good.”

Neji stood up and pressed the lip of the glass against Shika’s mouth. “Drink,” he said before carefully tipping the glass. Shika leaned forward and swallowed several mouthfuls before Neji pulled the glass away.

“Good,” Neji praised, voice rough. “But I’ll remember how you feel about ice,” Neji said as he picked up the pink tube and the vial. 

“Yes, sir,” Shika sighed, resigned.

“But for now, I think you’re ready for something else.”

“Anything you want, sir,” Shika breathed. 

“Anything, eh?” Neji said absently. The pink toy was a squishy, malleable, masturbation tube that was slightly longer than the average erection and about an inch and a half in diameter. It just didn’t have any of the anatomically correct parts. Neji liked keeping things simple. He jabbed one finger into the center of the thing, stretching the hole there wide enough to ease another finger inside.

“Yes, sir,” Shika answered.

“I see,” Neji said. “You have to tell me…what do you think sandpaper would feel like over your nipples right now?”

Neji grabbed the tube of oily lube and opened the cap soundlessly. This brand would work better than the silicone stuff he used on the cockring. Meanwhile, Shika shuddered against the wall.

“I…don’t know, sir. Bad, I think.”

“Hm, you’re probably right,” Neji agreed, tone casual. “But I like rough textures as well as soft ones. We could try it on your balls instead? Maybe I’ll let you choose.” Neji squeezed out several drops of lube into the center of the pink toy. He worked it in with his fingers, which was a difficult process.

“Choose?” Shika nearly whimpered.

“Yes. Choose.”

Now Shika actually whimpered.

Neji sighed. “Well, if that’s too much for you, I could try hot wax instead. I hear it feels amazing on your dick.”

Instead of whimpering at that thought, Shika surprised Neji by panting and licking his lips. His cock, which flagged a bit during the discussion of sandpaper, jumped.

Interesting. Neji made a few mental notes.

With the tube finally ready, Neji forced two fingers inside it again to pry it open wide enough for use. 

“Well? Sandpaper? Wax? What?” 

“I…I don’t know, sir.” He sounded suitably distressed.

“Oh of course you don’t,” Neji muttered, put-upon. “Well, I’m going to have to do something with you. Spread your legs,” Neji commanded. Shika obeyed as much as his position would allow, breathing fast.

“And unfortunately for you,” Neji murmured as he slid against Shika. “I’m fresh out of hot wax.”

Shikamaru’s breathing stuttered. “You are?”

Neji trapped one of Shika’s legs between his own and ground himself against Shika’s thigh, making them both gasp. 

“I am,” Neji said, breathless. “But I do have this.”

Shika tensed, and Neji smiled. He waited for a full ten seconds and watched as the muscles in Shika’s arms twitched in anticipatory strain. Then Neji slid the opening of the tube over the head of Shika’s cock. 

“What the-" Shika started but stopped to make a startled sound as Neji eased the tube down Shika’s length, the oil inside making for a fairly slick glide. Neji used this toy on himself, and he knew exactly how it felt: like the tightest ass or mouth in the world.

“Oh my god.” Shika bucked his hips.

“Not as good as wax,” Neji commented idly. “But definitely not sandpaper.”

Shika just panted. Neji reached down and held the tube next to the metal of Shika’s cock ring. Then he savagely pulled the tube to stretch the end up and off Shika’s shaft. Doing that felt like suction, and it earned Neji a grunt. But when Neji twisted the end over the head of Shika’s diamond hard cock, Shikamaru cussed and hissed like a sailor.

Neji ground himself against Shika’s thigh and then pulled back to watch the uncovered portion of Shika’s face while he worked the toy over his dick. Shika’s mouth was open, his body quivered, and his hips shifted and bucked trying to get more sensation.

“Feel good, boy?” Neji grunted.

“Yes,” Shika hissed.

“Then thank me, else I think you ungrateful and fetch the sandpaper.” Neji leaned down and licked one of Shika’s nipples. 

“Oh – shit, sir – thank you,” Shika managed between pants.

Neji changed his grip to twist the plastic cruelly and Shika cried out, the noise echoing off the high ceiling. Neji slid his erection against Shika’s thigh. Fantasy assaulted Neji’s control, and he felt the sudden desire to share.

“Someday, boy, I’m going to bind your arms and legs before I bend you over the back of a chair and take you hard and fast,” Neji whisper-hissed into Shika’s ear. Shika’s body froze, muscles practically snapping with tension.

“I’m going to tie you up and gag you before I put you over my lap and spank you until your ass is red and you beg me to let you come.”

Shika cried out helplessly, and his hands knotted into fists.

“Then I’m going to bend you in half and watch my cock disappear into your flaming ass while I fuck you raw.”

“Oh god,” Shika said, head lolling back and forth. “Sir, yes, please, oh…”

Neji felt his stomach clench, and he abruptly stepped away from Shika.

“But until you can learn to thank me properly for simple pleasure, I’ll have to make do with something else.” Neji’s voice was completely cold. He grasped the base of the toy and slid it off Shika’s cock. Shikamaru made a strangled noise.

“Please,” Shika half yelled. “Thank you, sir, don’t…I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…I’m yours…but please don’t stop…”

Neji froze and his eyes went wide. Neji stepped in and ripped the silk away from Shika’s face. Lust-crazed and half-desperate eyes met Neji’s.

“Tell me again,” Neji said, voice deceptively calm. “Whose are you?”

“Yours,” Shika whispered, eyelids lowered. “Please…sir. Don’t…don’t be angry.” His head fell forward while he struggled to catch his breath.

“I’m not angry, pet.” Angry was actually the last thing Neji was, but it wouldn’t do to let Shika know that. “Just temporarily disappointed. You can make it up to me.”

Shikamaru nodded, eyes still down.

“Now be a good boy and reach up.” 

Shika managed to get himself together to stand straighter, allowing Neji to unhook the cuffs. Neji grabbed the cord between the cuffs and turned, half-dragging Shika back to the center of the room.

“Get on the ottoman on your hands and knees,” Neji commanded.

Shika scrambled to comply, and Neji watched in the mirror while Shika positioned himself.

“Look up, boy.” 

Shika obeyed and shivered as he saw himself in the mirror, Neji poised behind him like an avatar of desire.

Neji met Shikamaru’s eyes in the mirror as he put one knee up on the ottoman to run his hands over Shika’s hips and ass. Then without changing expression, he spanked Shika on the right cheek. Neji watched him jerk in the mirror.

“When you forget to thank me, you’ll get punished,” Neji stated calmly. “I don’t like being disappointed, but I do like reddened skin.”

Shika whimpered and almost looked away, but managed to continue looking up into the mirror at the last second.

Neji hummed approval, and even though his cock ached, his balls begged for release, and his legs shook in his own need, he kept his face expressionless and brought his hand down again on Shika’s skin.

Shikamaru shook, but Neji saw in the mirror that his erection didn’t flag in the slightest. In fact, Neji watched as liquid pooled and dribbled down onto the leather below. Smirking Neji leaned over and yanked Shikamaru up and against his body, both men now kneeling on the ottoman.

“I’m not so sure this is punishment to you, Shika,” Neji said, fingers making circles on Shika’s cheek. His eyes burned with intensity and gazed at Shika’s in the mirror. “I think you like the sting of my hand on your skin.”

Neji pinched Shika’s reddened ass cheek while at the same time tugging on the nipple chain. Shikamaru’s whole body shook and went half-limp against Neji.

“Please, sir…oh god…I don’t know how much longer I can…oh god…” Shika babbled.

“I do, Shika,” Neji said softly. “I know exactly how much longer you can go.” He lightly kissed Shika’s temple.

Without warning, Neji reached up and unclamped Shika’s nipples, tossing the chain aside. Shikamaru’s eyes went impossibly wide, and Neji counted heartbeats until Shika’s face twisted with the pain of returning blood flow. Neji waited until just that moment and then brought his hand down again in a firm smack on Shika’s ass. Shikamaru made a strangled, choking sound just before Neji raised his hand and did it again.

After the second smack, Shikamaru wailed.

Neji felt one of the few remaining shreds of his control snap, and a fire bloomed in his gut to ignite every vein in his body.

“Hands and knees. Now.” Neji released Shika to fall forward onto the ottoman. Shikamaru managed to pull himself up onto his hands while Neji stepped off the furniture and moved around to one side. He reached out and put a firm hand at the base of Shika’s skull, pulling him closer. Then Neji reached into his pants and pulled out his cock. Neji hissed between clenched teeth at the sensation.

“Open wide, pet,” Neji rasped and nearly came at the sight of Shika’s face, eyes glazed and mouth slack. 

Somehow Neji managed not to just slam into the back of Shikamaru’s throat in a single thrust. Instead, he clenched one hand against Shika’s neck and slid his cock slowly into Shika’s mouth. An eager tongue immediately began lapping, and Neji got to watch this time as Shika sucked and licked his dick.

“Fuck,” Neji cried and his head fell back as his hips pistoned forward. Shika moaned and swirled his tongue faster around the head of Neji’s cock. He dipped his head further and swallowed Neji whole before pulling back to lick again.

White flashed in Neji’s field of vision, and the last vestige of control fell away. “Such a good little cocksucker,” Neji growled. “Get me off, boy, and I’ll think about letting you come.”

Shika garbled a cry and bobbed his head faster, tongue swirling, cheeks hollowing. His body trembled and Neji tightened his grip on the back of Shika’s neck.

Neji’s other hand gripped Shika’s hair, and he snarled. “But don’t you dare fucking come from sucking me off, boy.” 

Shika responded with a particularly hard suck and a vicious flick of his tongue over the head of Neji’c cock. 

Neji’s head fell back again. “Christ,” he hissed. “But your mouth feels…”

Neji didn’t finish. His stomach and balls tensed, and he knew the second before it happened that this orgasm was going to be brutal. 

“Shika,” Neji barely whispered as pleasure took him, fierce and hot. Neji’s spine went rigid as he spilled into Shikamaru’s mouth. He felt like he left his body for the sake of sheer sensation, every nerve singing for achingly long seconds. Neji groaned, long and low, head back, mouth slack, eyes closed.

Shika swallowed and moaned around the intrusion in his mouth, and Neji nearly staggered as he slowly came back down off the high. He breathed deeply through his nose, and his mind searched for reality.

Finally, Neji withdrew from Shika’s mouth and for a moment both of them panted, Neji’s hands loose in Shikamaru’s hair. Shika’s arms shook and he finally had to go down onto his elbows to support his weight. That brought Neji out of the haze enough to remind him of what he wanted to do. 

Sinking down onto his knees, Neji tilted Shika’s face up to kiss him. He tasted himself in Shika’s mouth and moaned, tongue teasing alongside of Shika’s. When he broke away from the kiss, wet slicks of saliva linked their lips. 

“Don’t move,” Neji whispered, hoarse. Shika’s head fell forward limply when Neji released him. Neji wasn’t even sure if Shika was aware of where he was, but he blinked slowly and didn’t shift when Neji stood.

Neji tucked himself back into the loose pants and retrieved the last two items from his black bag. Forgoing the use of commands, Neji grabbed Shika’s ankles and pulled him backward until his feet hung off one side of the ottoman. Shikamaru let out an undignified squeak at being moved in such a way, but he let Neji shift his body where he wanted it.

“Since you seem to have a hard time staying still when something feels good…” Neji trailed off and extended the thin spreader bar until it snapped into place. He kneeled behind Shika and secured one padded cuff around Shika’s thigh, just above the knee.

“Spread your legs for me, baby,” Neji said, one hand petting Shika’s lower back. “I want to see all of you.”

Shika made an inarticulate noise and obeyed. Neji minded the angles – he didn't want Shika's legs so far apart that orgasm proved difficult – and then secured the other cuff on the other thigh. Shika trembled and Neji made soothing noises while rubbing slow circles on Shika’s lower back.

“Turn your head and watch me,” Neji said. He uncapped the lube and smiled. This particular stuff was flavored, and it warmed up and tingled once applied to skin. Neji turned to meet Shika’s eyes in the mirror. The ottoman was the exact right height so that if Neji knelt, it put Neji’s face at eye-level with the top of Shika’s ass. Neji smiled at Shika’s nearly-frantic expression in the mirror.

“Good boy,” Neji said. “You’re so beautiful like this.”

Then he squeezed lube onto his fingers and quickly smeared it down the cleft of Shika’s ass, circling the ring of muscle around his opening before sliding his hand under Shika to sweep over balls and rigid cock. 

Neji heard and felt Shika panting, whines and noises escaping his lips with each breath. Neji unsnapped the portion of the cockring that wrapped under Shika’s balls and bent to kiss the reddened patch on Shika’s ass.

When Shika felt Neji’s tongue lap at the top of his cleft, he let out a strangled cry. Neji turned and gazed at Shika in the mirror while he slid his tongue down to swipe over his entrance. 

“You’re going to watch me rim and jerk you off, boy. Keep your eyes on the mirror.” Neji turned to stare at Shika for one long second. 

“But don’t come just yet, boy. I want my tongue inside you first.”

Neji thought Shika might be saying actual words, but they were so fast and slurred that he couldn’t make them out. No matter – he wanted Shika reduced to a pile of noise and need. It was the desperation behind the sounds that counted.

Running his hands over the globes of Shika’s ass, he quickly lapped over the rim of tense muscle. The lube started to do its job, and it was heated under Neji’s tongue. As the heat grew more intense, Shika started to squirm, but Neji’s hands and the spreader kept him mostly immobile. 

Neji blew over Shika’s entrance before he leaned in and gently pressed his tongue into Shika’s body. He sighed when Shika jerked and sobbed, and Shika only got louder as Neji’s tongue slid deeper. He fucked Shika like that for a long while, hands gripping skin and tongue on fire from the lube. If it was intense for Neji, it was torture for Shika – whose ass, balls, and cock were now alight with the sensation. Neji gloried at that thought and fucked Shika faster with his tongue. 

Time slowed and expanded, and it was both mere moments and a hundred hours until Neji had his fill of listening to Shika’s nearly continuous sobbing cries. Finally he had mercy and pulled back to circle the entrance again, the muscle there less tense. Neji slid one hand between Shika’s spread legs and wrapped it around his cock.

“That was perfect, Shika,” Neji said, breath ghosting over the skin of Shika’s ass. “Now you can come.”

Neji glanced in the mirror and saw that Shika’s eyes were still open, though Neji wasn’t sure they were focused. And as Neji bent back to tease Shika’s hole again, he heard Shika start to whisper in between grunts and sighs of bliss.

“Master.” Neji’s heart did a bounce and stutter, but Neji didn’t pause in his ministrations, and he tightened his grip on Shika’s cock to pump hard and fast. 

“My master.”

Neji plunged his tongue deep inside of Shika and felt the muscles spasm as Shikamaru came with a rasping cry, his body reduced to a shaking, heaving mess. Neji worked Shika through the aftershocks, and Shika openly sobbed his pleasure and release. 

Finally, Neji’s mouth fell away, and his touch grew light on Shika’s tender cock. As Neji stood, he ran his hands soothingly over damp skin. Shika’s breathing was erratic and staccato, which worried Neji a bit.

Quickly Neji undid the spreader and let it fall to the floor. He gently guided Shika onto his side on the ottoman and smoothed sweaty hair away from his face. Shikamaru was flying, but tears slowly slid from his unfocused eyes. Neji’s heart constricted, but he merely leaned down to kiss Shika’s temple before he focused on getting Shika out of the cuffs. 

Once those were off, Neji ever-so-gently removed the cockring and set it aside. Then Neji put arms under Shika’s knees and back.

“Hang on to me, Shika.” Neji waited until Shikamaru turned and wrapped his arms around his neck before he picked Shika up bridal style. 

“Burns,” Shika whimpered against Neji’s neck as they moved up the stairs headed for Neji’s bedroom. Neji was fairly sure Shika was talking about the lube.

“I know, baby. I’ll take care of it.” Neji kissed Shika’s cheek and his lips came back moist and salty. 

Neji crossed the landing and walked into his room, long strides allowing him to reach the master bathroom in a matter of seconds. The bathroom had a sitting area, a huge glass shower, and a soaking tub that was big enough for four people and surrounded by white columns and windows. 

Neji carefully set Shika down on an over-sized chair. “Wait here,” Neji commanded when Shika clung to his wrist. Blinking, Shikamaru let go with a sigh.

It seemed like Neji’s heart was pounding harder now that it was earlier, which Neji would have thought impossible. He filled a glass with water from the tap and handed it to Shika.

“Drink,” Neji commanded before turning back and running warm water into the sink. While that water got hot, Neji went over to the tub and turned the water on there, too, stopping the drain. He grabbed a wash cloth and some soap and wet the cloth in the sink. Stepping back over to Shikamaru, Neji started to wipe down his lover’s skin with the warm cloth. Shika drained the last of the water, and Neji set the glass aside. He nudged Shika’s legs apart and started to wipe off the tingling lube with a gentle touch. Shika squirmed but otherwise didn’t respond.

Neji knew the cloth wouldn’t really do the job, so he stripped off his pants and pulled Shika up from the chair. Shikamaru wasn’t quite as limp as before, and they walked over to the tub together. Neji helped Shika in first and then sank in after him. It was only half full, but the water was steaming hot. Neji adjusted the temperature and then turned Shika until he could lean back against him. The position reminded Neji of the lounge back at the Palace, and he smiled with the memory.

But this time, Shika didn’t jump up and say he had to leave. He didn’t act uncomfortable or ashamed, and he didn’t leave Neji standing in a dark room wondering if he’d ever come back.

Instead, Shika moved so that he could rest his cheek against Neji’s chest, and one arm slid behind his back. The tears stopped, and Neji deduced that they weren’t from pain or discomfort but just a side effect of the evening. Neji gently washed Shika, the movements almost lazy. Even when Neji slid the cloth between Shika’s buttocks to wash away any lube that might still be there, Shika didn’t jerk away. He sighed against Neji’s skin and held him tighter, but he made no move to stop Neji.

After a few minutes Neji turned off the water, and he felt Shika relax against him in sleep. Neji fought the urge to wake the man and ask him questions, get some reassurance for himself. Instead, Neji wrapped his arms around his lover and closed his eyes. Thankfully his overly-rational brain told him that the greatest sign of Shika’s state of mind was his relaxed and dozing form in Neji’s arms. 

Still, Neji lightly stroked Shika’s skin and replayed every event in the evening to make sure he hadn’t overstepped boundaries anywhere. With the exception of the ice – which was harmless, of course – Neji didn’t remember Shika being terrifically uncomfortable at any point. Neji stayed true to his word the entire night, and he made conscious effort to do the things Shika confessed he liked back in the garden.

God, had that been tonight? Neji shook himself, and Shika made a soft, disgruntled noise. Neji smiled down at him and kissed the top of Shika’s head.

Finally finding no evident flaws in his actions for the evening, Neji yawned and yanked the stopper out of the drain. Shika stirred and sat up to blink blearily at Neji. It was cute enough to hurt.

“Can I sleep with you?” Shika asked.

Neji smiled. “I don’t think I’m going to give you a choice.”

Shika smiled and then grunted. They got out of the tub and Shika let Neji dry them both off. Neji scrutinized Shika’s backside while he did so and found that all traces of the spanking were gone. He sighed in relief.

While Neji brushed his teeth and braided his hair, Shika wandered out of the bathroom. Neji assumed he would be in bed when he made it into the other room, but instead Shika stood with his arms crossed and brow creased into a frown.

“What’s wrong?” Neji asked, alarmed.

“I didn’t know which side was yours,” Shika explained.

Neji chuckled and pulled Shika to him. He kissed him soundly. “I sleep in the middle, usually. But I favor my right side, so you take the right.”

Shika nodded and the men climbed into the massive bed.

“You sleep by yourself in this thing?” Shika commented as he beat a pillow into submission. Neji felt a pang of sympathy for the pillow.

“Usually.”

Shika yawned. “Well, we’ll have plenty of room I guess.” 

“I’m not so sure you will,” Neji said and wrapped himself around Shikamaru. He buried his nose in Shika’s soft hair and breathed in Shika’s smell.

Shika grunted but settled down in Neji’s arms all the same. He yawned.

“Good night,” Neji said.

“’night,” Shika mumbled.

Neji didn’t say the next three words that pressed against his lips, but he felt them. So instead of speaking he kissed Shikamaru’s shoulder and held him tightly until sleep finally took him.

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ∞ It's really just... pages and pages of smut and aftercare, folks. I would apologize, but I'm not sorry in the least. :D
> 
> ∞ For all information about Monoshizukanohi that you never knew you wanted to know, click [HERE](http://demented-dee.livejournal.com/12226.html).
> 
> ∞ I don’t own any characters in any fandom; I just entice them into doing things they never thought possible. The originals though, if present, are all mine. I also own the world, Monoshizukanohi, and all the places therein. 
> 
> ∞ Want more? Check out my other stories here or head over to my [Demented-Ink headquarters](https://www.demented-ink.com/). And make sure to stop by [Smoke Signals](https://www.demented-ink.com/smoke-signals) and keep in touch!
> 
> Much light, more love, and many, many baked goods.  
> ♥Dee


	12. Chapter 12

For the first time in years Neji slept soundly through the night, and he awoke the next morning like someone flicked a consciousness switch. He immediately turned to look at Shika, who lay almost sideways to Neji’s right. Shikamaru hugged one pillow fiercely and his face pressed deeply into another, his body half-turned so that he was nearly on his stomach. His breathing remained soft and steady even as Neji eased out of the bed. For a moment, Neji merely stood and watched Shika sleep, his chest swelling with happiness.

It was a new thing for Neji, but he liked it.

Throwing on a clean pair of pajama pants, Neji made his way quietly out of the bedroom and downstairs. The first order of business was to get all the toys gathered, cleaned, and stored. Neji went about the task and smirked to himself at the thought of Rosemary finding the family room in such a state.

Toys sanitized and stored away for safekeeping, Neji rearranged the room back to the way it was, grinning as he hung the wall sconce. He shuffled back into the kitchen and decided to forgo a short run in lieu of making Shika breakfast. He wanted to be present when Shika finally stumbled downstairs, and his own growling stomach informed him that he, too, could use sustenance.

Neji grabbed an armful of milk, eggs, and fresh veggies from the fridge and set about the kitchen in a flurry of knife-chopping, pan-oiling, and batter-making. Feeling the need for company, Neji turned on an iPod in its docking station, keeping the volume low. Rosemary was responsible for most of the music on the kitchen iPod, saying that she didn’t enjoy sautéing much of anything to the sound of cookie monster rock. But Neji tolerated the Cyndi Lauper and one-hit wonders from the 80s with good humor as he fried sausage.

Breakfast was well on its way to becoming a five-course meal when “Hurt So Good” began to play. He was by no means a Mellencamp fan, but Neji found himself shuffling around the kitchen to the beat regardless. He couldn’t help it – this was the best morning in recent memory, and dancing around in sock feet to ridiculous music seemed appropriate. Pride and appearances be damned.

By anyone’s estimation Neji had a terrible singing voice, but that didn’t stop him from singing along tunelessly as he cooked a second omelet. And it didn’t stop him from singing the second chorus louder as the irony of the words made Neji strangely happy. 

The music in his ears, song in his mouth, and rhythm in his step, Neji stepped back from the stove, flipped the spatula into the air and caught it again before turning to slide the omelet onto a warming plate.

And it was, of course, at that moment that Neji finally saw Shika leaning in the doorway looking beyond entertained and well into blackmail territory.

Neji froze for a second and Shika chortled behind his hand. Clearing his throat, Neji casually slid the food onto the plate, his usual demeanor slipping across his features. He put the frying pan down, turned off the Ipod, and tucked a loose strand of hair behind an ear.

“Sleep well?” Neji asked, voice calm. He refused to look guilty. Refused.

“Mellencamp, huh?” Shika mused as he pushed off the wall to pad over to the kitchen island.

“It’s Rosemary’s Ipod,” Neji explained putting plates down on the granite.

“Is it now?” Shika asked, eyes dancing with amusement.

“Yes. Juice?” 

“Certainly.” Shika’s voice had more than one note of indulgence to it as he picked up a glass off the counter. He sat down on a stool while Neji poured orange juice. 

Still amused but seeing that Neji was simply going to act like nothing happened, Shika breathed in deeply. “Nice spread,” he commented. “I didn’t even know you cooked.”

Neji rolled his eyes and gracefully perched on a stool across from Shika. “You sound like Rosemary,” he muttered. 

“You didn’t have to go through so much trouble,” Shika said.

Neji shrugged one shoulder. “I thought you’d be hungry.”

Shika didn’t comment, but he started to load his plate. Neji casually speared a sausage and forked it into his mouth.

“Get enough sleep?” Neji tried again.

Shika shook his head. “Feel like I could sleep for a week, actually, but I smelled something good so…What about you?”

“Actually slept the entire night,” Neji replied. “Incredible, really.”

Shika nodded, mouth full, and for a while the two men ate in companionable silence. Neji found himself struggling to find a way to broach a conversation on how the previous night went for Shika. It was the first time in years Neji’d been nervous to discuss such a thing with a sub, and it surprised him.

But then, of course, Shikamaru wasn’t just “a sub.” Neji sighed and rubbed at the bridge of his nose.

“Just ask,” Shikamaru said, voice soft and eyes down.

“Beg pardon?” Neji’s hand fell away to lightly grip the edge of the counter.

Shika sighed and put down his fork with an air of regret. “I’ve not had this particular conversation or one like it, but I am aware that it’s good manners, I guess.”

“Good…manners?” It was much more than that, really, in Neji’s opinion, but that was beside the point. Neji really did not enjoy being easy to read. It kicked his paradigm in the ass.

Shika looked up and met Neji’s slightly frazzled gaze. “I don’t know what you’d call it,” he said. “But just ask me how it was. Get it over with before you rattle out of your seat.”

“I’m rattling in my seat?” Neji found that impossible to believe. He was never so transparent.

“If you don’t stop repeating the last thing I say I’m going to stab you with a fork.” Shika scowled, and Neji found the threat of violence endearing.

“I’m sorry,” Neji said and shook himself. “It’s just been a while since I had difficulty with…well, anything…really.”

Shika snorted.

“That didn’t come out quite as I meant it,” Neji said, trying to sound contrite. He sipped his juice.

“Yeah, it did.” But Shika’s lips twitched into a near-smile. “And if it’s any consolation, I’m probably only one of a few people who can actually tell what you’re feeling.”

Neji smiled. “I could learn to like it, I suppose,” he said. Yes…he definitely could.

“Now, tell me what you liked from last night.”

Shika picked up his fork and shoveled a forkful of omelet into his mouth while he contemplated. Neji managed to wait with at least a modicum of patience.

“Everything,” Shikamaru said finally. Relief softened Neji’s spine and pride stirred up the giddy.

“Even the parts I didn’t like I enjoyed because it was you doing it.”

“What didn’t you like?” But Neji already knew the answer and couldn’t help but smirk.

“The ice,” Shika answered. “I hate ice.” He shuddered making the stool scoot on the tile. “But it was…you doing it, and then you did…other things, and I really didn’t give a shit anymore.”

“Fair enough,” Neji said and got up. Knowing that Shika wasn’t the most illustrative person when it came to explaining likes and dislikes, Neji grabbed a pen and paper from a drawer.

“Here,” Neji said, pushing the pad at Shika. “Write down three specific things you liked and then three specific things you didn’t like.”

“But I just told you I liked everything,” Shika protested.

“Then just list the first three and put ‘ice’ below. But I like knowing specifics, and sometimes it’s easier to write down what you want to do again instead of describing it out loud.” Neji’s eyes grew sly. “Unless you want to tell me in great detail what you want to-"

“Writing’s good,” Shika muttered and bent over the paper, already scribbling. Neji chuckled softly and finished off his food. He watched Shikamaru enumerate fond memories and relished the anticipation of reading the list later.

When he was done, Shika pushed the pen and paper away from him like it might spontaneously catch on fire. 

“Fine,” he muttered. “There’s your list.”

“Do you want to play again?” Neji asked.

Shika looked up, startled. “Right now?” 

Neji laughed, a rich and rare sound. “No, Shika. I’ll let you at least finish your eggs first.” Neji’s eyes sparkled, and Shika’s face relaxed into its usual scowl.

Neji sighed and slid off his stool to circle around behind Shikamaru. Neji rested his chin on Shika’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around Shika. 

“Stop pouting and just answer me,” Neji said tenderly before kissing Shika’s neck.

“I am not-" Shika stopped. Sighed. Continued. “Yeah, I want to do it again. Do you?”

Neji hummed. “I was only half kidding about the eggs,” he quipped before his tone shifted to serious. “I loved every second of last night, Shika. Thank you.”

Shikamaru turned around on the stool, Neji’s grip loosening to let him. He studied Neji for a long moment as if considering what to say. 

“You’re…welcome.” He paused. “About what I said…”

Neji tilted his head to one side. “What you said?”

Shika’s cheeks went pink, and he grunted in irritation. “Did I say anything that bothered you?” 

“No,” Neji said, shaking his head. “Quite the opposite.”

_ Master…my master. _

Neji clung to the words like a lifeline to personal hope. He wanted Shikamaru in his life permanently, and those words were clear evidence that Shika was on that path, too.

At least, that’s what Neji wanted to believe.

Stepping closer, Neji reached over for the pad of paper and the pen. He tore off Shika’s page and set it carefully aside. Then with one hand at Shika’s waist, he started to write.

Neji’s careful script drew the word,  _ Obedience _ first. “I loved the way you obeyed to the letter. You serve extremely well, Shika, and I’ll remember the way you performed for me in the car for the rest of my life.” 

Shikamaru turned to watch Neji write, cheeks and neck flushing.

_ Responsiveness _ came next. “I could tell you every instance that this made me happy, but I do need to get some work done today.” Neji stole a kiss on Shika’s cheek. “But I never want you to hold back reactions when we’re together; they’re too perfect.”

Neji scratched a number three on the paper and then slowly wrote the words,  _ Sir and Master _ . Shika tensed.

“Don’t,” Neji said softly. 

“Don’t what?” Shika asked, tone rough. 

“Don’t be uncomfortable or embarrassed, and don’t wish you could take back the words. I’ve never been so happy to hear them.”

Shika shifted on the stool and crossed his arms. He muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, “Troublesome sentimental idiot.”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Neji said, putting down the pen. “Such a terrible thing to be praised.” He kissed Shika’s forehead, and decided to let the issue rest for the moment.

“The only thing I have for the ‘didn’t like’ portion is that you tend to try to run away from sensation. I don’t mind when it’s bad sensation – I can always tie you down – but when it’s a kiss, that’s another story.”

Neji recounted the moment on the floor with the clamps, and Shika nodded and agreed. They talked on a couple other points from the night, and Shika seemed to shed his hesitancy little by little. Neji was proud.

As they talked they cleaned away some of the food, moving around the kitchen as though they shared space all the time. Finally getting his fill of details, Neji turned to Shika and sighed.

“I’m going to have to run downtown to get some work done today, I’m afraid,” Neji said.

“On Saturday?” 

Neji nodded. “The city doesn’t really rest, and neither does my uncle,” Neji said wryly. 

“That’s fine,” Shika said, but he looked unsure.

Neji stepped toward Shika. “I’m not trying to run you off, just telling you what’s on my agenda. Today is Uncle’s business, and tonight I have things to take care of for Break.”

Shika looked up sharply at that and seemed to store away that bit of information. “I need to get back to the farm,” he said. “There are things to do.”

Neji went to a drawer and dug around for a second before palming something. Then he went back over to scribble on another page of the notepad.

“Here,” Neji said, handing Shika the paper.

“What’s this?” 

“The security code,” Neji said calmly. Then he handed Shika two keys. “And these will get you in the front door.”

Shikamaru blinked at the paper and at the keys for a second before tearing the paper into shreds.

“Memorized it,” he explained, and Neji’s shoulders relaxed. 

“But are you…sure? I mean…”

“Shika, as far as I’m concerned you can live here, but I know you have your own place and schedule. And I think I might have mentioned before that we do things at your pace, not mine.

“But there may be times when I want you to get here before I do…to be waiting.”

Shika blushed a pretty pink again, and Neji’s cock stirred at both the reaction and the thought of Shika waiting on him to get home. Kneeling next to the front door. Naked.

“So, yes,” Neji continued, clearing his throat. “Sure.”

Shikamaru closed his fingers around the keys and threw the paper in the trash. Then he looked at Neji for a few long seconds, contemplative, before crossing to him and kissing him. 

Neji’s eyebrows went up, but his arms circled Shika on automatic. Shikamaru pulled back to look at Neji again before leaning in to kiss him again.

“Mm,” Neji murmured against the other man’s lips. “Keep this up, and I’ll never make it to the office. Or let you leave.”

“I’ll get you a key to my place, too,” Shika said softly. “Just in case you ever…you know. Want to sneak in and cook me breakfast.” 

Neji laughed low in his throat. “Only if you earn it,” he said.

“I think I could…” Shika swallowed and leaned in to lightly kiss Neji’s throat. It felt like someone scorched Neji’s skin. “….earn my fair share of omelets,” Shika finished. 

Neji made a soft sighing sound and tilted his head to one side. He brought up a hand to rest against the back of Shika’s head, gently encouraging him to continue. Shika took the hint and kissed along Neji’s throat.

“You do catch on fast,” Neji commented. “And I think this morning you should earn your keep in the shower.”

“I didn’t do enough last night?” Shika replied, mouth bolder on Neji’s skin. Neji shivered when Shika nibbled a particularly sensitive spot. Neji let himself enjoy Shika’s attention for a few more seconds before he pulled back to look Shika in the eyes.

“You did plenty,” Neji said and held up two fingers, lightly tapping Shika’s nose. “But you had two helpings of breakfast.”

Shika laughed but it ended in a gasp when Neji ran his hands down to grip Shikamaru’s ass. 

“Don’t worry,” Neji muttered, mouth teasing air over Shika’s lips. “I’ll go easy on you. I’m just going to stand behind you…”

Neji rubbed warm circles over Shika’s bare back.

“Soap you down…”

Shika’s lips parted and Neji darted his tongue out to lightly taste him.

“And watch you make yourself come…” Neji kissed Shika. “I’m a very visual learner,” he said seriously. Shika’s eyebrows went up and down in agreement.

“So what do you think?” Neji asked, nearly grinning at the lust in Shika’s gaze. “Feel up to another show this morning?”

“I think I could manage,” Shika said playfully.

Neji laughed and tugged Shika out of the kitchen, heading upstairs.

***

Two hours later, and Shikamaru was safely back home. Neji dropped him off at his cabin, gave him a kiss that he hoped would hold Shika over until the next time they saw one another, and then drove back into the city to the office. Shika seemed like his usual self this morning, complaining about his duties on the farm, ignoring a phone call from his mother. He seemed less the semi-unsure submissive and more the playful and semi-manipulative partner. Neji would have clicked his heels in joy if he did such things.

And the show Shikamaru managed to put on earlier in the shower...

Neji shuddered at the memory as the elevator doors opened on the top floor. He and his uncle had offices on the 39 th floor of the Hyuuga Building in downtown Monoshizukanohi. The elevator opened onto a foyer with a door to the left and the right. Neji unlocked and entered the office on the left.

Floor-to-ceiling windows made up two entire walls and offered panoramic views of the city and mountains beyond. Rich rugs covered the marble and hardwood floors, and deep mahogany furniture stood like sentries throughout the room. A seating area was off to the right, a bar stood on the left, and a door to the private bathroom was near the massive desk and matching chairs that Neji had a secretary select upon moving in to the office. There was also a cot in the closet just in case Neji needed to rest while here.

Neji tossed his jacket over a chair and sat down at his desk to cue up the MacBook. He sighed deeply and slowly pulled out the flash drive Sasuke gave him the night before from his pocket. He turned it over with cold fingers, and he felt like throwing the thing out a window. Or maybe running over it with his car.

But that wouldn’t serve his purpose, and as…horrific as this was going to be – and Neji knew it was going to kill him – he had to know. And he wanted to do this here as opposed to his home because he never wanted this sort of painful evidence in his house.

The desire to understand and the sense of purpose didn’t make it any easier to slide the drive into the port and click the appropriate things to call up files. Neji felt faintly ill.

There was only one folder, and it was labeled, “Nara Shikamaru.”

Swallowing, Neji opened the folder to find one document and a series of video clips. His blood went cold at the thought of viewing the video, so he clicked open the document first. Neji recognized Kakashi’s note-taking style immediately; the man was very, very good at gathering intelligence.

The document listed seven dates and times, the name and some basic information about a man whom Neji did not know, and a list of offenses that sickened Neji to read. He stopped reading them at “rape” and somehow managed to swallow back the bile. 

He clicked away from the document and stared at the video files. There were more than seven, and Neji saw that was because there were parts A and B for each. 

Long sessions, then.

Neji swallowed and opened the first video.

Gray eyes watched as a room appeared on screen, the vantage point high up in one corner offering an unrestricted view. Neji recognized this to be a private play room at Haze; he’d seen them before.

But what immediately captured his attention was the man in the room. Neji watched as Shikamaru casually walked around examining things – a bench, a locked box of toys, the edge of a mirror – before jumping as a door opened. Another man entered, shut the door, and stood with his arms crossed. Neji didn’t have a good view of this man – not yet.

“So this is what I get to play with tonight, eh?” said the stranger. Neji turned the volume up. 

“I sup-" Shika began.

“Shut the fuck up,” the stranger said calmly. 

Well, it’s downhill from here, Neji thought.

Neji watched as the dom spent the next sixty minutes with Shikamaru, and finally admitted that as first sessions went, it wasn’t bad. Some sensation play – including ice, Neji noted – and some impact play. There was probably more pain involved than Shika was ready for, but nothing even a truly inexperienced person couldn’t handle. 

Neji frowned.

Part B of the first session showed more of the same, though Neji had to grit his teeth to watch a naked and submissive Shika blow the stranger and get his face sprayed with come. But even so, it wasn’t the abuse Neji expected.

Curious now, Neji opened up the next session. About fifteen minutes later, Neji understood.

The first session was just a learning experience; a test drive to ensure Shika came back. That made some sense – even Haze required some paperwork if a person was new there and wanted to play. Such things kept them in business and semi-safe from lawsuits.

Neji wagered that the dom kept his eye out for fresh blood; and, in fact, a quick glance back to Kakashi’s notes confirmed his suspicion. So the dom was good enough to test the waters, figure out what made Shika tick, and then understand that being strong-armed in the first round would be a bad idea. The dom upped the ante the second time around, and Neji’s jaw began to ache with tension as he heard Shika beg, cry out, and then scream apologies when the dom didn’t like something. The dom’s voice was low and always controlled – even when raised. 

The man was good. Neji would give him that much. He pushed just hard enough to satisfy himself somewhat but not hard enough to drive Shika away.

In the third session, the dom bound Shikamaru to a wall and beat him bloody. But every time Shika seemed close to stopping things, the man swept in, praised Shika to the skies, and pleasured him with a cold efficiency. Neji couldn’t help but feel like the man conducted scenes like scientists conducted experiments: introduce new variables and monitor outcomes. There was no caring in his actions; no concern for the sub whatsoever. 

Not once did the dom pause to discuss safewords, although maybe that was covered in the initial paperwork. But he never checked in, either. In fact, the man seemed bound and determined to convince Shika that he couldn’t stop anything that happened; that he was powerless and useless.

And the way he praised Shika was evil and played right to Shika’s weakness: blazing anger at the first sign of weakness or need to stop; subtle happiness when Shika agreed to continue. It didn’t matter if Shikamaru seemed to be near unconsciousness. In fact – the dom seemed to like that. In the second part of the third session, he told Shika to be completely still, bound him tightly to a flat bench, and rutted against Shika’s body until he came.

The ends of the sessions were the worst: the dom untied Shika and left. It didn’t matter what state Shika was in, either. And he always left scowling; unsatisfied no matter what Shikamaru did. Everything about the man affronted Neji’s senses, and he wondered about this dom’s sanity. Or lack thereof.

The scenes continued toward heavier and heavier violence, each one picking up where the previous one stopped. Shika was only rarely allowed to come and was only pleasured when the dom obviously thought it absolutely necessary. Blood flew, Shika cried and screamed, and Neji had to blink back tears of his own as he made himself watch Shikamaru pull himself together after the fifth session. 

Neji felt like yelling – WHY did Shika go back? WHY did he let this go on? Neji hated himself for even remotely blaming Shika, but he burned with anger so intense he could barely focus. He paused to breathe else he put the laptop through the glass wall behind him.

It was the vicious combination of inexperience, praise, and pain…it had to be. And Shika may have intellectually known that something was wrong…but physically he liked some parts of the scenes and emotionally the playing fulfilled a need. Plus he had no other experience to draw from to truly know differently. Combine that with the dom’s skill, and it was a terrifying package. The asshole was very, very good at telling Shika exactly what would make him happy and explaining that happiness at every step of the bloody way. 

Neji felt misery slither through him like pure-grain alcohol: antiseptic, sickening, numbing.

In the last video, Neji watched as the dom entered the room and casually smacked Shika down to the floor. Shika knelt there without protest, already naked. The dom gave a few sharp orders, which Shika obeyed, and Neji watched as Shikamaru was strategically mummified to leave Shika’s ass bare. Then he was gagged and blindfolded before the dom kneeled down to speak in Shika’s ear for a long time. Neji couldn’t hear most of it, but finally he drew back to look down with cold, lifeless eyes at the shivering Shikamaru.

“You are dead to me.”

The voice chilled Neji to the core, and he listened and shook with rage as the dom calmly explained that he would tolerate no movement, no sound, and no response. 

“You’re nothing but a fucking corpse, do you understand?” Still the voice was controlled, despite the intensity of the words.

“And if you disobey…” The dom knelt back down to whisper in Shika’s ear. Whatever the penalty was, it made Shika thrash. The cold man ignored it and plugged Shika’s ears. To anyone with a brain it was obvious that Shika was fighting – protesting. But the asshole left no out for Shika. There was no safety net, no ball to drop if things got too intense, no way to scream a safe word or call for help.

The torture began with a high-impact flogging that seemed to go on for days, but Shika remained mostly motionless. Then the dom moved Shika so his ass was in the air. Neji knew what was coming – but he still bit his lip hard enough to draw blood when the real torture began.

“It’s time to bleed.”

The dom started with small things…an actual dildo, the end of the flogger…there was no lube used that Neji could see, and Shika thrashed in earnest. That pissed the dom off, and he picked Shika up, threw him over a bench, and drew a heavy black strap across his back to tie him down.

The punishment for thrashing and reacting was severe.

“Fucking miserable, useless, piece of shit!” The words were like ice picks to Neji’s eardrums.

The dom’s rage was unfathomable; the first real sign of any real emotion. Neji had to speed through most of the rest of the video as he came at Shika with spiked plugs and the hilts of various implements that were never meant to enter any tight orifice. He got cunning when the objects grew large or pointed enough to cause serious damage – he went slowly, actually did use some lube here and there. Obviously, he didn’t want to break his toy before he was finished.

Neji could see just enough of Shika’s face to know that he was crying but trying very hard to be still as the movement brought back the painful objects. So long as Shika remained “dead,” the dom seemed content with smaller things and, eventually, just fucking Shika himself. 

“Little bitch,” the dom whispered, running soothing hands across Shika’s back. “Why are you crying? Think anyone will hear you or care? They won’t.

“And you’re going to come back because you know that this is all you’ll ever be worth to anyone. I’m going to break you and use you until there’s nothing left, and you’ll come back to me because no one else will ever want such a broken little fucktoy.”

The dom pulled out and Neji saw that his dick was covered in blood. 

Neji managed to make it to the bathroom before he threw up breakfast and bile. He didn’t know whether to cry, beat something, or scream. Maybe all three and then some.

Neji grappled his way to his feet and gripped the edge of the pedestal sink. The reflection in the mirror barely resembled Neji, anger contorting his features

He was going to cut off that monster’s dick and feed it to him in pieces. 

Wiping his mouth and staggering as he got to his desk, Neji slammed the computer shut. He jerked his cell phone out of his jacket pocket and dialed.

“Hatake.”

“I’ve seen it,” Neji growled.

“Neji,” Kakashi’s voice was tender and worried.

“Don’t,” Neji said. He didn’t want to focus on the gut-wrenching pain in his heart. He wanted to act.

“He got therapy,” Kakashi said.

“I suspected as much,” Neji replied, managing to find it within himself to be happy Kakashi went through the trouble to discover that bit of information.

“One of the best therapists in the city, actually,” Kakashi added.

“Good. He needed it.” It mollified Neji somewhat to know that Shika sought help. Then again, Shika was a genius – despite being worked over by a very nasty and cunning monster. Even geniuses can make mistakes. Neji was just thankful that apparently they could get over them, too.

“Now, when can we move?” Neji asked, focusing.

“As soon as you like, sir,” Kakashi replied, matching Neji’s no-nonsense tone.

“Tonight?”

“He’ll be there tonight, yes.”

“Can you have everyone ready by then?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Then we meet at my house at nine.”

“Very good,” Kakashi said. “And, sir?”

Neji didn’t say anything, but he didn’t hang up.

“He’s going to pay dearly.”

“I know.”

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ∞ For all information about Monoshizukanohi that you never knew you wanted to know, click [HERE](http://demented-dee.livejournal.com/12226.html).
> 
> ∞ I don’t own any characters in any fandom; I just entice them into doing things they never thought possible. The originals though, if present, are all mine. I also own the world, Monoshizukanohi, and all the places therein. 
> 
> ∞ Want more? Check out my other stories here or head over to my [Demented-Ink headquarters](https://www.demented-ink.com/). And make sure to stop by [Smoke Signals](https://www.demented-ink.com/smoke-signals) and keep in touch!
> 
> Much light, more love, and many, many baked goods.  
> ♥Dee


	13. Chapter 13

Neji shifted uncomfortably in the cushioned leather seat. The backs of his thighs were sticking to the slick upholstery, and Neji pulled a face at the sensation.

Sasuke snorted softly next to Neji. “What’s the matter, Hyuuga? Leather not agreeing with you?”

Neji ignored him.

“Leave him be, Sasuke,” Kakashi said from the rear-facing seat. He didn’t bother looking up from his book, a slender finger moving to turn the page. 

Neji’s gaze swept over the gray-haired man, appreciating once again how enticing he looked. Kakashi wore leather pants that stretched the definition of the word, seeming to show more than they covered. They were heavy, skintight, and held together from hip to just below the knee with heavy silver buckles. Pale flesh winked between each buckle before the pants disappeared into tall, black boots. Kakashi’s torso was bare, but he wore a long, rippling coat with a high black collar. The coat fell past Kakashi’s knees and hugged his frame, and when he stood, he could secure more buckles that pulled the soft fabric closed and snug. 

Neji’d seen Kakashi numerous times at Break wearing something similar, but instead of the coat he wore a leather collar that buckled over his upper chest and neck and could zip to cover the lower part of his face.

The man wore the look very, very well in Neji’s opinion.

Sasuke made an exasperated noise. “If he’d stop fidgeting, he might manage to pull off the outfit,” he said to Kakashi. 

“Shut it, Uchiha,” Neji said conversationally. He slowly turned his head to look at Sasuke, eyes wicked. “I can’t help it if I look better in a skirt than you do.” Neji smoothed his hands over the impossibly short leather skirt, enjoying the texture. Sitting down, he could see the thin strip of black lace at the top of the silk stockings he wore under the skirt. And Neji knew that when he walked, the lace would show tantalizingly with each swing of his long legs. The thigh-high, soft-suede, black boots just emphasized the length of his legs and created a pleasant sensation coupled with the stockings. 

They certainly felt a damn sight better than the laced-up waist cincher he wore that made sitting a new exercise in labored breathing. But it emphasized his slim form and looked good with the leather-and-lace shrug that covered his shoulders and arms. Lace webbing crossed his back to attach soft leather sleeves that ran down the length of his arms and ended in a loop over each middle finger. A solid leather piece covered his upper chest and throat, leaving nipples and a strip of torso exposed above the cincher. 

Neji chose to leave his hair loose and applied eyeliner with a skill that rivaled Sasuke’s. Neji knew Sasuke liked to be the prettiest man in a group, and tonight he had competition. 

It put Sasuke in a foul humor.

“Oh, now Neji,” Sasuke purred. “Don’t blame me for being surprised. Who knew you could look like such a delicious little bitch?”

Neji smiled at Sasuke showing teeth. “Oh there are a few lucky people who know how delicious I can be,” he purred back. “So sad you’ll never be one of them.”

Black eyes flashed at Neji. “You’re right; it’s tragic. I cry myself to sleep every night knowing I’ll never experience the beauty that is a limp-wristed dom.”

“But Sasuke,” Neji replied, tilting his head and expression forming mock-sorrow. “Don’t say that. I hear you know all about being limp and lifeless.”

“Girls – don’t make daddy separate you two,” Kakashi said, breaking some of the tension. “You’re only supposed to act like disobedient subs. So we can stop with the character development, okay?”

Sasuke huffed and scowled out the window. 

Neji bit his tongue to stop himself from saying something about disobedient subs and Sasuke. He got his temper back under his control and turned to watch scenery through the heavily-tinted glass. They were all on edge, and truth be told the bit of banter was the first thing that had managed to distract Neji from his thoughts all day. His mind kept returning to the things on the flash drive – 

_ “Please…please stop…”  _

_ “But you want to please me, right, slut? That’s what you said, anyway. Or are you a liar as well as a disappointment?” _

_ “No…no master…” _

_ “Then show me how much you want to please me, bitch. Bleed.” _

\- which rendered Neji angry and nearly useless. Thankfully, this wasn’t the first time he and Kakashi had gone out to exact some personal justice for one reason or another. Neji got himself dressed and ready for the role he normally played – bait – without issue. Sasuke was a new addition, but considering the reputation of the man they sought, it was a logical decision.

Kakashi suddenly snapped his book shut. “We’re getting close,” he said. Neji marveled at how the man never seemed to miss a detail despite all evidence to the contrary. 

“Let’s go over the plan again,” Kakashi said, leaning forward in the seat.

Neji nodded. “The mission is straight-forward: we get to Haze, find the dom who abused Shikamaru among other submissives, and explain to him in no uncertain terms that this portion of his life is over.

“Sasuke and I will act as your slaves,” Neji said to Kakashi. “In an effort to lure the man into one of the private rooms. You will say and do whatever it takes to convince the man that we are in need of his particular brand of dominance and punishment.”

“Explain to me why Kakashi is responsible for negotiating when you’re the smoothest talker among us?” Sasuke asked, finally turning away from the window to look at Neji.

“Kakashi makes a convincing dom, and we make pretty toys,” Neji replied, lips quirking at the rare compliment from Sasuke. “The information Kakashi has on this man indicates that he likes to prey on unseasoned submissives…people new to the Scene, that sort of thing. Since you and I are recognizable and are well-known for our tastes at least in certain circles, I’m hoping that Kakashi can use our names to entice the asshole into agreeing to play.”

“He’ll get the chance to torture the princes of both the Hyuuga and the Uchiha families,” Kakashi interjected. “I think he’ll cave.”

“And you don’t think he’ll smell a set-up?” Sasuke asked.

“Why should he?” Neji asked. “Kakashi, Tenzo, and I have made a few trips to Haze under the guise of wanting to play or chat with the owner. It’s been years since the target played with Shikamaru, and our information indicates that what he did to Shika is common practice for him.”

Sasuke nodded. “There was nothing special to him about Shikamaru, so even if he’s seen you two in the tabloids, it wouldn’t raise any flags for him.”

“Correct,” Neji said. “Besides, you’re underestimating Kakashi’s ability to negotiate a deal.” Neji grinned. “He has to work hard for every inch he gains under Iruka.”

Kakashi coughed. “Yes, well, I think we all understand the plan.”

Sasuke smirked and shifted in the seat, chains clinking. Sasuke’s outfit was by far the most artistic of the three men. Vinyl leggings emerged from the tops of knee-high boots and left nothing to the imagination. A silver chain snaked out of the waistband of the pants and branched to connect both pierced nipples. Neji knew the silver chain connected to a cockring because its outline was clearly visible through the leggings. 

An intricate working of leather straps and other silver chain criss-crossed over Sasuke’s pale upper body, thick over one shoulder and leaving lots of teasing flesh naked for consumption. Black onyx winked from his earlobes and lip, and his dark eyes were lined and shadowed to make them appear twice their size.

He did, Neji admitted, look pretty damned good.

“So we cower and act terrified yet seductive while you con the man into playing,” Sasuke said.

Kakashi nodded. “We think it would be the most appealing to him.” He paused. “It would probably be best if you two at least appeared to get along. That would make the explaining easier.”

Sasuke grunted. Neji had no idea how Naruto managed to put up with this brat. The continual desire to break him like dried tinder would get a tad tiresome.

“It does make strategic sense,” Sasuke conceded. He looked at Kakashi. “And I suppose we should start treating you like our master?”

Kakashi smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners. “It’d probably be good to get used to the idea.”

“Hn.” 

Neji rolled his eyes. They were going to find the man who nearly destroyed his lover, and they were doing it by following a plan that Sasuke asked to be a part of and then agreed to follow. Yet he still acted like sharing air with anyone other than Naruto was almost too large a burden to bear.

_ Typical. _

“So then, master,” Sasuke taunted as he slid closer to Neji on the seat. “What do you suggest we do first?” Sasuke’s arm slid along the back of the seat behind Neji. 

“You two should definitely kiss and make up,” Kakashi said. “Can’t have you two squabbling and ruining the performance.” He grinned.

The look Neji gave Kakashi would have killed a lesser man.

“I can do that,” Sasuke said softly. He lightly put one hand on Neji’s thigh and leaned in to swipe his lips over Neji’s shoulder.

“Kakashi –" Neji broke off abruptly as Sasuke leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his neck. 

“Honestly, Sasuke,” Neji said, rolling his eyes. He uncrossed his legs to turn and shove Sasuke away, but the irritating man used the opportunity to press closer. He kicked his feet up into the seat and lay across Neji’s lap. Sasuke rested his face on one arm along Neji’s thigh, and the other hand came up to lazily trace circles on Neji’s knee.

“Is he always this bad at the acting part, master?” Sasuke asked.

“I think you might just be particularly good,” Kakashi replied, grinning evilly.

Neji moved to grasp Sasuke’s hair and yank the bitch out of his lap, but Kakashi coughed. “Now, now, Neji,” he said. “Nothing wrong with setting the mood.”

“Need I remind you people that we’re going to go see the man that hurt Shikamaru?” Neji asked, exasperated and angry.

“And we’re going to annihilate him for it,” Sasuke said from his lap. “But if you walk in there looking like you’ve got death on your mind, everyone will notice.” 

“I have better control than that,” Neji retorted.

“Exactly,” Sasuke said, his finger still playing along the leather of the boots Neji wore. “We’re pretending to be misbehaving subs that are going to get fed to a madman. Somehow you’re going to have to be carefully uncontrolled to make this convincing.”

Sasuke’s touch was distracting, which made Neji even angrier. He wanted to hurt something. Break things. He’d felt like that all day, and he nearly vibrated with the need, now. 

Neji glared up at Kakashi. “And I suppose you think he makes perfect sense?” 

Kakashi shrugged one shoulder, gaze intent.

“Oooh, angry,” Sasuke said, rolling over in Neji’s lap before sitting up. The movement pressed Neji back against the seat. “That’s better.”

“Bitch,” Neji snarled. “Get off of me!” He moved to arm block Sasuke into the door, but Sasuke gracefully leaned back and ducked the blow. 

It was insane that the man could move that fast.

Sasuke wasted no time after he dodged the blow. He cuddled in close and nuzzled at Neji’s neck, lips pressing a few chaste kisses to his skin. 

“You’re not angry at Sasuke, Neji,” Kakashi said, his voice perfectly reasonable. “He’s here to help us, remember?”

Neji didn’t answer. He hated this feeling: like he was going to fly apart at any moment. 

“He’s not getting away with it,” Sasuke whispered.

For a second, Neji thought he was going to just lose it; have a breakdown here in this damned limo with Sasuke of all people lying in his lap.

“Balance the emotions and remember our goal,” Kakashi said quietly.

Neji sucked in a stabilizing breath and wrapped his arms around the slim man in his lap, resting his forehead against one pale shoulder. The damnable thing was that Sasuke and Kakashi were right. This wasn’t just another visit to Haze to make sure things were running smoothly and safely in the darkest corners of Neji’s country. This was no warning mission – no random act of vigilante justice.

This time, it was very, very personal.

And Neji needed to act to make sure it went exactly as he – they – planned.

“We’re here,” Kakashi said just before the limo rolled to a stop, and Neji released Sasuke. Kakashi pulled two strips of leather and a handful of silver chain out of his coat pocket. He looked at Neji, one eyebrow raised.

Neji blinked slowly, blew out a breath, and nodded.

Sasuke kissed Neji’s neck one more time before rolling up and off the seat to kneel in the floor. Neji sighed and followed his lead, trying to tamp down all the emotions that threatened to bubble over and focus on the task at hand.

Kakashi secured Sasuke’s collar first and attached one length of chain to it. Then he turned and held out a collar for Neji, who smiled at the gesture. Kakashi was good at everything he did; Iruka was lucky.

Neji shook his head, hair whispering, and tilted back to bare his throat. Kakashi slid the leather around and secured it before snapping the chain on the d-ring in front.

“Out of the car,” Kakashi commanded. 

Neji and Sasuke moved at once to obey, Neji slipping into the role he needed to fulfill for the first part of the night. The two moved to stand outside the limo, the night air making Neji shiver. The chain from their collars hung down until Kakashi climbed out and picked up both leads. He fastened his coat and then pivoted on one heel, heading for the entrance to the club. Neji and Sasuke walked briskly to keep up.

Ahead of the trio was a large, squat building surrounded by an acre of asphalt and buzzing, flickering lights. Neji grimaced in distaste as they reached the front door and walked inside the club. 

Haze was a renovated warehouse, its interior space divided by hanging curtains and moveable walls. The middle area was open and full of lounges and furniture, most of it innocent. There was a long row of “private” rooms along one wall, which were actually just curtained-off spaces offering a semblance of privacy. A bar ran along the back side of the main room, and behind it were the restrooms and a small kitchen. On the left side was an open DJ booth and a projector screen that ran a continual loop of BDSM porn.

The trio stopped just inside the door, eyes adjusting to the gray gloom. There was no entryway at Haze; just a counter where one could check anything from clothing to people – the latter usually waiting until some other master came along to claim them – and a wide metal staircase that led up to the second level. Upstairs were the actual private rooms, but some of them were entirely glass on one side, letting people have full view of the silent play that went on behind the closed door.

Neji tried not to breathe too deeply; the place didn’t smell very good. The boy behind the check counter might be legal, but Neji rather doubted it. He quickly reminded himself of submissive protocol, and managed to look everywhere without actually looking up or meeting anyone’s gaze. Sasuke moved closer to Neji’s right side, one hand reaching out to clasp Neji’s.

Music thudded throughout the club, and with no walls or soundproofing to dampen the noise, it was deafening. Kakashi looked around for a moment, scanning the room casually. Then he tugged sharply on the leads and led his two subs into the main part of the building. He looked every inch the confident dom, and Neji found himself admiring. 

Haze rarely operated to full capacity, and tonight was no different. A smattering of couples occupied some of the furniture. They passed a hooded sub chained to a bench, and a dark-clothed woman standing with arms crossed to watch a rather ineffectual flogging.

After a moment of searching the nearly empty room, Kakashi led Neji and Sasuke over to a couch. There he pointed violently down, and Sasuke and Neji immediately sat, heads bowed. Kakashi made a great show of pretending to yell, one hand on his hip. He wasn’t actually speaking – there was no point and it was too loud - but to anyone watching it’d look like a great verbal lashing. 

Sasuke turned on the couch and threw his arms around Neji, clinging and shaking. The move surprised Neji, and for a moment he forgot to act. Scowling and refusing to be outdone by the prima donna Uchiha, Neji curled his body protectively around Sasuke’s, face turned down and away from the convincingly agitated Kakashi.

Neji’s mind whirled; Kakashi wouldn’t bother with such a display without purpose. He must see the target nearby, and the man probably had full view of the couch. Neji considered their position. They needed the target interested, and it wouldn’t hurt if Kakashi made a display of violence.

“Boots,” Neji shouted in Sasuke’s ear. Sasuke flinched at the volume, but then nodded imperceptibly. Neji released Sasuke and fell down to his knees on the floor. Guessing from Kakashi’s body where the target might be, Neji put his ass in the air, effectively flashing the stockings and the leather thong he wore under the skirt. When his lips met polished leather, he nuzzled and reached out to cling desperately to Kakashi’s ankle. 

Meanwhile Sasuke gracefully dropped to the floor on his knees and wrapped himself around Kakashi’s other leg. He kissed and licked at the leather of Kakashi’s pants, tongue finding its way in between the buckles. Neji watched Sasuke work, his head tilted just slightly to one side to catch it all in his peripheral vision.

Under his hands, Kakashi stiffened, probably surprised by the sudden display. Then Kakashi moved and Neji felt a gentle hand in his hair. Immediately Neji grasped Kakashi’s hand and yanked himself up as though his master’s grip was harsh. Neji threw himself backward toward the couch and landed in a heap, hair falling into his face and legs akimbo. Sasuke followed a second later, and Neji heard him wail – the sound loud even over the thudding base.

Kakashi stepped forward and jabbed at the couch again, and Neji and Sasuke resumed their positions as distraught subs. Neji watched Kakashi shake his head and stalk off in the direction Neji’d flashed his goods, happy he was right.

“Okay?” Sasuke whisper-yelled near Neji’s ear.

Neji pulled back to run his hands over Sasuke’s face as though comforting him. He nodded, and then Sasuke ducked back in to burrow his face in Neji’s neck, shoulders shaking as though he wept. 

Damn the bitch was good at this.

…which made Neji feel a tiny bit sorry for Naruto. Sasuke could probably manipulate the poor man into a corner. And then around the block. Twice.

Neji’s mind worked while they waited, his hands absently soothing across Sasuke’s back. Sitting here looking miserable was all well and good, but how long should they wait before they disobeyed and went to find Kakashi?

Thankfully Neji didn’t have to answer that question because a few seconds later, Kakashi reappeared, another man following. Neji saw them coming, but Sasuke couldn’t, so he squeezed Sasuke’s arm in warning. Sasuke tensed and then shifted so his cheek rested against Neji’s shoulder. His eyeliner was even smudged; a nice touch.

Neji kept his eyes down as the two men approached. For a moment, both Kakashi and the target just stood next to the couch. Neji didn’t dare glance up to see if they spoke or signaled one another. The tension ratcheted as he waited, trying to anticipate the next move. Neji swallowed and felt sweat slide uncomfortably beneath his clothing.

A rough hand grabbed his hair and yanked back with entirely too much force, making Neji gasp. He made his body move with the violent motion, else the man rip out his hair or damage his neck muscles. Neji managed to keep his gaze lowered, but he felt the dom’s eyes on him. Confirming who he was? 

Neji thought it likely. 

After a long, painful moment, Neji was released. Sasuke crouched on the sofa, head down but not far enough to obscure his face. After another moment slowed by adrenaline, Kakashi reached over and took the chain leads into his hand. He yanked harshly, and Neji mentally cursed as he nearly fell face-first into the floor. Neji recovered, as did Sasuke, and they both stood to follow Kakashi as they headed toward the front of the club. 

Good, Neji thought. We’re heading to a private room.

Sure enough, Neji and Sasuke followed Kakashi up the metal staircase to the second floor catwalk, the view open to below. Kakashi headed away from the rooms with the glass sides and aimed for the long line of solid rooms. 

Suddenly they all paused, and Neji saw Kakashi lean in as the target said something. Kakashi seemed to consider and then nodded. Curiosity making his tension flare, Neji could only follow as they walked past the entire bank of regular rooms. The hell…Where were they going?

Sneaking a glance, Neji finally saw their destination: there was a set of narrow stairs at the end of the ramp that led up to a closed door.  Back when this place was a warehouse, he was sure that’s where the manager’s office would have been. The windows were now blacked-out, and he saw the target dig in his pocket for a key as he ascended the steps. The other three men followed, Kakashi dropping his arm to give the leads slack so they could all climb the stairs in single-file.

The target opened the door and they went inside. Neji breathed through the rush of adrenaline like years of sparring taught him how to do. He quickly took inventory of the room: two large windows, blacked out and covered in soundproofing material; benches, one St. Andrew’s cross, two cots shoved together to make a larger bed, a trunk full of toys, and a low table covered with various bottles. 

Kakashi walked the furthest into the room, bodily blocking access to the trunk and table. Sasuke stayed near the door, blocking the exit. Neji moved within range of the target, but kept his head down.

“So,” Yakushi Kabuto said, pushing glasses up on his nose and turning as he spoke. “How do you think we should-" He paused when he saw how close Neji was.

But it was too late.

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ∞ Please note that your Demented Tour Guide does not advocate vigilante justice. Particularly not at places where crazy people might have guns or other weapons. Cops are very useful. So no vigilantism in real life, hmm? 
> 
> Unless, of course, you know of a group of overly-trained, semi-super-hero gay men who look hot in leather and like to moonlight kicking ass after they finish their nine-to-fives. And if you do? Call me. 
> 
> ∞ For all information about Monoshizukanohi that you never knew you wanted to know, click [HERE](http://demented-dee.livejournal.com/12226.html).
> 
> ∞ I don’t own any characters in any fandom; I just entice them into doing things they never thought possible. The originals though, if present, are all mine. I also own the world, Monoshizukanohi, and all the places therein. 
> 
> ∞ Want more? Check out my other stories here or head over to my [Demented-Ink headquarters](https://www.demented-ink.com/). And make sure to stop by [Smoke Signals](https://www.demented-ink.com/smoke-signals) and keep in touch!
> 
> Much light, more love, and many, many baked goods.  
> ♥Dee


	14. Chapter 14

Neji dropped low to the ground and swept Kabuto’s leg just as the asshole dropped back into a fighting stance. Neji was faster, and Kabuto went down hard on his back, the air in his lungs rushing out in a rasp.

Instead of stopping, however, Kabuto somehow managed to roll, coughing. He got his arms under him and pushed up just in time for Kakashi to step forward and kick, the top of his heavy boot curving under to impact Kabuto’s ribs and torso. With a cry, Kabuto fell to his side for half a second before Neji savagely kicked him back onto his stomach. Neji dropped a knee between Kabuto’s shoulder blades and pressed the knife he’d concealed in his boot against the thin skin of the target’s throat. The knife was curved, wicked sharp, and drew a thin line of blood when Kabuto coughed, trying to get air back into his lungs.

“Move and we bleed you slow,” Neji said, voice calm and reasonable. “Stay still and you might live through this.”

“What are you-" Kabuto began, but Neji dug the knife in deeper. Kabuto wheezed and coughed, each movement spilling more blood from his throat.

“Kakashi,” Sasuke said and unhooked the chain lead from his collar to hand it over. Neji unhooked his as well, and Kakashi took them both and linked them together. 

“Watch the door,” Kakashi commanded as he knelt and began to wrap the thin chain around one of Kabuto’s wrists. Sasuke moved to lean against the door, casual but alert. Neji held Kabuto still, knee digging and pressing their target into the ground, knife at the ready. 

Kakashi worked quickly and efficiently, securing the chain around wrists and neck. Kakashi removed Kabuto’s shoes and socks before wrapping the chain down and effectively hog-tying the man, making sure that if he went even slightly slack, his airway suffered. Once the chain was hooked and latched onto itself, Kakashi stepped away and Neji manhandled Kabuto and forced him onto his side. 

“What do you people think you are  _ doing _ ?” Kabuto hissed, eyes murderous.

Kakashi pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and shoved it into Kabuto’s face.

“Do you recognize this man?” Kakashi asked. 

Kabuto stared at the print of Shikamaru standing next to the sign of the Nature Preserve. 

“Should I?” Kabuto asked.

Neji calmly kicked Kabuto in the kidney, making him grunt, pant, and snarl over his shoulder at Neji. Glaring death at the man below, Neji did it again, harder this time.

After giving Kabuto a second or two to recover, Kakashi continued. “How about now?” Kakashi asked and held up a still frame from one of the video sessions between Kabuto and Shikamaru. Shika lay on the ground, bound and bleeding, but his face was clearly visible.

Something flashed in Kabuto’s eyes. 

“Ah, I see you do,” Kakashi said, smiling a terrifying smile. 

“What of it?” Kabuto hissed. 

“It is very unfortunate for you that the man in the photo happens to be a good friend of his,” Kakashi said, pointing one finger at Neji. “It is further unfortunate that the man in the photo is now  _ more _ than just a good friend of his, and now we know all about you and your rather sorry predilections.”

Kabuto chuckled and wheezed. “I don’t know what you think you’re going to accomplish,” he said, voice level and eyes glaring over the rim of his glasses. “The boy signed the paperwork and did everything willingly.”

Neji leaned down, grabbed a handful of Kabuto’s hair and yanked backward to bare Kabuto’s throat. He put the blade’s point to the asshole’s Adam’s apple and slowly drew the knife lightly across the skin. A thin line of red immediately appeared, and Kabuto stopped breathing.

“That’s not the story the video tells,” Neji said quietly. 

Kabuto swallowed and breathed shallowly through his nose. His eyes spun in their sockets to look up into the corner of the room.

“Oh don’t worry,” Kakashi said cheerfully. “We took care of the camera. Hell, we even let the owner know we were coming!”

Kabuto paled. “The…owner?” Blood trickled from the fresh cut on his neck, which made Neji coldly happy. He withdrew the knife from the man’s throat and carved another line down the side of his neck.

Kakashi nodded. “Of course. We’re many things, friend, but rude is not one of them. Pein was delighted that we decided to pay you a visit. Seems he’s gotten more than one complaint about you and hasn’t found time to do away with you himself.”

“What, exactly, do you intend to do to me?” Kabuto asked, managing to sound calm despite the thudding pulse Neji could clearly see.

“Sasuke,” Neji said. “Show the man what’s in the trunk.”

Sasuke got up and Kakashi immediately took his place by the door. Sasuke spun the combination lock securing the trunk with skilled fingers and then yanked up the lid. Carefully he pulled out a long, black cloth and unrolled it on the ground, smoothing the edges. Looking over at Kabuto, he smirked and pulled out a vicious metal object covered with blunted points. Next he pulled out a cane with a carved metal handle formed into a point.

“Look familiar?” Neji said softly. “They should. You used most of those things on my Shikamaru.” He paused. “Well, similar things. I may have improvised a bit, and I think Pein might have embellished the collection.”

“You…you can’t do this,” Kabuto said, panic rising.

Neji leaned down so that his mouth was next to Kabuto’s ear. He smelled of sweat and stale cologne. 

“I think we can,” Neji purred.

“This is illegal!” 

Neji and Sasuke both snorted, pausing to eye one another before Sasuke looked away to continue unloading the trunk.

“Of course it is,” Neji said, standing up. He bent down to wipe the blade on Kabuto’s shirt. 

“Most of the things we all like to do are illegal,” Neji continued. “Or at least highly suspect. That’s why there’s so much paperwork and precaution and rules.” He stepped around Kabuto’s prone form and glared down at him. “Rules that you neglect on a regular basis.”

Kabuto’s eyes widened. “This is insane!” he shouted. “I know who all of you are! I’ll tell everyone that you’re a deranged, perverted, vigilante!”

Neji raised an eyebrow. “It is a generous assumption on your part that you’ll live through this to tell the tale.”

“Or that you’ll have a tongue to tell it with,” Sasuke added, snapping a whip in his hands.

Kabuto choked and began to struggle. Neji waited it out, knowing that if Kakashi worked the chain into its knots and twists, then there was no escape. 

Sure enough, after several minutes of thrashing, Kabuto wore himself out and lay on the floor, panting and bleeding from the shallow wounds.

“I jest,” Neji said with a sigh. “We don’t usually kill, no matter how tempting. However, your real error is assuming that anyone would actually care if you told them about us.”

“You’re the fucking Hyuuga prince!” Kabuto shouted. “People would bloody care!”

Neji shook his head. “If you think my uncle would care, you’re sadly mistaken. Who do you think charged me with policing this city’s underground in the first place?” 

Kabuto’s eyes widened.

“And I’m to use any means necessary,” Neji said with a cold smile. Sasuke chuckled and wrapped his arms around Neji’s waist from behind. Neji covered Sasuke’s hands with his own and laced their fingers together. It served as a grounding force for Neji, but it made Kabuto tense even further.

“Your…uncle…” the bound man seemed to struggle with the facts of his new reality.

Neji stared Kabuto down, his gray eyes like flecks of deep winter. “And when I find someone whom I deem a threat, I collaborate with a few trusted friends, and we take care of the situation. There is enough money among us to buy any pathetic attempts at libel should those become a problem. Among us, we own papers, magazines, and media. We have friends among the police, in the medical field, in law, and in government. There’s not a section of this city, nor a brick of its foundation that is unknown or untouched by one of our group. Since my uncle gained office, crime of all kinds is down, and the people sleep better in their beds at night.

“But you, Kabuto, you are a threat to my city’s peace. And worse. You’re a threat to my lover’s state of mind and a personal thorn in my side.”

There was a patterned knock on the door but Kabuto’s eyes stayed locked on Neji’s, his mouth slack with something close to terror. Kakashi turned to answer the knock, and Sasuke stepped away from Neji, his head bowed.

Neji stepped forward and went down on one knee in front of Kabuto. “You’re done with this particular scene, Kabuto,” Neji said softly. “And your life as you know it is finished.”

“You’re not really going to hurt me,” Kabuto said, rallying the last bit of bravado. “It’s not what we do.”

“It’s not what I do, no,” Neji agreed. “I’m not really into pain.” Neji stood and then smiled down at Kabuto with all the warmth of dead suns.

“But they are.”

Naruto stepped around Neji, and the dim light in the room made his eyes look nearly red. A feral grin graced his usually kind face, and he reached down to pet Sasuke, who knelt at his feet with his cheek pressed against Naruto’s thigh. The look on Sasuke’s face was glazed and almost passive, but in one hand he held a long, silver cane with a fox’s head for a handle. He stroked the cane’s length and shivered.

Flanking Neji on the other side was a mountain of a bald-headed and badly-scared man. Morino Ibiki had been one of the first people to petition for membership at Club Break, and he often came to Haze when his needs grew…darker. He was also in law enforcement with many, many connections.

“Ibiki,” Neji said without looking at the man. “I trust this one will serve your purposes?”

“I think he’ll do, yeah,” Ibiki said.

“And after you’re done with him?” Neji asked casually.

“Don’t worry. I’ve got him a nice, sweet little holding cell all ready.” Ibiki took a step toward Kabuto. “There’re several men who are dying to make your acquaintance,” Ibiki said. 

Kabuto shook, the chain rattling.

“I think they’ve been waiting a long time for a new bitch,” Ibiki said.

“What the fuck?! You can’t do this! You people are fuckin-"

Neji turned and casually kicked Kabuto in the face, effectively silencing him and breaking at least two teeth. Neji stared down and panted for a moment, red anger threatening to block out all reason.

“Sure you don’t wanna stay?” Naruto asked from behind him.

Neji shook his head. “No. I much rather leave this creature to the professionals.” He smiled down at the spitting, bloody, and gasping Kabuto. 

“You are very, very good at what you do, after all. Enjoy.”

Neji turned and walked out of the room. Kakashi followed, and the two men descended the narrow staircase. Neji kept his head down to maintain the illusion the trio created upon arriving. At the bottom, Kakashi put a gentle hand on the back of Neji’s neck, and Neji let Kakashi steer them down to the main floor, back by the front check counter, and out the door.

Outside a faint mist fell, seeming to appear as though by dark magic from somewhere above the sickly glow of the buzzing safety lights. Cool drops formed in Neji’s hair and beaded on his leather sleeves. He shivered but didn’t really feel the cold.

Kakashi’s hand dropped away, and Neji half-collapsed against the wall near the front door. After a moment, Kakashi walked past Neji before stopping to lean back, too. He reached inside the leather coat and pulled out a pack of smokes, carefully flipping open the pack to remove a cigarette before placing it between thin lips.

Neji concentrated on breathing. Naruto, Sasuke, and Ibiki would do more terrorizing than actual hurting, he knew.

Well, Neji corrected himself. Naruto and Sasuke would terrorize. Ibiki, on the other hand; he was always a bit of a wild card. 

Regardless, they would work Kabuto over, get the names of anyone else he hurt, perhaps inspire confessions. There would never be a real trial, thanks to Neji’s connections – which was really his part in all this. Kakashi planned and gathered, the muscle broke down resistance, and Neji made sure there were no problems along the way or afterward. 

Any evidence Ibiki learned tonight would go away in a file as evidence as to why Kabuto was in jail for his next six life sentences. A cruel system, perhaps, but an effective one.

Neji tilted back his head and watched the rain mist around the lights; felt the moisture on his skin. His insides crawled with tension, and he couldn’t seem to focus. It was over, done. The man who hurt Shika and countless others was never going to see daylight again.

…so why wasn’t Neji calming down?

Kakashi blew out a puff of smoke and coughed, the noise startling Neji and making him jerk.

“Iruka’s going to kill me.”

“Then why smoke?” Neji asked, turning his head to look at Kakashi.

Kakashi shrugged. “Gives him a reason to punish me tomorrow.”

“He’ll wait until tomorrow?” Neji asked, thankful for the distracting conversation. 

“I think I can convince him to, yeah,” Kakashi said. He looked at Neji from the corner of his eye and grinned. “I plan on manipulating my way into sweet sex when I get home.”

“Sweet sex?” 

“Sure. You know – the kind with lots of whispered affection and gentleness.” Kakashi pulled another drag and let the smoke stream out his nose. “All that good shit.”

“And how do you manipulate Iruka into this?” Neji asked with an arched eyebrow.

“It usually involves lots of begging, a few tears, and Iruka knowing I had this kind of night.” Kakashi smiled at Neji, impishly. “Blowing him doesn’t hurt.”

Neji shook his head, honestly not sure what to do with this sudden insight into Iruka and Kakashi. The two rarely actually played at Break or in public, preferring instead to appear and then silently retreat into a private room. 

“You know,” Kakashi said, dropping the cig and snuffing it out with his boot. “You could do with a little affection tonight, too.”

Neji gracefully shrugged one shoulder thinking Shika’d seen enough of him for a while. He didn’t want to crowd the man, after all. 

“Thank you for your opinion, Kakashi, but I really don’t think it’s any of –"

“My business, yeah, Oh Princely One, I know,” Kakashi interrupted. 

Neji frowned at Kakashi. 

“It’ll help is all I’m saying.”

“Help with what?” 

“The anxiety. The nerves. The shaking. The feeling like you’re going to come out of your skin at any moment and run screaming through the parking lot.”

Neji refused to admit he felt any of those things. At least, not out loud.

“Kakashi, I appreciate the concern but this is hardly my first-"

“I know,” Kakashi interrupted again, and anger flashed through Neji. 

“Hear me out,” Kakashi appealed as he turned to lean sideways against the wall, arms crossed. Neji grimaced but stayed silent.

“I’ve always sort of admired your ability to coldly complete any task that you concocted or that your uncle ordered,” Kakashi said. “I’ve seen you do everything from face down drug dealers to sign the hospital release paperwork for a battered woman. Sure, your job is 90 percent pushing paperwork or advising some counsel on emission codes, but ever since your uncle learned about what you enjoyed doing in the bedroom and agreed it wouldn’t be a problem so long as you managed some of the shadier parts of this town, I know that you view  _ this _ work as the important part of your job. 

“And you’re right, of course,” Kakashi continued. “This is the important shit. Putting men like Kabuto behind bars is something that you can do with Ibiki’s help, and it’ll surely save someone else from being his victim. We’re pretty sure we can connect that asshole with at least two murders, and we’ve got enough video footage and evidence and strings to pull that he’ll never come up for parole or make it through an appeals process.”

“All excellent reasons why your concern is unfounded,” Neji commented, intensely uncomfortable with this line of logic and desperate to make it stop. He felt himself dangerously close to unraveling for whatever reason, but he’d be damned if he did that with witnesses.

Kakashi shook his head. “I saw you in the car, Neji, and I heard you on the phone. You’ve done a lot of shit for your uncle and this city, but this is the first time it’s personal, and it’s hitting you hard. 

“So take my advice: go to your Shika and let him help you as much as you’ve helped him. I know the kid’s had it tough, and I know you’re trying to go slow, but Neji – one look at that kid’s face the other night at Bliss and any idiot with two brain cells can see he’s crazy about you.”

Neji licked his lips and thought about what “taking it slow” meant so far. He didn’t think he’d done a fair job at that, overall. Sure, Shika seemed to be okay and happy. And Neji knew seeing Shikamaru would make him happy and ease his mind. But Neji didn’t want to push his luck. Let him have a few days to digest and then let him come to Neji. It was the smart thing to do.

The controlled and careful thing to do.

“Thank you, Kakashi,” Neji said and pushed away from the wall. “I’ll keep that in mind. Now, I assume all the arrangements were made?”

Kakashi stared at Neji for a long moment and then sighed. “Okay, have it your way. As usual.”   


“Kakashi.” Neji’s tone carried warning.

“Everything’s set. Naruto drove one of your cars here, so you’re good to go. Ibiki’s going to take Kabuto over to a holding cell tonight for medical before transferring him to jail in the morning.”

Neji nodded. “Excellent. I’ll make the report to my uncle. He’ll be very happy that another dangerous influence is off the streets.” 

“Sure,” Kakashi said and smiled one of his many fake smiles. He handed Neji his car key.

Neji sighed. “Thank you, Kakashi. Your planning and information were excellent.”

“And your connections are without parallel,” Kakashi replied, mimicking Neji’s tone.

Neji let it go and turned to head to the black Range Rover parked under one buzzing light. He kept his back straight and his steps controlled as he unlocked the car and climbed inside, inwardly cursing the damned skirt for lack of maneuverability. 

Knowing Kakashi was watching, Neji calmly started the car and eased back out of the space. He made it all the way to the highway before he started to tremble, his blissfully blank mind suddenly full of the images from the videos, the sound of Shika crying, and Kabuto’s sneer.

“Stop being a fucking idiot,” he said in the silence of the car. “It was just another job, and the asshole’s never going to see daylight again. Case closed.”

But his brain wouldn’t stop replaying the way Shika looked crumbled on the floor of Haze, no matter how harshly Neji reprimanded himself. Then he saw the look on Shika’s face last night in the mirror…heard those words again…

_ Master…my master... _

…and Neji saw Shika kneeling in front of that monster with his mouth around Kabuto’s dick…

Neji actually growled and reached for the stereo. He turned the volume up loud enough to make his ears ache, and he forced himself to take several calming breaths.

I just need to get home, Neji thought. Just make it home, sleep it off… I’ve had the shakes before after a particularly long night. This is just one of those times. Kabuto was dangerous, Sasuke came along, things weren’t simply routine, and Haze always smells like a stale urinal. 

_ Just. Get. Home. _

The racket from the radio and the steady mantra about home managed to calm Neji down enough that by the time he made it to his driveway, his pulse was back to normal. Mostly.

But when he stopped the car in front of the house and looked at the darkened windows and thought about how his bed was still unmade from this morning, when he woke up with Shika, after one of the best nights’ sleep in years, and danced around his kitchen while Shika watched, amusement in his dark eyes…

An ache filled Neji that made him want to curl in on himself, and he leaned forward to rest his forehead on the steering wheel, mouth suddenly dry. What the hell? Shika was fine. He was fine this morning when Neji dropped him off, and he was still fine. Kabuto would never hurt him again, and Neji would make it his personal mission to keep Shika happy and healthy for as long as possible. 

Neji and the others got the bad guy. It was over…and now he was home and needed to- 

And then Neji realized with a shocking flash of clarity that this was just his house…

…his “home” was lying in his own bed, miles away, probably sound asleep.

Neji sat up and was at the end of his driveway again before his brain caught up with his body. 

_ What the hell am I doing? _

Neji thought about how Lee started all this; imagined the look on his face when Gai entered the dojo. How he wished Shika would look at him like that…

_ I’m wearing a goddamned skirt…and eyeliner. What the hell is Shika going to think? _

Kiba’s voice echoed in his head, telling him he really ought to let himself go more often. He could feel Shika’s hand on him, could remember the way Shika felt in his arms.

_ How am I going to explain where I’ve been? What I did? What will he think once he knows? _

Neji’s skin recalled with amazing clarity how Shika felt lying against his chest last night in the tub. 

_ It’s the middle of the damned night. This is going to look…desperate at best. _

And right then Neji realized he really just didn’t give a good damn how it looked. He wasn’t even entirely sure what he wanted, but he knew it involved Shikamaru. Knew that if he wanted a chance in hell of sleeping after a day like today, then he needed his Shika.

And he also knew that he would never – not even on his death bed – admit that perhaps Kakashi had been right.

The man was entirely too cocky as it was.

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ∞ Welcome to the Violence Inherent in Our System chapter! Do enjoy. Or… not? And remember kids: friends don't let friends fight evil without either superheroes or cops. Cheers.
> 
> Also? Let's hear it for Neji driving to Shika's in a skirt. This ought to be quite good...
> 
> ∞ For all information about Monoshizukanohi that you never knew you wanted to know, click [HERE](http://demented-dee.livejournal.com/12226.html).
> 
> ∞ I don’t own any characters in any fandom; I just entice them into doing things they never thought possible. The originals though, if present, are all mine. I also own the world, Monoshizukanohi, and all the places therein. 
> 
> ∞ Want more? Check out my other stories here or head over to my [Demented-Ink headquarters](https://www.demented-ink.com/). And make sure to stop by [Smoke Signals](https://www.demented-ink.com/smoke-signals) and keep in touch!
> 
> Much light, more love, and many, many baked goods.  
> ♥Dee


	15. Chapter 15

Neji kept the car under the speed limit as he made the familiar drive. He could only imagine the horror that would be getting pulled over in his current getup. His left hand kept playing along the edge of the skirt; kept adjusting the top of the stockings and fidgeting. Neji never had a hard time sitting still, but the hand seemed to have a mind of its own.

This was worse than the drive over to Shika’s to deliver the present.

Neji tried to calm down, but he was equal parts nervous and overwrought. The questions about what Shika would do at the sight of him were only slightly more distracting than his mind’s constant replay of the damned surveillance tapes. 

Would Shika be irritated with him for showing up like this? Would he think it weak? Crack some comment that Neji couldn’t even manage to go a full day without appearing on Shika’s doorstep like some abandoned puppy?

That was ridiculous. Shikamaru would never.

Neji concentrated on breathing.

By the time he made it to the road that led up to Shika’s cabin, Neji felt unhinged. He needed a drink, a long night’s sleep, a good fuck, a shoulder to cry on, and Shika’s body to spoon under a warm quilt.

And despite knowing any and all the things that might help, Neji couldn’t get his heart to stop pounding in his chest; couldn’t get his brain to stop flashing through images like some crazed, digital slide show.

What…the fuck…was wrong? 

Neji was never this out of control; he felt ridiculous and childish and guilty, and it only made everything worse because those were things he hated himself for feeling. 

Neji didn’t have moments of sincere insecurity; he had moments of insincere modesty.

For several long moments, Neji just sat in the car in front of Shika’s cabin with the engine off and his mind whirling. Intellectually, he understood that last night’s emotional and physical drain coupled with today’s violent revelations and vengeance was a heady mix for anyone to handle. He got that. 

But that didn’t mean he could just have a mental breakdown and wake up Shikamaru in the middle of the night to share the distress.

“All evidence to the contrary,” Neji muttered as he stared at the dark cabin. Because here he was, after all.

Not able to bring himself to drive away and unwilling to spend the night in the Rover, Neji finally got out of the car. He shut the door as quietly as he could and winced as his boots crunched over the ground as he walked from car to cabin. He was intensely aware of the skirt, the cincher, the leather and lace... He looked like a BDSM hooker. But he had nothing in his car to change into, and it was far too late to turn around now. 

Neji made it to the top step of the porch when he saw a curtain flicker to his right, and his heart stuttered.

Would Shika recognize the Rover? Would he open the door, take one look at Neji and laugh? And would that be better or worse than if he opened the door and asked what the hell Neji thought he was doing here?

A light came on inside the cabin.

“Who’s there?” Shika said on the other side of the door. He sounded irritated and slightly hostile.

“It’s...” Neji tried, but his voice croaked. He cleared his throat.

“Neji,” he managed and there was a pause. He heard something thud against the floor followed by the click of the lock. He couldn’t bring himself to look up, which made him angry and uncomfortable, so he looked down and counted the nails in the wooden floorboards while Shika opened the door. Neji heard Shikamaru suck in a breath, saw his bare feet on the door’s threshold, and he counted another three nails.

The moment seemed to stretch and reach forever, and Neji thought he might just go out of his mind. It began to rain in earnest and Neji shivered.

“Come inside,” Shikamaru said softly and turned to let Neji into the cabin. 

Still not quite able to look up, Neji walked in, arms crossed over his chest and hair slightly damp from the misty rain turned downpour. His heart pounded hard enough to make him feel a little queasy as Shikamaru closed and locked the door before circling around in front of Neji.

Without a word, Shika kneeled down and lightly touched the top of one of Neji’s boots. He searched for a second before finding the zipper and began to work it down, the rasp of the teeth loud in the silence of the house. 

Neji’s mouth fell open slightly as he watched Shika undo one boot and then the other before holding the boots steady while Neji stepped out of the shoes one at a time. Shika carefully put the boots aside before he stood up and met Neji’s gaze. 

“What happened?” Shika asked, voice very quiet.

Neji had no idea how to answer that question. He shook his head.

“Are you hurt?” Shika asked.

“No,” Neji replied softly. It wasn’t a question he imagined Shika asking, especially not with the tenderness Shika put into the words. He felt warmth begin to melt the glaciers of tension between his shoulder blades.

Shikamaru’s eyes narrowed. “Is someone else?” he asked.

“Not as much as he should be for what he’s done,” Neji replied before his brain could filter his words.

“Did you do it?” 

“Not all of it. Not directly.”

Shika looked away and seemed to consider that. “Do you do this often?”

Neji couldn’t be sure how much Shika understood, but he answered truthfully: “No.”

Nodding, Shikamaru stepped closer and touched Neji’s arm. “Come upstairs with me,” he whispered. “Let’s get you warm.”

Shika uncrossed Neji’s arms carefully, as though afraid the movement might spook Neji. Still looking down, Shikamaru took one of Neji’s hands before he turned and headed toward the stairs. Neji let himself be led, feeling numb. He was grateful and confused. And aroused. His worst fears were far from realized, and Shikamaru felt like a soothing balm over frayed nerves. Neji’s mind reeled, and he was happy Shika was there to make sure he didn’t just fall over.

The second floor was lofted, and the ceiling had two slanted skylights shadowed by the limbs of trees. Shika’s large bed occupied most of the space, a matching chest of drawers and nightstand the only other two pieces of furniture. A door on the right led to a modest bathroom, and there was a long closet with one door propped open to reveal all matter of clutter.

The bedspread actually was a quilt, Neji observed, and it was pulled back on one side, the other side still made. A dim lamp glowed on the nightstand illuminating a stack of books and an iPod. Neji looked around longingly and felt terribly out of place. 

Shikamaru stopped and released Neji’s hand as he turned. He looked at Neji for a long moment, eyes appraising. After a few seconds, he reached down and ripped his t-shirt off, throwing it into one corner. Now he wore only pajama pants with blue and black checks.

Neji frowned and looked away, but Shika stepped to him and dropped his hands to the laces on the cincher. It took him a second to figure out the ties, but then the knots came undone in his hands and Shika pulled the leather away from Neji’s skin. He dropped it to the ground and his fingers traced the red criss-crosses the laces left behind.

“Shika-" Neji began.

“Shush,” Shikamaru said and Neji clamped his mouth closed, startled into obeying. Shika’s fingers played along the red marks before coming up to trace the contours of Neji’s chest, to run along the hem of the leather-and-lace shrug. Slowly his hands moved around the back of Neji’s neck to undo the collar, which he dropped to the ground. Neji kept his mouth tightly shut and breathed faster through his nose. 

Shika’s eyes were on his own fingers as they swept and caressed both of Neji’s nipples lightly. Shikamaru bent down in seeming slow-motion and Neji’s mouth fell open when Shika’s lips and tongue covered the slightly-tender skin and worked first one side and then the other. Neji heard the sound of his own breathing and small noises of pleasure fill the room, hands remaining slack at his sides and his head rolling toward one shoulder. The simple attention chased away more doubt, and Neji’s shoulders relaxed.

Neji gasped when his skin was suddenly released and Shikamaru knelt again, his lips kissing over the fading lace marks on Neji’s skin. These kisses were chaste, but Neji felt himself getting hard under the skirt, the thong making the sensation both more intense and uncomfortable.

Shika reached up to run his hands over Neji’s stomach, touch feather light. His fingers worked their way around the waist of the skirt and found the closure. Neji watched while Shika carefully undid the hook and worked the tiny zipper down. He moved his hands to stretch the band wide and slowly shifted the skirt down over Neji’s hips, over his hardening cock in the black thong, and then down to the floor. Neji stepped out of the circle of leather and Shika tossed the skirt aside. 

Sitting back on his heels, Shika swallowed and looked Neji over, eyes hungry. 

“Can I leave the rest for now?” Shika whispered. 

Feeling like his brain was full of fog, Neji just nodded. 

Shikamaru stood up. “Can you lie down on the bed?” he asked. “Please?”

Moving without really thinking, Neji complied. He tossed the quilt back and climbed onto the soft bed before turning and lying down on his back, hair spilling across one pillow. Shika grabbed something off the chest of drawers and shoved it into the pocket of his pants. Neji watched him as Shika then moved to the foot of the bed and climbed on to kneel between Neji’s feet, which were still covered in the silk stockings. Gently Shika touched Neji’s ankle before picking up his right foot and cradling it in his lap. His hands squeezed and his thumbs simultaneously dug into the arch and the ball of Neji’s foot. 

“O-oh,” Neji stutter-panted and his eyelids fluttered as Shika massaged his foot, fingers digging into sore spots like they’d memorized a map. Neji felt himself harden even more, the condition obvious in the thong.

“Feel good?” Shika asked, voice barely above a whisper.

“Yeah,” Neji answered. He felt strange just laying there and started to sit up.

“Just let me, sir,” Shika said. “I want to…help.”

Neji froze and blinked. Shika dug into a deliciously tender part of his foot and Neji decided to hell with it. Forget odd outfits, weird nights, insecurities…this felt good. He collapsed back against the pillow and drew one arm over his eyes. 

Shikamaru worked Neji’s right foot for a while longer and then moved on to the left. By the time he set that foot back down on the bed, Neji was working very hard to control his breathing. 

Neji felt warm hands knead up both his calves at the same time. He shuddered at the touch.

“You don’t get massages often,” Shika commented quietly.

“No,” Neji confirmed. 

“And you don’t let your subs serve you like this?” Shika moved his hands behind Neji’s knees and did something with the tendons there that made Neji bite off a moan.

“It’s not…quite like this,” Neji replied, looking down at Shika from under his arm. And it wasn’t. Neji sometimes ordered his subs to rub or touch him in certain ways or sometimes they did it on their own. But he didn’t particularly like announcing his weaknesses, and even if he did let on how much he enjoyed it, those subs didn’t do it with the affection and grace that Shika did; they didn’t look like Shika with his hair pulled back loosely from his face, muscles moving and flexing as he worked Neji’s skin.

Neji swallowed and Shika’s hands moved to the tops of his thighs, still kneading. Neji’s cock ached and threatened to escape entirely from the leather pouch that barely managed to cover him.

“It’s different when I do it,” Shika said. It wasn’t a question or a boast; just a statement.

“Yes,” Neji said softly and his arm dropped away. His breath caught when Shika leaned down and kissed the top of Neji’s thigh. With quick but smooth movements, Shika shifted so that he was lying between Neji’s legs. The backs of his hands ran up the inside of Neji’s thighs and gently pushed out, spreading Neji wider.

“Shika –" Neji began. Neji wasn’t sure what he was going to say: stop him, tell him he didn’t need to do this, order him away and positioned elsewhere. Neji didn’t know or get the chance to finish.

“Shut up, sir,” Shika said and managed to make it sound affectionate. “I want to hear what you sound like when you’re just being yourself and not running some scene.” His fingers slid under the sides of the thong as his mouth lightly kissed Neji’s cock through the leather.

“Will you let me, sir?” Shika asked, his breath ghosting along Neji’s skin and making him shiver. “I promise it’ll be good…”

Neji made some sort of noise that he would deny later, and Shika carefully pulled off the thong. He sat back up and forced Neji’s leg to bend to get the leather over and off one foot. Neji felt Shika’s hand grip behind his knee and run down along the outside of his leg as Shika settled back down and kissed Neji’s length again, this time lips meeting skin. Neji gasped and his abdominal muscles twitched as Shika licked up Neji’s cock in one long, slow glide before sucking the head against his lips and into his mouth. 

“Oh…Shika…” Neji whispered and bit down on the knuckle of one forefinger, eyes closing.

Shika’s hand moved to stroke and circle Neji’s base as his mouth suckled and swallowed, the pace torturously slow, Shika’s mouth impossibly warm and wet. His tongue flicked and toyed with the slit, and Neji’s mouth fell open, panting. For long minutes Shika continued his slow, lazy, exploration with hands and tongue, and Neji thought he would go insane with the sensation. Shika’s tongue swirled, his hand glided and squeezed, his lips kissed and dragged and pulled.

Just when Neji thought he would honestly start to beg, Shika lifted up and off Neji’s cock so that he could move down and suckle at his balls. Neji stopped breathing and held extremely still as Shika pulled the soft, hairless skin into his mouth and lapped with his tongue. Shika kept up that particular bit of teasing torture as his hand slowly slid up Neji’s length. Without warning, he gripped Neji just under the head and ran his thumbnail up and over Neji’s cock in an exact mimicry of what Neji had done to Shika.

“Oh holy shit,” Neji cursed, unable to move with Shika’s mouth wrapped around his balls. He gripped the sheets with both hands, knuckles going white as Shika stroked Neji quickly a few times and then did it again, nail digging a bit deeper.

“God…Shika…god…please…” Neji’s hand death-gripped the sheet, and Shika’s hand danced up and down Neji’s length as his mouth released his balls and moved back up to swallow Neji whole. Neji gasped and his back arched, one hand reaching down to rest on Shika’s head. 

“Feels so…oh…god, oh god…” All thought left Neji along with any of the tension from earlier, and all he could do was feel. Sweat beaded on his skin, he bit his lip and tangled fingers in Shika’s soft hair.

Shikamaru didn’t give Neji much chance to recover. Keeping his mouth moving on Neji’s length, Shika repositioned himself and reached down for something. Neji tilted his head lazily to one side and frowned, not understanding exactly what Shika was doing. 

Not that he could really care. Shika’s mouth sucked harder on his skin, lips tightening their seal. Neji closed his eyes and groaned as he bucked up into that warmth. Thoughts of how amazing it was to be in Shikamaru’s bed with his Shika between his legs tickled at the edges of Neji’s brain, but the pleasure quickly swept all thought away, leaving sweet sensation in its wake. Shika’s hands did something independent of Neji’s body before Shikamaru settled back down between Neji’s legs.

There was heat, warmth, and the slow tensing of muscles low in Neji’s abdomen. He breathed heavily through his mouth while his hands played in Shika’s hair. He felt Shikamaru shift him again, spreading Neji’s legs wider before Neji felt warm, slick fingers dipping down low, searching.

Neji’s eyes flew open as Shika circled Neji’s entrance with one finger, the movement cautious and the pressure gentle. Neji shuddered and rolled his body, his legs falling wider.

“Yeah,” Neji panted and licked his lips. “Shika…do it…”

Shikamaru moaned around the cock in his mouth as he carefully slid one finger into Neji. He vaguely registered that whatever was in Shika’s pocket was lube of some sort because the finger slid in with little resistance. For a second Neji held completely still and Shika’s mouth worked him over, finger not moving inside his body. Neji’s eyelids fluttered and his breath stuttered. He fingered himself sometimes when he was alone, but he couldn’t remember the last person who did this to him. 

After a few seconds, Shika’s finger began to move with the same slow sensuous rhythm as his mouth. Neji’s hands fell away from Shika to grasp the sheets and his legs drew closer to his chest, exposing himself. Soon one digit was joined by another, this one sliding in even slower and making Neji shiver and groan. He commanded every muscle in his body to relax, and all he felt was need spiking through him. It made him hot, his skin flushing with lusty fever.

Shikamaru’s fingers slid deep and glanced over Neji’s prostate while his mouth worked faster over Neji’s cock.

Neji saw stars.

“Oh,  _ fuck _ , Shika…yes…”

Shikamaru tightened his lips and let his tongue dance and push against the intrusion in his mouth. His fingers brushed again and again over exactly the right place, with exactly the right pressure, and Neji shuddered.

“ _ Oh god…yes _ .”

Vibration surrounded Neji’s cock as Shika moaned and slid Neji deeper into his throat, swallowing hard. Neji gasped and the muscles in his legs shook as Shika pulled back to repeat the move. Neji’s eyes opened sightlessly and before he even had a chance to issue warning or say anything at all, orgasm took him, heavy and hard. His breath gushed out of his lungs in harsh, moaning pants, and his eyes squeezed shut while Shikamaru swallowed and drained him, fingers still moving inside his body.

“ _ Fucking _ …hell… _ oh _ …baby… _ oooh _ …” Neji didn’t even realize he was speaking until he had to swallow, his throat dry. The mumbled praise and words were mere whispers but they sounded loud to his ears. He shut his mouth and swallowed again, finally coming down.

Shika pulled his mouth away from Neji and rested his forehead on Neji’s thigh, the skin damp. It took Neji a minute to register that the vibration he felt was Shika trembling. Slowly he propped himself up on his elbows, blinking at the sensation of Shika’s fingers still inside of him. 

“Shika?” Neji said softly, one hand smoothing Shika’s hair. Shikamaru shuddered in reply. 

“Come here,” Neji said, gently tugging on Shika’s shoulder. Neji felt the fingers slowly slide out of him and Shika obeyed, resting his weight on top of Neji.

“So good, Shika…” Neji whispered as one of his hands slid down to find Shikamaru rock hard, his pants spotted and wet. Neji sighed a happy noise and stroked Shika lightly, earning him a tremble. He tugged at the pants and something fell out of one pocket. Neji picked it up and saw what it was: a single-shot of lube. The cap twisted off and the tube’s end could be inserted for quick preparation.

Neji looked at the tube and blinked slowly, desire whipping through him. Neji’s lips slowly pulled back in a smile. He knew Shika’s limits, but he never said anything about the reverse.

And right now…that sounded…perfect.

Head turning and nuzzling Shika’s face, Neji’s lips found Shika’s and he kissed him deeply, tongue stealing inside his mouth. Shika kissed back eagerly, making the noises that drove Neji insane. Shik’a body was nearly limp on top of his, content to let Neji do with him as he wished.

Neji twisted the cap off the tube with one hand and then pushed it into Shika’s palm. He broke away from the kiss to look at Shika, whose eyes were startled and anxious.

Shaking his head, Neji twisted his body, raised one leg to wrap around Shika, and pulled Shika’s wrist so that his hand and the tube were closer to where they needed to be. 

“Not for you, pet…for me…” Neji whispered and kissed Shika again. Shika shivered hard but let Neji guide his hand down. Shikamaru’s fingertips caressed Neji’s skin and Neji released Shika’s hand to wrap his arm around Shika. 

Shika’s fingers fumbled and searched for a couple of seconds before he managed to ease the pointed tube inside of Neji’s body. Shika pulled away from Neji’s mouth.

“S-sir?” Shikamaru stammered, eyes hazy with lust but also uncertain.

Neji hummed and pressed his lips along Shika’s jaw. “You’re going to fuck me, Shikamaru,” Neji said, voice low and controlled. 

Shika moaned wordlessly, his head falling forward.

“Now do as you’re told,” Neji whispered, hand sliding down Shika’s arm and nudging at Shika’s wrist.

Shikamaru sucked in a shaky breath. “This feels a strange,” he whispered and then squeezed the tube.

Neji kissed the side of Shika’s mouth and his cheek. He felt a very mild pressure and something cool. Nothing more.

Shika removed the empty tube and tossed it aside. He looked back at Neji and his throat worked as he swallowed. 

“I’ve never,” Shika began.

“I know,” Neji said, kissing a cheek.

“How?”

“Let me.”

Neji rolled them over, kissing Shika again. He felt calm…languid…lazy. Neji ran his hands over Shika’s body, fingers occasionally pinching or nails lightly tracing patterns. Beneath him Shika gasped.

“Please…sir…” Shikamaru begged quietly, eyes pleading.

Smiling, Neji sat up and straddled Shika’s thighs. Neji’s eyes locked onto Shikamaru’s as he reached under him and slid his hand up and down Shika’s cock. Shika let out a stuttering gasp as Neji guided the thick length to his entrance. He breathed deeply in through his nose and watched Shika’s chest rise and fall rapidly. Slowly Neji sank down, the flared head of Shika’s cock entering him and stretching him wide.

“Oh god,” Shika gasped and his hands fluttered to Neji’s thighs. He didn’t move and barely breathed as Neji’s eyes narrowed to half mast and he slid down, impaling himself at a steady pace. He felt the sting and burn, but it was nothing but minor inconvenience. Watching Shika’s eyes glaze over with pleasure was worth much more than that.

When he rested on Shika’s thighs, Neji paused and breathed in deeply again. He adjusted to feeling so full and so stretched with ease, the sensation making him shiver and his skin broke out in fever and goose bumps. He flexed his legs and rose up and slid back down once…twice. Pleasure licked through him like an old friend. It had been so long since he’d done this. Neji let his head fall back and abandoned himself to just moving, to just feeling the swell, drag, and push as he rose and fell. He vaguely heard himself moaning and whispering Shika’s name…knew that he made more noises…but just didn’t care and couldn’t be bothered. It felt too damn good.

After endless moments, Shika let out a strangled cry beneath him. “Stop,” he gasped and sat up, arms sliding around Neji’s waist and head resting on his chest. Neji wrapped his arms around Shika to hold him steady, breath fast and brain on mute.

“It’s too…I can’t…holy shit…” Shika’s voice was muffled by Neji’s skin. “You’re so beautiful…”

Chuckling, Neji ran his fingers through Shika’s damp hair. For a moment they rested like that, Neji lazily blinking and playing with Shika’s hair and skin. Finally he felt Shikamaru’s hands glide up to the back of the shrug and fumble with the tiny buttons that held it on.

“Just rip,” Neji said with a raise of elegant shoulder, but Shika shook his head. He undid each of the pearl buttons and then pulled the lace away from Neji’s shoulders before tugging the sleeves off his arms. Shika tilted his head and pulled Neji down so that he could kiss and worry the skin of Neji’s throat, lips suckling and teeth nipping.

Neji shuddered, rolled his hips, and made Shika gasp, breath hot on his skin. 

“Fuck,” Shika hissed, startled.

Neji did it again.

Shika grunted and wrapped his arms around Neji who kept moving, working Shika into a state of breathless bliss. Neji’s own cock stirred sleepily, but he ignored it. This wasn’t really about him, and the lazy, relaxed feeling was heavenly enough for Neji.

Shikamaru, however, had other ideas, and when Neji’s pace quickened, Shika slid his hand down to wrap tight fingers along Neji’s length. 

“Shika – _ oh _ .” Neji let a startled shout when Shika pushed up to meet Neji and struck his sweet spot dead on. Shikamaru made an animalistic and satisfied noise and did it again, faster and harder. He squeezed Neji’s cock almost savagely, and Neji called out a loud syllable of shock and pleasure.

“Oh yeah…” Shika rasped. “That’s better… _ sir _ .” Shikamaru growled the last word through clenched teeth as he thrust into Neji: fast, hard, steady. Neji fell backward and caught himself on the bed with locked arms as Shika bent his knees for leverage and dug fingers into the skin at Neji’s hips. Shikamaru pressed his back into the bed, and Neji felt Shika go deeper, making him grunt and gasp in unexpected need.

The feeling of Shika’s hand on him, so rough and nearly cruel, was heady, and Neji saw flashes of color behind his closed lids. He moved with Shika faster and surer, each thrust up hitting that spot that made him want both to growl and beg for mercy. His cock got hard under Shika’s rough touch, and he felt himself leak over Shika’s fingers. Neji moaned loudly through pressed lips and Shika answered with a grunt.

“So tight…so perfect…sir…please…” 

Neji panted. “More,” he answered, breathless and choking on a sob of pleasure. “Make me…come…”

With a greedy whimper, Shika dug in with nails on Neji’s hip and lightly traced nails on his cock at the same time. Neji cried out, shameless and unrestrained.

Shika rolled his hips hard, the thrust deep and harsh. This time they both cried out, and Neji trembled in prelude to release.

“So close…” Neji managed.

Shikamaru answered with a groan of his own, and more hard thrusts, hand tightening and twisting on Neji’s cock. “Master…please…” he begged, voice harsh.

Oh god…oh god…Neji didn’t know if he spoke or not, but he saw white and felt himself clench as pleasure peaked. Neji choked on a scream as he came again, body tensing and shaking, vision blurry and blind. The pleasure felt like it would take the top of his head off, and still Shika didn’t stop stroking, didn’t stop moving. 

“Shika – fucking  _ GOD _ !” Neji’s voice echoed through the cabin as his body sung with sweet over-stimulation.

Shikamaru’s breathing cut off abruptly and he sat up sharply, one hand keeping Neji still and the other finally falling away from Neji’s tortured cock. After a long few seconds he gasped against Neji’s chest only to hold his breath again, trembling.

Finally Shika’s shoulders relaxed, and he softly moaned as Neji managed to sit up and wrap loose arms around him. There was nothing in his world but the feel of his Shikamaru against him and softening inside, the sound of their ragged breathing in his ears, the smell of sex and sweat…

Shika shuddered and pulled Neji closer, nuzzling into his chest with a sigh. Neji ran his hands over Shikamaru’s back, touch gentle.

After an eternity of being lost in the after glow, Shika looked up at Neji to capture his mouth in a kiss. He braced himself on the bed, one arm supporting Neji’s lower back, and Shika rolled them over. Neji winced at the movement.

“Are you okay?” Shika asked.

Neji nodded, eyes half closed. “Just been a while,” he said, and licked his lips.

Shika swallowed and then slowly and carefully withdrew. Neji just blinked and then rolled to his side, body blissfully lazy. He felt lips brush over his temple and then Shika climbed out of bed. Neji didn’t realize he dozed off until a hot cloth wiped over his eyes, waking him.

“The liner,” Shika explained softly. Neji smiled and thought it ironic and a lot sweet that his Shika was taking care of him like this. Some part of him rebelled at the thought, but he shut it up.

The warm cloth wiped his face and over his skin. Neji lost track of what Shika was doing, though he did notice when Shika carefully cleaned off his stomach and between his legs. Neji let Shika move him as he needed, too sated to care.

Another moment was lost to dreamless dozing, and Neji felt gentle hands on his scalp. He murmured wordlessly and turned so that Shika could have better access. He felt his hair being pulled back, fingertips massaging the scalp lightly, and then Shika began to braid his hair.

“Don’t have to do that,” Neji muttered with a sigh.

“I want to,” Shika replied simply. 

Neji let it go. After another period of time – long, short, Neji didn’t know – the light went out he felt the bed move and Shika settled down next to him, his back to Neji. Smiling Neji reached out and pulled Shika to him, biting down lightly on Shika’s shoulder.

Shikamaru laughed and got the covers over them both. Neji couldn’t remember feeling more relaxed, and unconsciousness casually teased the edges of his mind in a friendly sort of way. He breathed in Shika’s scent and hugged Shika closer, possessive and tender.

“Love you,” Neji muttered without thinking. It didn’t register that there was any problem with those words, and he felt Shika’s fingers lace between his own as Neji opened the door to unconsciousness and invited it in to stay a while.

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ∞ Well. That was rather satisfying, wasn't it? And can we take a moment to contemplate that back when I wrote this, iPod's were all the rage and ridiculously expensive? Oh my...
> 
> ∞ For all information about Monoshizukanohi that you never knew you wanted to know, click [HERE](http://demented-dee.livejournal.com/12226.html).
> 
> ∞ I don’t own any characters in any fandom; I just entice them into doing things they never thought possible. The originals though, if present, are all mine. I also own the world, Monoshizukanohi, and all the places therein. 
> 
> ∞ Want more? Check out my other stories here or head over to my [Demented-Ink headquarters](https://www.demented-ink.com/). And make sure to stop by [Smoke Signals](https://www.demented-ink.com/smoke-signals) and keep in touch!
> 
> Much light, more love, and many, many baked goods.  
> ♥Dee


	16. Chapter 16

Sometime just before dawn, Neji opened his eyes and stretched his legs in the unfamiliar bed. The covers were thrown back on Shika’s side, and a quick glance around the room confirmed that Shika wasn’t upstairs. Neji rolled over on his back, hands rubbing over his face before he turned and sat up in bed. A dull ache tugged at his lower back, and Neji absently rubbed at it and stood. The pain reminded him of the way Shika looked in the throes of bliss, and Neji smiled as he stretched his spine.

Not finding anything that looked both clean and like it would fit, Neji ripped the quilt off the bed and threw it around his shoulders. He stepped over puddles of clothing and shivered with both memory and chill. The stairs creaked under his weight, the noise sounding like the cracks of a whip in the quiet cabin. 

Shikamaru leaned against the frame of the back door, the cabin open to the chilly, early- morning air. His hair was up in its usual tail, the black-and-blue pajama pants hugged his narrow hips, and his feet were covered in heavy, wool socks. He was nude from the waist-up, however, and the eerie half-light of morning made his skin look iridescent and ethereal. While Neji watched, one of Shika’s arms came up in a lazy arc to bring a burning cigarette to his lips. A red light flickered, and he exhaled smoke and hot breath with a sigh, the warm air rising and vanishing like a ghost gone to the light.

Neji crossed over to Shika on silent, bare feet, pulling the quilt tighter against the cold as he went. Shika looked over one shoulder in acknowledgement of Neji’s presence, eyes down and expression blank. Finding Shika like this reminded Neji of Kakashi last night outside of Haze: smoking, thinking, and doing too much of both.

“Close the door,” Neji said quietly. “It’s cold.”

Shika shrugged and pulled another drag into his lungs before licking two fingers and putting out the cigarette. He flicked it away with a practiced snap of his hand.

Neji sighed and stepped over to Shika to wrap him with the quilt, pulling him flush with his own bare skin. He rested his chin on Shika’s shoulder and shivered; Shika was freezing.

“So stubborn,” Neji murmured with a sigh. “Guess I’ll have to keep you warm, hm?” He kissed Shika’s neck and hugged him.

A bird called from the trees above them, and Neji heard a flutter of wings before everything went silent again. Frost tipped the tops of the grass beyond the back deck, and early-morning fog swirled restlessly. Neji closed his eyes and breathed deeply, pure contentment settling in his bones.

Beneath the quilt, Shika reached behind them both and wrapped his arms around Neji, clasping his hands above Neji’s tailbone. With a soft noise, Neji covered Shika with more of the quilt, cocooning them both in his warmth.

“What are you doing out here?” Neji whispered.

Shikamaru shrugged. “Thinking.”

Neji didn’t ask about what; he just waited calmly for more.

“I was thinking about you standing in the rain and working up the nerve to knock on my door,” Shikamaru said softly after a quiet moment.

Neji grimaced; happy Shika couldn’t see his face. “Saw that, did you?” 

“Yeah, but it was kind of nice…made you seem a little more…real.”

Neji pressed the length of his body against Shika and squeezed him with his crossed arms. “I don’t seem real to you?”

“The past couple of weeks have been…strange.”

Humming, Neji brushed his lips over Shika’s shoulder. “Good strange?”

“Yeah…” Shika uttered a surprised noise before continuing. “I just never thought I’d…”

Neji waited again, one finger pulling loose from his hold on the quilt to play over a bit of Shika’s skin.

“Never thought I’d be here. And not ever with you. You seem to know so much about me, and it’s like you’re in my head half the time, which I love and hate. But seeing you tonight made me happy because before you’ve always been so…”

Neji shifted against Shikamaru’s back, standing up straighter. He tugged the quilt so he could hold it closed with one hand and keep it wrapped around them. His free hand wandered lazily over Shika’s warming skin. Neji felt drugged he was so calm; Shika was like a shot of fine, smooth liquor that spread through his veins with weight and heat.

“So?” Neji prompted, his voice raspy and low.

Shika sighed and let his head fall back onto Neji’s shoulder. “You’re so irritatingly perfect,” he said.

“I know,” Neji replied, teasing.

Shikamaru snorted and then grew quiet and serious again. “Did you go to Break last night?” he asked.

“No,” Neji answered honestly. He would never lie, but he didn’t want to offer more details and risk waking up from this peaceful trance, either.

“But the way you were dressed…” Shika trailed off, and his breathing hitched.

Neji skimmed his hand over Shika’s skin and lightly brushed his fingers over one of Shika’s nipples – just a touch, nothing more. But Shika’s hands squeezed tighter at the base of Neji’s spine.

“You liked the way I was dressed,” Neji stated, voice firmer and fingers dancing.

“Yes,” Shikamaru sighed, and he closed his eyes as though imagining. “It was…one of the hottest things I’ve ever seen. You – in that leather and the silk…lace…” 

Neji nearly purred and he dropped a kiss over Shika’s pulse. He shifted them so that Shikamaru’s shoulder rested against the door frame, Neji’s arm moving to cradle Shika’s head. With that hand he held the quilt around them, and he pulled and tugged the blanket so Shika’s shoulder helped trap some of the quilt’s weight. Shikamaru moved with Neji, compliant and relaxed. He turned his head, eyes still closed, and kissed Neji’s arm. Then he let his head fall back into the crook of Neji’s elbow.

Neji petted and caressed Shika’s skin, fingers finding a nipple again and squeezing with slowly increasing pressure until Shika’s mouth parted with a tiny gasp. Neji’s breath hitched quietly at the sound. He loved how this slow and easy exploration felt heavy, dreamlike. Their voices were mere whispers, as though they were afraid to burst this tenuous bubble surrounding them.

“And then…you let me…” Shika stopped.

Neji watched from the corner of his eye as Shika licked his lips.

“I let you what, Shika?” Neji asked. “Tell me what I let you do.” 

“You let me suck you,” Shika husked. 

Neji pinched Shika’s skin harder, fingers massaging deeply. Shika didn’t make a sound, but his hips moved under the quilt.

“And?” Neji asked quietly.

“And you let me fuck you, sir,” Shikamaru panted. Neji felt molten heat coil and burn inside him as Shika slipped into the role of the dutiful submissive.

“It was what I wanted,” Neji said. And with Shika in his arms and the red wave of desire filling his mind, Neji’s cock stirred and grew hard against Shikamaru. The crazed urge to control crashed around Neji, and he wanted to see Shika shudder and shake; wanted to make him burn and beg and come.

“Will you let me do it again some time, sir?” Shika asked, voice barely audible. 

Neji released Shika’s nipple and ran his nails down firm abs before stopping to play with and tug at the short hair just above Shika’s hard cock. 

“Maybe,” Neji said, shrugging one shoulder in apparent – if utterly inaccurate – indifference. “If it pleases me, then maybe.”

“I’d do anything to please you, sir,” Shika said. “Anything.” 

Neji watched a frown appear and disappear from Shikamaru’s face. “Does that scare you?” Neji rumbled softly. He trailed light fingers up Shika’s length, equal parts comforting and arousing.

“…sometimes,” Shika answered.

“Sometimes, what, pet?” Neji asked, voice no louder but much firmer. His hand froze in its ministrations.

“Sir,” Shika quickly answered. “Sometimes, sir.” 

“Good boy,” Neji praised softly and gently. He wrapped his hand around Shika and slowly stroked, making Shika sigh and relax against him and the doorframe. Neji leaned in close and kissed Shika’s cheek, his temple, the shell of his ear. 

“You and your needs are safe with me, Shikamaru,” Neji whispered, breath blowing lightly into Shika’s ear. “I’ll always take good care of you.” He squeezed the hardened flesh beneath his hand and tightened his arms in an open hug around Shika. “Always,” he said again.

Shika grunted through closed lips before he turned his head more toward Neji, lips seeking skin. Neji sighed as Shika kissed his neck, his hand moving with slow, easy strokes, tightening with a twist over the head with each glide.

“The other thing you said, sir…” Shika husked over Neji’s skin and panted, breath increasing under Neji’s sure hand. The air protected by the quilt was hot and in sharp contrast to the outside temperature.

Neji didn’t have to ask. He smiled as Shika’s eyelids fluttered when he sped up ever-so-slightly.

“I meant it,” Neji said simply.

“I know…sir…” Shika seemed to struggle for a moment, caught between brain and body.

“Hush, now,” Neji said. “We’ll talk later.” The time for slow and steady and soft was over. Neji wanted more – wanted to make Shikamaru feel and get lost in sensation. Neji pressed his body harder against Shika’s, grinding his erection against Shikamaru’s back. Neji tightened his grip and swirled his hand over the head of Shika’s cock, gathering the moisture there and toying with the slit before smearing and returning to stroking. Shika swallowed and his hips twitched upward, seeking more.

“Right now, I’m going to make you come,” Neji husked and then bit down sharply on Shikamaru’s shoulder. Shika uttered a surprised cry, and his head lolled against Neji’s other arm.

Neji sucked and worked the skin until a dark mark formed, making Shika let go of a soft moan. He licked at the bruise and moved to speak into Shika’s ear. “You’re thinking about how tight I felt around your cock,” Neji husked. “About how it felt to pound into me balls-deep in slick heat.”

Shika made a helpless noise against Neji’s arm, and his body trembled.

“You were so good, pet,” Neji cooed. “Sucking me off and making me come with your dick rammed up my ass.” 

“Fuck…sir…” Shika gasped and whimpered.

“Yes,” Neji nearly hissed, his strokes hard, long, and slow. “Fuck, boy, that’s what we did. And now it’s going to distract me when it shouldn’t, and you’re going to pay for that.”

“Oh yes…sir…yes…” 

“I want to tie you up and flog your ass, boy. One hit for every time you take my mind away from work. For every time you break my concentration.” Neji ran his hand up and gently pinched the flared and swollen head of Shika’s cock, and the man in his arms jerked.

“And when your ass is red and you can’t remember how to talk, I want to roll you over onto your back…”

Neji dragged nails down Shika’s length before grasping him roughly and stroking.

“ _ Shit _ !” Shika barked breathily. 

“Make you swallow me whole and suck me…”

“Sir…oh god…oh god…” His voice was half-whisper, half-moan, and all heat. Neji loved how responsive Shikamaru was to him; loved how he gave himself over to Neji’s words and wants with abandon.

“And when I’m close, I’ll sink down on that sweet cock of yours and ride you ‘til I come.”

Shika bucked into Neji’s hand, his arms slick with sweat around Neji’s waist, his mouth open and panting. “Please, sir,  _ please _ …”

Neji growled into Shika’s ear, and he ground hard against Shika’s back, his own cock aching. The noises Shika made drove him insane: his responses, the way his mouth formed the word, “Sir.”

“Please, what, pet?”

“Come…need to come…oh sir… _ fuck _ .”

Neji stroked and pulled at Shika with the pressure and intensity he knew Shika loved. He waited for several breaths until he felt Shikamaru tremble, legs tensing. “Say my name and come, pet,” Neji ordered clearly in Shika’s ear.

Neji’s words made Shikamaru freeze even as Neji’s hand worked him hard and sure. Shika panted twice, and then his eyes flew open. “Master!” Shika cried, the noise breaking the silence and sending the birds flying in the trees above the cabin, the roar of wings deafening after the long quiet. 

Shika came with beautiful obedience, gasping in release, and Neji held him tightly afterward, murmuring praise and incoherent noises of affection. 

After a moment, Shikamaru turned in Neji’s arms and kissed along his neck and chest. “Please…” Shika whispered between kisses, slowly moving to his knees. "Please…please…let me…please…”

Neji groaned when Shika’s mouth covered his length, sucking and bobbing down with merciless pressure and pace. Neji clutched the quilt and braced his other hand on the back of Shika’s head. He fucked Shika’s face and trembled as the snap of his hips made Shikamaru moan and drool and lap harder along his cock.

The drive for release blotted out everything else, and Neji moved with abandon. His eyes opened, head falling back, and he stared up at the brilliant green of trees lit by sunrise as he came with Shika’s name on his lips.

***

“All finished!” Rosemary called from downstairs. Neji threw down his pen, a scowl darkening his face. He was reviewing a civil case brought against a member of a governing council, and it was tiring and irritating. Rosemary’d been cleaning the house top to bottom all day, interrupting Neji to bring him lunch and remind him to eat while he worked. She was a godsend, really, even if Neji didn’t care for interruption.

Standing and stretching, Neji walked out of his office to lean over the banister. “Thank you, Rosemary,” he said. From below, his housekeeper smiled up at him.

“And I made you some dinner. It’s in the fridge.” She paused and then looked at him archly. “There’s definitely enough for two.”

Neji smiled and leaned down to rest his chin on his fist. “Are you trying to suggest something?” 

Rosemary grinned at him. “This is the first time you’ve allowed me in the house in two weeks, sir,” she said. “I can’t imagine the break you and that Nara boy are taking will last for very long.”

Neji laughed, the sound low and rich. “You know me too well. Thank you for dinner.”

“You’re very welcome, sir. I’ll be by in two days.” She paused and then looked at him again, eyes shining even at a distance. “Unless you tell me to take another vacation.”

Neji merely shook his head and watched Rosemary get her coat from the closet. When the door closed behind her, Neji sighed and wondered what to do with himself. For the past two weeks, he and Shikamaru had spent most waking moments – and all sleeping moments – together. They’d gone to the movies, made ridiculously lavish breakfasts that never got eaten in lieu of other more interesting activities, and generally had been sickening even to themselves. 

Finally both men agreed they needed a couple of days to attend to work. Certainly they’d done the bare minimum to get by, but both men had duties and chores they couldn’t escape forever. 

Though it was intoxicating to try…

Back in his office, Neji straightened a stack of papers with a small sigh. Time spent with Shikamaru went at light speed; time spent away from him crawled like a newborn. He made a note to himself to call Kakashi the following day to catch up on business. The clubs and his other ventures were quiet at the moment; Kakashi, Tenzo, and Naruto handling anything small that came up.

It still surprised him that Shika hadn’t asked for more information about Break, or Bliss, for that matter. After the night with Kabuto, Shika seemed content to let everything drop, but Neji knew that was a ruse. Shika wasn’t the type to just let things go, and Neji suspected that at some point there would be a conversation about his job, his Uncle, and everything in between. 

The good news was that even though he was sure Shika knew enough to make some educated guesses, he still wanted to be with Neji. That fact comforted him when thoughts of impending conversations loomed dark on the horizon.

Neji wandered down the stairs and headed into the kitchen to grab some water from the fridge. This was Neji’s second evening away from his Shika, and it would probably prove longer than the first. He was almost entirely caught up with work – Neji was nothing if not quick and efficient – and he wondered how Shika faired. Neji wondered what he was doing, what he was wearing, if he would ever get Shikamaru to admit to keeping that leather-and-lace shrug. Shika claimed it simply got lost in the laundry, but Neji suspected Shika kept it for his own kinky reasons. 

Neji shivered at that thought as he prowled into the family room. Maybe there would be something distracting on TV that he could watch until the early hours of morning before finally passing out on the couch. Two weeks and he knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep without Shika in his bed. It was a foregone conclusion.

With a sigh he settled into the leather upholstery, his gaze straying to the locked garage door. Shikamaru still hadn’t seen his dungeon, though he knew Shika was curious. But Shika remained hesitant, happy to stick to their interesting brand of power exchange. 

Neji was eager to show him more, certainly – eager to live up to some of the nasty things he whispered in Shika’s ear to make him moan, but he meant it when he promised Shika that they went at his pace, not Neji’s. He would suggest and guide, but he would not pressure. Neji remained open and honest about what he liked and wanted, and Shikamaru knew if he wanted more, he merely had to ask. Hell, just hint. A mere “Sir, can I see?” would have Neji and Shika in his garage in two seconds.

Neji shifted on the couch, thoughts of Shika in his dungeon making his pants uncomfortably snug. Thinking tonight might be a good one to spend long hours in the bath with some waterproof toys, Neji turned on the TV. He flipped through three channels, already despairing over the programming, and then jumped when the doorbell rang.

Did Rosemary forget something? Neji frowned as he stood, long legs swinging in a half-jog as he crossed through the rooms to the entryway. But that didn’t make sense; Rosemary had a key and came and went as she pleased. 

So who…?

Neji yanked open the door with force and his face split into a shameless grin at the sight of Shikamaru standing on the other side.

“Hi,” Shika said, his lips twitching up into a smile. His hair was down and tucked behind his ears. He wore a snug black t-shirt that did wonderful things for his frame, and his jeans looked painted-on. The boots were new – Neji’d memorized practically everything in Shika’s closet – and covered in silver chain. If Neji didn’t know better, he would say Shika borrowed them from Sasuke. 

Neji looked Shikamaru up and down. “Didn’t expect to see you,” he said. 

“Are you still busy?” Shika asked, nerves flickering in his tone. “I know I have the key, but I didn’t want to barge in and disturb you. I just wanted to…” He trailed off.

“See me?” Neji asked. Despite all the things they’d done with and to one another, Shikamaru was still painfully shy. It was adorable, really. Neji stepped over and hooked a finger through one of Shika’s belt loops.

“I was just despairing over another dull evening,” he said, pulling Shika closer. “Come to rescue me from boredom?” Neji’s mouth covered Shika’s in a nearly-chaste kiss before he pulled away.

“Something like that,” Shikamaru replied. “I brought something.” 

For the first time Neji noticed the box under Shika’s arm.

“Oh?” Neji said as Shika walked inside and Neji closed the door. 

Shikamaru pulled the object from under his arm and Neji saw that it was actually a chessboard.

“Chess?” Neji asked, slightly confused.

With a casual shrug of his shoulder, Shika turned and headed toward the family room. “I thought we could play a couple of games,” he said.

Neji followed, eyes narrowing in suspicion. Somehow Neji didn’t think Shika came all the way to see Neji just to play a board game. The clothing, the hair down the way Neji liked it, suddenly appearing like this, the subtle air of nervousness – no, check that: anxiety. But the good kind; laced with eagerness.

Well now, wasn’t this interesting?

“A couple of games?” Neji asked, following Shika down into the family room and to the coffee table that held rather fond memories of other sorts of games. “That seems optimistic. I know how you play chess.”

“Speed chess,” Shikamaru said, opening the board and setting a blitz timer next to it. “I’ve been working on my strategy.”

Neji watched Shika remove the pieces from their elastic bands and set them aside. “I confess: I’m not a huge fan of the game.”

Shikamaru paused and swallowed. Neji saw tension grip Shika’s shoulders and tighten them. Shika was definitely up to something.

Fascinating.

Then Shikamaru sighed and looked up at Neji, his expression cunning and seductive. “What if I made the game more interesting, then?” he asked.

Neji cocked a brow and circled the table. “I’m listening.”

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ∞ These two get off like twelve-year-olds and play more chess than Bobby Fisher, I swear... Not complaining! :D
> 
> ∞ For all information about Monoshizukanohi that you never knew you wanted to know, click [HERE](http://demented-dee.livejournal.com/12226.html).
> 
> ∞ I don’t own any characters in any fandom; I just entice them into doing things they never thought possible. The originals though, if present, are all mine. I also own the world, Monoshizukanohi, and all the places therein. 
> 
> ∞ Want more? Check out my other stories here or head over to my [Demented-Ink headquarters](https://www.demented-ink.com/). And make sure to stop by [Smoke Signals](https://www.demented-ink.com/smoke-signals) and keep in touch!
> 
> Much light, more love, and many, many baked goods.  
> ♥Dee


	17. Chapter 17

“We play a minute per move,” Shika said, arranging the chess pieces on the board. “Total game time can’t exceed thirty minutes. If neither of us has won in that period of time, then it’s a draw. For each completed round, however, the winner gets something for his victory.”

Smirking, Neji sank down into his leather chair across from the couch. 

“Gets something, hm? Like what?” Neji asked, knowing Shika already had something in mind and wondering what it could be. 

Shika appeared to consider and Neji had to stop himself from laughing. He was fairly sure Shika would know Neji suspected something and Shika was playing it up. The entangled games the two men played thrilled Neji to no end.

“Like: the winner gets to ask the loser one question and the loser must answer honestly.”

“I see,” Neji said thoughtfully. If Shika wanted to know things, then why didn’t he just ask? Maybe the questions were difficult, and Shika needed the ruse. Or maybe he needed the competition and the promise Neji would have to answer. 

Shikamaru finished setting up the board and sat down with crossed legs next to the coffee table, looking at Neji. “Do you accept?” he asked.

“Sure,” Neji agreed easily, wondering what the larger scheme could be. He sank down on the floor on the opposite side of the board. He noticed Shika gave him white and smiled.

Shikamaru’s face became serious and focused. He picked up the blitz clock and set the game timer for half an hour and each move timer for one minute. If their total move time exceeded thirty minutes, the alarm would buzz. 

“Your move,” Shika said, eyes already on the board. Neji repressed the urge to gulp and managed to look casual and collected as he moved a pawn and hit his timer.

Shikamaru beat Neji in fifteen moves and ten minutes. 

“Not bad,” Shika said generously. 

Neji gave him a look and vowed to forget the question and scheming nonsense in the next round and soundly kick Shika’s ass.

“I guess this means you get a question,” Neji said calmly. He felt his pulse quicken for reasons he couldn’t quite sort.

“In our time together, you’ve told me you wanted to spank me, flog me, and fuck me raw,” Shika said, voice perfectly even. “Why haven’t you done any of those things?”

Neji blinked. For a moment, he was thrown completely off-guard by Shika’s frank tone. Then he felt a spike of anger at the implication that he wasn’t doing his job as the dom in this partnership. That simply would not do.

Neji held up one finger, gaze level. “First,” he said. “You told me that your limit is no anal. There will be absolutely no fucking of any sort until you tell me that circumstances have changed. And even then, we will do things to a pace that I deem appropriate given your background and inexperience. If my talking about doing things that are beyond your limit bothers or frustrates you, then I can and will stop. But given the evidence, I know you enjoy it. And I like thinking and talking about fucking you even if I know it’s beyond what we will do.”

Shikamaru looked away from Neji and fidgeted.

“Second,” Neji said, holding up another finger. “We’ve only played three times since we’ve been together. I explained to you the difference between playing and sex before our second session.”

Shikamaru nodded. “When we both agree on what we’re about to do, you take control of all the decisions, and I have safewords - that’s playing.”

Neji nodded once. “Precisely. After each of those sessions, I asked you to write down what you liked and didn’t. We talked about everything we did, and at no time did you indicate that you want more than the light spanking I do as reprimand. While I might have been tempted to up the tempo, I will do nothing of the sort until you ask, we talk, and then agree. If you’re not sure about the specifics, then you tell me a generality of what you want to try and we work from that.

“In short, Shika, we go at your pace and at my discretion. If you want more, then you must ask.”

“Because of the abuse,” Shika said. “That’s why you’re so cautious?”

“I am cautious because of your past, yes, but honestly this is just how I play. I take discussing limits and needs very seriously. I think any dom worth their salt should. It helps me to plan a scene, for one thing, and I think it’s part of being responsible for the other.”

Shikamaru nodded. “Okay,” he said.

Neji reigned in his self-righteous indignation and wondered again what the point of this game actually was. He blew out a breath and forced a smile. “Another round, then?” he asked, curious to see Shika’s plan continue to unfold.

Shikamaru nodded, eyes focused on the board. “Yes,” he said.

The second round took longer, but Shika won again, much to Neji’s chagrin. Neji reached over to reset the clock and looked at Shika expectantly.

“I check Haze’s website from time to time,” Shikamaru began. Neji’s body tensed but he forced himself to set down the clock and begin to reset the board. He kept quiet, waiting for Shika to continue.

“I don’t know why. Maybe it’s to remind me not to make mistakes. For whatever reason, I check their staff and look for his name. About a week ago I checked, and his name was no longer listed.”

Neji said nothing, but he looked at Shika, face expressionless.

“There are a hundred explanations as to why that could have happened,” Shikamaru said calmly. “But on a hunch, I Googled his name and came across a public record of the city’s courthouse agenda. Listed on what amounted to a subtext of a footnote were his name and the date of his hearing.”

Neji’s pulse hammered but he kept his neutral mask in tact.

“How are what you do for your uncle, your job at Break, and Kabuto connected?” Shika asked.

“Cleverly phrased,” Neji reluctantly complimented. 

“Thank you.” Shika stared at Neji and waited.

Neji sighed. And here it was: the conversation he dreaded. Best to be honest and straightforward. “It sounds like you’ve already put most of it together, Shika. My uncle found out my preference in men and my tastes. He asked me to monitor this city’s underground using my connections and resources so that I could help Uncle with his crime policies and promises. Sometimes I get wind of a drug deal. Sometimes we arrest a domestic abuser.”

Neji paused to tuck a strand of hair behind his ear. “And sometimes I gather information and reinforcements, dress up like two-dollar bait, and we go exact some vengeance before putting a criminal away for life.”

Shika’s eyes narrowed, as though Neji’s words confirmed something he already knew. “So that night…”

Neji nodded.

Shikamaru was quiet for a moment, and it was easily one of the longest moments in Neji’s life.  

“Did the asshole suffer?” Shika asked, voice thick.

“I personally think we went easy on him,” Neji replied, watching Shikamaru closely. “But he’ll never see daylight again.”

Shika nodded, lips pulled into a thin line. “Good,” Shika said and shook himself. “Another round?”

Neji hesitated. While he was pleased that his actions didn’t seem to upset Shika, he was tempted to call everything off and just ask Shika what in the world all this was about. He seemed to be going somewhere, seemed to be working up to something, and it was driving Neji insane. He wasn’t sure he could take another one of these roller coaster question-and-answer sessions. 

“One more round,” Shika whispered, sensing Neji’s hesitation. Neji had no idea why playing this game was so important to Shika. But obviously it was, so Neji grit his teeth.

“Sure,” he said. He did not succeed in sounding as nonchalant as he hoped.

Neji fought harder in round three, and it took Shika a full 29 minutes to win. Since it’d been years since Neji last played chess – and he’d never played speed chess – he considered that a reasonable victory.

But he still sighed in a showing of thinning patience once the king was lost and the question was coming.

“So if I want to change our rules, how do I go about it?” Shika asked. He leaned back against the base of the couch, arms wrapped around one raised knee, and his eyes fixated on the coffee table.

“You just tell me,” Neji said, exasperated. “Shika, we’ve been over all of this. What’s this all about?”   


Shika hugged his knee and didn’t answer.

“If you want something, Shika, you just ask,” Neji said gently. “You don’t need a chess board to-"

“Yes, actually, I do,” Shika interrupted. 

“Whatever for?” Neji asked, honestly confused and more than a little frustrated but trying not to show it. He’d been open and forthright with Shika since the beginning. He’d given him plenty of opportunity to talk, to explain, hell, to back out entirely if he needed or wanted to. At no point did he sense Shika’s dissatisfaction, and that irritated Neji beyond belief.

“Because some of us don’t have your intolerable self-confidence, Neji,” Shika said. The anger in the words matched Neji’s frustration and took him aback.

“What?” Neji asked.

Sighing, Shika sat up, crossed his legs, and peaked his fingers in an odd pattern, arms resting on his thighs. “I’m good at chess,” Shika began, calmer now. “I’m good at creating strategy and using rules to get what I want.”

Okay, Neji thought. So Shika needed the game of chess to ask Neji these questions on his own terms. It made a certain amount of Shika-sense.

“But I’m not good at ‘vocalizing weakness,’ as my therapist would say.” Shika’s mouth twisted like he’d swallowed something bitter. “Troublesome woman, but an accurate statement.”

“Explain how telling me what you want is a weakness,” Neji said, wondering if they would ever be done with the emotional land mines.

Shikamaru shook his head. “It’s not. But asking for what I want  _ reminds _ me of weakness, Neji.”

With a nearly-audible click, understanding fell into place. Neji swallowed. “Because asking for anything more means asking for things that he might have done.”

Shikamaru didn’t need Neji to clarify to whom he referred. He nodded and looked at Neji from beneath drawn brows. Neji made a soft noise of understanding, and it occurred to him that perhaps the hesitation he sensed in Shikamaru about doing more had nothing to do with lack of desire and had everything to do with internal battles.

“And you’re conflicted about those things because you want them, but it’s hard to separate that want from what happened.”

Another nod.

“But, genius that you are, you understand what’s going on, devised this game to put things in your terms, and came over to broach this difficult subject by playing a game of strategy on two levels.” Neji’s tone was wry.

Lips twitching, Shikamaru nodded once in ascent. 

“Tell me the logic behind the questions,” Neji said, knowing Shika would plan everything down to the last word.

Shika shifted a bit, uncomfortable. His eyes fell away from Neji’s. “I had to make sure that you were only cautious with me because of your own code of conduct and not because of…what you know.”

“Of course,” Neji said, more puzzle pieces locking together. “You figured out the connections between Kabuto, my job, and that night.”

“And if I was correct, then you probably know more about what happened.” Shika managed to sound both relieved and bitter at the same time.

Neji nodded. “I do know more, Shika. I saw the surveillance tapes.”

Shikamaru winced and looked down at his hands.

“But even if I hadn’t, Shika, I would still be acting the same way,” Neji quickly explained. “I’m not purposefully babying you – I’m trying to be true to my –"

Shika laughed, and Neji looked at the other man quizzically.

“I’m not worried about you babying me or being dishonest, Neji,” Shika said.

For the life of him, Neji couldn’t figure out what was going on. “Then why be worried about me knowing the details of what happened?”

Shika shook his head, but his expression was tender. “Honestly, Neji, you can be so blissfully ignorant of insecurity sometimes. It’s, well, fucking irritating. If it weren’t for that night with you and the skirt, I’d still think you were completely immune to self doubt.”

“Ah,” Neji said, finally understanding. 

There were many things Neji found tiresome: legal documents, bad opera, and tax codes were among the top ten.

But putting Shika’s mind at ease because of some unnecessary insecurity? That he could do happily. He stood up and moved to sit beside Shika on the other side of the table, facing Shika. He shrugged one shoulder.

“But in this case, you should be immune to such self-doubt as well, Shika,” Neji said, tapping the end of the frowning Nara’s nose with one finger. He moved closer to Shika, resting one arm on the couch behind the tense man.

“I told you nothing and no one can make me think less of you. Watching that footage did only two things: it finalized my resolve to see that asshole buried under the jail, and it made me realize all over again how much I…care for you.” Neji smiled at Shika. “As far as I’m concerned, that’s all part of the past. Nothing we do will have anything to do with what happened. It’ll just be ours.

“And if you need more time to cope, need more time to think about what you want or how far you feel like going, that’s perfectly fine. If you want to back off to just hand holding, I’ll agree.” Neji grinned at Shika. “Though I’d probably take six showers a day and blame you for the dry skin.”

Shika laughed – a surprised and hesitant sound, but a pleased one.

Neji played with a piece of Shika’s hair before continuing, tone serious again. “You should never feel self-conscious for needing more time, Shika.” Neji looked at Shikamaru intently, gray eyes focused and direct. “Just like you should never be ashamed for asking for something you want or need. I want to know everything in that head of yours – and there’s virtually nothing I wouldn’t do for you.” He paused again and his eyes flashed. “Or to you.”

Shika nodded and rubbed the sides of his nose with his index fingers. A blush tinged his cheeks. “I think I just needed you to say it,” he grumbled.

“And I’ve told you before: your needs are safe with me, and I’ll be happy to reassure you as often as you need me to that I want you. Even if you do kick my ass at chess.”

Shika flashed a grin and looked at Neji out of the corner of his eye. “You got closer on that third game.”

“Mm-hm,” Neji agreed. “I’m happy to play chess if it means getting closer to you.”

Shika snorted. “Sentimental idiot,” he groused.

“Complicated fool,” Neji shot back.

With a beleaguered noise, Shika turned to face Neji. “Even your bloody insults sound regal.”

Neji’s eyes widened in mock injury. “What?” he said. “Would you prefer needy bitch?”

Shika grabbed a pillow off the couch and whacked Neji before he had the chance to even bring up an arm to block the blow. With a playful growl, Neji lunged at Shika, knocking the man down onto his back between the table and the couch. Neji slid on top of Shika with feline grace, pinning him easily.

“I call unfair advantage,” Shika gasped. 

“Oh?” Neji asked. He rested more of his weight on Shika’s body and intertwined their fingers above Shika’s head.

“You completely disrupt my ability to think logically.”

“Well, if it’s any consolation, Spock, it takes quite a bit of work.” Neji planted a feather-light kiss on Shika’s jaw as Shika chuckled throatily. He turned his head and let Neji kiss him, body relaxing under Neji’s.

“Neji…” Shika whispered.

“Hm?” 

“I do…want more…”

Neji shifted his weight, unwrapping his fingers so that he could pull his arm down to rest on one elbow and look at Shikamaru. 

“Tell me,” Neji murmured. Worried brown eyes looked up at him, and Neji leaned down to kiss the worry away. 

After several minutes, Shika turned his head and broke the kiss, gasping. “I can’t tell you if I can’t breathe.”

“But if I remind you of how good this can feel, then the words might come easier.” Neji ground down against Shika to prove his point.

Shika looked at Neji and swallowed. “I keep seeing the same thing in my head…”

Neji rumbled low in his throat and rolled to one side. He slowly unfastened Shika’s pants while staring at him with every ounce of lust and heat he felt coiling and stretching in his body. He felt triumphant…proud…eager…and horny as hell.

Leaning down so their noses were almost touching, Neji let his hand alternately work to remove clothing and stroke aimlessly. “Tell me what you see,” Neji husked. “And don’t skimp on the details.”

“Okay, sir,” Shika whispered, lifting his hips so Neji could pull at the pants. It would take both hands to get him out of the painted-on denim, but no matter…the point of the next few minutes wasn’t to get Shika off - it was to get him on target. After Neji had his fill of details, he could strip Shikamaru down and make him come over and over until his body wouldn’t take any more.

“It starts with me waiting on you to get home…” Shika began.

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ∞ Now just imagine this was back in the day when you had to wait a week or six before the next chapter. Oh the cries of "EVIL!" and "AGH!" Seriously, they kept me warm at night. :P
> 
> ∞ For all information about Monoshizukanohi that you never knew you wanted to know, click [HERE](http://demented-dee.livejournal.com/12226.html).
> 
> ∞ I don’t own any characters in any fandom; I just entice them into doing things they never thought possible. The originals though, if present, are all mine. I also own the world, Monoshizukanohi, and all the places therein. 
> 
> ∞ Want more? Check out my other stories here or head over to my [Demented-Ink headquarters](https://www.demented-ink.com/). And make sure to stop by [Smoke Signals](https://www.demented-ink.com/smoke-signals) and keep in touch!
> 
> Much light, more love, and many, many baked goods.  
> ♥Dee


	18. Chapter 18

Neji’s fingers dug into the arm of his chair as he came into the Hermes scarf wrapped around his dick. He panted once, body leaning forward and hand clenching around the silk. He let the orgasm run its course; let himself enjoy the few seconds of pleasure before refocusing on the rest of the night. Then with a shiver and a shaky sigh, he gathered the scarf and tossed it aside with a mental note to get it dry cleaned. 

Glancing at the clock, Neji adjusted his clothing and breathed deeply to make his pulse return to normal. He couldn’t have timed his scheduled self-release better: it was exactly 45 minutes until eight. That was plenty of time for him to close up his office, get to his car, and drive home to meet Shikamaru. 

Neji swiveled his chair to face his computer and quickly shot off an email to Kakashi regarding the wait staff at Club Break. The annual Fetish Ball was only a couple months away, and it required tedious attention to detail. 

The phone on the desk beeped softly. “Apologies, sir,” said a prim female voice. “There’s a Jody with Akasuna Auto on the line for you. He’s on the approved call list.”

“Thank you, Melody. I’ll take it.”

Neji picked up the receiver when it beeped again. “Hyuuga Neji.”

“Evening, sir. It’s Jody from the auto shop. Just wanted to let you know that we’ve got the BMW tuned and serviced.”

Jody worked at Gaara’s garage and generally handled all the customer service needs. Gaara wasn’t exactly a people person; he seemed far cozier with metal and bolts than with humans and emotions. So he left the phone calls to Jody. Neji understood them to be old friends – though Neji thought the term “survivors” might be more appropriate given Gaara’s past.

“Thank you,” Neji said.

“No problem. We can have her delivered to you tomorrow if that works.”

“The day after would work better for me,” Neji said, thinking that he and Shikamaru would probably need all of tomorrow to recuperate from this evening’s festivities. 

“Certainly,” Jody said agreeably. “I’ll mark it down.”

“Bit late to be making the service calls, isn’t it?” Neji asked, thinking he could spare a moment to be sociable with the man who helped maintain his most prized possessions.

“I’m here as long as the boss is,” Jody said with a long-suffering sigh. “And if you don’t mind me sayin’, so, sir, it’s a bit late for you to be at the office on a Friday, isn’t it? I expected to leave a voice mail and go on ‘bout my business.”

“I was just leaving, actually,” Neji replied. “Thank you for the call, Jody.”

“Always a pleasure, sir. Have a good weekend.”

“You, too.”

Neji hung up with a small smile. Jody was the summer to Gaara’s winter, and it continually amused him that the two managed not to kill one another in the process of doing business.

Then again, Neji thought as he shrugged into his suit jacket and wool dress coat, it’s amazing Gaara doesn’t kill  _ anyone _ in the course of doing business. Reformed or not.

Neji grabbed the scarf and shoved it into a bag before shutting down the computer and turning off the lights. He quickly made his way down to the lobby, and the building valet brought around Neji’s Rover in record time. Anticipation slithered through his bloodstream as he began the drive home. 

Tonight was going to be one hell of a night.

After Shikamaru’s chess games and revelations several days ago, Neji formed a strategy of his own. His plan was simple: fulfill Shikamaru’s fantasy down to the last detail. And in doing so, he would prove to both himself and to Shika that he was every inch the dominant partner that his Nara wanted and needed him to be. Their relationship thus far was full of heat, tenderness, and satisfaction, but tonight no part of Shikamaru’s body was off limits to Neji. The mere thought made him happy he’d taken care of himself before leaving the office. It simply wouldn’t do to be more excited than Shika.

Especially since “no masturbation” was one of the rules for Shika at the moment, Neji thought with a grin.

The morning after the chess game, Neji gave Shika a list of commands that he was to obey over the next few days. 

“All of these are to happen before Friday,” Neji said to the sleepy Nara. “And on Friday you’ll get a new list from me by phone.”

“Professional wax, shave, manicure and pedicure?” Shika asked, slightly aghast. “Really?”

“Yes. Really.” Neji sipped his coffee.

“And no masturbation,” Shika read. “From now until Friday?”

Neji smiled, and it was slightly cruel. “That is correct.”

“That’s four days.” Shika didn’t even bother to hide his irritation.

“Also true,” Neji agreed.

“And I assume I won’t be seeing you until Friday, either.”

Neji just nodded.

Shikamaru’s eyes narrowed. “What’s with all the rules?”

“Equal parts necessity and personal preference, Shika,” Neji replied. “There’s very little room for laziness in what I have planned for us on Friday.”

That had Shika asking all sorts of questions, most of which Neji refused to answer. Shikamaru’s protests, frowns, and cries of “troublesome” held Neji over for the remainder of the week. Well, that and the extensive preparations Neji made on his own time. Getting ready for a complicated scene did take planning, after all.

Neji stopped at a traffic light and chuckled softly at the thought of his phone call to Shikamaru earlier that day. At 8:00 a.m. on the dot, Neji dialed Shika’s number and managed not to laugh at the adorably sleepy greeting.

“Good morning, Shika,” Neji said. He didn’t bother waiting for Shika’s protests of the hour before he continued. “I will arrive at my home tonight at eight, sharp. In twelve hours I expect to find you kneeling in the foyer wearing nothing but the clothing you will find in the family room. You are to eat well today, consume at least six glasses of water, and make sure to have dinner at least an hour before eight. I will send you a list of these and other details along with the location of everything you’ll need to prepare for me via email in the next ten minutes. If you understand everything in that email, then reply back with a simple affirmation. Should anything happen to disrupt plans, contact me. Otherwise, I will see you tonight, pet.”

Neji felt an echo of the thrill that went through him when he simply hung up and hit “send” on the email he’d already drafted. Twenty minutes later, a reply came back. There were only two words:

“Yes, Sir.”

Neji steered the Rover onto the back roads headed toward his house. He easily timed his speed to ensure that he would pull into the driveway five minutes or so before eight. The coat and suit he wore were suddenly too warm, and it took more concentration than usual to drive. To distract himself, Neji went over everything he wanted to do tonight for the hundredth time. He listed the items he purchased in his head, the things he laid out on various tables were enumerated and counted, and he revisited the instructions he sent Shika over the past week in excruciating detail.

Everything was ready…Neji just needed to get home.

Four days without his Shika left Neji anxious to see him. There was a great, gnawing need burning in his gut and making him feel like some vital part of his body was missing. Neji glanced at the clock and pushed his foot down on the accelerator. He could be a few minutes early; keep Shika on his toes.

Or knees, in this case, Neji thought with a wicked grin.

By the time Neji arrived and shut off the car, questions laced with tiny amounts of doubt circled his brain. Did he forget anything? Would Shika really be there as he asked? Neji wanted to open his front door and see a particular image – it was carved in his mind – etched there by Shika’s own words.

_ It starts with me waiting on you to get home… _

Neji got out of the Rover and walked quickly up the front steps and to the front door. As he walked, he brought down his feet with force, announcing his arrival in a way he hoped would make Shika’s blood pressure rise. Despite the fact that he was dying to throw open the door and kiss Shikamaru with bruising force – and his body trembled momentarily with that need – Neji pressed his thumb on the latch with slow, steady pressure. He could only hope that Shika felt a quarter of the anticipation Neji did.

The door clicked open, and Neji stepped inside. What he saw defied logic and imagination with its perfection. 

Shikamaru knelt on a long, black cushion designed for that purpose. He sat back on his heels with his hands on his thighs and his head tilted down. Shika’s hair was loose, and wavy brown locks fell forward to brush his cheeks. He was completely nude save for a few pieces of decorative leather. Around his neck was a collar that looked like lace at a distance. In actuality, it was intricately tooled, thin strips of leather worked into a rose pattern. The top and bottom of the collar were lined with solid black leather, and it snapped closed at the back of his neck. Neji liked that pattern because while it was attractive, the leather made it distinctly non-feminine. 

On Shika’s forearms were soft, leather sleeves that anchored around his thumbs. They stopped at the crook of his arms, and the top inch of the sleeves had the same rose-leather pattern as the collar. As a final touch, another strip of the rose leather wound around Shika’s upper right thigh. 

Pride and lust battled in Neji as he closed the door and drank in the sight of Shika kneeling in the middle of the entryway. Shika’s chest rose and fell rapidly, but he managed to look calm and – though Neji knew Shika would not think it a compliment – elegant. 

_ "I’m waiting on you just inside the front door of you house, and I’m dying to see you. I want to touch you…want you to touch me…" _

Neji smiled, pleased beyond all reason that what he and Shika wanted married so well.

“You did well, Shika,” Neji praised, stepping closer. He saw Shika’s shoulders drop a fraction in some amount of relief.

“For now you may say or ask anything you like so long as you address me with proper respect. Refer to me as ‘sir’ for now.” Neji paused and wondered if Shika would remember the other things in the email. It would be great fun to find out.

“Come get my coat,” Neji commanded softly.

“Yes, sir,” Shika said immediately and rose. He winced just slightly and Neji chuckled. There was an art to kneeling, but it still left the joints stiff. 

Eyes down, Shikamaru stepped behind Neji and removed his coat, gently draping it over one arm. Without being asked, Shika retreated exactly three steps and then turned to hang the piece of clothing in the coat closet. Neji watched with a smile and loosened his tie. It seemed Shika did pay attention to some details after all.

Shikamaru moved with a sort of jerky grace: he wasn’t used to being naked like this or used to Neji’s watchful, heated eyes. 

Once the coat was put away, Shika returned to Neji’s side and received Neji’s suit jacket and tie. 

“Upstairs to the master closet,” Neji instructed. “You’ll see where they go. Then come back and meet me in the family room. Run along now.”

With obvious gratitude at the instruction, Shika retreated and then turned to walk quickly to the stairs. Neji watched him go, enjoying the view, and then undid the first few buttons of his dress shirt while he walked through the rotunda and down into the family room. He seated himself in one of the leather chairs and waited, somehow finding the decorum not to tap his foot with impatience.

After a few minutes, Shika padded on bare feet into the room. He kept his eyes down as he approached and then faltered, not sure what to do with himself. 

“Come here,” Neji said softly but firmly. “Stand in front of me. Let’s see if you did everything as I asked.”

Shikamaru blushed as he walked over to stand in front of Neji. His fingers clenched into fists and released. Neji suspected Shikamaru hadn’t particularly enjoyed the wax and shave, thinking it all prissy and girly. No matter; he’d be thankful for it later.

“Hands behind your back,” Neji said and Shikamaru obeyed at once. For a long moment Neji merely looked Shika over and enjoyed how Shika’s breathing sped up at the examination. Neji knew all too well how it felt to have someone’s attention on one’s body like this: it was both heady and nerve-racking.

Reaching out with one hand, Neji lightly touched Shika’s side. Shika didn’t react at first, but when Neji’s hand trailed down to circle his navel, Shika’s breathing hitched.

With a perfunctory touch, Neji let his fingers skim over Shikamaru’s lower stomach and then down over his half-hard length. The flesh jumped at the attention, and Neji managed to keep his face neutral as he continued his exploration. Reveling in the fact that Shika was so responsive, he idly touched the bare skin at Shikamaru’s base. He grazed over Shika’s balls, lightly cupping them before pulling his hand away entirely. The skin was completely hairless and soft. Above him, Shika made a soft noise and he hardened further, his cock almost at eye-level with Neji.

“It seems you can follow instructions,” Neji commented. “Let me see your hands.”

Shikamaru held out his hands palm up and then, as though catching up to what Neji wanted to see, he flipped them over. Neji glanced at the nails and nodded casually before snapping his fingers. 

“Foot,” he ordered and pointed to his thigh. Neji enjoyed the moment of awkwardness while Shika tried to figure out the best way to present said foot. He finally opted to just stand on one leg and put his bare foot on Neji’s thigh. Immediately Neji circled Shika’s calf with his hands and kneaded the flesh. Shika gasped when Neji leaned forward and lightly kissed the inside of Shika’s knee. Neji had no doubt that Shika had obeyed his every command once he saw him in the foyer. But it wouldn’t do for Shika to think he didn’t care enough to check.

“Kneel and rest your head on my leg,” Neji commanded with a gentle push to Shika’s knee to indicate it was okay to move.

“Yes, sir,” Shika said softly as he swiftly went down on his knees and arranged himself so that his cheek rested against Neji’s knee and thigh. He moved awkwardly but eagerly, and once his skin made contact with Neji, Shikamaru wrapped his arm around Neji’s leg and pulled himself closer. 

For a moment it was all Neji could do not to pull Shikamaru into his lap and touch him everywhere: kiss him, hold him, make him squirm. Neji’s mind and body tried to get lost down that path, and he breathed in through his nose to make himself stop.

Later, that was later. For now he wanted Shika to get used to the dynamic. This was the first time they’d done anything non-sexual with Neji in charge, and he wanted Shika to have a few minutes to breathe before they went to the garage. He swallowed and reached to pet Shika’s hair, relieved that Shika was positioned in such a way that he couldn’t tell that Neji was hard.

Shikamaru nuzzled against Neji’s leg and sighed. “Did you have a good day, sir?” 

Neji dug his fingers into Shikamaru’s hair and massaged the scalp with firm fingers. The heat coming off Shika’s body was maddening, and anticipation licked through Neji at the thought of this body lying prone and bound in front of him. Neji licked his lips and Shika leaned more of his weight against Neji, the muscles across his shoulder blades relaxing a bit more.

“I did,” Neji answered, fingers digging lower to rub Shika’s neck. His head fell forward under Neji’s touch.

“I’ve missed you, sir,” Shika said quietly. His arms tightened around Neji’s legs even as he shuddered as Neji continued to hit pressure points along Shika’s neck and shoulder.

“Been a long few days, has it?” Neji asked.

“Y-yes, sir…”

Neji merely hummed a low response and kept rubbing and touching Shika until his fingers tingled. Shika was resting comfortably, now, and Neji sighed.    


“Go fetch me some water, pet.”

“Of course, sir,” Shika said, pulling away to stand. Neji watched him go, eyes hungry and lips slightly parted. Not since that night when they went to Bliss had Neji felt this kind of rush, this fevered anticipation. And that night he’d been careful. He didn’t want to go too fast, he always respected limits, and he had Shikamaru’s past to consider. 

But tonight was different. His Shika had changed the rules and asked for more. Neji thought about how long a mere four days felt. He thought about what he wanted to do to Shika tonight…and as many times as he could from now until forever. He thought about his hands on Shika’s skin, the feel of his tongue, the noises he could practically hear like an erotic recording created for his mind alone. 

And suddenly every dominant fiber in his body screamed at him to get his pretty sub into the dungeon and make him beg, scream, moan, and come until he passed out.

_ "You let me into your dungeon…and you take control of me..." _

Neji closed his eyes, shivered, and gave in.

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ∞ *munches popcorn* Well, this is getting good...
> 
> ∞ For all information about Monoshizukanohi that you never knew you wanted to know, click [HERE](http://demented-dee.livejournal.com/12226.html).
> 
> ∞ I don’t own any characters in any fandom; I just entice them into doing things they never thought possible. The originals though, if present, are all mine. I also own the world, Monoshizukanohi, and all the places therein. 
> 
> ∞ Want more? Check out my other stories here or head over to my [Demented-Ink headquarters](https://www.demented-ink.com/). And make sure to stop by [Smoke Signals](https://www.demented-ink.com/smoke-signals) and keep in touch!
> 
> Much light, more love, and many, many baked goods.  
> ♥Dee


	19. Chapter 19

When Shikamaru returned with the glass of water, Neji stood with his arms crossed and his chin raised. Shika didn’t lift his eyes to meet Neji’s – he knew better – but he obviously sensed the mood change. He stopped several paces away from Neji, glass of water in his hand and uncertainly in his posture.

“Kneel,” Neji said. Shikamaru obeyed at once.

“Hold up what you offer with both hands.”

Shika held the glass up in front of him.

“Good boy,” Neji praised, taking the glass. “And this is the way you bring things to me.”

“Yes, sir.”

Neji drank deeply and then turned to pace over to the locked door. He set the glass down on a side table. When he looked back Shika hadn’t moved a muscle, and Neji felt pleasure lick through him.

“Stand up and come here.”

When Shikamaru got close, Neji reached out to hook a finger under the leather at Shika’s throat and pulled him in for a kiss. Shikamaru made a startled noise and then melted against Neji’s body, pliant and willing. The burning need to touch and stroke and feel was upon Neji like a brain fever, and he took his fill. 

After a moment counted in hot breaths and gliding tongues, Neji released the collar and ran his hands down Shika’s arms only to roughly push them behind Shika’s back. Neji shifted forward, forcing Shika’s back to bow, and Neji gripped Shikamaru’s wrists together while he licked and suckled at the front of Shika’s throat. Neji let his tongue tease along the hem of the collar and over it, tracing the pattern.

Shika gasped and bent backward, eagerly pushing his skin toward Neji. His chest rose and fell as Neji bit and pulled at the collar with a soft growl. Shika’s cock pressed against Neji’s leg, and he shivered when Neji pulled him upright only to moan when Neji’s mouth locked onto the skin at his throat. 

With harsh, sharp pulls of his mouth and lips, Neji marked Shika’s neck and upper shoulder several times. Each new mark drew a gasp and groan from the man in Neji’s arms, and it took a good deal of willpower to finally drag himself away from Shika’s addictive skin. Neji nuzzled against Shikamaru’s cheek and blew a soft sigh into his ear. 

“I’m going to go change and you will wait for me out here,” Neji rumbled. Shika trembled and Neji used both hands to sooth over his bare skin, thinking he’d never get enough of the way it felt.

“When I tell you to, you will kneel, bow your head, and think of all the things you want tonight.” Neji gripped both of Shika’s wrists behind Shika’s back with one hand and let the other one trail lightly up and down Shikamaru’s side and arm. 

“You’re going to think about what giving up control to me really means. About the feel of leather, the taste of my cock, and about how you’ve been denied release for days on end.”

Neji moved his hand and lightly ran the pads of his fingers over Shikamaru’s stiff length. Shika made a tiny noise and swallowed audibly.

“Think I’ll be nice and let you come fast?” Neji whispered before pinching the tip of Shika’s cock. Shika’s mouth parted in a pant. “Or will I be cruel and deny you until you cry?”

Shika whimpered; a needy, lusty noise. “Any-anything you want, sir. Anything.” Neji repressed a shiver at the breathless reply. He released Shika’s wrists and pulled away to look at him. Shika lowered his eyes.

“When we walk into that room, there is only one master of your body and your mind, and that Master is me, Shikamaru,” Neji intoned. “Give me my due and call me by my rightful name. Now kneel and think about our little chat.”

Immediately Shika went down on his knees and lowered his head. He put his hands behind his back and Neji watched for a moment while his Shika drew in several slow breaths. 

Satisfied, Neji turned, keyed in the code to the garage, and went into his dungeon. As soon as the door closed, Neji flew into action. Turning to his left, he reached and found the master switch that controlled the lights and sound in the room. All the electric outlets and speakers fed into a master control panel – the same one that managed the music in the house and this room. Neji could program the lighting, save the settings, and then flick the master switch to turn on the program. Club Break had a similar system, and when Neji saw what it could do, he knew he wanted it in his own space.

With the flick of the master switch, the large room filled with blue light. Here and there were white lights that spotlighted certain contraptions or areas, but it looked almost silvery mixed with the blue bulbs. There was plenty of light by which to see – particularly over the areas where sight would matter for Neji – but it made the room seem softer. Neji also had red bulbs and stark white ones, but those didn’t seem appropriate for tonight. Soft music also came on through two dozen small speakers– it was the warm up portion of the playlist he created. Later the music would pick up tempo. 

Happy with the lights and sound, Neji turned and emptied his pockets into a black, glass bowl that rested on a table to the door’s right. This wall was on an angle and next to the table was the massive wardrobe where Neji kept all his fetish clothing. Stripping carelessly out of his shirt and pants, Neji threw back one of the ash doors to reveal the outfit for tonight. Grinning, Neji pulled pieces of clothing off hangers, thinking sweet thoughts about the look on Shikamaru’s face when he saw him in this.

Gingerly, Neji unzipped the long, leather skirt and smoothed his hands over the soft fabric. The skirt was a hand-made piece of leather art that had been a gift at a convention two years ago. The hemline was asymmetrical, forming points in the front and back. Three inches of painstakingly-sewn, red-leather embroidery decorated bottom hem; the pattern looped and swirled in no particular order or direction. The loops and swirls appeared again around the waist in a narrower strip. Neji didn’t normally wear this, but given his Shika’s reaction to the short leather skirt, he thought it might go over well.

Not bothering with underwear, Neji slid into the long, distressed-leather skirt with a sigh of contentment. Next was the over-the-knee boots, also black leather. The line of the skirt showed small flashes of pale thigh if the angle was just right, but the points of the skirt fell down in front and back to Neji’s knees. 

Leaving the waist of the skirt undone, Neji pulled a snug, sleeveless black shirt off a hanger. The design was Chinese-inspired, but modified. The fabric was soft and stretchy, and the round collar hugged closely to Neji’s long neck. Down the front of the shirt were silver, latch-style buckles that did actually close, but the shirt also had a hidden zipper up the front for easy-removal. Neji zipped up the shirt, adjusted the snug fit, and then finished doing up the skirt. He carelessly pulled his hair back into a low tail, tugged at the top of one boot, and then nodded at his reflection in the mirror at the back of the wardrobe.

Humming, Neji grabbed a leather lead off a hook next to the main door. The entire dressing process took no more than five minutes tops, but he knew those minutes would feel endless on the other side of this door. Neji shook himself all over, commanded his muscles to relax, and then wiped the grin off his face as he opened the door.

Shika didn’t look up to meet Neji’s eyes, but he gasped when he saw Neji standing in the doorway framed by ethereal blue light and accompanied by the low hum of drums and violin. 

Moving with quiet grace and loud confidence, Neji stepped over to Shika. “Head back,” he commanded.

Shika bared his throat and Neji clicked the lead through the small ring on the collar that fell right over the hollow of his throat.

“Stand and follow.”

Neji turned and led Shika into the dungeon, noting the way Shikamaru’s arms came up to cross over his chest. The room was already several degrees warmer than the rest of the house – controlled by its own thermostat – but Neji didn’t think Shika’s reaction had anything to do with temperature.

“Close the door,” Neji said and watched Shikamaru obey, the door closing with a solemn thud. Shika turned, arms crossed, and stood with his mouth slightly open as he slowly gazed around the room. With a small smile, Neji pulled on the lead with a quick jerk. 

“Knees.” Neji watched as Shika nearly scrambled to get down into position, his skin looking creamy against the black floor. His chest rose and fell rapidly and his face was flushed with anticipation. Neji’s hips swayed as he stepped over to run his fingers through Shika’s hair.

_ "And when we get inside, everything ceases to matter except what we’re about to do…and I want so much. I know it’s going to be a long night. And I’m terrified that you won’t do everything you promised…and I’m frozen at the thought of you doing any of it at all..." _

“Since this is your first time here, I think you deserve the tour,” Neji said evenly. “So we’re going to walk around so I can show you some of what I’ll be doing to you tonight. If you want to know more about this room and the things in it, you may ask. But you only get three questions. Later, I’ll answer anything you want, but for now…only three.”

Neji really wanted to be in Shika’s head as the man tried to narrow down the options. 

“Tonight’s safewords are canary to stop one action and rouge to stop everything. Say the words.”

“Canary and rouge, Master,” Shika said softly.

“Good boy. On the tour, you will not speak except to ask your three questions. Address me properly at all times. You don’t have to ask anything at all. You may move about freely and touch things, but only within the limit of your leash and only if I pause in the tour. If I ask you a direct question, you may answer. Do you understand these terms?”

“Yes, Master.”

“Good. On your feet, then. Let’s take a walk.”

Neji’s dungeon was roughly 1000 square feet. The garage space was actually larger than that, but the six inches of soundproofing on all the walls took a toll. The floors were finished concrete and painted black, and the walls and ceiling matched. When Neji decorated the dungeon and stocked it with furniture, he decided to forgo the usual red accents in favor of silver and royal blue. Both colors looked dynamic and interesting under the lighting scheme.

The first thing people noticed after the size and color scheme, however, was that any wall space not covered in something useful was covered in mirrors. The ceiling was eight feet high, and industrial eyehooks were screwed into the support beams every ten feet or so. Around these hooks and the recessed lighting were more mirrors. Everything was reflected back on itself, making the room appear much larger.

Usually the next thing people noticed was the floor-to-ceiling glass cabinets on the long wall to the left of the door and next to the control panel. Behind the glass were most of Neji’s whips, floggers, canes, and various other implements of skin destruction. Some of them were purely decorative, some of them Neji never used, but they were all carefully secured on hooks and kept clean and dust-free behind to the glass.

Neji paused to let Shika look into the case, which was spotlighted with a soft white light. Shika reached out and touched a finger to one of the door handles before turning and looking back at Neji. He seemed about to say something, but then his expression changed.

In front of the wall of glass storage was the first area, as Neji thought of it. He divided the room into five clusters as that’s the way it’d been designed. Areas were designated by large rugs or mats and by spotlights.

Shika cocked his head to one side and stepped onto the rich, black rug. A long, dark blue couch ran along one side of the rug and in front of the couch was an odd contraption that Shika seemed to have some trouble figuring out. Neji smirked and moved closer so that Shika could take another look.

“See something you like?” Neji asked conversationally. 

Shika stared at the slab of black metal that was about a foot tall, two feet wide, and four feet long. Two sets of stocks – one that fit across the width of the long slab, and one attached to the sides on an angle at one end – were the only other features of the piece. 

“I’m not sure, Master,” Shika answered, remembering the rules.

Then Shika’s head swiveled to the incredibly vicious-looking electronic tower next to the slab, and he reached the point where he just couldn’t help himself.

“What are these two pieces, Master?” He sounded more curious than worried.

“That particular bit of metal furniture is called, ‘The Trap,’” Neji explained. “It completely immobilizes you. The head and arms go here,” Neji pointed to the adjustable stock that fit into slots on the metal slab. “And the legs bend and go through here.” Neji pointed to the angled stocks. “Leaving all the interesting parts exposed.”

Shikamaru swallowed.

“And that,” Neji said, pointing to the folded hunk of metal bars, steel, and electronics. “Is commonly referred to as a ‘fucking machine.’”

Shika took a step back.

“Would you like to try it?” Neji asked sweetly. 

“N-no, thank you, Master,” Shika said, shaking his head quickly.

Neji laughed. “Fortunately for you, it’s not in the cards tonight. Come on, pet. I want to get to the part where you whimper for me while we’re still young.”

With a small noise, Shika followed as Neji continued to tour around the edge of the room. They passed a series of wheels mounted on the wall that held various sizes of chain, two cabinets that held the more delicate toys, a St. Andrews cross, a padded bit of wall surrounded by d-rings, and several bits of art that cost a small fortune. In the back left corner of the room was a metal-framed four-corner rack with a leather sling. Shika blinked at area two for a moment before stepping quickly to keep up with Neji. 

Three hanging cages – one round, one square, one oblong – were suspended from the ceiling, and Shika inched closer to Neji when they walked around them to get to the middle of the room. Neji never used the cages, but Shika didn’t need to know that. Neji smirked.

The third area –where most of the playing went on – had several pieces of heavy, oak furniture: racks, a large table, a whipping post. There was a massive chair situated at the edge of the large, black-and-silver rug – too large and comfortable to be called a throne – but it could swivel in all directions. Neji didn’t like limiting his view.

“We’ll begin here after we’re done looking around,” Neji said casually, and gestured with a sweep of his arm. Shika looked nervously at the whipping post but said nothing.

“For reference, this dungeon and the one at Club Break are very similar,” Neji commented as they slowly circled the middle area. He didn’t give Shika much of a chance to look at anything – they’d be back here soon enough.

“The same man – Tenzou, you met him at Bliss – designed both, although there are more standard pieces at Break than are in my collection. Tenzou made most of the furniture in this room by hand.” 

Neji stopped to let Shika look over the seating area positioned to the right of the swiveling semi-throne. Another rich rug flowed under the couch and winged-chairs, and all the seating offered a view of not one but two spanking benches. Neji let Shika look over each bench – one an open-designed punishment bench and the other a closed horse – before tugging again on the leash.

“Master…” 

Neji paused to look at Shikamaru expectantly.

“Will we be…here tonight, Master?” Shika referred to the entire section, but one hand gestured to the couch. 

“Yes,” Neji answered simply. “But how long we linger will depend on you, pet.”

Shika seemed to turn that over in his mind before nodding, and he had to step quickly to catch up to Neji as they continued on their tour.

The last thing people noticed and commented on in this room was the bathroom. The dungeon was equipped with shower, toilet, sink, and tub all done in black porcelain. The bath was tiled in stark black and white and sloped in the middle to the drain.

And it was surrounded entirely by slightly-frosted glass walls that offered absolutely no privacy whatsoever.

“Why is that…” Shika started and then seemed to get lost in organizing his thoughts. “Why the glass, Master?” he asked finally.

“So I always know where you are and there’s nowhere to hide,” Neji answered calmly. “In this room, everything about you is mine, pet.” Neji raised one shoulder as if that information should be obvious.

Shika seemed to consider the room and the reply before turning in place and looking to the back of the room.

In the back left corner behind the glass bathroom was an alcove that contained a massive canopy bed on a raised dais. The walls surrounding the bed were covered in more mirrors, and more stocks were molded into the head and footboards. The coverlet was a shiny black with silver stripes, and the sheets were black satin. 

Shikamaru looked almost longingly at the bed, and Neji chuckled. “And that is where we will end,” Neji said as he passed behind Shika, dragging a finger across a tense pair of shoulders. Shika shivered, and Neji tugged on the leash to turn Shika to face him.

“Tour’s over,” Neji said calmly. He unhooked the leash from Shika’s collar. “Go make use of the facilities and then come find me.”

Shikamaru hesitated, his face blanching – probably at the thought of the glass bathroom – and he took two steps in the wrong direction. Neji’s expression darkened. In half a second Neji’s fingers were under Shika’s collar, yanking Shika to Neji with force.

“In this room, my words are not requests, pet,” Neji hissed against Shikamaru’s cheek. “They are law.” Neji released Shika with a push, and Shika stumbled, eyes wide.

“Stand up straight,” Neji commanded. He watched Shika obey, body seeming to move before it caught up to Shika’s overly-enthusiastic brain.

“Spread your legs, bend over at the waist, and put your hands on the floor.”

As soon as Shika was in position, Neji stepped behind him and brought the palm of his hand down hard on Shikamaru’s backside. Shika made a choking noise and his legs shook. This was much harsher than Neji’s usual reprimand, which generally involved Neji holding Shika or incorporating the light spanking into pleasure.

“Now get up and do as you’re told before I get irritated. You do  _ not _ want me irritated this early in the evening, boy.”

“N-no, Master,” Shika replied, starting to stand.

With an exasperated sigh, Neji pressed Shika back down to the floor and brought his hand down on the same cheek. A red mark bloomed and Shika let loose an undignified yelp.

“What did you do wrong?” Neji asked as though it was the most tiresome thing in the world.

“I-I…” 

Neji enjoyed watching Shika scramble for an answer for two seconds before bringing his hand down again twice – same place, same force. It earned him a gasping whine that almost sounded like pleasure.

“I suggest you answer me quickly before I’m forced to blister this lovely ass of yours,” Neji said duly.

“I spoke without permission, Master,” Shika said, quickly and with much relief.

Neji grunted and stepped away from Shikamaru. “And now you have a taste of what happens if you break the rules. Now get up and do as you were told.”

With a sharp breath, Shika stood and walked carefully to the glass door of the bathroom. He walked like a man with an erection that could double as a coat rack and an ass that burned in a dull blaze.

Neji savored the moment before turning to walk to the middle of the room. His boots made resonant thuds against the concrete and then went silent on the black carpet. Neji slowed his pace and ran his hand across the smooth oak of the bondage table as he walked to one end. Leather cuffs, links, and straps were already attached in strategic places to the steel rings embedded into the tables’ sides. A cart sat at the head of the table and an electric cord snaked down one table leg to plug into an outlet set in a molded box in the floor. The items on the cart were covered with a heat-resistant tarp. It just wouldn’t do for Shika to see what Neji planned before the fun began.

With arms crossed and one hip cocked, Neji waited for Shika to finish up in the bathroom. Shika took an inordinately long time washing his hands before he pushed out of the glass room and approached Neji. When Shika saw the table, the straps, and Neji, he paused and for a split second looked caught between fight and flight.

“Come here, pet,” Neji said smoothly, one arm out and beckoning. Shika obeyed, and when he got close, he went down on his knees. Surprised, Neji blinked and watched as Shikamaru knelt forward and kissed the top of Neji’s boot before sitting up and wrapping his arms around one of Neji’s legs. Shika leaned his head against Neji’s outer thigh, face turned in, and hot breath poured over the two inches of pale skin exposed by the skirt.

_ "…I want to be bound and at your mercy. I don’t want to be able to move or think. I want to feel. Just feel. But Sir, I don’t know if I can, and every time I think about it – every time I see it in my mind – I’m terrified that I’ll fail." _

Neji remembered every word his Shika said four nights ago. He recalled every panting breath, every small whimper, the way his eyes shut and how he sought to bury his face in Neji’s body when he confessed the more difficult things. And Neji held him…stroked him…kissed him…encouraged him with body and voice.

And now Neji reached down and petted Shika’s hair, fingers gentle. “That was perfect, Shika. Now stand up for me.”

Slowly Shikamaru got to his feet, head down and one arm coming up to grasp the opposite elbow. His mind might be reeling, but his body betrayed him: Shika’s cock was rock hard.

“Look at me,” Neji commanded in a low voice. Lovely dark, brown eyes rose to meet Neji’s cool gray gaze, and Neji’s own knees threatened to buckle at the naked lust and heat in the gaze. There was fear, there were nerves, but the heat was stronger.

Neji stepped into Shika, forcing the naked man back against the side of the table. Pressing their bodies together and letting Shika feel his own need, Neji’s hands skimmed over skin. 

“Who do you belong to, pet?” Neji asked softly, his lips a breath away from Shikamaru’s.

“You, Master,” Shika replied, eyelids lowering and throat working as he swallowed.

Neji hummed and tilted his head to one side, his hands gliding. He ran his fingers down to both of Shika’s nipples and circled them with warm fingertips. “And these? To whom do these belong?”

“You, Master,” Shika said again, voice getting rough.

Neji ran blunted nails down Shika’s sides and watched his eyes glaze over and gaze become unfocused.

“Good boy,” Neji whispered. “And this body is mine…these muscles,” Neji ran his fingers across Shika’s abs. “Hips…legs…” Neji’s hands touched as his voice intoned each part. Shika’s lips parted and his hands came up to grasp the edge of the table. 

“This perfect cock is mine to use and control,” Neji droned as one hand came up to loosely circle Shika’s shaft before sliding down to cup more delicate skin. “And these are mine to do with as I please.” Neji rolled Shika’s balls carefully in one hand, and Shika whimpered as he struggled to keep his eyes open and looking at Neji. 

“And…” Neji removed his hand and stepped away. “Turn around, boy,” he ordered and watched as Shika used the table to brace himself as he obeyed. 

Neji went down on one knee behind Shika and bit into the flesh of Shika’s perfect behind without warning. Shika cried out and pushed his skin back toward Neji, eager and willing.

“All mine,” Neji said as he jerked apart Shika’s cheeks and licked a slow, hot line over a tight entrance and up a narrow cleft. Beneath Neji's mouth and hands, Shika froze and forgot to breathe.

With grace and steady legs, Neji rose and continued to lick all the way up Shikamaru’s spine until his tongue met the collar around Shika’s neck. Shika’s head was bowed and he exhaled in a loud gush of air.

“And I take very good care of what’s mine,” Neji murmured softly as he intertwined one hand in Shika’s hair and gently tugged backward. Shikamaru followed the cue and let himself be pulled away from the table until the back of his head rested on Neji’s shoulder.

“Listen carefully, pet, because the rules are going to change again.” Neji spoke into Shika’s ear and thrilled when he felt Shika tremble. He loved the heat rolling off Shika’s skin, the smell of lust and sweat and clean skin. Neji’s senses threatened to overload and he grounded himself with a swallow and a quick count to three in his head.

“In a moment, you’re going to climb up on this table, and I’m going to strap you down and cuff you. Then I’m going to blindfold you with soft cotton and make your body feel heat and bliss.”

Neji paused as Shika made a noise in the back of his throat. After a soft kiss to Shika’s pulse point, Neji continued.

“On this table you may speak, you may beg, you may ask for things. Failure to ask properly will earn you punishment later. But I want to hear you, pet. And if what I do feels good enough that you want to come? Then you may do so. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Master,” Shika said immediately. He was breathless with wet eyelashes and dry lips. 

“What are your safewords?” Neji asked, carefully controlled and with a mind full of strategic torture.

“Canary and rouge, Master.”

“Perfect, Shika, that’s excellent. Now be a good boy and get on the table.”

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ∞ YES FOR ALL OUR SAKES GET ON THE DAMNED TABLE, SHIKA! 
> 
> :P
> 
> ∞ For all information about Monoshizukanohi that you never knew you wanted to know, click [HERE](http://demented-dee.livejournal.com/12226.html).
> 
> ∞ I don’t own any characters in any fandom; I just entice them into doing things they never thought possible. The originals though, if present, are all mine. I also own the world, Monoshizukanohi, and all the places therein. 
> 
> ∞ Want more? Check out my other stories here or head over to my [Demented-Ink headquarters](https://www.demented-ink.com/). And make sure to stop by [Smoke Signals](https://www.demented-ink.com/smoke-signals) and keep in touch!
> 
> Much light, more love, and many, many baked goods.  
> ♥Dee


	20. Chapter 20

Neji watched his praise wash over Shika and make his body relax. Shikamaru boosted himself onto the cushioned vinyl that covered the top of the table and quickly lay down. Not giving him much time to think, Neji gently took each of Shika’s wrists and secured them in leather cuffs. The angle pulled Shikamaru’s arms toward each corner of the table but left his elbows bent for comfort. 

Next came the straps: across upper chest, mid-torso, hips just above sex, and the final one across Shika’s thighs just over his knees and the bit of leather on Shika’s right leg. Before he secured each strap, Neji bent and kissed Shika’s skin, the gesture both comforting and telling. Neji knew that the straps would be difficult for Shika: Kabuto was fond of them. 

“You look so good like this,” Neji said as he buckled the last strap. “The black leather over your skin…perfect, Shika.” Neji sighed. “So very good.”

Shikamaru shivered and blinked slowly before closing his eyes. Neji smiled and walked to the cart, grabbing a silver spreader bar from underneath the tarp. Moving back to Shika’s feet, Neji bent and kissed the inside of Shika’s ankles before cuffing each foot to the bar and then securing the cuff to a chain attached to each side of the table. The position spread Shika’s legs, and Neji’s cock twitched hard at the sight.

“Oooh…” Shika half-moaned when he tried to close his legs and couldn’t. Neji looked up sharply, gaze appraising, but Shika’s eyes were still closed and his lips were parted as he breathed. 

Neji smirked and ran his hands up Shika’s shins, fingers kneading. “Dirty boy, you like being spread wide for me?”

“Yes, Master…oh yeah…” Shika breathed and licked his lips.

Trailing his fingers over Shika’s skin as he walked, Neji returned to the cart to grab the soft, cotton blindfold. It was recently made of one of Neji’s old t-shirts. Moving to the top of the table, Neji brought the fabric down across Shika’s eyes, gently. Shika raised his head, and Neji wrapped the cotton around Shika’s face twice before tying it to one side.

“It…smells like you, Master,” Shika said, voice surprised and soft.

With a pleased noise, Neji bent over and kissed Shika upside-down, sucking the bottom lip into his mouth and biting down before pulling away. For a moment he just stood and looked at Shikamaru bound, strapped, and spread. With a shudder, Neji reached down and fisted his cock through the leather and remembered how to breathe. The heady rush of power lapped at his nerves and he turned to rip the tarp off the cart in a violent flurry. The music – previously just background noise – was now faster and full of heavy bass. Neji focused on it as he looked over the items on the cart.

_ "…and I don’t want to fail because I’m dying to feel some of the things you’ve talked about. That night, when you said you would pour wax on my balls…I’ve gotten off just thinking about you holding a candle, Sir. I want it so bad…" _

Picking up a lighter, Neji lit two black, paraffin-wax pillar candles about two inches wide. He hummed to let Shika know he was still nearby and lifted the lid on what looked like a stainless-steel cooking pot. It was actually a double-boiler meant for melting wax and maintaining temperature. Hot water surrounded a narrow container full of liquid wax, and a thermometer ran up the inside of the internal chamber and told Neji the wax was 102 degrees Fahrenheit. 

Neji made a pleased sound and Shikamaru turned his head toward Neji, a semi-curious noise coming from his lips. He breathed through his mouth and Neji thought Shika knew exactly what was coming; or exactly what he  _ hoped _ was coming, anyway. However, he didn’t know when or how or what it would be like.

Perfect.

Next to the double-boiler was a small, round warming plate with a camping thermos on top. Made just like the double-boiler but on a smaller scale, the thermos was insulated with heat-sensitive material that kept the internal liquid – or, in this case, wax – hot. It didn’t get above about 90 degrees or so, but it made an excellent pouring instrument thanks to its slotted lid. 

And, as another bonus, it didn’t burn the shit out of the pourer because it was designed to be held. Everything was easy to clean with a bit of patience, and Neji practically vibrated as the equipment satisfied his sincere urge to control everything in this environment.

Neji turned back to Shika and bent over his prone form. Murmuring incoherent bits of praise, Neji touched the wings of Shika’s collarbones before sliding his hands over neck, arms, chest and sides. Shikamaru’s breathing paused and then sped up to make up for lost time. He made soft noises that sounded confused and urgent.

“Your skin is addictive, pet,” Neji mumbled, loving that he could draw this out and make Shika wait. He dropped light kisses just above Shika’s navel, and when the muscles jumped Neji kissed down and plunged his tongue into the depression. Above him, Shika moaned and Neji heard the clink of chain as Shikamaru pulled at the wrist restraints. 

Making a mental note, Neji continued downward and almost carelessly kissed the top of Shika’s cock before covering the head with his mouth and swirling his tongue.

“ _ Master! _ ” Shika cried and pushed against the straps when Neji released the skin to kiss the tops of Shikamaru’s thighs, just above the leather that held him down. Shika whined at the loss of contact, and he turned his head from side to side.

The need in Shika’s voice was simply lovely. Neji danced back to the table and picked up one of the pillar candles carefully. He didn’t care if the wax got on him – he rather liked the sensation – but he didn’t want it all to spill before he got it above Shika.

“Be still, boy,” Neji ordered as he touched Shika’s sternum with two fingers. Shikamaru went still and his head turned slightly back toward center as if he was trying to figure out what came next and why Neji touched him like that. Neji waited and watched with a perfectly devilish smile as Shika’s chest rose and fell.

With a practiced tilt of his hand, Neji moved his fingers away and poured the black wax over the spot. Three drops hit and splashed, and Shikamaru went completely still and tense. He sucked in his breath and raised his head just a little.

Neji touched another place over Shika’s ribs and repeated the drip, the wax making a pretty pattern as it fell, hit, and ran in a dark rivulet before drying. Shika breathed out only to suck in another breath and hold it.

Watching the wax melt, Neji used his fingers to arc a line that ran just under the bottom of Shika’s ribcage. He traced the line back and forth a couple of times before dripping wax along the invisible pattern left behind by his touch. Drop after dribbling drop fell onto Shika’s skin, and the bound man jerked once before he finally let out a long sigh and relaxed into the table.

“Oh…my…God…” Shika breathed. 

Neji smiled a slow, knowing smile and breathed with Shika before leaning down and kissing a wax-free bit of skin. He sucked it between his teeth and marked Shika with a rough bruise. Shikamaru’s breath hitched and sounds spilled from his lips: encouraging, pleading, responding.

“Be still,” Neji reminded without bite as he set down the pillar candle and noted the amount of wax gathering on the top of the other one. Dripping was nice and he could go back to it in a minute, but Neji thought Shika could handle what came next without a problem.

Picking up a ladle, Neji dipped into the melted wax in the pot. This wax was a mixture of white and pastel and was also pure paraffin. He ladled the wax into the steel thermos with quick motions and capped the thermos fast before moving back to Shika. Neji didn’t use fingers this time. Instead Neji bent down and drew Shika’s nipple into his mouth – fast, hard, wet. 

Shika cried out softly but remained perfectly still as Neji nibbled. No other part of Neji’s body touched Shika, and after a few seconds, Shika sucked in a sharp breath.

“Oh-oh god…your mouth is where…” Shika muttered in understanding. Neji smiled around the hardened flesh between his teeth and lips before he drew back and carefully poured the white wax just to the left of Shika’s wet nipple. Shika’s body tried to bow, but the straps held him steady as Neji moved his hand and poured directly over the sensitive flesh.

“Mm –  _ ah, shit, Master _ !” Shika called out, voice loud and shocked.

Neji chuckled and cooed as he dug through the hardening wax with his fingers and pinched the overly-tender flesh. Shika’s head made a dulled noise against the vinyl pad when they collided, and his muscles danced.

And when Neji poured the wax over the other nipple without warning, Shika cussed like a drunken sailor too long at sea. His cock dribbled onto his stomach and the leather strap holding down his hips, and his knees tried to bend. Neji sent up a silent prayer of thanks to the gods of leather and chain.

“More…please…god, Master, more…” Shika begged. 

Happy to oblige, Neji poured a careful amount of wax onto Shika’s stomach. He let some of it drip onto his own hand to check the temperature and took a finger and began to trace lazy circles around Shika’s navel. It was easy to burn the skin here, but this wax was cooling enough that it was only good for one more pour. Neji watched Shika’s face with enough heat and intensity to boil water. He watched as Shika stilled and panted at the feel of Neji’s fingers circling and tracing. 

“Good boy,” Neji crooned just as he pulled back his hand, turned, and poured a tiny amount of the wax onto the dripping head of Shika’s cock before pouring the rest into Shikamaru’s navel, filling it.

Shika all-but screamed through clenched teeth and pressed lips, and Neji nearly came from the sight and sound alone. He bit off a moan and moved back to the table before his brain caught up with his body. He reached down to a lower shelf on the cart to remove the lid of a small bucket. Inside was a rather dull knife chilling in the remains of ice and water. The ice was mostly melted, now – sitting since this morning – but the water was very, very cold. Neji grabbed a small paper cup and scooped up some of the freezing liquid before grabbing the other pillar candle and stepping back to the panting Shika.

Without giving warning, Neji tipped the candle over and dribbled molten black heat onto Shika’s beautifully straight length. 

“Oh god…oh please…no…yeah, god –  _ oh _ …” Shika babbled and moaned, body relaxed into the sensation but leg muscles trembling. 

“Would you like more, boy?” Neji asked politely.

“Fuck yes…please…Master, please…”

Neji chuckled. “Then hold still,” he nearly sing-songed and dribble-poured a generous amount of wax over cock and balls. He interspersed the hot splashes with drops of the cold water, and Shika tried to jerk away from and into the sensations at the same time.

“Wha…?” 

Neji laughed at the confusion in Shika’s voice as his nerves tried to sort out sensation. Neji carefully dribbled cold water a drop at a time onto the half-covered head of Shika’s dick even as he poured two tiny drops of wax onto the same skin. Shikamaru whined and chains clanked as he shook.

Neji paused to admire his handiwork. Shika struggled and moaned and breathed. His cock was a deep purple and covered in a hardening shell of wax. Neji counted to three else he take Shika there and then – rest of the night be damned. 

And then Shika whimpered, and it did Neji in. He withdrew to blow out candles and set down cup and pillar before bracing one hand on the table. Moving with the grace inspired by years of martial arts, Neji pushed up and over the flat surface and Shika’s body, catching himself with his other hand and the toes of his boots. He dove down to cover Shika’s lips with his own, tongue diving into Shika’s mouth with urgency and a harsh sigh. 

Shikamaru groaned and strained up to meet Neji with everything he could. The kiss went on for ages, both men breathing heavily through their noses and the corners of their mouths as their tongues battled, teeth bit, and lips crushed. 

Neji finally pulled back, gray eyes dark with lust, and Shika’s head tried to follow. 

“More…more, more…” Shika whispered.

Neji licked Shikamaru’s lower lip. “That’s one, pet…” 

Shika just moaned.

“Oh, now, this is my favorite part,” Neji murmured, settling his body to one side of Shika’s. 

Shikamaru made an interested noise as Neji’s fingers moved down his chest to the edges of the dried wax. 

“What goes on must come off, after all…”

Neji scraped with his nails and pulled away a drip of wax. He watched realization wash over Shikamaru. God but he loved playing with first-timers. It was infinite amounts of fun.

“Come…off? Master?” Shika asked quietly, barely remembering his manners.

Humming in affirmation, Neji slid his nails under the larger drip over Shika’s ribs and slowly sliced it away from Shika’s skin. 

“Ooh fuck,” Shika cursed, voice hoarse.

“Later, pet. Later.” Neji leaned over to nibble Shika’s chin and with his free hand he circled the uneven mess of wax surrounding one of Shikamaru’s nipples. Immediately the bound man began to pant, and Neji thrilled at the reaction.

“These are so sensitive, aren’t they, boy?” Neji asked conversationally, fingers pressing over hardened wax and tender skin.

“Yeah…” Shika whimpered. Neji grinned. He knew Shika was entirely his when Shika forgot to follow the rules. 

Neji bit Shika’s chin and made him shout in shock.

“That’s two, boy. Remember to whom you speak.” Neji’s voice was a coarse growl and Shika openly panted even as he rushed to apologize.

“Yes, Master…yes…s-sorry…Master, but oh god…oh…”

“Mm,” Neji hummed. “That’s more like it. I love it when you moan for me.”

Neji worked his fingers under parts of the wax and began to slowly peel them off. He watched the wax grab and the skin pull and saw sweat form at the hollow of Shikamaru’s throat. Bit by bit, Neji worked toward the center of the mound of wax. His own body tensed as he slid a nail under the final edge. Naked need laid bare on Neji’s face, he ripped away the last bit of wax with sudden speed.

Beneath Neji, Shika howled.

Neji repeated the same treatment on the other nipple, not bothering to be slow or methodical, and Shika cursed and bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. Neji knew this was about so much more than the pain: this was about being bound with sight removed and not knowing what was going to happen to your body next. This was about falling into a deep well and letting someone else worry about how high the water was. Shikamaru craved praise and touch and Neji, but he also craved giving in with such greedy abandon that Neji wanted to break something in half in sheer lust.

Swooping down, Neji licked over the very tip of the reddened flesh and Shika choked on his own air while Neji’s tongue swirled. 

“Oh pet…” Neji said as he dismounted the table with the same easy grace he used to ascend. “We’re not even half done…”

Shika went quiet, mouth open and hands clenched in fists. Neji grabbed the dulled knife out of the bucket. He put the freezing tip on Shika’s flank and then pressed a line running the length of his body to stop at his thigh. The knife was silent on skin and scraped on the leather, and Shika went absolutely and completely still. 

“I suggest you don’t move,” Neji said calmly and slid the cold blade under the wax that had spilled over his side from the pool on Shika’s stomach. The knife wasn’t sharp enough to cut unless pushed with quite a bit of force. But to Shikamaru’s hyper-sensitive skin and sightless senses, it could potentially feel like a razor. At least, it had on Neji's skin when he'd bound his own eyes and tried it out.

With the focus and calm of a surgeon, Neji began cutting away the dried wax on Shika’s stomach and legs. When he exposed new skin, Neji leaned down and dropped a kiss or two as he moved the blade with expert skill. Shika’s flesh jumped more at the kisses than the knife, and every breath he exhaled was a soft, keening whine. 

Neji used nails and knife to clean all of Shika except his navel and sex. He let himself touch, pinch, and stroke skin as he worked, and beneath his hands, mouth, and tools, Shika was a mess of incomprehensible need. His cock never flagged once, and Neji knew Shika was close. And he knew that if he timed it right, this could be his favorite kind of torture.

_ "I want to know if wax’ll hurt…how it feels…if it can make me come…" _

“Let me hear you, boy,” Neji husked as he slowly dragged the end of the blade around Shika’s navel. 

Shika groaned loudly and then hissed as Neji dug the knife down into the soft skin. Neji expertly slipped the knife under the wax and began to slowly scrape in a circle, following the shape of Shika’s navel. It would feel like someone was carving into Shika’s insides. 

Slowly.

“Fuck, fuck –  _ FUCK _ !” Shika yelled, voice loud and raspy over the music. “I can’t…oh holy – stop, god, STOP!”

But Neji didn’t. “That’s three,” he said calmly and dug deeper with the knife. The wax peeled slowly away from the skin, and Neji used his fingers to push down and scrape more of it away. His own legs trembled as Shika struggled not to thrash. 

“Please…oh, please…Master…I’m…I can’t…”

The desperation in Shika’s voice was beautiful, and Neji continued to torture Shika for a while longer even after the wax was gone. He kept circling the skin with the knife in his right hand and casually cupped Shika’s balls with his left. 

And as Neji scraped gently into the tender flesh in his hand with his nail to peel off some of the wax, Shika froze with a high-pitched cry – 

“ _ Ah! _ ”

\- and choked on a loud sob as he came. Neji licked his lips and swallowed thickly before laughing a low, devilish, chuckle. Ignoring the way Shika’s body trembled and tried to relax, Neji pulled the knife down to begin working to remove the wax on Shika’s balls and cock.

“No!” Shika yelled loudly, head coming up off the table and body trying to follow.

“That’s four,” Neji replied.

“Fuck that shit, Master! Please, please – No, Master!” Shika begged and tried to shut his legs and escape but the spreader and the straps held him in a firm, unforgiving, grip. 

Neji ignored the angry curses and delighted in the pleas for mercy as he continued working. He moved with deft efficiency, thrilling in the cruel and the unusual. Shika sobbed, and Neji crooned at him – murmured praise and gentle words – and that made Shikamaru thrash harder.

But when Neji’s blade carefully scraped over the underside of Shika’s still-hard cock, Shika’s tone changed from angry to surprised with a sudden, startled syllable.

“Master – oh my  _ nngh _ … Master?” Shika sounded like he wanted to ask a question and Neji nearly laughed at the innocence in his voice.

With one hand, Neji began to stroke Shika. He stopped every third stroke or so to skim the knife over the head of Shikamaru’s dick to remove the last bits of wax. Shika’s mouth opened and closed silently and his body tensed. And the third time the metal scraped over skin, Shika’s spine stiffened, and he yanked cruelly against the wrist cuffs.

“Oh my  _ fucking God! _ ” Shika yelled as his head smacked against the vinyl and he came again, surprise evident even in his breath. His skin slid slickly under the straps, and Shika panted hard enough to make Neji’s lungs hurt in sympathy. 

As Shika came down from his second orgasm, Neji finally released Shika’s overwrought skin and put everything down on the cart. He unplugged equipment before turning to start unbuckling straps. 

“That’s my good boy,” Neji praised. “Perfect, Shika…you did so well…”

Shikamaru didn’t move and didn’t speak, his breath starting to slow. His skin was flushed and patches of aggravated pink covered most of his body. His chest rose and fell in a sweaty rush, but his limbs were completely pliant as Neji unbuckled his ankles, removed the spreader, and undid the remaining restraints. He took a soft cloth from the cart and cleaned Shika’s skin, touch gentle and slow.

Leaving the blindfold on, Neji climbed back up onto the table with Shika and pressed the line of his body along Shika’s. 

“Beautiful,” Neji whispered as he began to feather-kiss Shika’s skin. “So beautiful…”

Shikamaru turned his head toward Neji’s warmth, the movement languid. Neji reached over and pulled Shika into his arms, cradling him as his lips kissed over Shika’s hair and shoulder. Neji didn’t crush Shika to him like he wanted to do, but his arms were tense around Shika’s softened body. His hands petted and stroked over Shika’s back, and Neji let himself wallow in a heady mix of heat and possessiveness.

For several moments the two men stayed like that, and then Shika swallowed and fisted one hand in the soft fabric of Neji’s shirt. Shika pulled himself closer and Neji felt the lightest brush of lips just above his collar, and in response Neji turned his head and kissed the shell of Shika’s ear. He positioned one of Shika’s legs between his own and ground himself down against Shika’s thigh with a soft groan. Neji felt like he’d been hard for months.

“Touch me,” Neji ordered softly, eyes slipping closed. 

Hesitant fingers unwound from Neji’s shirt and quickly ran down to touch the bare skin of Neji’s leg that was exposed by the angle and the skirt. Shika turned his head up into Neji’s neck and kissed with more confidence. With a soft sigh, Neji pulled Shika closer, his hair growing damp at the base of his skull.

Shika’s hot breath blew hard against Neji’s neck as Shika’s hand pushed under the skirt and traced up Neji’s thigh. The touch was light – teasing, and Shika caressed Neji’s backside with the pads of his fingers. Neji’s body relaxed and he gave in to the simple touch as it tickled down over the base of his spine and traced his cleft before moving down the back of Neji’s leg. 

With one hand, Neji reached up and tugged the blindfold away from Shika’s face, tossing the bit of fabric aside. 

“Look at me,” Neji ordered softly. Shikamaru blinked, bleary and unfocused, at Neji, his fingers still dancing along pale skin without purpose or plan. 

“You’re a tease,” Neji said, voice low. He looked into Shika’s damp and heavy-lidded eyes and reached down to cover Shika’s wandering hand with his own. 

“Take your hand…” Neji intoned, eyes still fixated on Shika’s. He seemed to gain more focus when Neji started to move him, and he looked back at Neji with a slow blink.

“Wrap your fingers around my cock…” Neji said, tone level and controlled. He moved Shika’s hand to suit his words, and Shika returned Neji’s stare with a shaky breath.

“And stroke me, pet…like this.” Neji moved Shika’s hand on his shaft exactly as he wanted, gaze full of searing heat.

“Yes…Master…” Shika whispered, obeying. 

Neji panted, lips parting as his hand fell away from Shika’s. He brought his mouth to Shikamaru’s, lips hovering and breath meeting and mixing in the millimeters of space between them. Neji’s lips pressed together when Shika squeezed with a tiny extra amount of pressure, and a small sound rose from Neji’s throat.

“Fuck,” Shika whispered, barely audible over the thrumming music in the background. Neji let Shika work him until his world threatened to narrow to the feel of Shika’s hand on his skin and the release it promised. He loved teasing himself as much as he enjoyed teasing others; pushing limits and finding they stretched further than before was one of his favorite things. But Neji knew himself well, and he tensed on the table when the sweet motion of Shika’s hand became too much.

“Stop,” Neji ordered, a growl through clenched teeth. Shika obeyed at once, hand ceasing to move on Neji’s dick and his eyes falling away from Neji’s. 

“Good boy,” Neji sighed before rolling them so his body lay on top of Shika’s. He didn’t want to separate himself from the other man. Neji wanted to kiss him, slide fingers and tongue and cock inside him, and watch him writhe in pleasure. He leaned down to kiss Shika’s mouth, lips sliding wetly and leaving trails between them when he pulled away. For the second time that night, he promised himself that he would be inside Shika’s tight heat soon enough.

Because right now, there was something else Neji wanted to do. Needed to do.

_ "…and then I do something bad. Not truly unforgivable…because the only thing that matters to me when we play is making you happy. But I forget something small or I do something the wrong way, and you punish me for it..." _

Neji slid off Shika’s body and off of the table. With a deliberate imperial raise of his chin, Neji pointed to the ground.

“Kneel here.”

Moving slowly but surely, Shika sat up. He swung his legs over the side of the table and then sank to the floor on his knees where Neji pointed. 

“No looking at me, no speaking unless asked a direct question. Understood?” 

“Yes, Master,” Shika said immediately. He sounded eager again.

" _ …and God, but I want it, Sir…I want you to take me over your lap and…make my skin glow red, Sir. Please…" _

“How many times did you forget the rules, boy?” Neji asked calmly.

“Four, Master,” Shika answered.

“And what did I tell you would happen if you didn’t address me properly?”

“Punishment, Master.”

Neji made an agreeable noise. “Get up.”

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ∞ Dear God. Uh, boys? Mama needs a nap. Maybe a small break. Between.... whew... all that and what comes next. 
> 
> *wicked grin*
> 
> ∞ For all information about Monoshizukanohi that you never knew you wanted to know, click [HERE](http://demented-dee.livejournal.com/12226.html).
> 
> ∞ I don’t own any characters in any fandom; I just entice them into doing things they never thought possible. The originals though, if present, are all mine. I also own the world, Monoshizukanohi, and all the places therein. 
> 
> ∞ Want more? Check out my other stories here or head over to my [Demented-Ink headquarters](https://www.demented-ink.com/). And make sure to stop by [Smoke Signals](https://www.demented-ink.com/smoke-signals) and keep in touch!
> 
> Much light, more love, and many, many baked goods.  
> ♥Dee


	21. Chapter 21

Shika obeyed, and Neji noted that he stood on firm legs and fidgeted with his hands before putting them behind his back. Oh yes, Shika was eager and thought he had this all figured out.

“Follow.”

Neji turned and walked over to the seating area next to the glass bathroom. There was another long couch, two chairs, a table with a glass display top, and a giant, black, shag rug underneath all the furniture. The chairs faced toward the wall and the couch, the table in the middle.

In full view of all the seating and positioned to the left and right of the table, were the two spanking benches. One was an “open” design bench made mostly of metal. There were four platforms for shins and arms and an adjustable bar that would support a person’s weight just above their hips. It was an easy thing to lock someone's arms and legs down to the cushioned platforms and let punishment commence.

The other bench was Neji’s favorite. It was a “horse” design: basically, an A-shaped piece of furniture with angled wings that came out to the sides to support arms and legs. The top was entirely covered with soft, padded leather. The front and back of the A-frames had several D-rings for bondage. The furniture was versatile: a person could be bound on their back with their legs spread, feet resting on the padded wings and hands secured at the other end. 

Or someone could lay the length of their body along the padded horse and rest arms and legs along the sides. 

“Stand here,” Neji said again, and pointed to a spot. Shikamaru stopped with his hands behind his back and head down, and Neji walked over to the table. He picked up a cock ring and a pair of simple nipple clamps and left the rest of the items laying on the table for now. Neji draped the clamps’ chain over one arm and returned to Shika.

Neji put the silicone cock ring in front of Shika’s face. “Kiss,” he ordered. 

Shika blinked but dutifully placed his lips to the ring. Neji nodded and lowered his hands. There were two rings connected by a simple bit of leather. He carefully maneuvered Shika’s flesh into the snug enclosures and nodded when he was satisfied with their placement. 

With a cruel little smile Neji raised the clamps and perfunctorily attached them to each of Shika’s nipples without ceremony. Shika gasped and flinched inward, the skin still tender from the wax. Neji ignored the reaction, and Shika's cock stirred in the rings. He swallowed a noise once the clamps were in place. 

“Very good.” Neji sighed. He turned and stepped away from Shikamaru. “Let’s go, pet. Time for a lesson in manners.” 

Neji didn’t move much, but Shika took his cue and began to walk toward the couch. Neji repressed a grin. 

“Where are you going?” Neji’s voice was sharp.

“I…I don’t know, Master?” Shika asked looking back toward him with confusion. So far this night had played out more-or-less as Shika described to Neji four days ago. He didn’t have all the details, didn’t know all the possibilities, but so far things were fairly predictable. And in Shika’s version, Neji took him over his lap and spanked him.

But Neji wasn’t about to make it that easy on Shika, and he enjoyed a quiet thrill because he knew exactly how Shikamaru felt about surprises.

“Do you think you deserve to be over my lap, boy, when you were rude to me?”

Shikamaru blinked and stood with his hands behind his back, unsure. “I don’t know, Master.”

Neji snorted. “Well, I do. And the answer is, ‘no.’” He walked over to the spanking horse and laid a hand on its top. “Over here will do, pet.” 

Shika walked hesitantly to Neji, looking at the apparatus like it might bite him.

“Put your knees here,” Neji said, gesturing to the padded ledges on either side of the raised, A-shaped bench. “And your chest on the top.” He waited a moment for Shikamaru to move, and when he didn’t, Neji sighed.

“While we’re young, boy. Or maybe you’d like to make it  _ five _ times worse on yourself?”

Shika looked sharply in Neji’s direction before reaching over to brace himself and crawl onto the bench. 

“There you go,” Neji cooed. “That’s better.” Neji helped Shikamaru settle on the bench – ass easily accessible at one end, body supported by the top, arms and legs to the sides – and then began to strap him down. Cuffs went around Shika’s wrists and feet and Neji secured them to the appropriate ends of the bench. Shikamaru endured all of that in silence, cheek resting against the leather. He looked perplexed and slightly worried.

With a small sigh, Neji rubbed his hand up and down Shika’s back and bent to speak next to his ear. “What did you tell me you wanted next, Shika?”

“Punishment, Master,” Shika said softly. 

“Good boy,” Neji purred and kissed Shika’s cheek. “Now then. You forgot yourself on four occasions, which means you get four times the number of strikes I’d originally planned.”

Shikamaru said nothing, but he tensed on the bench. Neji watched the muscles play and move in Shika’s back as he walked back over to the table and picked up a round, rather flexible paddle spotted with small holes. “The original number was twenty.” Neji swayed back to Shika and petted the smooth skin of his lower back and behind.   
  
Breath catching, Shika made a soft noise and gripped the bench. Neji smiled. “And obviously, that’s too many for my hand, pet.” Neji touched the paddle to Shika’s backside before running it lazily up Shika’s body and down one arm. Neji stopped and brought the paddle to Shika’s face.

“Manners, boy. When I deem it appropriate, you kiss the toy I’m about to use and thank me for what’s coming. Do so now.”

Shikamaru lifted his head and brought his lips to the paddle, eyes hooded. “Thank you, Master.”

“Good,” Neji praised and pet Shika’s hair back from his face. He ran his hand back down Shika’s skin as he took up position behind Shikamaru.

“You count the tens, boy, and you do it like this: ‘Ten, thank you, Master.’ I suggest you don’t forget to count or how; we could be here all night.”

Neji let his hand drift over Shika’s back and legs, petting and caressing the skin. Shikamaru looked delicious like this: chained, bent over, and shivering with anticipation. He felt Shika shift and heard a sharp intake of breath. Neji looked up and saw that Shikamaru stared into the mirrors that ran along the wall, which showed a clear reflection of Neji at the ready, paddle in hand, and Shika positioned to take whatever Neji gave. Shikamaru was careful not to meet Neji’s gaze even in the mirror, but he looked shocked.

Beautiful.

With a low chuckle, Neji quickly stepped to one side, brought his arm back and down, and the paddle met skin. It was a warm-up strike, barely a quarter strength, but Shika’s whole body jerked. Neji saw Shika’s eyes go wide in the mirror as Neji brought the paddle down again, not hard, not enough to leave a mark, but definitely enough to feel it.

For a lingering few seconds there was music, the sound of Shika’s startled breathing, and the impact of toy on flesh. 

“Ten, thank you, Master,” Shika breathed when Neji reached ten without pausing. At thirteen Neji stopped to run his hand over Shika’s skin, making Shika gasp – more at the cessation of punishment than anything else. Neji said nothing, feeling Shika’s eyes on him in the mirror and letting that make him even harder beneath his leather. 

Neji pinched Shika’s leg once lightly and then resumed the strikes. He varied position, strength, and type of strike. Most were barely strikes at all; this was a warm up to other games. Some, however, hit with a satisfying smack. When Shikamaru thanked Neji for thirty, his head fell to rest on the bench. 

Focusing entirely on the movement of his body and the impact the paddle had on Shika’s reddening skin, Neji danced and moved. His hair grew damp, the music picked up pace, and when Shika thanked him for fifty, he stopped to drag nails over Shika’s skin. Shika cried out and pushed back into Neji’s hand, wanting more, body tense. Neji imagined the way the clamps would feel as the chain caught on the bench and pulled. He knew Shika was beginning to strain in the cockring as he rutted against the bench, shamelessly seeking friction. Seeing such blatant evidence of enjoyment made Neji chuckle darkly.

“And again, I’m not so sure this is punishment, boy.” Neji dragged the rounded edge of the paddle down Shika’s spine. “You like this, don’t you?” Neji purred, eyes hazy with lust and tone voicing his body’s needs.

Shikamaru ducked his head down and into one arm, looking away from Neji. “No, Master,” was the reply.

Neji cocked a brow, but he managed not to pause with the paddle. He worked it down and into Shika’s cleft, made him gasp, and Neji’s head tilted in curiosity. “No?” Neji asked skeptically. “You’re rutting against the bench, moaning, and your body’s begging for it, boy. And you say you don’t like this?”

It took Shika a second to answer. “That is correct, Master.” His voice was firm, but his back rose and fell in rapid breathing, and he squirmed.

Shikamaru had to be testing Neji. Every word Shika said the other night was etched into Neji’s brain…

_ "…make my skin glow red…" _

Was it because Neji didn’t use his hand? Was he irritated that the night had taken a turn from the predictable? Was this some ploy to get more?

Well, it didn’t exactly matter, now did it? Shika was either lying to manipulate or lying because he didn’t want to admit something. Either way, same course of action. 

With a curious noise, Neji dropped the paddle and scraped both sets of blunted nails over Shika’s tender skin. 

“Mmm - Master!” Shika gasped.

“Poor pet, but I suppose if you already hate it, then you won’t mind me making it more interesting for myself.” Shika’s head snapped up and looked at Neji in the mirror, but Neji merely tossed his hair and turned. He walked quickly back to the middle play area and picked up the blindfold before returning to Shika.

“I think you do better when you don’t know what’s coming, boy,” Neji murmured as he wrapped the cotton around Shika’s face again. Shika’s breath came in harsh gasps, now, and he choked on a sound.

“Don’t worry, boy. I’ll get back to the punishment in just a minute.” 

Shika made a noise made of anxiety and fear, and Neji was glad Shika couldn’t see him as a shiver shook his shoulders. 

Moving fast, Neji went to the front of the room to his glass case. He gathered a flogger and a different paddle, this one harder and narrower than the other. Then he turned and moved over to the large chest and gathered lube and a plug. The plug was metal, and on his way back to Shika, Neji grabbed the bucket of cold water. 

Neji didn’t respond well to manipulation. Occasional disobedience could be fun, but this was evidence that Shikamaru was still entirely too much in his head. That needed to change – now.

Setting everything down, Neji removed the metal plug from its case and dropped it into the cold water silently, a satisfied smirk pulling at his lips. Turning, Neji walked to the front of the bench and smoothed his hand over Shikamaru's hair before picking up a bit of chain that hung down the front of the horse.

“Brace on your hands and lift up,” Neji ordered.

Shikamaru obeyed, resting his palms on the angled sides, and Neji clipped the bit of chain to the one running between Shika’s nipples. It would let him lay down, but now there would be a constant tug. Too much movement and the clamps would simply come off. The addition earned Neji a pant, and he saw Shika’s straining cock dribble on the leather below. 

“Stay that way.” Neji uncaringly tossed the command over one shoulder. Already Shikamaru’s arms trembled, but he held still as Neji walked back to the table and removed the cold plug. He dried it with his shirt and then coated it with lube before returning to the bench.

With a firm touch, Neji spread Shika and let his thumb press over Shika's entrance, and it spasmed at the touch. He knew this would be tricky – knew it would be difficult for Shika. Time to remind Shika that he could get out of this, and to reassure himself that he did this for both of them.

“Safewords: what are they?” Neji intoned.

“C-canary and…rouge, Master,” Shika breathed.

“Good,” Neji said and placed the cold tip of the well-slicked plug to Shika’s entrance. His entire body jerked and went tense, and he made a positively delectable noise.

Rubbing circles on Shika’s lower back with one hand, Neji slowly pushed the plug into Shikamaru’s body. Shika shook his head violently, a silent no; a fight with himself. Neji said nothing and continued the gentle push, eyes watching Shika in the mirror. 

Fuck that was hot.

The end of the plug was curved and pressed into the area between balls and entrance; Neji gave it a nudge once he was done.

“There, now…very pretty,” Neji said softly. “Now where were we…”

With a sharp jerk of his arm, Neji’s hand smacked onto Shika’s backside, making him jerk and cry out. Neji watched Shikamaru bite into his lip in the mirror, the view making Neji positively ache.

“Oh-ho,” Neji nearly laughed, voice controlled and devoid of the sheer desire spiking through his body. “Nipples and plug and ass, oh my,” he said. “This  _ is _ more like it. So glad you decided to be obstinate, pet. Honestly, it’s just more fun this way.”

Neji retrieved the new paddle from the table. “New rules: I count, you beg, and it stops when you quit lying to me.”

Wood met Shika’s skin with a solid noise and Shika cried out: more from the shock of the words and Neji's actions than the hit, Neji thought. It wasn’t a full-force swing by any stretch; Neji truly wasn’t into pain, and he was happy with reddened skin more than black-and-blue. Still, Neji didn’t pause – and he heard the air rush as the solid paddle connected to red flesh over and over again. 

“No, please…please…” Shika begged, but Neji ignored those words for the sake of others, and when they didn’t come, he continued. Neji heard the pleas, rather enjoyed the cries and whimpers, and only when he felt the burn in his arm begin to slow him down did he pause the swings. He straightened his back and brought the paddle to tap lightly on the end of the plug.

“Something to say, boy? Anything goes…I’m listening.”

“D-don’t do that, please…Master…” Shika groaned and tried to squirm away from the light tapping. Neji chuckled at the polite request, amused. Shikamaru’d held completely still for the swings – moving only when he couldn’t help himself – and this is what made him try to get away.

“What, this?” Neji tapped slightly harder for emphasis. 

Shika just panted.

“Asked you a question, boy,” Neji said warningly. He brought the paddle down low on Shika’s ass before quickly tapping the plug. He repeated the move: hit and tap, hit and tap.

“Answer. Me.” Neji’s voice was cold.

Shika jerked, and the chain connecting to the clamps pulled, making him let out a sobbing cry. 

“Oh? Are those distracting? Here…” Neji tucked the paddle under one arm and quickly removed the clamps. Shika cried out – somewhere between shock and pain. 

Neji stepped back and brought the paddle back down on Shika’s skin just as Shika let out a near scream when the blood started rushing back to his abused flesh. Jaw set and eyes focused, Neji tossed down the paddle in lieu of his hand. He braced one arm across Shika’s lower back and brought his bare palm down onto bright red skin.

“Master,  _ please…please… _ ”

Neji grabbed the plug and pulled it out only to push it back in. Shika’s entire body spasmed.

“I know what you want, pet,” Neji said coolly. He alternated between pulling and pushing the plug and smacking his hand against skin. Neji’s fingers began to tingle and burn after the fourth impact, but he barely felt it.

“And I don’t have much use for liars.” Pull, push, pinch, smack.

Shika begged and pleaded, incoherent and drowning. And Neji was just about to show mercy – just about to change tactics entirely – pick up the flogger and drag tails over skin, make Shika think the worst was yet to come – and then—

“Oh  _ FUCK _ , Master!” Shika’s arms gave out and he collapsed down onto the bench, slick skin meeting damp leather. “Please… _ please _ …I love it, I want it, I need it…God…yes,  _ oooooh! _ ” The words dissolved into a moan when Neji pulled the plug and slowly fucked Shika with it.

“That’s better, boy,” Neji cooed, voice kind and clear.

Neji brought his hand back down in a solid spank, and Shika growled a loud, solid, “Fuck… _ yes _ , Master, please!”

Another spank, another push of the plug, and Shika coughed and choked on syllables of want. 

So Neji did it again, lips parted, eyes intent, ears straining to ear every gasp. “Something else to say?” Neji asked, hand teasing over Shika’s skin.

“Please, Master…” Shika rolled his head against the leather, his skin covered in sweat, his body loose and pliant. “Fuck me, spank me, punish me…" He sounded drunk, barely coherent, with the words slurred. "God, anything you want. Anything…I’ll do anything…” Shika’s voice was caught between desperation and arousal, and Neji’s cock ached, dripped, and he positively burned.

“That’s what I wanted, Shika,” Neji purred in the other man’s ear. In seconds the cuffs were undone around Shikamaru’s wrists and ankles, blindfold pulled off and away, and Neji helped Shika slide off the top of the bench and onto the side. Riding waves of endorphins, Neji scooped Shikamaru into his arms and headed for the bed. Around them the lights dimmed – some of them going out and leaving the room a dark blue. The music softened as well, the volume decreasing. Neji made note of the atmosphere change – it was a little early, but they’d spent far longer playing than he thought they would.

Not that Neji was complaining in any way, shape or form. He just had concerns about Shika. Neji gently hugged Shika to him as they reached the bed. 

Shikamaru stirred in Neji’s arms. “Please…” Shika said in a soft voice. “Not over, yet, Master?”

Eyebrows raised, Neji thought that perhaps he should be more concerned about his own damned stamina rather than worrying about Shikamaru’s. 

Chuckling, Neji gently set Shika down on his feet, supporting him with one arm and using the other to pull back the coverlet. Shika buried his face in Neji’s shirt, fists clutching at the fabric. “Please…please, Master, please…”

“Patience,” Neji said, thinking he had very little of that left, himself. “Lay back,” Neji said pointing to the bed. Shika caught the edge of the mattress and sat down – careful of the plug - and looked to Neji as he lay down with a hiss as fabric met skin.

Neji nodded. “Good,” he said, turning. There was no table next to the bed, but the four corner posts had small, round ledges wide enough to hold small items. Neji picked up a pair of safety scissors and stepped between Shika’s legs.

“Hold still.”

Shika’s breathing went erratic and fast as Neji slipped the scissors beneath the silicone cock ring and clipped it away from Shika’s skin. 

“Ooh-oh…” Shika moaned and closed his eyes.

Neji put the scissors down and smiled, hands already coming up to the zipper on his shirt. He undid it and shrugged out of the soft fabric, carelessly tossing it to the floor. The skirt came next, but just as Neji’s fingers reached that zipper, Shikamaru sat up and slid off the bed. On his knees, Shikamaru swayed once before eyes came up to meet Neji’s, and Shika flinched, looking away. Neji clucked his tongue.

“Forgiven,” he said softly. “If you undress me.”

Shikamaru nodded and deftly undid the skirt’s zipper, leaning forward to kiss the top of one of Neji’s thighs as he slid the leather down Neji’s body. Smiling at fond memories, Neji stepped out of the skirt, watching as Shika folded it almost reverently and put it aside. 

Neji’s lips parted when Shikamaru’s hands circled his ankle in the boot and slid up his leg to the top. The sound of this zipper was louder in Neji’s ears, and he stepped out of one shoe only to have the same treatment for the other leg. 

“Shika, that was perfection.” Neji sighed, fingers in Shikamaru’s hair. The man at Neji’s feet turned his head away from Neji’s arousal and rested his cheek on Neji’s thigh with a shaky breath.

“New rules, Shika,” Neji said softly as he ran fingers through Shika’s hair. He cradled the back of Shika’s head and pulled gently. Shikamaru took the hint and stood on weak legs, eyes still down and lips parted. Neji pulled them flush and gasped as skin met skin.

“Names and rules don’t matter…this is just for us…” Neji breathed and Shikamaru immediately looked up, lashes wet, and his mouth covered Neji’s in a harsh kiss accented by a low groan.

Neji echoed the sound, his brain went to white noise, and the two tumbled down onto the satin sheets. Shikamaru writhed in some combination of pain and pleasure, and Neji’s hands were everywhere; touching, stroking. Shika pulled away with a gasp and then rolled them both, his head dipping down to suckle at Neji’s neck while his hands did a similar dance on Neji’s body. 

“Shika…” Neji whispered, eyes closing and hands caressing hot skin. When Shikamaru’s mouth closed over Neji’s nipple, he groaned and pressed Shika down against him. Friction and pleasure sparked in Neji’s body, and Shikamaru cursed and panted over Neji’s skin.

“More,” Shika gasped, coming back up to look at Neji in the eyes. “Please…sir, more…”

Neji pulled Shika down for a kiss that was sloppy, wet, and urgent. He couldn’t think of anything except the way Shika felt under his hands and against his body. Neji let go of some of the last vestiges of his control in favor of just doing what he wanted and what felt good. He rolled them back and ground down. Shika clutched at Neji and whimpered as his tongue danced with Neji’s and his hips jerked up to meet Neji.

_ "…and when you’re done, when you’ve forced me into my place and all I want is to be yours…" _

Neji panted against Shika’s skin and then forced himself away from the heated embrace long enough to grab lube from under a pillow. His body felt instantly bereft, and Neji covered Shika again as he uncapped the tube. He bent to kiss Shikamaru, but Shika turned his head and grabbed Neji’s wrist.    


“Shika?” Neji asked, but Shikamaru just shifted, forcing Neji to brace himself with his other arm. Neji watched as Shika grabbed the tube and then rolled onto his back. He tugged on Neji’s wrist and looked up.    


“Let me…” Shika said. He kissed Neji’s palm and with a shudder that hit Neji like a wave of electricity down his spine, Shika uncapped the lube and started coating Neji’s fingers. 

_ "…and we get there fast, sir. I love what you do to me. I was yours from the moment we started…" _

Neji groaned and let his head fall down to rest on Shika’s shoulder. He kissed and marked Shika, adding to the other bruises, lips pulling fast and hard. Shika panted and shoved Neji’s hand down.

“Please sir…God…fuck…”

“Spread your legs,” Neji ordered, voice rough and gone with lust. Shika obeyed at once, and Neji reached slick fingers down and grasped the end of the plug. Shikamaru’s eyes went hazy and his breathing erratic. Neji gently pulled the silver plug out and pushed it slowly back inside Shika, licking his lips when it made Shika groan.

The plug wasn’t very large or long, but Shika gasped when Neji removed it and tossed it aside. Immediately he pushed two long, slender fingers into Shikamaru’s body, and Neji bit his lip when Shika cried out.

“ _ Yeah _ ,” Shika panted. “Ooh fuck yeah…”

“God…” Neji sat up and watched his fingers work, torturing himself as much as he tortured Shika. Shika’s skin was still bright pink from earlier games, and one arm flew above his head while the other came up to play with a hard nipple. Neji’s mouth fell open in naked want as he watched Shika’s eyelids lower and he looked at Neji through thick eyelashes.

“Sir…Fuck me… _ please _ …”

Neji grinned and pushed his fingers deep into Shika’s body as he slid back up to kiss at Shikamaru’s mouth and tongue. Noises got lost in translation – which were Shika’s and which were his own, Neji didn’t know anymore. When the delay was too much, Shika begged hard and loud, and Neji finally couldn’t take it anymore. 

_ "…and I want…" _

Neji kissed Shika as he lined himself up and felt legs wrap around his waist; pulling, encouraging, demanding.

_ "…more than anything…" _

Neji pulled back from Shika’s mouth with a wet sound and his hips pressed forward. He watched Shika’s eyes go wide and then shut tightly, and he felt hot, writhing warmth engulf his cock as he carefully pushed into his lover’s body.

_ "…for you to be inside me…" _

Shika’s head went back on the bed and his fists clenched satin in a vicious twist of slick fingers.

“Oh God…” Shika gasped.

“Yeah…” Neji breathed.

“Feels so…”

“Tight, holy…” Neji clenched his teeth and grunted.

“Please… _ please _ …oooh…”

Neji sank into clenching and spasming depths, and Shikamaru made the sweetest noise of need, pain, and pleasure he’d ever heard. He wrapped a hand around Shika’s leg and braced the other on the bed, head down, hair trailing, and breathing fast. Shikamaru reached up and wrapped his hand in Neji’s hair and pulled with a sharp twitch of his wrist.

Eyes flying open, Neji met Shika’s gaze, and he groaned at the hunger there. He rolled his hips. Shikamaru cried out and cursed the air black as Neji did it again…and again…

“Oh holy  _ fuck _ , sir!”

Neji laughed a low sound and nearly growled as pleasure pulsed and danced low in his body. He felt light-headed and feverish and perfect.

And it wasn’t going to last long.

“You feel…” said one.

“So good…” said the other.

And hot sounds of skin-on-skin filled the air around them, the music quiet and the lights dim. Sweat dripped down Neji’s nose and Shika leaned up to lick it away, his body moving easily with Neji’s now. With a smile, Neji pulled out and pushed sharply back in, and Shikamaru’s breath hitched as Neji’s angle changed. His eyes went wide and the hand in Neji’s hair pulled with a harsh tug.

“Oh my god…fuck – don’t stop…please, Master, Sir, oh…”

“Won’t stop…can’t…” Neji panted, and he clenched his teeth.

Words dissolved into moaning sighs and punctuated cries. Neji tasted salt and sweat and Shikamaru beneath his lips and tongue as he kissed chest and shoulder and neck. Shika’s arms and legs wrapped around Neji and clung to him, and he gave choking cries with every one of Neji’s thrusts.

“Oh holy god…I’m…I can’t…don’t stop – there, just there, right  _ there, please _ !”

Neji pushed back up onto one arm, rhythm forceful and erratic, and he reached down to stroke Shika’s cock, hard even after multiple rounds of pleasure. 

“God, baby…come for me…I want to see you…let me…”

Shikamaru made a muffled noise and stiffened beneath Neji. Shika’s mouth fell open, his back arched, and Neji watched as Shika met his release in breathless silence, one hand in sheets and the other in Neji’s hair. The tense and clench of his body around Neji made him hiss, and Neji managed one more thrust before he was shuddering and collapsing into Shika’s arms. The orgasm made him weak and seemed like it would never stop. The delay of an entire evening made the pleasure sing in high notes that lit up the back of his eyelids with white starbursts.

Exhausted, they lay in a tangled mess of sweaty limbs. Shika went boneless beneath Neji, and they both dozed. Neji came to consciousness when his back began to ache in its twisted state, and he pulled away from a grumbling Shika only to fall over on his side. The light in the room was deep blue, all the spotlights off on their timers. The music had shut off as well, and Neji rested his cheek on the smooth sheet. Sleep became a foregone conclusion, and Neji reached out to touch Shika’s arm as he fell into a dreamless, sated, slumber.

***

Some time later, Neji opened his eyes, and immediately his body protested consciousness. It demanded restful oblivion: Neji was exhausted, content, and wrapped in satin and Shika. It felt like they floated on the bed in space – suspended and solitary. He sighed in happiness and something like amazement at the night. His eyelids fluttered as his brain told Neji he should check on Shika – it had been one hell of a night for the man, and Neji still had concerns that it was entirely too much for him.

Neji was well on his way to falling into his usual amount of dom guilt when fingers played through his hair. Surprised, Neji lifted his chin until his eyes met Shikamaru’s lazy expression.

“How are you even awake?” Neji whispered, pulling himself forward to put a leg over Shika’s hip. 

“Went to the bathroom,” Shika explained, also whispering. “And found the Tylenol.”

Neji struggled to sit up, cursing himself for all-but passing out, but Shika tugged on his hair. 

“Stop it,” Shikamaru whispered. “I’m fine.”

“I’m sorry,” Neji said softly. “I should have-"

“Neji.” Shika cut him off, and Neji blinked at Shika. “Don’t do that…this was…” Shika sighed and his expression was one of abject satisfaction and contentment. “Exactly what I wanted and needed.”

Relaxing as Shika continued to play with his hair, Neji blew out a puff of air. “It might have been too much. No, it  _ was _ entirely too much. I changed too many things up. First time in here and I –"

“Can I stop your self-flagellation so I can say something?” Shika asked, eyes closed and lips quirking.

Neji chuckled. “Fine, fine.” He was too tired to argue or truly get worked up. And with Shika in his bed and so close, everything else dimmed in importance.

“It wasn’t too much,” Shikamaru said very quietly. “I asked for all of this, and I could have made it stop at any point. I didn’t lose myself until the bench, and…” Shika bit his lip. “And that was my favorite part. The wax was incredible – want to do it again – but it didn’t…I don’t know. Get me there.”

Neji slowly blinked and reached over to rub Shika’s arm. 

Shikamaru breathed in deeply through his nose, and Neji knew from experience that talking like this wasn’t easy for Shika. He didn’t mind talking about what he wanted – but discussing how it all made him feel afterward? And saying if he didn’t like something?

Well…they were working on it.

“And then you did change it up,” Shika continued. “And Neji…that was…” He shook his head against the mattress. “I was pissed. And then I was fucking terrified. And then I was so hot and turned on I couldn’t remember my own damned name.” Shika looked up and met Neji’s eyes. “….thanks.”

A laugh bubbled out of Neji’s throat, and he slid forward to kiss Shika’s nose. “That brain of yours: gift and curse,” Neji said tenderly.

Shika sighed. “Yeah, but good news is the, er, paddle seems to turn it off pretty well.” He laughed nervously.

Neji made a soft sound, struggling against the darkness that beckoned like an old friend. “Thank you for telling me this, Shika. Needed to hear it.”

Nodding, Shika reached down and laced his fingers with Neji’s. “You were doing that thing where you kick yourself for being imperfect. I kind of like the imperfection.”

Neji chuckled and felt sleep tugging at him again. He needed a shower and his mouth was dry, but the bed was too soft and Shika too comforting.

“Neji, I’m sorry I lied.”

Eyes opening, Neji made a soothing noise and he brought Shika’s hand to his lips. “If you always did what I thought you would or were told, it wouldn’t be as fun.” Neji cocked an eyebrow and was amazed at the effort it took. “’sides…think I can handle your little moments of rebellion.”

Shika shivered and moved closer, their noses almost touching. “Yeah,” Shika whispered. 

Neji hummed and drifted, coming back to himself when he felt a kiss on his forehead. “Sleep, Shika…” Neji murmured.

“I love you,” Shika whispered.

Neji felt more emotion mix and swell to mingle with the tranquility, and he managed to shift up on the bed to tuck Shikamaru under his chin, arm and leg holding him in a loose embrace.

“I’ve loved you for a long time, love you still, and will love you from now on.” Neji heard Shika’s breath catch, and he smiled. 

“Sleep, now. Make you pancakes when we wake up.”

Shikamaru nodded and snuggled into Neji’s arms: safe, happy, and at peace.

_ /fine _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ∞ Oh these two. *happy sighs* Cute, aren't they? Such a sweet little love story... with leather and chains, of course. I truly hope you enjoyed this one, and thank you as always for reading. 
> 
> ∞ For all information about Monoshizukanohi that you never knew you wanted to know, click [HERE](http://demented-dee.livejournal.com/12226.html).
> 
> ∞ I don’t own any characters in any fandom; I just entice them into doing things they never thought possible. The originals though, if present, are all mine. I also own the world, Monoshizukanohi, and all the places therein. 
> 
> ∞ Want more? Check out my other stories here or head over to my [Demented-Ink headquarters](https://www.demented-ink.com/). And make sure to stop by [Smoke Signals](https://www.demented-ink.com/smoke-signals) and keep in touch!
> 
> Much light, more love, and many, many baked goods.  
> ♥Dee


	22. EXTRAS

# Regina palace hotel example

 

# Kyuubi1010 - Dance

 

# Kyuubi1010 - Neji's Bedroom Eyes

 

# JA9 - Neji for Me

 

# Cathedral Floor Plan

**Author's Note:**

> ∞ Welcome to my second novel-length fanfiction, UNDERCURRENTS. This one remains an author and, I think it's safe to say, fan favorite. Previously, this sucker was only found on Y! (now defunct) and AFF (difficult to read/find/interact with). So I'm very happy it's found a home here. :) Hope you enjoy & thanks for reading.
> 
> ∞ For all information about Monoshizukanohi that you never knew you wanted to know, click [HERE](http://demented-dee.livejournal.com/12226.html).
> 
> ∞ I don’t own any characters in any fandom; I just entice them into doing things they never thought possible. The originals though, if present, are all mine. I also own the world, Monoshizukanohi, and all the places therein. 
> 
> ∞ Want more? Check out my other stories here or head over to my [Demented-Ink headquarters](https://www.demented-ink.com/). And make sure to stop by [Smoke Signals](https://www.demented-ink.com/smoke-signals) and keep in touch!
> 
> Much light, more love, and many, many baked goods.  
> ♥Dee


End file.
